Los cuatro Guardianes
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Por una confusión con Tigresa y Yujiro Po decide irse del valle, en su aventura se topa con los otro guerreros que lo ayudarán a detener a un mal muy poderoso, como será todo cuando el regrese algo cambiado?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo "malos entendidos"**

Ha pasado unos mese desde que Po derrotó a Keh Pa el demonio desde ese tiempo se puso serio con su entrenamiento y se fortaleció mas para poder usar el chi de los héroes, el maestro Shifu lo ayuda a canalizar ese chi y poder para que no erró estará su vida otra vez, mientras Tigresa estaba en diversos conflictos emocionales amaba a Po pero no sabia como decírselo, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba si sentía algo o no por el panda ella contestaba que no que el amor era solo una debilidad en un maestro.

Ni ella se lo creía estaba segura que lo amaba pero aun no estaba lista para decirlo, por su parte el panda se cruzaba mucho con sus fans que le pedían desde autógrafos hasta una cita pero el siempre se negaba ya que sólo tenía ojos para cierta maestra, cuando estaban solos entrenaban y soltaba una que otra risa juntos, Po soñaba con estar con Tigresa y hoy era un día como cualquier otro, todos los furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón estaban entrenando en el gimnasio como siempre.

Mono daba saltos y piruetas en los anillos sosteniéndose desde sus manos hasta su cola, Víbora estaba en los anillos de fuego como siempre, Tigresa estaba haciendo flexiones en las barras superiores del techo, Grulla peleaba en los guerreros de madera defendiéndose con sus alas y patas, Mantis estaba en la tortuga de jade varias flechas iban disparas hacia el a varias las pateo o golpeo y otras las esquivo, por último Po estaba peleando en los rodillos esquivando y golpeando los mazos que iban hacia el, el último le dio una patada con el talón y los destrozo completamente, mientras el maestro Shifu entro leyendo un rollo que había llegado un pedazo del mazo iba hacia el pero lo sujeto con una mano y lo rompió.

Alumnos nos acaba de llegar un mensaje –dijo Shifu mostrando el rollo-

De quien es maestro? –dijo Tigresa bajando de la viga, los demás se acercaron y estaban esperando la respuesta-

Del Samurai Yujiro dice que vendrá darnos una visita se quedara una semana a entrenar con nosotros –dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Vaya no me esperaba eso –dijo Grulla viendo a Tigresa y luego a Po el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria-

Bueno seria increíble tener a Yujiro con nosotros en especial debe saber nuevos entrenamientos del arte de la espada –dijo Tigresa sonriendo y eso llamo la atención de los demás-

Bueno si sus entrenamientos deben ser diferentes y duros –dijo Shifu extrañado por la sonrisa que tenía Tigresa- dice que llegara mañana por la tarde así que vayan a descansar un poco –vio a Po el cual empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida-

Po a donde vas? –dijo Víbora preocupada-

Voy a meditar un poco –dijo Po serio saliendo por la puerta-

Que le pasa? –dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No ha de ser importante –dijo Mantis sospechando algo-

Po se había llegado al durazno de la sabiduría celestial y se puso a meditar un poco pero su mente estaba divagando recordando todo lo que sucedió con el camarón, como lo venció, como Tigresa suspiraba por el, su vergüenza al ser derrotado por oponentes más pequeños que el y por ultimo como Tigresa abrazo al pequeño camarón y se preocupaba más por el Samurai que por el, "esto será difícil" pensó frustrado.

"Tanto planear, tanto acercarme a ella solo para que se ponga contenta con solo tener al camarón aquí, entonces los abrazos y su felicidad conmigo solo lo soñé que bobo soy" pensó amargamente y decidió bajar un rato al valle.

Víbora estaba en busca de Tigresa y la fue a ver a su cuarto, se acercó a la puerta y toco la puerta- Tigresa estas ahí? Puedo pasar? –dijo esperando alguna respuesta-

Si puedes pasar Víbora –dijo Tigres abriendo la puerta, Víbora paso y se puso a un lado de la cama- sucede algo?

Quería hablarte sobre la visita de Yujiro –dijo Víbora calmada-

Muy bien dime, de que quieres hablar? –dijo Tigresa y se sentó en la cama-

Bueno es que Po se fue por como reaccionaste ante la noticia de Yujiro –dijo Víbora calmada-

Bueno que esperabas? Tengo un plan quiero ponerlo algo celoso –dijo Tigresa sonriendo- cuando llegue Yujiro pasara tiempo con el entrenando un poco y solo me queda esperar a que Po ya no aguante y pelee por mi –sonrío y Víbora se sorprendió mucho-

Que? Tigresa y no se te paso por la cabeza am no se, que tal si Po se molesta mucho contigo piensa mal y no hace nada? O sale con una chica para vengarse? –dijo Víbora algo alterada-

Bueno se como es Po pensar mal si lo creo pero el no se vengaría, el no es así y lo tengo planeado si el no actúa lo provocaré para que actúe –dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esta bien pero solo espero que no pase nada malo aveces las cosas no salen como uno los planea –dijo Víbora seria pero preocupada-

Esta bien lo tendré en mente –dijo Tigresa calmada-

Mientras en las escaleras del palacio Po bajaba con calma solo quería olvidarse de Yujiro y Tigresa, apenas puso un pie en el valle una bola de chicas llego para acosarlo y pedirle autógrafos, una felina salto hacia su pecho y lo sujeto de la cabeza para darle un beso de lengua muy salvaje, Grulla y Mono que estaban bajando vieron la escena no sabían si ayudar o sentirse celosos.

Po tenía los ojos abierto y trataba de despegarse de la felina en eso volteo y vio a los dos maestros que estaban viendo todo sorprendidos, Po le hizo señas a los dos para que ayudarán a despegar a la felina, los dos maestros corrieron y sujetaron a la felina de las patas y la jalaron lo mejor que pudieron, la felina no se soltaba estaba muy sujeta al cuello de Po mientras que el sujeto las muñecas de la felina y los tres peleaban para separarla hasta que ella se soltó de los labios del panda para poder respirar.

Mantis donde estas?! has algo –Po grito desesperado y Mantis cayó del cielo aplicando varios puntos de presión en la espalda de la felina haciendo que lo soltara y cayó inconsciente- gracias me salvaste

De nada tienes suerte que te escuche o Tigresa te hubiera visto en unos minutos –dijo Mantis riendo- te envidio

Si imaginar que tienes a todas las hembras enamoradas y yo no tengo ninguna –dijo Mono celoso cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros-

Y la señora Jun? –dijo Grulla con burla-

Muy gracioso piernas de fideo –dijo Mono molesto-

No fue tan bueno me sofocaba un poco y me clavo las garras detrás del cuello –dijo Po tallándose el cuello-

Si íbamos a ver antigüedades en una tienda nueva quieres venir? –dijo Grulla amablemente-

Esta bien con eso me concentro en otra cosa –dijo Po suspirando un poco, después de dejar a la felina dormida todos se fueron a ver a esa tienda de la que hablaba Grulla-

Dinos Po te molesta que vuelva Yujiro? –dijo Mono calmado viendo a Po-

Bueno no tengo nada en contra de Yujiro pero digamos que no nos llevamos tan bien –dijo Po serio-

Si aunque creo que ya se por que te molesta –dijo Grulla sonriendo un poco-

Que sabes? –dijo Mantis alzando una ceja viendo a Grulla-

Pues que a Yujiro le gusta Tigresa y a ella le gusta el –dijo Grulla sonriendo mientras que en Po su corazón recibió un golpe algo fuerte-

Que te hace pensar eso? –dijo Po sorprendido-

Pues cuando fuimos a esa misión ellos no notaron mi presencia es como si los dos estuvieran en su propio mundo, hubo un momento en que creo que tuvieron una cita en sueños por que se quedaron viendo se directamente a los ojos –dijo Grulla recordando todo-

Vaya eso si se nota que estaban enamorados y tu sobrabas un poco –dijo Mono con burla-

Jejeje no me imagino que clases de sueños tenían esos dos –dijo Mantis entre risas pero con cada burla es como si golpeara el corazón de Po con la realidad por que para él podría ser cierta-

Bueno como sea esta es la tienda? –dijo Po serio viendo una tienda de antigüedades-

Si esta es dicen que hay armaduras y cosas antiguas –dijo Grulla sonriendo, los maestros entraron y vieron que en la tienda había decoraciones, frascos con algunos ojos y liquido raros, también había huesos libros y rollos, había armas y armaduras en lo más alejado- vaya que variedad

Bienvenidos que se les ofrece maestros –dijo una cabra Macho muy viejo-

Solo esta mas viendo que clases de cosas vendes, solo estamos de paso –dijo Grulla viendo algunos libros de enfermería-

La cabra asintió y los maestros se metieron a ver, Mono vio los ojos y se quedo sorprendido por la variedad, Mantis veía algunas cosas por ahí como las armas, Po fue hacia los libros para ver si había algo más interesante.

Paso por un estante y sintió como si algo lo llamara, un libro que tenía una cubierta verde algo antiguo y polvoroso estaba ahí solo lo tomo así nada más lo abrió y vio que decía algo sobre el guerrero dragón y otros tres guerreros mas, lo cerro y volteo para ver su pasta en donde estaba su título "La leyenda de los cuatro seres sagrados" Po vio el libro le dio vueltas pero entendía por qué sentía que debía llevárselo, no lo pensó mas tomo el libro y se lo llevo.

Que encontraron? –dijo Po calmado viendo a sus amigos con diferentes cosas-

Yo unos increíbles libros sobre medicina –dijo Grulla revelando mas de 16 libros con el-

Yo tengo recetas de pan de plátano y ojos de cristal para adornar –dijo Mono sonriendo mostrando un libro y los ojos en un frasco con una sustancia oscura marrón, Po solo hizo una mueca de asco-

Yo un casco de mi tamaño –dijo Mantis sonriendo llevando un mini mini mini casco samurai puesto en su cabeza-

Vaya que suerte –dijo Po sonriendo viendo el casco diminuto-

Si ya se soy pequeño de donde sacaría un casco de mi tamaño –dijo Mantis con burla pero estaba feliz de tener algo que le quedaba- y tu que compraste Po?

Pues quiero este libro –dijo Po dandole el dinero al viejo que atendía- no se me llamo la atención –vio a los demás cuales tenían caras de estar viendo a otra persona- que?

Nada solo que Po leyendo un libro eso es...-comenzó Grulla sorprendido-

Anormal –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Te encuentras bien? –dijo Mantis preocupado-

Si miren solo me llamo la atención el título del libro no es para tanto –dijo Po algo irritado, después de pagar el libro todos se fueron al palacio ya que mañana recibirían a Yujiro, cuando era de noche ya Po encendió una vela en su cuarto y se puso a leer un poco del libro-

Veamos –dijo Po abriendo el libro- "hace mucho tiempo desde la antigüedad existieron las cuatro bestias que protegieron el mundo de las maldades que lo llenaban, estas cuatro fueron el Dragón, el Tigre Blanco, el Fenix, y la tortuga negra ellos protegieron el mundo del mal eligiendo a poderosos guerreros que serían sus compañeros a través de sus chi,bel Dragón le dio a su compañero el chi dorado, el Fenix le dio el chi de las llamas, el tigre el chi azul de las tormentas y la tortuga tenía un chi verde, estos cuatro guerreros detuvieron a un guerrero maligno conocido como Orochi el demonio serpiente de ocho cabezas.

La batalla fue difícil pero al final los cuatro guerreros lograron sellar a Orochi pero ese sello no fue hecho completamente los cuatro estaban débiles, ellos sabían que el sello se rompería algún día y ese tiempo seria cuando los cuatro estuvieran juntos de nuevo, las primeras señales serán cuando los cuatro tengan visiones y empiecen a despertar sus poderes en los chi, solo ellos podrán detener al mal."

Vaya eso es todo –dijo Po cerrando el libro por el miedo que tuvo, dejo el libro dentro de un cajón y se acostó para dormir- ok solo es un cuento solo es un cuento –dijo acurrucándose, después de unos minutos Po se durmió pero mas tarde algo parecía perturbarlo en sus sueños, se movía mucho en la cama y tenía una mueca de dolor solo daba vueltas-

Sueño de Po

El estaba corriendo en un lugar oscuro parecía escapar de algo pero no sabia a donde ir, al final del camino vio una luz y corrió más rápido cuando salió se cubrió la cara por la luz, paso un momento y su vista se aclaró, vio a su alrededor un campo de hiervas y arboles camino un poco y escucho una risa femenina pero con la boca cerrada, a lo lejos vio un árbol en donde se asomó una cola que reconocía en donde fuera, corrió hacia ese árbol sonriendo.

Po se acercó al árbol y le dio vuelta solo para ver una fea imagen, Tigresa estaba con Yujiro ambos estaban riendo y se besaban un poco ambos eran felices.

Dime querida todavía piensas en el panda? –dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

Yo pensar en ese panda gordo, bobo, estupido, odioso y torpe? No! –dijo Tigresa entre risas- me alegra que haya dado su vida para salvarnos para así estar juntos –lo abrazo y ambos sonrieron Po retrocedió y se fue corriendo de ahí sintiendo el corazón destrozado-

Po corrió lo más rápido hasta que se topó con otra escena mas o igual de desagradable el valle completamente destruido y cubierto de llamas, el palacio estaba ardiendo y estaba algo destruido, el camino un poco viendo como los habitantes estaban tirados ahí asesinados como si hubieran sido destrozados por bestias, siguió hasta ver a los cinco furiosos muertos cada uno de ellos hasta llegar con Tigresa estaba sola y con un gran impacto en las costillas le faltaba un pedazo, cuando vio mas adelante Shifu estaba casi vivo le faltaba el brazo izquierdo tenía una espada China en la otra mano y enfrente estaba Yujiro con la espada en mano, ambos corrieron hacia el otro dieron un salto y los dos soltaron tajo chocando entre los dos.

Los dos cayeron de pie pero Yujiro sonrío y el maestro tuvo una cortada muy grande en su pecho, el maestro cayó hincado.

Bueno es el final –dijo Yujiro sonriendo acercándose a Shifu- adiós maestro Shifu –le clavo la espada al cuello matándolo- ahora este mundo será consumido por el mal maestro! –el cielo se volvió oscuro y se escucho el rugido de una bestia en los relámpagos-

Muy pronto llegara la hora busca a los otros los necesitas –dijo una voz gruesa haciendo que Po se sorprendiera- búscalos queda poco tiempo

Fin del sueño

Po abrió los ojos rápido y se levanto rápido soltando un suspiro, comenzó a sudar y a respirar agitadamente tratando de controlarse un poco, solo paso su mano por su frente "que diantres fue eso? Se sintió tan real" pensó "acaso fue real? Creo que debo pensarlo mejor tal ves lo celos me hacen alucinar después de todo, bobo libro por eso es malo leer" vio por la ventana aun faltaba mucho para que saliera el sol así que se puso a dormir un rato mas.

Po descanso un rato mas y se levanto para caminar un rato, fue a la cocina y preparo un té para el y les dejo el desayuno listo a sus amigos, mientras el comió unos dumplings y se fue al durazno a meditar un poco, el gong sonó y todos los alumnos salieron a recibir a su maestro.

Buenos días maestro –dijeron los cinco firmes-

Buenos días alumnos como bien saben el samurai Yujiro nos visita hoy mismo así que no hay entrenamiento –dijo el maestro tranquilo solo camino hacia la puerta de Po y suspiro- Po levántate! –dijo el maestro abriendo la puerta alzando la voz pero se calmo al ver que Po no estaba- que raro

Que pasa maestro? –dijo Víbora-

Po no esta de seguro esta en la cocina –dijo maestro tranquilo, todos se sorprendieron al saber que Po no estaba, solo se fueron a la cocina el desayuno estaba hecho ya y solo se pusieron a comer cuando llego Po con una taza en la mano y solo la dejo en el lava platos-

Po en donde estabas? –dijo Tigresa algo preocupada-

Meditando solo no pude dormir bien –dijo Po tranquilo estirando sus brazos- bueno me voy a dar un paseo por el bosque un rato

Bueno recuerda que hoy recibimos la visita de Yujiro así que debes estar presentable –dijo Tigresa sonriendo, en eso Po recordó su sueño y solo asintió con una mirada que no expresaba emoción alguna, dejando extrañada a Tigresa, Po solo se fue sin decir nada- que le pasa?

Todos en la cocina ya sabían por que Po solo se fue sin decir nada y la respuesta fue que el no tenía ganas de estar con Tigres o saber nada de Yujiro, Po fue a su cuarto a tomar el libro que compro ayer y empezó a leerlo completo pasando de las 10 primeras hojas cuando algo lo sorprendió y sonó el gong para que todos se formarán y fueran a recibir a Yujiro, todos llegaron Tigresa llego al final usando una blusa como las que siempre usa pero esta era azul con detalles de flores de loto y con bordes negros, pero algo atrajo mas la atención y eso fue que tenía el pecho algo mas inflado y eso era ya que tenía aflojada mas la vendas dejando ver un poco de sus dones, en otras palabras solo se puso un poco femenina.

Po por su parte se puso serio en ver como ella se había pues así de bella solo para Yujiro mientras Tigresa noto como Po la miraba y sonrío por dentro "bien esta callando en la trampa ya es hora de empezar con el plan una ves que llegue" pensó la felina sonriendo, en eso una de las puertas se abrió revelando a Yujiro que tenía una maleta alado suyo, los maestros lo saludaron inclinándose.

Me alegra verlos de nuevo cinco furiosos –dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

Maestro Yujiro es un placer tenerlo aquí –dijo Tigres sonriendo acercándose al camarón se inclinó y lo abrazo un poco, los demás solo estaban sorprendidos y vieron a Po el cual solo estaba serio y de brazos cruzados, ella bajo al camarón y regreso con sus amigos-

Bueno me da gusto verte Panda-San –dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

Igualmente Yujiro es un grato momento tenerlo cerca –dijo Po serio inclinándose con respeto-

"Bien ya estoy dentro es hora de dar marcha al plan" –pensó el camarón- bueno me gustaría que me mostraras el valle un poco –sonrío-

Seria un honor pero Tigresa lo hará, de momento yo debo estar en un lugar de momento –dijo Po serio sorprendiendo al camarón un poco-

Esta bien –dijo Yujiro sorprendido, esto llamo un poco la atención de los demás-

Tigresa llevo a Yujiro a recorrer el valle pero tuvo una idea que llamo la tensión de todos empezó a mover las caderas como una hembra, Yujiro se sorprendió igual que los demás ella no movía las caderas al caminar y menos moviendo la cola sensualmente, Po se encelo pero no lo mostró así que solo se dio media vuelta y se fue "bien se esta poniendo celoso" pensó Tigresa sonriendo, la tarde paso Tigresa paso toda la tarde con Yujiro mientras Po estaba terminando de leer su libro cuando lo termino lo medito un momento y gua a ver como estaba Tigresa, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el durazno el camino un poco hasta llegar al durazno pero escucho risas y cuando se dio cuenta Tigresa estaba con Yujiro riendo parecían que tenían un momento alegre.

Fue un buen día Tigresa-San –dijo Yujiro entre risas-

Si yo también me divertí mucho Yujiro –dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pero quisiera aclarar mi duda –dijo Yujiro calmado-

Cual? –dijo Tigresa curiosa-

Tu sientes algo por Panda-San? –dijo Yujiro tranquilo-

No –dijo Tigresa calmada haciendo que Po se sorprendiera- no siento nada por el mas que una buena compañía somos compañeros nada mas en cerio quien puede quebrar a ese panda gordo, torpe, bobo y tonto me sorprende que el sea el Guerrero Dragón solo debió haber sido suerte –tomo un poco de te sonriendo sin sentir remordimiento en lo que dijo-

Tigresa no se había dado cuenta que Po la había escuchado pero Yujiro si, el solo volteo para ver como el panda se iba corriendo "creo que no le gusto lo que escucho o pobre" pensó con burla mientras Po solo corrió hasta llegar a llegar a su cuarto sorprendiendo a los demás, trataron de hablar con el pero el no contestaba la puerta solo grito que lo dejaran solo, ellos no querían pero debían esperar hasta que se tranquilizara.

Llego la noche y todos notaron que Po no estaba Tigresa por su parte estaba preocupada por Po donde había ido o si ya había regresado? Esas eran las preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza, después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, Po estaba en su cuarto despierto viendo el libro en sus manos.

Ya se lo que debo hacer –susurro, solo tomo algunas cosas en una mochila grande, escribió algo en un carta y salió de su cuarto como ya habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que sus amigos se durmieron pensó que nadie lo notaria, el salió del palacio cargando una mochila de viaje no muy grande, camino bajando las escaleras y empezó a recordar a Tigresa las palabras que le dijo a Yujiro sobre el, como lo trato cuando llego al palacio, los abrazos y demás, solo se convirtieron en sueños para el, llego al final y vio el palacio por ultima vez- Adiós a todos nos veremos cuando en verdad me necesiten

Sin mas que decir solo se dispuso a ir al restaurante de su padre a dejar una carta, salió del valle camino un poco y reviso el libro una vez mas- los encontrare y me volveré más fuerte adiós al amor, solo quiero poder –dijo serio y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a un destino incierto-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo "El lobo y la serpiente el viaje hacia el pantano"**

Po ya se había alejado del valle por mucho como había dormido toda la tarde antes de irse ya no tuvo sueño en la noche, camino al rededor de 4 horas en la noche solo, el amanecer llego y el empezó a cansarse un poco así que se quedo en el pueblo más cercano a dormir, mientras en el palacio el maestro se despertó y fue al patio solo a respirar, estiró su cuerpo un poco mientras respiraba, llego la hora de ir a ver a sus alumnos pero cuando llego al marco de la puerta sintió que algo andaba diferente, dio un paso y lo volvió a sentir como si algo faltara el gong sonó y los maestros salieron a saludar al maestro también salió Yujiro.

Buenos días maestro –dijeron los seis firmes en sus puertas-

Buenos días alumnos buenos días maestro Yujiro –dijo Shifu sonriendo vio que Po faltaba y fue a su cuarto pero volvió a sentir esa sensación desagradable abrió la puerta y vio el cuarto vacío, vio a los lado y en una mesa había una carta la tomo la leyó un poco dejándolo sorprendido y asustado-

Maestro que pasa y Po? –dijo Víbora notando que Po no estaba y el maestro estaba sin decir nada-

Maestro esta todo bien? –dijo Tigresa preocupada-

No, Po se fue del palacio –dijo Shifu volteándose mostrando la carta, Tigresa sintió un golpe en el corazón y tomo la carta para leerla-

Como que Po se fue? –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Oh no ahora quien hará el desayuno? –dijo Mantis preocupado y asustado ganándose una mirada fea de parte de todos- mejor me callo

Tigresa que dice la carta –dijo Grulla acercándose a ella-

"Amigos y maestro he tomado la decisión de irme del palacio a llevar a cabo una importante misión auto impuesta, se preguntaran cual es esa misión? La misión es conseguir más poder ser digno de ser llamado el Guerrero Dragón y no solo un panda con suerte" –Tigresa leyó solo el principio de la carta y sintió un muy mal presentimiento- para algunos tal ves siga siendo un panda torpe, inútil, bobo que tuvo suerte de ser elegido el Guerrero Dragón les demostrare lo contrario y volveré más fuerte lo juro, nos veremos cuando mas me necesiten atentamente Po"

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la carta de Po nadie esperaba que el se fuera así nada más, Tigresa repaso las palabras de la carta y se dio cuenta que fueron las mismas que le dijo a Yujiro ayer por la tarde se sentía fatal "acaso el me escucho decir todo eso? No no puede ser yo estaba segura que el no estaba ahí" pensó asustada soltando la carta.

Yujiro dime viste a Po cerca de nosotros ayer? –dijo Tigresa sin voltear a verlo-

Mm a panda-San no lo vi ayer, bueno si ayer cuando estábamos en el durazno lo vi alejándose de ahí después de tomar mi te –dijo Yujiro pensativo viendo a Tigresa-

Me lo temía –dijo Tigresa suspirando, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a cuatro patas de ahí-

Tigresa a donde vas?! –Shifu le grito siguiéndola-

Debo ir por Po esto fue un error! –dijo Tigresa corriendo alterada, Shifu uso su paz interior apareciendo enfrente de ella dandole un golpe en la cara- maestro entienda debo ir por el

No! El tomo su decisión y debemos respetarla el volverá después! –dijo Shifu alterado-

Pero esto fue un error y debo remediarlo –dijo Tigresa molesta-

Te he dicho que no iras a ningún lado! El puede cuidarse solo y además tu que tienes que ver en esto? –dijo Shifu serio viendo a Tigresa-

Que pasa aquí? –dijo Víbora llegando con los otros-

Tigresa tu sabes por que se fue Po? –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Ayer por la tarde estaba en el durazno con Yujiro y el me pregunto si sentía algo por Po y yo le dije que no, dije que era un panda bobo,torpe y demás pero Yujiro dice que Po estaba ahí y solo lo vio cuando se fue –dijo Tigresa con la cabeza inclinada, los demás reaccionaron cuando recordaron que Po llego ayer alterado y molesto- no se si me escucho

Si te escucho! –dijeron los cuatro detrás de ella haciendo que volteara-

Ayer Po llego molesto y triste fue por que de seguro te escucho –dijo Mono molesto-

Como pudiste ser así Tigresa? –dijo Mantis alterado, ella iba a decir algo pero Víbora se pone frente a ella-

Tenemos que hablar ahora –la sujeto de la muñeca y se la llevo a la fuerza de ahí hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta con su hocico y metió a Tigresa- te dije, te dije que esto podría salir mal ahora mira lo que paso Tigresa

Ya Víbora yo mas que nadie debería estar molesta y triste! –dijo Tigresa molesta aguantando las lagrimas- El se fue y todo fue por mi culpa! No sabes como me hace sentir eso!

Pues no lo se! Ya no puedes remediarlo no sabemos donde esta ni en cuanto tiempo volverá! Pero ten por seguro que esta no te la persona tan fácilmente! –dijo Víbora seria viendo a Tigresa-

Ya lo se Víbora! Pero que puedo hacer?! –dijo Tigresa triste sentándose en la cama tapando sus ojos para que no la viera llorar un poco-

Solo esperar a que el regrese y haber si te perdona, solo espero que no se enamore de otra chica –dijo Víbora seria retirándose del lugar-

Hay Po que he hecho? Yo y mi estupido orgullo –dijo Tigresa triste tirando alguna lagrimas- solo espero que vuelvas pronto y no me olvides mi amor

El tiempo paso y Po despertó, reviso el libro que dentro tenía un mapa revelando cuatro lugares, vio el mapa orientándose con el sol y la hora, emprendió su viaje de nuevo camino por horas siguió así por lo menos quince días hasta llegar al primer lugar del mapa el cual era un pantano con árboles inmensos llenos de lianas y ríos claros.

Un pantano con agua clara? Qué raro –dijo Po entrando al lugar viendo todo- el mapa decía que el guardián debería estar aquí pero no veo nada solo maleza –Po entro al pantano camino un poco y después se fue saltando de roca en roca, el lugar era muy amplio y el lugar no se veía habitado, después de un tiempo se le ocurrió algo- ya se –respiro hondo y luego soltó un grito muy grande- HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ! ESTOY BUSCANDO AL GUARDIAN DEL PERGAMINO DE LA TORTUGA NEGRA Y LA SERPIENTE! –soltó el grito y respiro agitado-

Po estaba sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiraba agitado- creo que no debí hacer eso me duele la garganta –se tallo el cuello no vio que detrás de el salieron las cabezas de cinco cocodrilos-

Si no debiste gritar estas muerto ahora! –dijo un cocodrilo de color marrón y ojos amarillos usando un pantalón vino con un cinturón de metal y protecciones a un lado de la cintura, el cocodrilo salió saltando abriendo el hocico tratando de morderlo, Po solo salto hacia atrás impulsándose con el chi dorado, el cocodrilo solo mordió la roca hasta romperla en pedazos-

Vaya tiene un fuerte mandíbula –dijo Po sorprendido, el cocodrilo escupió los pedazos de roca aun lado-

Quien eres panda? Bueno eso no importa ahora cuando te coma ya no habrá nadie que te recuerde –dijo el cocodrilo serio-

Comerme? Estas loco se que me veo sabrocito pero este pelo que hace que me vea robustito y pachoncito –dijo Po con burla, el cocodrilo soltó un gruñido y corrió para envestirlo usando su cabeza, Po volvió a saltar esquivando el taque-

El cocodrilo rompió la roca con la cabeza uso su cola para pegarle a una roca y darla a Po en el pecho, Po cayó tosiendo en el agua, sujeto el pecho un momento y cocodrilo corrió para intentar morderlo otra vez, Po le sujeto el hocico impidiendo que avanzara mas.

Qué demonios le pasa a este es demasiado fuerte? –dijo Po forcejeando, empezó a brillar de color dorado alzo al cocodrilo y después lo arrojó a un lado del pantano golpeando una roca con la espalda-

El cocodrilo se levanto como si nada le hubiera pasado y vio a Po molesto- ya veo ese brillo dorado eres el Guerrero Dragón ahora entiendo por que buscabas al Guerrero de la Tortuga pero no los encontrarás por que este lugar será tu tumba –chasqueo los dedos y los otro cuatro cocodrilos salieron usando las mismas vestimentas pero de diferente color- acábenlo!

Un cocodrilo trato de morderlo del lado derecho, Po lo esquivo y le dio una patada con el talón detrás de la cabeza haciendo que se alejara, otro trato de golpearlo, Po lo esquivo esquivando golpe tras golpe el cocodrilo se dio una vuelta y trato de golpearlo con la cola, Po lo sujeto y lo alzo solo para golpearlo en el suelo dos veces, lo soltó y un cocodrilo salió por detrás dandole una patada en la espalda, Po se alejo por el impacto y otro cocodrilo lo recibió dandole un golpe en cara, Po se mantuvo de pie un cocodrilo llego por la espalda y se doblo cargando a Po haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo, lo soltó y calo acostado en el suelo.

No puede ser –dijo Po tratando de levantarse pero un cocodrilo le dio una patada en el mentón haciendo que cayera de espaldas, se levanto y se limpio el mentón con la mano- no me queda de otra –se levanto y comenzó a expulsar un brillo dorado de su cuerpo- usare el chi de los héroes!

Po solo dio un paso y le dio un golpe a un cocodrilo en el estomago haciendo que el cocodrilo expulsara sangre y saliera alejado por una enorme fuerza hasta estrellarse con un árbol, los demás se sorprendieron un cocodrilo salto y giro un poco para darle un golpe con la cola, Po lo sujeto lo atrajo mas a el y le un dio un golpe en su estómago, después le dio un golpe en la cara, dio una vuelta y le dio una patada con el talón en las costillas haciendo que quedara desmayado, otro fue hacia Po con la intención de atraparlo en sus brazos, Po solo bajo el cuerpo dejando que el cocodrilo pasará cerca suyo se preparó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, el cocodrilo se quejó un poco, Po uso un poco el chi creando un esfera en su puño, golpeó al cocodrilo otra vez pero un rayo dorado salió disparado alejando al cocodrilo dejándolo con los ojos en blanco y sangre en su hocico, solo quedaban dos.

Vamos quien sigues? –dijo Po viendo a los otros dos no podía estar así mucho tiempo-

Los dos cocodrilos avanzaron gritando y Po también pero en eso sintió como su poder bajo un poco dejándolo débil de momento, un cocodrilo aprovecho y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la cara, el segundo paso y lo sujeto de la espalda apretando sus brazos con los suyos, el primero le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo a Po gruñir del dolor, el primer cocodrilo siguió dándole golpes en la cara y el cuerpo haciendo que gritara un poco "aún era muy pronto para usar la potencia dorada" pensó mientras era golpeado, mientras lo golpeaban unos recuerdos pasaron a su cabeza cuando vio a Tigresa por primera vez, cuando entrenaron juntos, cuando sobrevivió al cañón de Sheng, hasta lo que sucedió en el durazno.

Esos recuerdos hicieron que Po ganara energía con enojo, el primer cocodrilo preparo su mandíbula para morderlo, Po reacciono rápido dando una vuelta dejando al cocodrilo que lo sujetaba frente al primero, el primero dio la mordida rompiendo la piel del segundo cocodrilo, los colmillos del primero se incrustaron en la piel del segundo haciendo que gritara un poco y que soltara a Po, Po solo dio un salto y se dio vuelta cargando energía del chi en su cuerpo, dio unas vueltas con las manos y extendió los brazos disparando un rayo de energía algo grande directo a los cocodrilos, ellos solo fueron arrastrados por la fuerza del chi de Po quedando tirados en algún lugar del bosque, Po por su parte estaba arrodillado con las manos al suelo mientras respiraba muy agitado, su vista se nubló un poco, sólo pudo ver una sombra que bajaba hacia el antes de quedar dormido.

El tiempo paso y Po estaba recuperando la conciencia pero escuchaba voces cercanas- oye estará bien? –escucho la voz de una chica-

Si lo vi pelear estuvo asombroso pero cayó rendido poco después de brillar –dijo otra chica cerca-

Ya veo, no se te hace algo lindo? Míralo parece pachoncito –dijo la primera voz con risas-

Si esta lindo como dormirse sobre el –dijo la segunda con burla y risas, Po empezó a abrir los ojos un poco-

Tu si podrías eres algo pequeña pero yo no cabría en su panza –dijo la primera con irritación-

Cálmate parece que esta despertando –dijo la segunda y Po abrió los ojos para levantarse un momento- tranquilo estas algo débil

Si gracias –dijo Po calmado su vista se aclaró y vio a una serpiente blanca de ojos amarillas a su derecha y frente a el a una loba de pelaje grisáceo con ojos color marrón, la loba usaba un pantalón color vino con una blusa azul con bordes rosados- quienes son ustedes?

Yo soy Ayumi un gusto –dijo la loba sonriendo-

Y yo soy Boa un gusto –dijo la serpiente sonriendo- y tu quien eres? Como te sientes?

Yo soy Po el Guerrero Dragón y si me siento un poco mejor gracias –dijo frotando su cabeza y viendo a los lados que era una cabaña con algunas cosas como una mesa y armarios- donde estoy que paso?

Bueno te vi pelear en el pantano junto a mi hermano cuando caíste desmayado te trajimos aquí a que descansaras –dijo Boa sonriendo de forma calmada-

Wou muchas gracias –Po solo suspiro y se quedo ahí calmado-

Oye hace unos momentos dijiste que eras el Guerrero Dragón verdad? –dijo Ayumi viendo que Po asintió con la cabeza- entonces tu debes estar buscando a mi hermano y a Boa

Que estoy buscando? Entonces tu hermano es el Guerrero de la Tortuga Negra? –dijo Po sorprendido y Ayumi asintió-

Si nuestro hermano y yo somos los guardianes del chi –dijo Boa sonriendo-

Espera tu hermano? –dijo Po curioso- como que también es tu hermano?

Eso es algo sencillo son adoptada, fui adoptada por su familia hace años y le digo hermano por como crecimos juntos –dijo Boa sonriendo-

Esta bien eso lo entiendo pero como es posible que sean dos guardianes? –preguntó Po curioso-

Será mejor que le expliques todo al maestro y nosotros te contestaremos después, pero primero debes descansar –dijo Boa preocupada por Po-

No gracias siento que ya dormí lo suficiente –dijo Po sonriendo levantándose de la cama- me pueden llevar con su hermano por favor?

Si esta bien –dijeron las dos hembras Boa se subió por los brazos de Ayumi y se enredó en edu cuello- síguenos –dijeron y Po las siguió-

Cuando los tres salieron de la casa Po se sorprendió al ver que las casas estaban construidas en los árboles conectadas todos por diferentes escaleras con soportes en las bases para que no se tambalearan, era un pueblo colgante en los árboles, había muchos animales lobos, felinos de diferentes tipos, insectos, y cocodrilos parecían que todos vivían en paz ahí.

Vaya que pueblo tan más increíble por eso es que no lo encontraba–dijo Po sorprendido-

Bienvenido al pueblo oculto del pantano –dijo Boa sonreído- nuestro pueblo ha estado viviendo en paz entre los árboles desde hace mucho tiempo –Ayumi comenzó a caminar sonriendo y Po la siguió-

Nos ocultamos entre los árboles para evitar conflictos que afecten al pueblo gravemente, pero comerciamos con gente de confianza o nuestro comerciantes salen por mas comida escoltados por guardias –dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

Los cocodrilos que enfrentaste son unos bandidos que han estado buscando nuestra ciudad desde hace tiempo pero James siempre se hace cargo –dijo Boa-

James? Así se llama su hermano? –dijo Po-

Si el es Guardian de el lugar junto conmigo ambos tenemos el chi de la Tortuga Negra –dijo Boa-

Ya esta mas cerca muy pronto podrás hablar con el –dijo Ayumi sonriendo viendo a una gran multitud de gente fuera de un establecimiento se escuchaban murmullos de ahí- que pasa? –le pregunto a un cocodrilo gordo-

Dicen que alguien se murió ahí dentro –dijo simplemente preocupado haciendo que los tres se preocuparan-

Dentro del lugar estaba un lobo de pelaje negro usando una camisa verde sin mangas con bordes blancos y pantalón negro, su brazo derecho extendido sosteniendo un tenedor con comida su cara estaba tirada en la comida "que le paso?, se murió?, como es posible solo comió un poco y después se fue" todos murmuraban sobre el lobo que estaba tirado ahí nada mas, en un momento se levanto y una felina usando un kimono se acercó a verlo.

Estas bien? –dijo la hembra, el lobo no contesto solo tomo la parte frontal del quimono haciendo que la felina gritara avergonzada enseñando sus piernas, el lobo termino de limpiarse y la felina se fue-

Vaya vaya me quede dormido –dijo el lobo de ojos marrones, y todos los presentes gritaron sorprendidos "SE QUEDO DORMIDO?!" La gente se fue retirando del lugar-

Imposible en medio de una conversación y comiendo todavía? –dijo un buey sorprendido alados de otros dos bueyes-

Y todavía te pones a masticar –dijo otro igual-

Pero por que estaban tan preocupados? –dijo él lobo sonriendo comiendo-

ESTÁBAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI! –dijeron los bueyes con la boca muy abierta y los ojos en blanco-

Estos tipos son comediantes o algo así? –dijo el lobo viendo a un cerdo muy alto que le atendía-

Bueno no, pero nos alegras que estés bien –dijo el cerdo sonriendo en eso el lobo iba a comer otro poco pero callo dormido otra vez- OYE, NO TE VUELVAS A DORMIR! –dijeron los cuatro juntos-

Hay como siempre causa una escena –dijo Ayumi tapándose la cara con una mano avergonzada-

Creo que es por ser muy idiota por lo que lo hace –dijo Boa sonrojada con los ojos cerrados-

Jajaja es muy divertido quien es? –dijo Po entre risas-

Es nuestro hermano –dijeron las hembras avergonzadas-

Vaya que tipo mas divertido –dijo Po sonriendo entro al lugar para acercarse a la barra donde James estaba dormido- oye James tienes un minuto de tu siesta?

He? Y esto gordo? –dijo James semi dormido viendo a Po-

Tu eres el Guardian del chi de la tortuga? –dijo Po viendo fijamente a James-

Si así es que buscas una pelea? –dijo James sonriendo-

No, verás soy el Guerrero Dragón y te estoy buscando –dijo Po pro James lo interrumpió-

Tu el Guerrero Dragón? Entonces eres el panda del que escuchar hablar ya veo –dijo James calmado y después sonrío- pelea conmigo

Que?! Espera no vine a pelear vine a hablar –dijo Po nervioso-

No creeré ni escuchare nada hasta que pelees conmigo y me demuestres que eres el Guerrero Dragón –dijo James sonriendo-

Hermano –dijeron las hembras viendo a James de forma seria solo para que se volteara y ambas le dieran un golpe en la cara y la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón-

Aaaa y eso por que fue?! –dijo James adolorido sujetando su cabeza-

Eso fue por hacerte el muerto en este lugar –dijo Ayumi molesta-

Y también por avergonzando haciendo esa broma tan fea –dijo Boa molesta-

Bueno pero solo me gano el sueño –dijo James sonriendo- por cierto panda que dices aceptas mi reto?

TU NO HARÁS NINGÚN UN RETO! –dijeron las hembras golpeando a James otra ves dejándolo con los ojos en forma de ruletas-

Pero solo quiero comprobar que es el Guerrero Dragón –dijo James en forma de llanto como si fuera un perrito regañado-

Escucha lo llevaremos con el maestro y hablaremos con el adecuadamente pero no pelearas me oíste?! –dijo Boa molesta mostrando sus colmillos-

Si hermana –dijo James con cara de perrito regañado-

Te golpeare si haces una locura –dijo Boa apretando la cola-

Pero si ya lo golpeaste! –dijo Po sorprendido-

No importa pienso que si le doy mas golpes de seguro se le quitara lo idiota –dijo Boa enojada-

Pero por eso se puede volver mas idiota –dijo Po en un susurro-

Que dijiste?! –dijo Boa viendo a Po-

No nada –dijo Po nervioso-

Bueno antes que nada Po anda buscando a los guardianas del chi de la tortuga negra no lo olviden –dijo Ayumi tranquila parando la pelea-

Si es verdad –dijo Boa un poco mas tranquila- Po veras la razón de que haya dos guardianes es por que la tortuga tenía un compañero o hermano el cual era un serpiente enredada en su cuerpo la serpiente gigante amarilla, yo soy la guardiana de ese chi –estaba seria-

Y el Guardian del chi de la tortuga soy yo –dijo James serio viendo a Po- nosotros juntos representamos a la Tortuga Negra y su chi del bosque –se cruza de brazos- pero lo que mas me importa es por que nos buscas?

Verán la razón es...-comenzó todo ya será revelado pronto


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo "Buscando al Tigre blanco"**

Po estaba frente a los guardianes del chi de la Tortuga Negra, todos estaban serios esperando una respuesta del panda- verán la razón por la que los estoy buscando es que...-Po no pudo terminar cuando se escucho un grito desde afuera y se vio una sombra muy grande pasando frente a él dandole un golpe a James en su hocico haciendo que se estrellara con la barra del restaurante hasta romperla y quedar casi inconsciente, Po y los demás estaban muy sorprendidos con la boca casi hasta el suelo y los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas, frente a Po estaba un búfalo de pelaje castaño oscuro usando un traje parecido al de Shifu pero en color vino se veía muy molesto.

James grandísimo tonto! –gritó el búfalo molesto viendo a James tirado en el suelo- sabes el susto que le pusiste a los habitantes? Haciendo esa ridícula broma?! –se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- ya veras tu castigo!

Waou y el quien es? –dijo Po sorprendido por la escena-

Nuestro padre y maestro –dijo Boa sonriendo nerviosa, Po se sorprendió bastante y seguía viendo como el búfalo le gritaba a James mientras lo agitaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo- es algo exigente

"Y yo que me quejaba de que mi maestro era exigente conmigo" pensó Po sonriendo viendo como el búfalo seguía gritando un poco- disculpe señor –Po se acercó con cuidado al búfalo quien lo volteo a ver- tengo que hablar con usted y su alumno

Si esta bien quien eres Panda? –dijo el búfalo un poco mas clamado-

Me llamo Po y soy el Guerrero Dragón –dijo sonriendo-

Ya veo así que tu eres el discípulo de Shifu y heredero del chi dorado –dijo el búfalo calmado pero serio- me llamo maestro Niu Sef un gusto

El gusto es mío –dijo Po sonríendo- escuche vine desde el valle de La Paz buscando a los guardianes de los chi legendarios necesito que me escuche –el maestro Niu solo se quedo ahí parada viendo a Po hasta que suspiro un poco-

Bien escuchare todo en la área de entrenamiento –dijo Niu serio llevándose arrastrando a James-

Po y los demás habían seguido al maestro hasta una cabaña en el centro de la ciudad colgante, era muy amplio con una base de mármol, dentro había una gran arena de entrenamiento parecida a los patios del palacio de Jade, atrás del patio había una casa cinco veces más grande que las casa de afuera, el maestro Niu solo entro y se puso en posición de loto frente a ellos, los cuatro se sentaron y lo vieron fijamente.

Muy bien panda ya estamos aquí dime por que buscas a mis hijos y a los otros dos guardianes? –dijo Niu serio viendo a Po-

Se que sonara una locura pero espero me crean, desde hace semanas encontré este libro antiguo sobre la leyenda de los cuatro guardianes y sobre como vencieron al Orochi –dijo Po sacando el libro de su mochila de viaje- unos días después de comprarlo me llegaron visiones a mi mente sobre varios sucesos en toda China, casas destruidas, aldeanos muertos y un monstruo destruyendo todo adiestra y siniestra, pero este libro dice que para derrotarlo los cuatro chi deben estar unidos y los cuatro guardianes deben estar ahí –bajo la cabeza esperando algo de parte de todos-

Que mas te dice ese libro? –dijo James titubeando un poco nervioso, mientras Boa estaba sorprendida y no decía nada-

Dice que cuando el sello se empiece a debilitar los cuatro guardianes empezaran a tener visiones y tendrán sueños constante así como un incremento de poder en sus chi –dijo Po viendo a James-

Entonces no somos los únicos –dijo Boa susurrando-

De que hablas Boa? –dijo Niu serio-

Desde hace unas semanas James y yo hemos tenido sueños parecidos a los que describe Po pero nuestros sueños son mutuos ambos estamos en los sueños juntos –dijo Boa seria con la mirada baja-

También hay voces ásperas que nos hablan en sueños dicen "búsquenlos los cuatro deben estar juntos y detener al mal próximo" ya ha pasado cinco veces en total –dijo James apretando los puños un poco- y si lo que dice es verdad entonces...

El peligro esta mas cerca de lo pensado esta bien, Guerrero Dragón dime cual es plan a tratar contra el Orochi? –dijo Niu viendo a Po-

Ir al templo central exactamente en el centro de China ahí están las enseñanzas de los antiguos maestros, ahí existen métodos que nos ayudarán a derrotar al Orochi sellarlo o hasta incluso eliminarlo debo reunir a los cuatro y llevarlos por eso le suplico su ayuda –dijo Po serio viendo a Niu quien tenía los ojos cerrados-

Niu cerró los ojos y medito las palabras del panda- Acepto! –Po sonrío- llévalos al centro y yo mandare las noticias a los maestros pero convencerlos no será fácil, debes ira buscar a los otros dos reúnelos y salva China –dijo sonriendo y Po asintió-

Se lo agradesco de todo corazón –dijo Po sonríendo-

Maestro nosotros...-comenzó a decir James pero se arrepintió de decirlo-

Escucha James se que suena difícil pero se que tu y tu hermana lo lograran empiecen a empacar para irse –dijo Niu levantándose-

Después esa conversación la tarde paso y Po le dio una vuelta a la ciudad con ayuda de Boa, el estaba emocionado de conocer una ciudad como esa.

Mientras James estaba en su cuarto preparando una maleta de viaje, la llenaba de ropa y comida para el camino mientras atrás de él estaba su hermana Ayumi.

Dime que piensas decirle a nuestro padre? –dijo Ayumi tímida viendo a su hermano-

No lo sé esto solo lo hago por el bien de China y el lo quiere no? Solo espero algunas palabras de aliento de el –dijo James calmado arreglando todo- no se que debería decir posible y no vuelva a verlos en un largo tiempo quizá años

Ayumi se sintió triste un poco y lo abrazo por la espalda, James se sorprendió un poco pero se dejo abrazar eso lo calmaba un poco- solo espera y encontraras que decir –dijo Ayumi apoyando a su hermano aveces decir adiós resulta difícil-

La noche paso y así llego la mañana, Po tenía su maleta de viaje y estaba en la puerta principal con Boa y Ayumi esperando a James, el llego y vio reunido a los tres pero no vio a su padre y maestro.

Están listos? –dijo James serio, ellos solo asintieron- y...

Tu padre está aquí –dijo Niu llegando por la espalda con dos cintas, una de color verde oscura y la otra de color oro en sus manos- les traje esto espero les guste –la cinta verde se la dio a James y la dorada se la dio a Boa- es para tu cabeza James y Boa es para tu cuerpo

Ambos tomaron las cintas y vieron que en cada una había un símbolo, la cinta de James tenia el símbolo de "agua" y la cinta de Boa tenía el símbolo de "bosque", los dos vieron sonrieron por los regalos y lo vieron.

Solo cuídense mucho estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos hijos –dijo Niu sonríendo-

Te extrañaremos padre –dijeron los dos y Boa lo abrazo o se enredo en su brazo izquierdo mientras el la envolvía con su brazo derecho, James se quedo ahí parado sonríendo, Niu se acercó y puso su mano derecha en su hombro- padre yo...gracias por todo encerio –inclino su cabeza llorando un poco-

Escucha James China te necesita y debes ser fuerte cuida a tu hermana y hasta fuerte hijo, cuídate –dijo Niu sonríendo y Boa se bajo de su brazo sonríendo y James alzo la vista sonríendo un poco-

Hermanos cuídense y tráiganla paz, también escríbanme mucho –dijo Ayumi sonríendo y les dio un abrazo a cada uno-

Te escribiré siempre descuida papa te cuidara –dijo james sonríendo-

Lávate los dientes y péinate después de bañarte –dijo Boa sonríendo-

No que fuera una cachorra –dijo Ayumi sonríendo-

Después de despedirse todos se fueron caminado rumbo a un nuevo destino para buscar al Guardian del chi azul del Tigre blanco de las tormentas, caminaron hasta llegar a la salida de la ciudad pero no había forma de bajar solo había lianas por ahí.

He chicos como vamos a bajar? –dijo Po viendo que no había camino-

Así –dijo james tomando una liana que estaba cerca, se aclara la garganta un poco y salió dando un pequeño salto mientras gritaba como Tarzan- AAAAAaaaaAAAAaaa! –se columpiaba mientras Po lo vio y sonrío, mientras Boa solo tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza –

Que clase de grito fue ese? –dijo Boa algo sorprendida-

Se ve divertido vamos –dijo Po tomando otra liana y se lanzó gritando columpiándose entre las lianas- como era ese grito así –de un momento a otro comenzó a gritar igual que Tarzan pero más agudo-

Ambos son unos niños –dijo Boa tomando una liana con la cola y se lanzó sin gritar-

Después de balancearse en las lianas los tres llegaron al camino fuera del pantano.

AAAAAaaaaAAAAAaaaa se te olvidó de gritar –dijeron los dos algo decepcionados-

Ya cállense –dijo Boa algo irritada- dime Po por que rumbo tomamos?

Bueno –saco su libro con el mapa- yo soy el Dragón que representa el este y ustedes representan el norte debemos ir al oeste por el tigre y por ultimo al sur por el Guerrero Fenix

Guerrera Fenix –corrigió James- es mujer la Guerrera Fenix y espero que senda muy linda –sonrío-

Si claro tu tienes tanta oportunidad de conquistarla como yo de convertirme en una mariposa –dijo Boa con burla-

Ok hay algo raro –dijo Po viendo el libro-

Que es? –dijo Boa curiosa-

Nada solo manuscritos feos que se borraron un poco –dijo Po sonríendo- buenos vamos a seguir caminando nos queda un largo camino que cubrir –solo empezaron a caminar-

De nuevo volvieron a camino y pasaron los días mientras en el valle de La Paz las cosas se ponían algo tensas entre Tigresa y los demás, todos en el valle le tenían algo de rencor a la maestra del estilo del tigre ya que ella había causado que el Guerrero Dragón se fuera, los criminales estaban atacando mas seguido el valle pero los cinco contaban con la ayuda de Yujiro quien actuaba de forma extraña solo, murmuraba cosas raras o leía algunos rollos que tenía con sigo.

Los cuatro furiosos sobre todo Víbora seguían molestos con Tigresa la culpaban por no fijarse de sus palabras, Tigresa después de los entrenamientos se iba a su cuarto a meditar o tan solo llorar un poco preocupándose mas por Po, llego un tiempo en que se durmió y ella estaba moviéndose en su cama, parecía que tenía un feo sueño o uno tipo agitado.

Sueño de Tigresa

Ella estaba caminando sin rumbo estaba en lo que parecía una pradera pero no era el valle parecía otro lugar, ella camino un poco hasta que vio una figura que jamás olvidaría una figura que lleno su corazón de felicidad de solo verla.

Po! Espérame! –dijo Tigresa corriendo hacia Po quien estaba caminando sin rumbo específico, ella corrió tratando de alcanzar al panda pero no lo lograba sentía como las piernas le pesaban- Po! Vuelve! Vuelve por favor! –le grito pero Po no volteaba fue cuando el se detuvo ella corrió más rápido hasta llegar con el, trato de tocar su hombro pero solo lo paso como si fuera un fantasma- Po?

Po solo se dio vuelta para darle una mirada fría llena de odio sus ojos verdes ya no tenían ese brillo especial de inocencia, ella solo dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida.

Te odio Tigresa –dijo con una voz fría que hizo que Tigresa se sintiera muy mal-

Po por que me dices eso? –dijo Tigresa confundida y triste- yo te amo

Tu no me amas solo eres una sabandija rastrera que se enamora del primer guerrero que le dice un cumplido me das asco –dijo Po escupiendo a un lado haciendo que el corazón de Tigresa se rompiera un poco-

Por que me dices esto Po yo.. –Tigresa sentía como las lagrimas caían por sus ojos mientras trataba de tocar a Po pero solo lo atravesó-

Aborrezco el día que te conocí, te odio y me odio a mi mismo por intentar amarte –dijo Po dándose vuelta empezando a caminar alejándose de Tigresa la cual lloraba ahí parada viendo como se alejaba-

No no! Po vuelve! Te amo! –ella corrió tratando de alcanzarlo pero desapareció y vio fuego frente a ella consumiéndola y empezó a gritar-

Fin del sueño

Tigresa despertó agitada y asustada de ese sueño, se quedo sentada en su cama respirando agitada tratando de calmarse, se abrazo así misma para quitarse el temblor del miedo- eso no puede ser verdad el me ama lo se, solo espero que este bien –dijo preocupada y tratando de convencerse-

Po vuelve pronto te extraño y te amo –dijo Tigresa viendo una figura de acción de Po que estaba alado de su cama encima de una pequeña mesa-

Mientras tanto con el camarón que odian ((y aun no entiendo por que)) estaba en el bosque revisando un rollo que tenía escondido de los demás parecía que con cada palabra se ponía mas serio e irritado, solo cerro el rollo y suspiro cansado.

Sin el panda el plan podría tardarse mas de lo pensado necesito al panda para completarlo pero sin el no se cómo podría al menos adelantarlo un poco –dijo Yujiro pensando serio cuando una hoja paso por su cara y volteo a ver lo que antiguamente era el durazno que ahora era un retoño- si no puedo usar al panda tal ves pueda usar la fuente de su poder pero como a un es un retoño tendré que esperar un poco –sonrío un poco- pronto el plan estará completo

Mientras tanto con Po el estaba caminando en compañía de James y Boa rumbo al oeste por el Guardian del chi del Tigre Blanco de las tormentas, el viaje fue largo y llego la noche, ellos llegaron a un claro donde pasaba un río y había una cueva donde meterse para pasar la noche y dormir.

Bueno yo me voy a dormir un poco aunque no tengo sueño –dijo James extendiendo una manta en el suelo para dar vueltas a cuatro patas y acostarse como todo un canino-

Bueno descansa perezoso –dijo Bo entre risas-

Aun es muy temprano para dormir James –dijo Po riendo viendo a James cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tirado en suelo roncando y con la lengua de fuera- vaya y a mi me decían perezoso

Si es muy buen guerrero pero es muy infantil aveces –dijo Boa entre risas- dime Po como era tu vida en el valle de La Paz?

Era calmada siempre quise ser un Guerrero de kung fu, vivía con mi padre un humilde cocinero y por un incidente o mera suerte del destino termine convertido en el Guerrero Dragón –dijo Po sonríendo viendo a Boa-

Bueno una ves me dijeron que los accidentes no existen y si fuiste elegido como Guerrero Dragón es por que fue tu destino –dijo Boa tratando de animarlo- dime hay alguien especial en tu vida?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba Po estaba sentado en la pregunta en si, si iban a ser compañeros seria mejor ser sinceros ahora y no después.

Bueno había alguien pero me entere que se arrepentía de haberme conocido –dijo Po triste bajando la cabeza-

Como es eso posible? Po eres un buen chico no entiendo como alguien pueda arrepentirse de haberte conocido –dijo Boa apenada-

Bueno es por que esa chica quería ser la Guerrera Dragón pero termine elegido en vez de ella por eso me guarda rencor pero aunque ella me deteste, yo todavía siento algo por ella, el otro motivo de este viaje es hacerme fuerte para dejar el dolor atrás –dijo Po pasando de triste a decidido-

Pues cuando vuelvas a tu valle de La Paz serás un gran guerrero y le demostraras a esa chica de lo que se perdió –dijo Boa sonríendo haciendo que Po sonriera también-

Gracias Boa lo necesitaba un poco –dijo Po-

De nada bueno dijiste que eres hijo de un cocinero tu padre es un panda? Y sabes cocinar? –dijo curiosa-

Si se cocinar y mi papá no es un panda es un ganso el me adopto hace mucho tiempo –dijo Po sonríendo-

Esta bien –dijo Boa sonríendo-

Después de un rato los dos se durmieron y a la mañana siguiente Po les preparo el desayuno con lo que tenían en sus mochilas, ellos quedaron extasiados con la comida de Po, después de comer volvieron a caminar para buscar al guardián, después de otras dos semanas ya, en total ya había pasado un mes desde que Po se había ido del valle, en unos día más Po y los otros llegaron a un valle como el valle de La Paz, Po reviso el mapa una vez mas y usando un mapa actual encontró que ese era el valle donde debía estar el Guardian pero como lo buscarían.

Muy bien como buscamos al Guardian entre la población? –dijo James viendo a cada animal pasar-

Pues si es Guardian debe acudir cuando sus aldeanos estén en peligro –dijo Boa arrastrándose en el pueblo viendo a cada animal- no sabemos como es exactamente

A de ser sencillo tal ves sea ese tigre con un traje de kung fu –dijo Po señal do a un Tigre alto de cuerpo delgado y pelaje blanco, usaba una camisa China de color roja con bordes blancos y mangas cortas, con pantalón negro y tenía ojos color azul-

Puede ser vamos a preguntarle –dijo James corriendo hacia el-

Espera James te puedes perder –dijo Boa siguiéndolo-

Solo espero que sea amistoso –dijo Po con sarcasmo corriendo detrás de ellos-

James siguió al tigre el cual caminaba por el pueblo con una expresión calmada, el solo lo siguió y usando su velocidad quedo frente a el.

Hola disculpa puedo hablar contigo? –dijo James sudando-

Claro que se te ofrece? –dijo el tigre sorprendido por el lobo frente a el-

Estamos buscando al mejor guerrero de kung fu de este valle y que sea el Guerrero Tigre de las tormentas –dijo James sonríendo el tigre solo abrió los ojos sorprendido-

OoO y como para que los buscas? –dijo el tigre sonríendo-

Quiero pelear con el y ver si es verdad que el tiene un chi muy poderoso y rápido –dijo James sonríendo apretando los puños-

Mm ya veo entonces lo encontraste –dijo el tigre sonríendo, extendí sus piernas a los lados una frente a el y la otra atrás de el, alzo los puños el derecho retraído en sus costillas y el izquierdo frente a el como guardia- estas listo lobo? –sonrío-

Así que eres el Guardian muy bien prepárate tigre –dijo James imitando su pose de combate-

Mi nombre es Byakun el Guerrero del Tigre de las tormentas –dijo comenzando a expulsar un poco de chi azul-

Y yo soy James el Guerrero de la Tortuga Negra –dijo sonriendo y comenzó a expulsar un chi verde-

James corrió hacia Byakun dio un salto y lanzó un golpe, Byakun dio un leve paso hacia la derecha inclinando su cuerpo esquivando el golpe, James quedo parado y lanzó una patada, Byakun bloqueo la patada con su mano izquierda quedando a un lado, Byakun solo desvío la pata haciendo una leve vuelta y lanzando una patada con el talón derecho dandole a James en el rostro, James quedo acostado boca abajo en el suelo, el solo se apoyó en sus manos lanzó una patada con las dos patas trasera dandole un leve golpe en el mentón a Byakun, después solo se dio vuelta y dio dos saltos quedando parado y volteo a ver a Byakun.

Ambos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe que le dio al otro justo en el rostro, ambos gruñeron un poco y comenzaron a lanzarse golpes y patadas, Byakun lanzó una patada muy fuerte con su pierna derecha, james la bloqueo con los dos brazos creando un pequeño sonido de impacto, James lanzó un golpe con la mano derecha y Byakun lo sujeto, ambos forcejearon mientras sonreían, Byakun lo soltó y lanzó un golpe hacia su cara, James bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe y le dio tres golpes rápidos no muy fuertes en las costillas, Byakun solo escupió un poco por los golpes lo sujeto abrazándolo desde el estomago y dio un salto de espaldas lanzándolo al suelo haciendo que James se estrellara de cara.

Byakun los soltó y se alejó dando un salto, James se levanto y corrió gruñendo un poco, dio un salto y arrojó una patada a la cara, Byakun lo recibió callo al suelo parándose de mano y extendió una pierna empezando a girar con las manos dandole una patada con el talón justo en las costillas del lado derecho a James, Byakun termino de girar y se paró quedando a un lado, James solo cayo y se paro de nuevo limpiando su hocico con la mano.

Eso estuvo bueno –dijo James sonríendo-

Lo mismo digo vamos quiero seguir –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

Esto será divertido –dijeron los dos sonríendo, comenzaron a apretar los puños haciendo que sus músculos y venas resaltaran en todo el brazo, ambos avanzaron corriendo y gritando, mientras entre los dos aparecieron un par de ojos amarillos justo cuando iban a dar el golpe.

YA BASTA! –Boa grito dandole un golpe con su cola cargada de chi amarillo, el golpe con la cola fue como si hubiera sido un látigo que le dio a ambos justo en sus caras haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo con una mejilla inflamada, los dos machos salieron volando dos metros mientras Po solo estaba impresionado y asustado, Boa jadeaba del esfuerzo y tenía los ojos en blanco por su molestia-

Creo que te pásate un poquito –dijo Po apenado, Boa le dio una mirada con una sonrisa macabra que hizo que se asustara, ella avanzó hasta quedar cerca de los dos-

Como se les ocurre pelear en media ciudad?! Son un par de idiotas o que?! –Boa grito viendo a cada uno tirado en el suelo- saben todo la vergüenza que pase mientras ustedes pelaban?!

No lo sabemos –dijo James levantándose adolorido-

Además solo nos divertíamos –dijo Byakun en un tono de queja sobándose la mejilla- vaya que eres bruta y agresiva para ser pequeña –no se fijo que cara puso Boa ella sonreía cubierta por un aura oscura y amarilla, estaba muy molesta, James ya estaba temblando, de un momento a otro se escucho un gran impacto y la tierra tembló un poco, Po estaba escondido detrás de una pared después de ver lo que había pasado-

Boa había golpeado con mucha fuerza a James y Byakun dejándolos enterrados en agujeros con la forma de sus cuerpos, los dos tenían las caras completamente hinchadas y golpeadas, tenían moretones y chipotes por toda la cara, mientras Boa solo tenía apretada la punta de la cola con una cara de enojo.

Escúchenme muy bien piensen antes de actuar, los golpeare se los juro! –dijo Boa enojada-

Pero si ya los golpeaste hasta los huesos –dijo Po casi llorando de la impresión-

Aun les falta mas golpes! –dijo Boa preparándose para otro golpe mas-

No no mas! –dijeron James y Byakun levantándose rápido, poniéndose de rodillas suplicando perdón- Lo sentimos Mucho!

Así me gusta buenos niños –dijo Boa sonríendo-

"No debo contradecirla o podría terminar peor que ellos" Po pensaba con miedo viendo a los chicos golpeados, el se acerco a hablar con el tigre- oye disculpe pero estamos buscando al Guardian del chi del tigre blanco de las tormentas sabes quien es? –preguntó tranquilo viendo a Byakun-

Si soy yo y tu quien eres? –dijo Byakun serio viendo a Po-

Soy Po el Guerrero Dragón ellos son James y Boa los Guerreros de la Tortuga Negra y la serpiente amarilla –dijo sonriendo señalando a los demás quienes sonrieron-

Bueno los estaba esperando hace días nos llego un mensaje del parte del maestro Niu y mi maestra Wen Lin los espera en el palacio azul –se levanto y se inclinó- soy Byakun el Guerrero del Tigre blanco

Fin del capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui esta el siguiente capítulo gracias por los reviews, la personalidad de Boa es un poco estricta pero alocada es algo bueno en comedias **

**Capitulo "Convenciendo al Tigre, encontrando a una Tigresa hermosa"**

Po y los demás seguían a Byakun rumbo a su palacio sin decir nada, Po no tenía nada de que hablar hasta llegar al palacio, Boa no tenía ánimos de que hablar y James no podía hablar ya que tenía los labios hinchado y morados por ser golpeado por su hermana tantas veces, después de unos minutos de caminar Byakun rompió el silencio.

Y díganme que tanto tiempo llevan viajando? –dijo Byakun calmado viendo a todos llegando su lado-

Nosotros llevamos unas tres semanas juntos a Po –dijo Po amablemente-

Yo llevo casi dos meses viajando –dijo Po sonríendo-

Ya veo y como es que se empezaron a juntar así nada más? –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

Bueno yo me entere de la próxima amenaza por un libro y visiones en mis sueños cuando lleguemos al palacio entenderás mejor –dijo Po sonríendo, Byakun se quedo tranquilo un poco, después de un tiempo caminando llegaron a un enorme palacio de color rojizo con algunas ventanas y un techo de color verde jade- aquí es donde entrenas?

Si muy grande verdad? –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

Si la verdad que si –dijo Boa sorprendida-

No tenemos edificios tan grandes como este –dijo James sorprendido viendo el palacio-

Se parece al palacio de jade pero también al palacio de Granate de la maestra Mugan –dijo Po sin parece sorprendido, mientras los demás lo vieron si creerle-

Es verdad tu eres el Guerrero Dragón aquel que ha derrotado a la maestra Mugan y viene del palacio de jade es por eso que no te sorprendes con tan poco bueno entremos la maestra Wen Ling debe estar impaciente –dijo Byakun entrando por una enorme puerta, los demás lo siguieron al entrar vieron un patio de entrenamiento con los lados cubiertos de pasto en pequeños pedazos rectangulares dentro estaban un puma Macho, un Buey, una Aguila y una leopardo, todos entrenando entre si, se detuvieron al ver al tigre entrar con los cuatro maestros- sean bienvenidos al Palacio Rayo

Waou –dijeron Boa y James entrando cuando fueron recibidos por los otros cuatro animales los cuales tenían miradas serias- hola –dijeron los tres-

Byakun puedes explicar esto? –dijo la leopardo-

Tranquila Ming ellos son los Guerreros de los que hablo la maestra, los que dijo que llegarían ayer recuerdas? –dijo Byakun poniéndose enfrente de la leopardo la cual solo soltó un respingo con la nariz-

Creo que Ming desconfía de muchos de tus amigos después de la fiesta –dijo la pantera Macho divertido-

Y esa era una fiesta que se suponía no debían hacer –dijo la águila seria-

Bueno admite que te divertiste con aquel halcón bailando de pico a pico jejeje –dijo el Buey entre risas-

Cállate Bult –dijo la águila sonrojada-

Los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo la escena parecía que los habían olvidados cuando Po hizo sonar su garganta llamando la atención de los demás.

Así perdón Po chicos les hiero presentar a Ming –señalo a la leopardo- Bult –señalo al Buey- a San –señalo a la pantera- y a Wings –señalo al águila- ellos son mis compañeros en el palacio

Hola que hay? –saludo Po levantando la mano- soy Po el Guerrero Dragón

Un gusto a todos –dijo James- soy James el Guerrero Tortuga Negra tengamos una batalla –dijo emocionado y Boa le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Ya no pelees perdón por eso soy Boa Guerrera Serpiente Amarilla –sonrío amistosa-

Esperen el Guerrero Dragón? –dijo Ming sorprendida- es todo un honor tenerte en nuestro humilde palacio –sonrío sonrojada acercándose al panda- si quieres te lo podría mostrar para que te familiarices –uso una voz dulce llamando la atención de todos-

Seria un placer Ming –Po sonrío sonrojado-

Mientras en el palacio de jade Tigresa sintió una punzada de nervios y destruyó un trozo del Guerrero de Madera, todos dejaron de entrenar un poco y la vieron, ella tenía el puño y brazo extendidos solo parpadeo y siguió entrenando un poco sin preocuparse demasiado aunque solo sentía una leve molestia.

Déjalo Ming el debe detener alguna novia –dijo San algo serio de brazos cruzados-

Es encerio? –dijo Ming haciendo cara de gatito triste con los ojos grandes y llorones-

No la tengo –dijo Po calmado haciendo sonreír a Ming-

Bueeeeeeno creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con la maestra Wen –dijo Byakun extrañado- donde esta?

Ella salió unos momento para atender unos asuntos regresará en una hora o dos –dijo Wings calmada- por que no antes le mostramos el pueblo a nuestros visitantes? –sonrío-

Yo pido al Guerrero Dragón! –dijo Ming emocionada sujetando el brazo de Po haciendo que todos la vieran como si fuera una admiradora loca- que?! Es soltero y disponible no habrá problema

Deacuerdo quédatelo unos momentos –dijo San serio retirándose de ahí-

Alguien anda celoso –dijo Bult riendo-

Se le nota por las orejas –dijo James sonríendo-

Cállense no lo estoy! –dijo San a lo lejos y Bult y James se rieron un poco-

Inmaduros –dijeron Wings y Boa sonríendo juntas-

Bueno Po acompáñame hay un restaurante muy bueno de tallarines y dumplings –dijo Ming sujetando el brazo del panda y llevándoselo por la fuerza-

Po solo sonrío ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a tratar con sus fans, durante toda la hora Ming se llevó al Guerrero Dragón a una "cita" fueron a un restaurante a comer solos mientras platicaban sobre sus entrenamientos y Ming le contaba como se entero de sus logros, el evento de Shen y el dragón Keh Pa, ella estaba emocionada de conocer a Po mientras el solo sonreía, después de sus almuerzo dieron un paseo y Po le fue contando como empezó todo su camino como Guerrero Dragón, Ming estaba emocionada pero sorprendida de escuchar sus historias.

Después de la hora llegaron al palacio mientras Ming sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Po y lo abrazaba suspirando- ya volvimos –dijo Po sonríendo nerviosos atrayendo la atención de los demás-

Si ya lo notamos tórtolos –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

No me importa que diga el bobo Byakun yo estoy feliz y cómoda –dijo Ming en un tono meloso asustando un poco a Po-

Ok pero lo podrías soltar ya? La maestra Wen quiere hablar con el –dijo Boa acercándose usando un moño rojo en el cuello y la punta de la cola pintada de rosa-

Y a ti que te paso Boa? –dijo Po sorprendido y aguantando un poco la sonrisa-

He nada nada solo que Wings y yo tomamos un tiempo de chivas y me puso un moño muy lindo –dijo sonrojada y sonríendo nerviosa-

Se ve bien –dijo Po sonríendo-

Pero bueno ya Ming suéltalo tu maestra quiere verlo –dijo Boa levemente sonrojada-

Esta bien –dijo Ming inflando los cachetes y quejándose como si fuera una niña pequeña- espero verte después –se estiro y le dio un beso a Po en la mejilla haciéndolo enrojecer un poco, y otra vez Tigresa sintió una corriente de electricidad en los nervios y tuvo un espasmo muscular causando que le diera una patada a Mono en la cara justo en el pasillo haciendo que tirara sus galletas por todo el camino, ella no supo por que pero sintió molestia otra vez-

Ming se iba sonrojada de ahí y Po solo se tallaba la mejilla de la cabra mientras Boa lo miraba de una forma extraña como si lo estuviera analizando un poco.

Le gustas –dijo Boa sonríendo-

Tal ves pero solo es el titulo me topo con muchas chicas así –dijo Po tranquilo pasando los nervios-

Ya veo te pasa seguido? –dijo Boa tranquila-

En el valle me pasaba muy seguido pero no les hacía caso después de como me trataron en el pasado ya no importa vamos con la maestra –dijo Po tranquilo y camino un poco dejando a Boa algo intranquila con su respuesta-

Po llego a la puerta principal del palacio, dio leves golpes a la puerta y se escucho un "adelante" Po obedeció y entro junto con Boa dentro estaba una lince de edad avanzada, se notaba por su pelaje castaño y cenizo de bajo color, tenía ojeras y un traje de color azul fuerte que tenía una cinta por el pecho de color amarilla indicando que era una maestra, Po entro y se inclinó con respeto igual que Boa.

Sean bienvenidos al palacio tu debes ser el Guerrero Dragón verdad? –dijo Wen Ling sonríendo un poco tranquilizando a Po-

Si maestra mi nombre es Po y vengo a pedirle que nos permita llevarnos a Byakun para un misión muy importante –dijo Po serio viendo a la maestra-

Esta bien lo permito pero deben llevarse a Byakun por la fuerza, es un buen chico pero algo tonto –dijo la maestra sonríendo-

Algooo? –dijeron sus alumnos sonriendo con burla-

Bueno esta bien demasiado tonto –dijo la maestra con burla provocando que Byakun solo escondiera la cara- Po debes vencerlo en un pequeño combate

Esta bien si así debe ser –dijo Po poniendo se de pie-

Un segundo y mi hermano? –dijo Boa buscando a James-

Aquí estoy –dijo James llegando comiendo algo que estaba dentro de una bolsa de papel- estaba viendo la comida de este lugar es buena –se metió mas comida-

Después de charlar un poco Po y Byakun estaban afuera en el patio listos para pelear un poco.

Este encuentro será para ver las habilidades del panda y si son buenas podrá llevarse a Byakun –dijo la maestra seria mientras sus alumnos le rezaban a lo que fuera diciendo "por favor que se lo lleven, por favor que se lo lleven"-

Byakun corrió hacia a Po y le lanzó un golpe con el codo derecho, Po alzo el brazo izquierdo y se defendió deteniendo el ataque, Po lanzó un golpe pero Byakun lo sujeto con la mano derecha solo doblando el brazo un poco, con su mano libre le dio un golpe en el mentón alejando lo un poco, Byakun usó su chi azul y apareció detrás de Po preparado para darle un golpe con su garra, Po se detuvo brillo de color dorado y le dio una patada solo alzando la pierna derecha hacia atrás, Byakun se alejo por el golpe un poco.

Po se dio vuelta y lo vio serio, inclino su cuerpo y dio un salto rápido lanzando un golpe con el brazo extendido, Byakun lo bloqueo con su brazo y le regreso el golpe, Po lo bloque con el brazo también, los dos comenzaron a pelear rápido y a bloquear los ataques del otro, Po dio una vuelta entre los puños y arrojó un patada a Byakun, Byakun bloqueo la primera patada con su rodilla, Po alzo la iré a un poco mas y lanzó una segunda patada que Byakun bloqueo con su brazo derecho, los siguieron peleando de la misma forma, Byakun aprovecho y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Po, Po solo grito un poco y le regreso el golpe con el codo derecho en la cara, ambos siguieron peleando rápido, en un puto los dos quedaron sujetados de sus manos y forcejearon un poco mas.

Lo dos expulsaron chi y se alejaron dando un salto, Byakun creo una esfera de chi de color azul y Po una de color dorada, los dos lanzaron el golpe con las esferas y ambas esferas chocaron creando una pequeña explosión, Byakun aprovecho usando su chi salió corriendo y golpeó a Po en la cara, después lo siguió golpeando en todo el cuerpo hasta darle una patada en la cara, Po salió alejado apretó los puños y expulsado chi dorado de su cuerpo, dio una vuelta quedando sujetado del suelo corrió muy rápido usando el chi, Byakun se quedo quieto y Po le dio un golpe con el codo en el estomago creando un impacto algo alto, Byakun se sujeto el estomago y se hinco un poco, estaba sorprendido que el panda tuviera tal fuerza.

Es suficiente! –dijo la Maestra Wen Ling- Guerrero Dragón es obvio que usted es muy fuerte Byakun estas bien?

Si creo que si –dijo Byakun levantándose adolorido- ese ataque no lo esperaba se nota que tu chi es uno de los más fuertes –se frotó el estomago un poco-

Perdón pero creo que me pase con el ultimo golpe –dijo Po preocupado-

Descuida esta acostumbrado por andar acosando a las señoritas del pueblo –dijo Wings de brazos cruzados y seria-

Vaya en cada pueblo hay uno –dijo Boa sonríendo viendo disimuladamente a su hermano-

Bueno Byakun tus cosas están listas –dijo Ming llegando con una mochila con las cosas de Byakun-

Gracias Ming si no te conociera diría que quieres que me vaya –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

Si como crees somos amigos –dijo Ming sonríendo dandole un golpe leve en el hombro y se acercó a Po- Guerrero Dragón espero verlo muy pronto por aquí –sonrío y le dio un abrazo-

Bueno seguro algún día vendré –sonrío nervioso tratando de despegar a Ming de el-

Muy bien espero que lleguen con bien a su destino la siguiente ciudad esta a unas dos semanas de distancia busquen a la Guerrera Fenix es la ultima y cuídense –dijo Wen Ling sonríendo viendo como Ming no se separaba de Po- Ming ya déjalo

No quiero, yo quiero ir con el –dijo quejándose como niña pequeña-

Esta bien Ming solo los guardianes debemos ir –dijo Po sonríendo y le hizo señas a los demás diciendo- Quítenmela –sin pronunciar ruido y los demás despegaron a Ming quien le arranco pelos del cuerpo- bueno nos vamos –lloro un poco-

Nos vemos regresare en un tiempo cuando la guerra haya terminado –dijo Byakun despidiéndose-

Que la fuerza este con ustedes –dijo Bult sonríendo-

Adiós...amigo...Po –dijo Ming entre llantos con los ojos grandes y llorosos-

Nos vemos –dijeron todos retirándose del lugar rumbo a una nueva ciudad-

Después de hora de haber dejado la ciudad a Byakun le llego un pensamiento- oigan después de encontrar a la Guerrera Fenix a donde debemos ir? –dijo confundido-

Al palacio imperial del centro –dijo Po serio- cuando estén los cuatro hablare de eso mientras concentrémonos en buscar a la guerrera díganme que apariencia tiene?

Bueno dicen que es una chica felina –dijo Boa sonríendo y Byakun y James sonrieron- dudo que se fije en tontos como ustedes

Después de los sucesos siguieron viajando durante días hasta que se formo mas de dos semanas hasta que llegaron a una ciudad más grande de color verdosa con los techos rojos.

Bien parece que la ciudad es muy grande como la encontraremos? –dijo James viendo el lugar el cual estaba lleno de felinas y hembras de otras especies- quiero ir a ver el lugar

Si yo te sigo –dijo Byakun sonríendo viendo a unas leopardos caminando sensualmente sonriéndoles- parece un buen lugar jejejej y mas jejeje –Boa le dio un golpe a cada uno dejándoles un chichón a cada uno-

Escúchenme estamos aquí para encontrar a la Guerrera Fenix no para conseguirles novias bobos les dejare desfiguradas las caras si se siguen comportando como tontos –dijo Boa enojada y los chicos se quedaron ahí hincados- miren a Po el esta viendo pero no dice nada

Po estaba en la entrada viendo a las hembras que pasan por ahí pero por alguna razón sentía que la Guerrera no estaba entre la multitud, sentía un llamado dentro de el "que es esto siento que ella no esta aquí siento que debo ir rumbo a ese lugar" pensó serio viendo hacia el bosque el camino y después fue corriendo un poco, algo de su chi salió palpitando un poco.

Po a donde vas? –dijo Boa sorprendida- vamos hay que seguirlo –los chicos asintieron y la siguieron corriendo a travez del bosque-

Dentro del bosque estaba una felina caminando usando una sombrilla de color roja también tenía unas muletas con ella, usaba un pantalón azul rey, vendas en las sandalias de color rojas, una blusa de color roja con detalles de cerezos de color negro, esa felina caminaba tranquila cuando un brillo de color rojo salió de su cuerpo.

Haaa esto es –dijo sorprendida sintiendo que su chi palpitaba también- Llego la hora, tan pronto –dijo viendo su mano y sonrío- ven querido quiero verte –siguió caminando-

Po corrió entre los árboles hasta que vio un camino mas adelante cuando vio el camino algo dentro le dijo detente y el se detuvo, respiro algo agitado y vio el lugar buscando algo sentía que estaba cerca cuando una sombra paso volando por su cabeza.

En un momento el viento se sintió algo caliente y la sombra se puso frente a el, en un momento sintió como su corazón se aceleró, la felina estaba usando la sombrilla ella se volteo y vio a Po, el se quedo sorprendido era una tigresa de color blanco con ojos azules tonos algo altos, ella tenía un mirada de ternura hacia el panda sonrío, Po estaba nervioso no sabia que decir y ella sonreía tapándose la boca.

Po! –gritaron sus amigos llegando con el y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la felina-

Vaya Po pillín por eso te fuiste corriendo –dijo James riendo-

No chicos creo que ella es –dijo Po nervioso viendo a la felina-

Hermosa deja que yo me encargue –dijo James sonríendo pero Po trataba de detenerlo pero no le hizo caso-

James se acercó a la Tigresa blanca la cual sonreía viendo a Po, James se acercó a ella y sonrío- hola preciosa me llamo James y tu eres una linda gatita, quieres salir conmigo para una noche alocada? –Boa se golpeo la frente con la cola, mientras Byakun y Po veían a James como si estuviera muerto la felina sonrío un poco-

Hay eres un buen chico –dijo la felina y le tallo la cabeza- mírate que pelaje tan suave y esa barbilla tan bonita –le tallo la barba haciéndolo que pusiera una sonrisa de bobo moviendo la pata como un perro cuando le hacen cosquillas- eres un buen niño un buen niño –la felina expulsó energía roja- CABRONAZO! -le dio un enorme golpe de la nada justo en el cuerpo tirándolo hacia un árbol mientras expulsaba vapor- perro malo siéntate!

Que! Que! –dijeron los chicos asombrados-

Nada mal –dijo Boa sonríendo-

Me toca a mi –dijo Byakun sonríendo- se como hablar miau

Esta muerto –dijo Po serio y vio a la tigresa la cual no dejaba de verlo con cariño el estaba sonrojado y no dejaba de verla sentía que quería estar con ella quería ir pero tenía miedo que podría terminar como sus amigos-

Hola gatita me llamo Byakun –dijo estirando los músculos del cuerpo mostrándolos un poco- dime te gustaría conocerme más a fondo? Qué tal en la cama?

Con que quieres eso no? –dijo la felina sonríendo, paso sus manos por el pecho de Byakun haciéndolo sonrojar- pero –movió la cola y creo en ella una garra de águila hecha de energía- no me interesas –uso la garra y sujeto los "tigrillos" de Byakun haciendo que gritara de horror, ella se alejo un poco-

Byakun grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras la garra de energía lo sujetaba en sus partes estrujando las con fuerza.

¡Se las agarro! ¡Que horror! ¡Que dolor! –dijo Po asombrado casi se le salen los ojos-

¡Se las va a reventar! –dijo James gritando horrorizado sujetando su cabeza-

Byakun solo daba pasos y jalaba la cola desesperado por soltarse, pero nada servia la tigresa solo se reía de forma simpática y le guiñó el ojo a Po haciendo que se sonrojar.

¡Este no es momento de estar coqueteando con ella, Po has algo! –grito Boa alterada viendo como Byakun gemía de dolor y se sujetaba de lo que podía-

¡Lo podrías soltar por favor, quiero que nuestro amigo siga siendo hombre no se las arranques! –grito Po desesperado, la tigresa sonrío y lo arrojó a un árbol soltándolo, Byakun solo cayo semi inconsciente de cabeza- gracias

Pensé que me las arrancaría como naranjas –dijo Byakun con una voz muy muy muy aguda mientras se sujetaba sobándose un poco- hay mi humanidad

Hay que feo, eso estuvo muy loco –dijo Boa viendo a Byakun-

Perdón solo quise demostrarle que no soy una joven que puede conquistar así nada más –dijo la tigresa seria-

Yo te entiendo pero eso fue extremo –dijo Po manteniendo distancia- escucha no se por que pero creo que tu eres la Guerrera Fenix –dijo nervioso-

Que te hace creerlo? –dijo curiosa-

Solo lo siento dentro de mi es como si algo me llamara –dijo Po calmado tratando de no soñar asustado, la tigresa lo vio y sonrío-

Yo siento lo mismo cerca tuyo, déjame adivinar tu eres el Guerrero Dragón verdad? –dijo la tigresa sonríendo-

Si y tu eres? –dijo Po sonríendo-

Lo siento pero si lo quieres saber –dijo la tigresa sonríendo guardando su paraguas y lo clavo en un árbol- debes enfrentarme un rato –sonrío poniéndose en posición, Po sonrío igual estaba emocionado-

No esperaba menos –dijo Po sonríendo-

Ambos avanzaron y chocaron creando un pequeño impacto, Po tenía el brazo derecho extendido había lanzado un golpe, el brazo izquierdo lo tenía debajo sujetando el puño derecho de la tigresa, la tigresa tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido con la palma abierta deteniendo el brazo de Po, se separaron y la tigresa lanzó dos patadas y Po las esquivo inclinando su cuerpo a un lado, la soltó y quedaron igual viéndose fijamente y sonríendo, Po movió su cuello haciendo tronar sus huesos, ambos avanzaron y la tigresa lanzó un golpe que Po detuvo con el brazo izquierdo desviándolo un poco.

La tigresa arrojó una patada hacia la cara, Po la detuvo con su mano derecha y lanzó una patada pero la detuvo a unos poco milímetros de la cara de la tigresa, los dos volvieron a su posición, la tigresa lanzó un golpe, Po la detuvo sujetando su mano, la tigresa inclino su cuerpo dejándose caer, Po la soltó un poco y la tigresa lo sujeto de la muñeca, ella se dejo caer se sostuvo de su mano libre y le dio una patada a Po en su estómago mientras lo alzaba y lo dejo caer de cabeza.

Po antes de caer extendió los brazos y quedo parado de manos dando una vuelta quedando de pie, los dos avanzaron y se golpearon la cara al mismo tiempo, la tigresa lanzó unos golpes y Po los bloqueo cruzándose de brazos, en un momento los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, Po aprovecho y lanzó tres patadas que la tigresa bloqueo con los brazos, continuaron un poco, la tigresa dio un salto expulsando chi rojo se alzó un poco en el aire y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos, Po solo dio un salto a la izquierda es quitando el ataque, la tigresa no dio al suelo dio una pequeña vuelta y le lanzó una patada con el talón izquierdo, Po solo alzo el ante brazo izquierdo y la bloqueo.

Todos los chicos tienen que pasar por esto para conocer tu nombre? –dijo Po sonríendo-

Ahora imagínate pedirme una cita –dijo la tigresa sonríendo guiñándole el ojo derecho-

Se separaron dando una vuelta, Po lanzó dos patadas a hacia el mentón, la tigresa las esquivo y lanzó un golpe con el puño izquierdo, Po la sujeto con su mano izquierda la jalo un poco y la atrapo con su brazo derecho atrayéndola más hacia el quedando de frente el uno contra el otro, ella lanzó un golpe con su brazo izquierdo y Po la sujeto de su codo quedando su brazo por encima de su hombro, ambos quedaron jadeando por un rato.

Terminaste? –dijo Po sonríendo-

Si ya termine –dijo la tigresa sonríendo, ambos se vieron a los ojos quedando en una postura parecida a un abrazo ella paso sus manos por los hombros de Po, y el paso sus manos por su cintura, ella solo se acercó a su oído- me llamo Hinata –le dio un beso en la mejilla con un pequeño lengüetazo-

Po quedo sonrojado e impresionado un poco, Hinata se separó y sonrío- si...je...bue...bueno...yo soy...Po –dijo nervioso causando un poco de risa en Hinata-

Jeje estas nervioso que lindo pero ya es hora de irnos –dijo Hinata sonríendo tomando las maletas detrás de un árbol-

Supera irnos? –dijo Boa llegando- no conocemos tu nombre

Me llamo Hinata y yo soy la Guerrera Fenix es un honor James de la tortuga negra, Byakun del tigre blanco de las tormentas, y Boa de la serpiente amarilla y también Po el Guerrero Dragón –dijo Sonriendo a cada uno de ellos-

Como sabes quienes somos? –dijo James llegando cargando a Byakun adolorido-

Me llego la carta del maestro Niu sobre su llegada también la maestra Wen Ling me aviso de los hechos por eso hable con mi maestro y decidí adelantarme primero –dijo Hinata sonríendo-

Pero como sabias que te encontraríamos? –dijo Boa impresionada-

Fácil sabia que el dragón me encontraría –dijo Hinata señalando a Po-

Yo por que? –dijo confundido-

Si por que el? –dijeron James y Byakun el cual tenía la voz todavía aguda causando algo de risa-

Por que el Fenix es la contraparte femenina del dragón ellos tienen un vínculo y están destinados a estar juntos cuando Po estaba cerca lo sentí en mi cuerpo y en mi chi –dijo Hinata sonríendo-

Ahora entiendo por que mi chi palpito y me trajo hasta aquí –dijo Po pensando un poco-

Bueno vamos nos es hora de ir más adelante al palacio imperial –dijo Hinata sonríendo y los demás la siguieron-

Durante tres semanas viajaron los cinco juntos, durante ese tiempo Hinata y Po estuvieron juntos platicando, riendo y haciendo bromas a su James o Byakun, Po poco a poco iba cambiando a Tigresa en su corazón, Hinata estaba ganando el lugar como su nueva mejor amiga y como su posible nuevo amor solo el tiempo lo diría, tras las semanas llegaron al palacio Imperial donde entrenarían su chi para la próxima guerra contra Orochi que sucederá mas tarde?

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y seguiré escribiendo después de un tiempo de descanzo **

**Capitulo "Apariciones" **

Han pasado tres desde que Po dejo el palacio de jade y empezó su viaje buscando a los demás guardianes, durante unos mese Po y Hinata se fueron juntando mas como amigos y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta convertirse en algo mas, se sentían cómodos los dos juntos, Po con el tiempo fue olvidando a Tigresa pero aún tenía ese sentimiento y su dolor pero con los demás iba disminuyendo.

Mientras en el valle de La Paz Tigresa iba de mal en peor en los primeros mes e que Po se había ido ella había tenido sueños en donde Po decía que la odiaba, o estaba con alguna hembra dando un paseo por un pueblo, pero uno le dio mas frustración de solo recordarlo la enojaba mucho y no había sido el primero tuvo muchos sueños en donde Po estaba con Hinata entrenaban y reían juntos, salían estaban en citas, días campo y demás momentos románticos entre los dos, Tigresa estaba entrenando en los arboles fuera del palacio golpeándolos como siempre.

Maldición maldición maldición! –repetida dandole un golpe al árbol, hasta que empezó a sangrar y se detuvo- han pasado años y todavía no sabemos nada de Po bueno al menos creo que yo no, aparte esos sueños me ponen de mal humor –Tigresa solo apoyo su cabeza en el árbol recordando el primero sueño que tuvo al igual que el ultimo sueño-

Flashback Tigresa Pov

Recuerdo el primer sueño me encontraba caminando por un valle nuevo era la primera ves que lo veía había muchas hembras felinas leopardos, pumas, tigresas y demás, también había animales de otros tipo pero eso no importaba mucho, entre la multitud vi a un grupo curioso conformado por un tigre, un lobo, una serpiente blanca y un panda, al panda lo reconocí era Po pero un poco más delgado de lo que ya estaba, parecía que estaba buscando algo cuando empezó a brillar de color dorado estaría en una pelea?

No, no lo estaba por que comenzó a correr rumbo al bosque a un lado del valle, se fue por todo el camino corriendo yo también corrí quería alcanzarlo, ver que sucedía pero solo corrí siguiéndolos todo el bosque paso rápido hasta que llegue en donde Po estaba frente a una tigresa blanca de ojos azules, ella le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo eso si me molesto un poco, los demás del grupo llegaron y le hicieron una cuantas bromas a Po el cual se puso nervioso, el lobo avanzo y le dijo algo a la tigresa, ella le tallo la cabeza y después de le dio un golpe muy fuerte, me hizo reír un poco eso le pasa al lobo por intentar conquistar a alguien, el siguiente fue el tigre le dijo algo que la fastidio y termino siendo estrujado de su hombría me dio algo de lastima pero la tigresa si se sabia defender.

El ultimo fue Po el cual fue tierno al principio pero terminó en una pelea, me sorprendió El Progreso de Po se había hecho un poco más hábil, al terminar la pelea Po y ella terminaron abrazados viéndose de forma cariñosa, eso si me enojo trate de gritar para que se despegaran pero mi voz no salió, todo se volvió negro y la escena cambio durante todo el camino la tigresa y Po no se despegaban platicaban sonríendo contando historias que los hacía reír por alguna razón me sentía remplazada sentía como si Po no me quería, eso me entristeció mucho.

El tiempo paso y las escenas en mis sueños fueron diferentes y un poco mas realistas, una vez Po y la tigresa salieron juntos una noche el lugar donde estaban en una ciudad estaba adornada con lamparas en las calles, también había músicos y puestos de comida, Po paso por un rato caminando con ella estaba muy bien vestido un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con marcos negros en sus muñecas y cuello, estaba guapo pero me daba envidia no ser yo la que estaba con el, la tigresa tenía puesto un químico blanco con detalles negros y dorados estaba muy bien maquillada y sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo.

Ellos estaban en lo que parecía una cita reían y bailaban en la calle junto a las demás parejas que estaban ahí, se veían muy felices y yo me sentía muy mal, la noche termino con Po y la gata en un puente viendo la luna mientras Po abrazaba a la tigresa un poco y ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Po, ese era mi lugar tenía tanta rabia que al día siguiente me desquite con mis compañeros mucho ahora solo estaba golpeando los árboles

Fin del Tigresa Pov

Mientras Tigresa seguía golpeando arboles el maestro Shifu estaba en su cuarto revisando algunas cartas que habían llegado para el, había una carta de Po, la abrió y la leyó susurrando.

"Maestro le escribo esta carta diciendo que llegare en unas pocas horas al valle de La Paz, tuve una visión y la guerra esta apunto de empezar solo tenga cuidado con Yujiro no es de confianza, también llegare con cuatro personas importantes conmigo y tengo una noticia que dar también atentamente Po"

El maestro se impresiono de la carta un momento Yujiro no era de confianza eso fue lo que decía la carta, Shifu se fue a ver a sus alumnos mientras Yujiro estaba afuera del cuarto escuchando lo que dijo, Shifu salió de su cuarto y Yujiro salió de su escondite viendo como se fue, "el panda sabe algo debo apresurar el plan antes de que lleguen los demás guardianes o todo se derrumbara, debo ir por los planos y sellos" pensó Yujiro enojado y se fue.

El maestro Shifu llego con sus alumnos los cuales estaban en la cocina con algunas vendas en el cuerpo y brazos o en caso de Víbora la cola y el cuerpo.

Que les paso? –dijo el maestro algo sorprendido-

Tigresa amaneció de mal humor esta vez maestro –dijo Grulla tomando un poco de te-

Si por alguna razón amaneció de mal humor y nos golpeo muy fuerte en el entrenamiento –dijo Víbora calmada pero con dolor-

No les dijo nada de a que se debía? –dijo Shifu llegando a la mesa-

No solo que una vez a la semana o entre semanas se levanta de mal humor maestro no cree que debitaríamos decirle de las cartas de Po? –dijo Mantis alterado-

Si al menos para que la ponga algo feliz –dijo Mono en forma de puchero-

Lo siento pero no puedo Po fue específico en sus cartas Tigresa no puede enterarse de donde esta o que esta haciendo –dijo el maestro serio, en los últimos dos años sellaron algunas cartas de Po contando como encontró a sus nuevos amigos y sus nuevos entrenamientos también dio su lugar de ubicación pero en la parte final siempre pidió que ni Yujiro ni Tigresa supieran sobre las cartas por cuestiones personales- no puedo traicionar su confianza lo siento pero tendrán que aguantar un poco veré si puedo hacer que Tigresa deje de usar tanta fuerza

Maestro hay alguna carta nueva de Po? –dijo Víbora curiosa-

Si dice que pronto vendrá acompañado de los otros cuatro guardianes dentro de unas horas solo hizo una escala en un pueblo vecino para descansar –dijo el maestro serio y los demás sonrieron un poco- pero que no podemos confiar en Yujiro dice que el podría estar involucrado con el enemigo

Todos se quedaron serios un momento no podían confiar en Yujiro pero en parte estaban felices de que Po llegaría en unas horas- lo mejor es que estén al pendiente de Yujiro por cualquier movimiento sospechoso que haga también manténgalo en secreto de Tigresa no queremos que se altere un poco –dijo el maestro Shifu serio y todo asintieron-

Quien no debe alterarse maestro? –dijo Tigresa llegando asustando un poco a todos- de que hablaban?

De nada Tigresa solo que Seng se tomo unas pastillas, esta alterado y muy nervioso por eso les digo a todos que no digan o hagan algo que lo altere mas –dijo el maestro sonríendo nervioso y los demás asintieron asustados con una sonrisa fingida-

Ha esta bien –Tigresa estaba no muy convencida pero sintió un olor y empezó a olfatear un poco en el aire- que es ese olor? huele muy bien y me resulta familiar –todos se tensaron-

No se como a que huele? –dijo Mono nervioso-

Huele familiar dulce como si me hiciera sentir feliz y en paz –dijo Tigresa sonríendo y siguió el olor un poco- viene del maestro –lo señalo y todos lo vieron raro-

No se de que hablas...-en eso el maestro recordó que tenía todavía la carta de Po y su olor debe estar en el aire que sintió Tigresa- deben ser los dulces de Mono bueno alumnos ya me voy –se retiró serio-

Maestro un momento –dijo Tigresa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shifu- Llego alguna carta de Po? –todos se tensaron por lo que dijo- si llego alguna me gustaría verla maestro eso es todo –suspiraron tranquilos-

Si descuida si llega alguna yo te diré mientras ve a descansar o algo –dijo Shifu sonríendo y se fue-

Durante toda la tarde siguieron entrenando como si nada, los chicos vigilaban discretamente a Yujiro, el se había un dado poniendo una excusa debido a la falta de Po el sentía un necesitarían ayuda pero sus intenciones eran otras, Yujiro termino de entrenar un poco y decido irse de momento, Víbora lo siguió de cerca, Yujiro parecía que sabia a donde iba camino por un tiempo llegando a un sótano, Víbora lo siguió por todo su camino "que hace entrando al sótano de los documentos? Esta prohibido además el maestro tiene la llave del candado" pensó viendo como Yujiro estaba frente a la puerta de los documentos.

Yujiro había llegado a una puerta y la vio serio "la clave está aquí hmmm tiene candado" pensó viendo que la puerta estaba encadenada y tenía un candado, des envaino su katana y le dio un corte dejando un rastro de energía morada, las cadenas cayeron con un parte de la puerta, Yujiro sonrío y entro por el agujero de la puerta, Víbora lo siguió dentro Yujiro encendió una antorcha y siguió su camino después de un tiempo llego a una pared saco su katana y le dio un corte al muro revelando un cuarto nuevo con un libro amarrado con cadenas tenía la cubierta negra y un símbolo extraño en su portada, Yujiro entro y Víbora se quedó detrás de la pared cortada.

Puede salir maestra Víbora –dijo Yujiro llegando al libro dejando a Víbora impresionada-

Qué haces en este lugar prohibido? –dijo Víbora saliendo de la pared- no deberías estar aquí

No importa solo vine a buscar el sello para liberar a mi amo –dijo Yujiro tomando el libro en sus tenazas se dio vuelta quedando en guardia-

No se que tramas pero dame ese libro el maestro Shifu debe saber que pasa –dijo Víbora seria-

No te lo daré es mi orden de liberarlo –dijo Yujiro serio-

De quien hablas? –dijo Víbora seria- dame ese libro

Jamás te lo daré y ven te acabaré más rápido –dijo Yujiro sonríendo-

Víbora salto y lanzó un golpe con la punta de la cola, Yujiro lo esquivo y lanzó un golpe con su espada, Víbora se asusto enredo su cuerpo en la tenaza de Yujiro detiene no el golpe, ambos forcejearon un poco, Víbora recto por el brazo de Yujiro y le dio un golpe con la cabeza, Yujiro se aturdió un poco y Víbora se enredo en su cuerpo deteniendo todos sus movimientos, Yujiro se dio vuelta saltando soltando sus katana haciendo que Víbora se golpeara la cabeza, ella soltó un poco a Yujiro, Yujiro sujeto el cuello de Víbora y comenzó a darle vueltas maniobrando con su cuerpo, le dio una vuelta y la arrojó contra la pared rompiéndola un poco, Víbora cayo desmayada y lastimada.

Lo siento maestra Víbora pero aun no la matare mi maestro lo hará –dijo Yujiro sujetando sus katana y la guardo- además una maestra muerta llamaría la atención así que quédese ahí dormida el ritual debe ser hoy al alba –saco el libro y vio que el símbolo era un circulo hecho de 8 cabezas de serpientes, solo corto las cadenas con su espada y lo abrió en un pagina y sonrío- muy bien necesito un poco de sangre y la raíz del durazno y el sello se romperá

Pasaron las horas y Yujiro leía el libro en secreto escondido en bosque sobre cómo realizar su misión, Tigresa estaba entrenando un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de algo Víbora estaba desaparecida desde hace unas horas, busco con el olfato y detectó el olor de Víbora algunos metros debajo del suelo del palacio "el olor de Víbora está bajo y lo siento alejado donde esta?" Siguió el olor por un rato hasta llegar al sótano "que extraño que hace en el sótano alguien corto la puerta" pensó asombrada viendo la puerta cortada y le faltaba un pedazo también el candado estaba cortado y su cadena igual, ella entro siguiendo el olor hasta llegar a la pared rota y cortada, Tigresa se alarmó y corrió para verla si estaba bien.

Víbora estas bien? Contéstame –dijo Tigresa abrazando un poco a Víbora que estaba inconsciente-

Humm Tigresa eres tu? –dijo Víbora mareada y se puso derecha con dolor-

Que paso por que la puerta y esta pared están cortadas y destruidas? Parece que tuviste una pelea contra un oponente muy fuerte –dijo Tigresa seria y Víbora reaccionó-

Yujiro! Hay que detener a Yujiro! –dijo Víbora alarmada tratando de moverse-

De que hablas Víbora? No entiendo que hizo Yujiro? –dijo Tigresa seria-

El entro aquí, corto todo y se llevó un libro que tenía cadenas enredándolo dijo algo de que iba a liberar a su amo no se de que trate pero hay que detenerlo –dijo Víbora alterada-

Tigresa la cargo y se la llevo corriendo- dime que mas te dijo hay algo malo? –dijo alterada-

No lo se solo dijo llamaría a su amo pero creo que se trata del Orochi que lo describió en sus cartas –dijo Víbora seria y Tigresa la vio molesta-

Espera quieres decir que Po estuvo mandando cartas y no me entere? –dijo molesta-

El nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada por tu seguridad o algo así –dijo Víbora seria-

Si regresa le partiré la cara eso me ofende –dijo Tigresa molesta-

Llega esta tarde hay pero que estoy diciendo –dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Que?! Po iba a llegar esta tarde y no me lo dijeron! –dijo Tigresa molesta-

Luego te desquitas hay que detener a Yujiro según las cartas de Po Yujiro debe cortar el retoño del durazno sagrado para quitarle las raíces en un ritual de magia negra hay que detenerlo o liberará la maldad mas grande del mundo –dijo Víbora alterada y Tígresa corrió más rápido-

Yujiro caminaba llegando al durazno el cual estaba cuidado por Grulla y Mono, que estaban tomando el té hasta que reaccionaron y vieron a Yujiro.

Hola Yujiro que haces aquí? –dijo Grulla en un tono amistoso-

Si por que juegas a las cartas con nosotros? –dijo Mono sonríendo-

Lo siento maestros pero necesito el durazno para algo muy importante así que váyanse –dijo Yujiro serio sacando su katana- o yo los obligare a irse

Mono y Grulla no contestaron y se lanzaron a atacarlo, Mono salto y bajo lanzando un golpe con el talón derecho, Grulla voló un poco y espero el ataque de Mono, Yujiro espero el ataque de Mono cuando estuvo cerca lo detuvo con su tenaza, Grulla voló en picada con el pico estirado para atacarlo, Yujiro uso su katana y lo detuvo con la hoja, los separa con Mono dio un salto y le dio un golpe en el estomago con sus patas, se impulso del cuerpo de Mono y le dio un golpe en la cara a Grulla, Grulla se dio vuelta y lanzó una onda de aire con su ala derecha, Yujiro salió alejado y sujeto clavando su katana y se sujeto, rollo de color morado un poco.

Mono dio un grito y le dio un golpe en la cara y después mas golpes por el cuerpo haciendo que Yujiro se alejara y se mareara, Yujiro se enojo y empezó a brillar más de color morado.

Que pasa por que brilla? –dijo Mono sorprendido-

No lo se que es eso? –dijo Grulla serio y ambos se pusieron en posición de combate-

Este es el chi maligno todos los del ejército de Orochi lo tenemos –dijo Yujiro sonríendo envaino su espada y la desenvaino soltando una onda morada de energía oscura hacia ellos haciendo que retrocedieran callando de espaldas-

No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías el tiempo se me acaba –dijo Yujiro clavando su espada en la tierra y comenzó a moverse para formar un circulo, Grulla se levanto y voló rápido envistiendo a Yujiro- que haces déjame –cargo energía en su tenaza y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en su espada lo haciendo que se quejara y bajara cayendo, Grulla descendió y Yujiro cayó más rápido tomando su katana y corrió para formar mas el circulo-

Mono reaccionó y lanzó unas shuriken que tenía debajo de sus muñequeras, Yujiro reaccionó sacando la katana y desvío cada uno de los shuriken, gruño un poco y avanzó dandole un golpe lleno de energía con su tenaza dejando un resplandor morado en el estomago de Mono, el grito un poco y cayó al suelo quejándose un poco, Yujiro corrió tomó su katana formando el circulo, después desde el centro empezó a formar una unión de ocho puntos y después los unió formando un octágono con el centro fijo.

Grulla tomo su sombrero y saco un cuerno, lo soplo con fuerza sonando su alarma, Víbora lo escucho y se sorprendió

La alarma! Algo malo esta pasando date prisa Tigresa! –dijo Víbora alterada y Tigresa muy rápido, el camino se toparon con el maestro Shifu- maestro!

Si escuche la alarma creo que vino del...durazno! –dijo Shifu reaccionó y corrieron más rápido-

Yujiro escucho la alarma y se apresuró, dijo unas palabra del libro negro, arranco una hoja con un diagrama en el y la puso en el centro del circulo, busco el durazno y vio el pequeño retoño.

Durante la tarde cinco sombras corrían entre los árboles cuando una figura grande cubierta por una gabardina negra y se detuvo.

Esperen! –dijo el primero y los demás lo escucharon deteniéndose- el alba y el ritual se acerca aceleren el paso muchachos –dijo serio y una voz se hizo sonar- y muchachas perdón linda –dijo nervioso y siguieron-

Yujiro se acercó al durazno y lo tomo en su tenaza, lo tomo y lo arranco desde raíz, en ese momento el cielo se tornó rojizo sangriento, El maestro Shifu sintió algo horrible dentro de el como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón o algo importante, Yujiro sonrío tomo el retoño que parecía que estaba marchitándose rápido, lo tomo y lo dejo en la hoja de papel, tomo su katana y se hizo un corte en su tenaza haciéndola sangrar mucho, pronunció unas palabras en otro idioma derramando su sangre el circulo en la hoja brillo y la tierra tembló, una neblina empezó a salir del circulo.

Shifu y los demás llegaron viendo como Yujiro seguía sangrando pero sonreía.

Llegaron tarde esta todo listo para su final maestros del palacio de jade –dijo Yujiro sonríendo, Grulla y Mono se acercaron con los demás y se pusieron en postura de combate-

Detente ahora Yujiro –dijo Shifu molesto-

Es tarde todo esta hecho Orochi es libre –dijo Yujiro sonríendo, la tierra tembló y se escucho un rugido de una bestia muy grande, la montaña donde estaban se comenzó a romper desde su base, la montaña soltó un resplandor morado y se rompió todo el suelo hasta derribar el palacio-

Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido –dijo Grulla sosteniendo a Víbora y Mono- donde esta Mantis?

Esta en el valle evacuando por lo que veo –dijo Shifu viendo como la gente corría sosteniendo todo comida, paquetes y bebes mientras eran guiados por Mantis- vámonos ya! –Grulla despego, Shifu corrió lo mejor que pudo y Tigresa también, todos abandonaron la montaña mientras aún era estable-

Todos los habitantes habían huido a los lejos vieron como el palacio cayo siendo destruido, el valle entro fue cayendo también con las casas y el suelo se agrietó bastante, en la montaña donde antes solía estar el durazno celestial salió una criatura gigante, en pecho llevaba una armadura plateada con un ojo rojo que entraba en todo el pecho, parecía el ojo de una serpiente, el cuerpo de la inmensa criatura se revelo era una serpiente negra con escamas que tenían un brillo rojizo, en la punta de la cola tenía una especie de navaja dorada en forma de tridente, lo que mas asusto a todos los que estaban ahí era que la criatura tenía no una si no ocho cabezas de serpientes con gemas de diferentes colores en sus frentes, tenían de color rojo, verde, azul, amarillo, blanca, plateada, marrón y morada, la bestia rugió muy fuerte expulsado lo que parecía ser un liquido negro que se esparció por todo el campo, también de su centro salieron cinco brillos morados que se pusieron en la cima de la montaña de escombros.

Maestro Orochi es un gusto volver a verlo mi señor –dijo Yujiro arrodillándose en una montaña, la criatura lo escucho y bajo una de sus cabezas-

Tu eres Ebirag –dijo Orochi con una voz profunda de demonio- bien hecho me as liberado por eso te compensare tu lealtad –sus ojos brillaron de color rojo, el cuerpo de Yujiro brillo y creció formando una forma humanoide con cuatro tenazas su cuerpo era delgado no muy musculoso el sonrío bastante de ver su cuerpo, sus ojos ahora eran negros-

Gracias amo –dijo Yujiro sonríendo-

E estado más de cinco mil años encerrado por esos cuatro guardianes y sus poderes, mis poderes aun siguen débiles tendré que regresar a mi forma básica –dijo Orochi y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo junto con su cuerpo formando un cuerpo parecido al de un humano cubierto de escamas de serpiente, era delgado y negro con la barriga musculoso y de color carne, su cabeza se formo y era una serpiente con cuernos pequeños en su cabeza y ojos rojos con pupilas verdes afiladas- bien en esta forma me será más fácil guardar energía mientras ejército! Surjan! –alzo su mano derecha y el liquido negro tomo empezó a tomar forma-

El liquido negro tomo forma de cuerpos delgados cubiertos por armaduras blancas con un pequeño ojo rojo en el pecho, los brazos eran alargados igual que sus piernas, tenían un peto de color plateado igual que protectores en las muñecas y botas del mismo tipo, el liquido dejo de moverse revelando a unas criaturas iguales a serpientes gigantes con brazos y piernas de piel morada lisa, sus cabezas parecían humanas pero con ojos rojos y la boca llena de colmillos, los brillos que salieron con el Orochi llegaron a el, el cual estaba respirando con dificultad.

Eso es todo lo que puedo lograr de momento, estar en esa prisión convirtió mi poder en una vergüenza pero este pequeño ejército de 10 mil serpentinos será más que suficiente para destruir este patético valle –dijo Orochi sonríendo respirando con dificultad los brillos segaron a el- si lo se les conseguiré nuevos cuerpos mis generales mientras Ebirah dime donde puedo descansar?

Mi señor yo no tengo un hogar pero su palacio lo espera a las fuera de aquí –saco un papel del libro- este mapa lo ayudara mientras déjeme aquí quiero pelear usando este poder nuevo contra los cinco furiosos –sonrío y Orochi tomo el papel-

Muy bien vámonos –dijo y empezó a retirarse de la ciudad seguido por las cinco luces- mientras tanto Mátenlos! –el ejército grito y empezó a marchar buscando que destruir-

Maestro parece que el ejército se está movilizando debemos enfrentarlo! –dijo Tigresa seria viendo al ejército, mientras Shifu corría a su lado-

Muy bien todos juntos ataquen! Hay que evitar que ataquen a los habitantes –dijo Shifu serio y los demás avanzaron hasta ponerse frente al ejército-

Mono corrió y lanzó una patada con el empeine a una criatura, la criatura solo doblo su cuerpo por el impacto, Mono sonrío pero la criatura lo tomo de su pierna y enredo todo su brazo en ella, lo levanto y lo golpeo en el suelo un par de veces después lo lanzó hacia una casa casi destruida, Mono quedo ahí herido pero de pie, Tigresa avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe con sus brazos extendidos y manos juntas hacia el pecho de la criatura, la criatura solo retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros y parecía que se reía, Tigresa se sorprendió y volvió a atacar lanzó varios golpes hacia el pecho de la criatura, los golpes rebotaban sobre su cuerpo dejando solo pequeñas marcas donde ella golpeaba, la criatura levanto el brazo derecho y le dio un golpe en la cabeza alejando la un poco, la criatura le dio una patada en el estomago que solo le dolió un poco, alzó su mano con garras moradas pero en eso llega Yujiro o Ebirah.

Detente serpentino esta es mi presa –dijo Yujiro sonríendo, la criatura asintió y se fue-

Vaya Yujiro debí desconfiar de ti y no del cartero –dijo Tígresa levantándose molesta-

No importa cuando el panda llegue te hallar a muerta y el valle destruido y lleno de cadaveres –dijo Yujiro sonríendo alzó su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe vertical y Tigresa salto a un lado esquivándolo, Yujiro uso uno de sus brazos extra y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal dandole a Tigresa en el cuerpo- con mi nuevo poder eres más débil

No importa ven –dijo Tígresa corrió y lanzó una patada con la planta del pie, Yujiro cruzo sus brazos deteniendo la patada, sacó sus dos brazos extra y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo tirándola al suelo, Tigresa se levanto y lanzó varios golpes pero Yujiro solo se defendió deteniendo los golpes, Yujiro uso su brazo extra derecho y le dio un golpe al mentón a Tigresa, ella cayo dándose vuelta quedo de pie y siguió peleando-

Mantis estaba usando su velocidad pateando a cada serpentino que estaba cerca quedo de pie un momento y vio que los serpentinos seguían de pie, uno llego por la espalda y le dio un golpe en su espalda, Mantis quedo tirado en el suelo trato de levantarse pero un serpentino le dio una patada tirándolo lejos, Grulla tenía el mismo problema trataba de volar pero los Serpentinos lo tenían atado de sus alas y cuerpo sujetándolo con fuerza, Víbora peleaba lo mejor que podía pero entra varios la sujetaron estirando su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera, Shifu corría entre el ejército golpeando a cada uno lo mejor que podía, un serpentino lo sujeto del brazo pero Shifu lo sujeto de una parte dio una vuelta y lo arrojó hacia otros, uno llego por la espalda y trato de darle un golpe, Shifu solo dio un salto esquivando el golpe y lanzó una patada alejando lo un poco pero fue sorprendido por mas siendo golpeando uno por uno.

Tigresa había sido lanzada junto a los demás maestros muy lastimados y golpeados, ayuno ro se acercó a ellos sonríendo y riendo.

Vaya al fin están acabados unas ultimas palabras? –dijo Yujiro sonríendo con burla-

Verte caer y morir, me arrepiento de conocerte y de haber herido al único hombre que he amado, nosotros tal vez perdimos pero Po sigue con vida el vendrá y la pagaras caro lo juro –dijo Tigresa de pie sonríendo, Yujiro creo una esfera de color morada en su tenaza mientras miraba a Tigresa se preparó y lanzó el golpe-

Solo me arrepiento de no haberte visto de nuevo Po, Te amo Po –dijo Tigresa en pesando a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto, se escucho un impacto muy fuerte y abrió los ojos solo para sorprenderse igual que los otros, frente a ella estaba alguien usando una gabardina negra deteniendo el ataque de Yujiro con una espada tan grande como su cuerpo, era gruesa y grande con un mango rojo con detalles dorados-

Bien hecho por su valentía maestros del palacio de jade aunque sea un segundo de valentía eso puede cambiar el destino del mundo y su futuro –dijo revelando su cabeza blanca con una coleta china amarrada de otras coletas-

Una gran parada paso por el brazo izquierdo de Yujiro quemando a algunos serpentinos sin dejar rastro mientras la figura de una ave hecha de fuego aparece en el cielo, desde el cielo se veía una tormenta hecha de rayos azules que cayeron quemando a algunos serpentinos, mientras unas rocas salieron volando y aplastaron a varios del ejército, una onda agua surgió creando un torbellino ahogando a varios mientras se deshacían en el agua.

Que hacen aquí no deberían llegar ahora! –dijo Yujiro molesto en eso que el que sostenía la espada dio un movimiento haciendo un corte cortando su brazo derecho superior, Yujiro grito y se sujeto el brazo alejándose- Maldito seas! Guerrero Dragón!

Po?! –dijeron sorprendidos todos y reveló que era si era Po alzando la cabeza, Tigresa estaba que lloraba de alegría de verlo, pero se sorprendieron mas cuando cuatro figuras llegaron del cielo y cayeron de pie alado de Po, una figura estaba en los hombros de otra-

Hemos llegado para detener esta guerra –dijo Po serio viendo al ejército junto a Hinata, James, Boa y Byakun-

Fin del capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews **

**CrWolf- **gracias espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y a mi también me gustan tus historias

**guest - **gracias por la idea también lo había pensado pero a un es muy pronto para poner cachorros seria mucho drama después

**fanatico z-** gracias por el comentario aquí esta lo que muchos buscan una PELEA DE GATAS! Jaja

**Capitulo "Iniciando la Guerra"**

Los cinco guardianes estaban frente a Yujiro y el ejército, Po usaba una gabardina y se la quito revelando un cuerpo mas trabajado, tenía una camisa China sin mangas de color blanca con bordes negros y broches dorados, tenía una cinta blanca en la cintura y un pantalón negro, en la espalda tenía un dragón en su camisa, los demás tenían un traje similar, Byakun tenía una camisa azul con detalles amarillos en forma de rayos en la espalda tenía la figura de un tigre de dientes de sable, Hinata usaba una camisa de manga larga hasta los antebrazos de color roja con detalles azules, tenía una cinta azul y en la espalda el Fenix, James usaba una camisa de mangas cortas de color verde oscura con la cinta que le dio su maestro Niu y en la espalda tenía la figura de la tortuga, Boa solo usaba la cinta que le dio su maestro y una pequeña que tenía la cara de una serpiente, estaba en los hombros de James.

Y bien quieres seguir peleando o te rendirás Yujiro, no mejor dicho Ebirah –dijo Po serio, apuntándolo con su espada era una hoja de un filo muy gruesa, tenía un mango rojo con anillos dorados y la guardia dorada, haciendo que Yujiro gruñera-

Muy bien Guerrero Dragón pelearemos como es debido ejército de serpentinos –retrocedió un poco- Mantenlos! -el ejército grito y corrieron hacia ellos-

James Boa barrera de árbol! –dijo Po serio y los dos asintieron James y Boa comenzaron a expulsar chi y los dos se mezclaron James bajo el cuerpo y toco el suelo con sus manos haciendo creer ramas de árboles formando un muro frente a todos cubriendo el área dejando atrás al ejército, los habitantes se quedaron sorprendidos y se sintieron seguros- bien eso los cubrirá un momento váyanse de aquí rápido!

Po espera no te dejaremos aquí solo –dijo Tígresa seria-

No importa váyanse nosotros podemos con ellos –dijo Byakun serio-

Su poder no se compara con el nuestro solo váyanse con los demás aldeanos hasta que las cosas se calmen –dijo Hinata seria escuchando como el ejército golpeaba el muro de madera- no hay tiempo váyanse ya! –todos se pusieron en posición de combate-

Tígresa es mejor que los escuches nosotros no somos rivales para ellos –dijo Shifu tomando el brazo de Tígresa la cual estaba preocupada- lo dejaremos todo en manos de los guardianes

Si maestro –dijo Tígresa seria bajando la cabeza viendo a Po el cual estaba esperando con la espada en posición, ella no dijo nada y se fue corriendo con los demás-

Vaya ese sujeto estaba preocupado por ti –dijo Byakun riendo-

Je no necesito que se preocupe por mi –dijo Po con burla, el muro empezó a caer un poco ya que James se levanto un poco y Boa se bajo de sus hombros- están listos? –vio a James y Boa los cuales sonrieron, volteo a la derecha Byakun y Hinata sonrieron también- vamos entonces

Hinata trepo por el muro, llego al final y sus brazos comenzaron a arder en fuego, dio un salto juntando sus manos creando una bola de fuego la lanzo dandole a cinco de un tiro quemándolos.

Si cinco de un tiro supéralo Byakun –dijo Hinata con burla, Byakun se cruzo de brazos, sonrío salto hasta la parte superior su cuerpo entero se lleno de un brillo azul creando chispas en sus brazos, llego al otro lado dio un paso y avanzó rápido dejando un rastreo de energía azul, llego a un extremo y más de 8 serpentinos quedaron golpeados con rastros de electricidad en sus cuerpo, solo cayeron muertos, Byakun se dio vuelta sonríendo con burla y Hinata solo bufo- suerte de principiante –dijo fastidiada-

Ya relájense acaben con todos yo me encargo de Ebirah –dijo Po tomando su espada dando un salto pasando detrás del muro- protejan el muro y a los habitantes

Si! –dijeron todos serios-

Po tomo su espada y le dio varios cortes a los serpentinos cortándolos a la mitad, uno le dio un corte vertical partiéndolo en dos, Hinata dio un salto creando fuego en sus brazos lanzó un golpe creando bolas de fuego que le dio a un, bajo dio una patada a una justo en la cabeza y le dio un codazo en la cara a otro quemando su cabeza, dos trataron de sujetarla de sus brazos pero ella sonrió y su fuego comenzó a crecer mas en sus brazos quemando los brazos de los serpentinos, ella corrió y le dio una patada con ambos pies ardiendo en la cara quemando mas sus cabezas dio un salto y siguió peleando.

Byakun apareció dandole varios golpes a uno en el cuerpo de forma rápido, le dio un último golpe rompiendo el pecho de la criatura, apreto sus puños mas creando un aura de rayos, corrió y le dio un golpe con ambas manos y los brazos extendidos al pecho de un serpentino rompiéndole el pecho completamente, uno trato de atraparlo pero Byakun sujeto el brazo pasando una corriente por el cuerpo del serpentino lo apreto y le dio una vuelta golpeando a varios con el como si fuera su arma, sonrío dio un salto sin soltar el cuerpo del serpentino y le dio un golpe a uno de forma vertical aplastándolo en el suelo.

Boa y James pasaron entre ellos, Boa dio un golpe con la cola creando un rayo amarillo dandole a tres con un solo golpe tirándolos con los demás, James gruño un poco y junto agua en sus manos creando garras de agua con filo, se acercó a uno y le dio un rasguño cortándolo en varias partes, repitió lo mismo con varios mas, alzo las manos y las bajo haciendo un corte con ondas de agua a alta presión cortando a varios mas, Boa se acercó a uno lo tomo del cuello apreto y le rompió el cuello, lo tomo y lo lanzo a otros serpentinos, dio un salto con su cuerpo y bajo dando una vuelta haciendo que el suelo se rompiera partiéndolo en dos alzando dos rocas muy grandes, los serpentinos que estaban ahí cayeron entre las dos rocas, Boa paso de lado de una de las rocas y le dio un golpe a la roca aplastando a varios entre ellas.

James extendió la mano con todos los dedos creando una onda de agua a alta presión que disparó cortando hasta rocas entre ellas estaban algunos serpentinos, el agua paso atravesando a todos cortando los por la mitad, repitió lo mismo pero esta vez haciendo un corte con la mano en forma horizontal atacando a mas serpentinos, Po estaba chocando su espada con dos de las tenazas de Ebirah haciendo un forcejeo de energía creando un pequeña colisión, Po desvío la espada a su derecha y después la clavo en suelo, uso su chi y después la alzo sacándola del suelo creando una onda de energía color dorada, la energía le dio a Yujiro justo en el pecho alejando lo un poco de la zona, Po corrió rápido dio un salto y le dio una patada en el pecho con los dos pies juntos, Yujiro escupió un poco por el dolor, alzo su tenaza izquierda superior, las otras dos que le quedaban las extendió a los lados y lanzó un golpe con cada una, Po detuvo los golpes laterales con sus manos y el golpe superior con su pierna derecha, uso su pierna sobrante y se impulsa escapando del agarre.

Po dio una vuelta quedando de pie, tomo su espada que estaba en su espalda, Yujiro corrió juntando su chi oscuro en su tenaza izquierda y la alzo listo para lanzar un golpe de forma vertical, Po puso su espada en forma horizontal defendiéndose del impacto, el suelo bajo sus pies se empezó a romper por el impacto, Po uso chi en su puño izquierdo y lanzó un gancho directo al mentón de Yujiro rompiéndole unos cuantos dientes, Yujiro quedo un poco aturdido y molesto, se paro y corrió lanzando varios golpes que Po detuvo con su brazo y espada, uso mas chi en su cuerpo moviéndose rápido, en un momento desvío un golpe con el codo derecho, sujeto otro golpe con la mano izquierda, y lanzó una patada con la pierna derecha justo al pecho de Yujiro, tomo su espada y dio coto justo en el antebrazo izquierdo superior de Yujiro cortándole el brazo.

Yujiro grito y sujeto su brazo que sangraba bastante, Yujiro uso mas chi cerrando las heridas corrió hacia Po gritando, lanzó un golpe en forma horizontal que Po pudo bloquear con el antebrazo derecho, ambos comenzaron a lanzarse varios golpes, Po aprovecho y le dio una patada en las costillas, Yujiro grito un poco y lo suelto de la pierna con las tenazas, Po gruño de dolor dio un salto acercándose a Yujiro, lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un golpe con la frente en su cabeza, Yujiro sangro y soltó la pierna de Po, Po cayó de pie cargo chi dorado en su pierna derecha y lanzó una patada con la planta del pie justo en el estomago de Yujiro haciendo que este escupiera sangre del dolor, Yujiro salió volando hacia una casa en ruinas.

Po cuidado atrás! –dijo Byakun serio atrás de Po había tres serpentinos corriendo para atacarlos con garras en sus manos, Po tomo su espada y dio una vuelta blandiendo la haciendo un corte a los tres justo en la cintura, el vio a Byakun y le alzo el pulgar sonríendo- de nada

Byakun salto en el aire creo una pequeña bola de rayos y la lanzó a uno que estaba cerca, bajo corrió creando garras de rayo en sus manos dio un golpe con las garras extendidas hacia arriba haciendo una onda de energía rasgando a varios partiéndolos en pedazos, dio un paso creando una onda de energía que rasgo a muchos.

En el aire Hinata estaba volando usando alas del Fenix bajo en picada girando abrazándose a si misma y luego extendió la pierna derecha creando un pequeño remolino de fuego dandole varias patadas y quemando a varios de los serpentinos, al final se elevo y bajo dando un pisotón creando una onda de fuego que quemo a mucho.

James paco frente a ella con las garras listas atravesando el pecho de un serpentino ase poyo en el dio un salto y rasgo a otro en su cara, dos lo sujetaron de sus brazos el solo sonrió dio una vuelta atrayéndolos un poco y los golpe mutuamente, en el suelo solo dio un golpe más matándolos.

Boa apareció rápido con energía en su cola dando cortes con ella, a un serpentino le dio un golpe arrancando su cabeza, a otro mas le dio un golpe en forma vertical cortándolo a la mitad, abrió el hocico un poco creando una pequeña esfera de energía amarilla escupió y le dio varios de un solo golpe, enterró su coló y las rocas se juntaron en su cola haciendo de una cubierta de rocas dio un salto y lanzó un golpe con la cola en forma horizontal lanzando varias rocas creando una lluvia de rocas filosas atravesando a muchos del pecho, a otros justo en la cabeza.

Yujiro salió enojado de los escombros tomo una roca que estaba ahí y la lanzó hacia Po, el solo se dio vuelta y le dio una patada con el talón derecho lanzándolo a algunos serpentinos, Yujiro salió corriendo hacia Po para sujetarlo con los brazos, Po fue sujetado por Yujiro, se bajo un poco y le dio una patada en el pecho con ambos pies elevándolo al cielo, Po junto chi en su mano derecha y se arrojó a Yujiro en un rayo dandole justo en el pecho elevándolo mas, Po dio una vuelta con la pierna derecha lanzando un brillo para darle a algunos serpentinos cerca también, dejo de lanzar el brillo cuando Yujiro estaba cerca le dio una patada con el empeine en su cara tirándolo a un lado.

Yujiro se arrastró por el suelo de cara, se levanto y vio a Po, Po solo corrió y le dio varios golpes y patadas en el pecho y cara, después dio un salto dandole una patada con ambas piernas alejando a Yujiro, quedo de pie junto sus manos creando una bola de chi dorado, lo lanzó creando una explosión derrotando a varios enemigos también, en eso Yujiro salió lastimado y sangrando por todo el cuerpo estaba realmente molesto.

Como pudiste hacerme esto?! –grito Yujiro asustado-

Te matare aquí mismo ya –dijo Po sonríendo Yujiro se asusto dando un salto alejándose junto sus manos sobrantes creando una bola de chi algo grande color negra y la lanzó, Po la espero y la sujeto en sus manos creando una colisión en sus fuerzas, dio una vuelta sujetando la esfera y después se la lanzó hacia el, Yujiro dio un salto de forma lateral esquivando la esfera pero le dio a parte del ejército creando una explosión- lo ves no puedes ganar –Po corrió y le dio golpe en la cara formo chi dorado en su mano derecha y con la izquierda lo sujeto de la cabeza- Fuiste un Monstruo

Te enviare al infierno de un solo golpe! –dijo Po serio y atravesó el pecho de Yujiro lanzando un rayo de chi que destruyó todo el pecho de Yujiro dejándole un agujero muy visible, solo lo soltó y cayo sin mas-

Byakun y los demás habían acabado con los demás serpentinos y quedaron algo agitados, Hinata camino entre los escombros viendo si había alguno vivo, Boa dio un golpe al suelo haciendo un pequeño sonido de impacto, tenía los ojos cerrados para ver si detectaba algo.

Encontraste algo Boa? –dijo James calmado-

No hay ningún ser vivo debajo de los escombros parece que el ejército fue derrotado completamente –dijo Boa seria abriendo los ojos- también no hay serpentinos vivos cerca acabamos con todos al menos de momento –todos quedaron serios y Po llego-

Lograste sacarle información al langostino? –dijo Hinata seria-

No, lo mate antes de que lo interrogará –dijo Po serio-

Siempre te pasas por un poco osito tontito –dijo Hinata tallando un poco su cabeza haciendo que Po se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, después le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón algo gordo- eso fue por no sacarle la información ahora deberemos esperar a que lleguen los generales

Perdón Hinata –dijo Po tallando su cabeza- Boa dime como están los habitantes están todos?

Casi hay algunos pocos que están debajo lo siento Po, pero la mayoría escapo están arriba –dijo Boa seria-

Bien James dime crees que pueden reconstruir el valle? –dijo Po serio-

Lo siento Po pero la batalla dejo destrucciones muy horribles no es posible habitarlo, este valle se convirtió en zona de guerra esto se convertirá en un punto de encuentro –dijo James revisando el lugar con Byakun-

Lo mejor es ir a ver a los habitantes que sobrevivieron y llevarlos a una zona segura lejos de aquí alguna idea? –dijo Byakun de brazos cruzados-

Conozco a alguien que nos ayudara –dijo Po serio- mientras veamos a los demás quiero ver si están bien –los demás asintieron con la idea de Po, todos salieron de la zona mientras cerca de los habitantes estaban los cinco y el maestro Shifu impresionados con lo que habían visto-

Es asombro derrotaron no a uno si no a todo el ejército –dijo Víbora sombrada-

Nosotros apenas pudimos pelear contra uno pero ellos derrotaron a más de 10 mil de esas cosas –dijo Grulla asombrado-

No cabe duda que Po a sobre pasado los límites de la fuerza ordinaria –dijo Shifu asombrado y orgulloso- sabia que era fuerte pero no tanto

Quienes serán los que lo acompañan? –dijo Tígresa confundida-

Son los demás guardianes –dijo Po llegando poniéndose firme frente a ellos- ellos representan a los otros tres puntos cardinales, ellos son...-no termino por que Tígresa lo abrazo y lo beso de forma rápida sin que se diera cuenta, Hinata los vio y se enojo, ella camino hacia los dos y aparto a Tígresa de forma brusca de Po- gracias –se limpio el hocico con la mano-

Oye que te pasa? –dijo Tígresa molesta-

Lo mismo te digo yo gata ladrona, quiero saber por qué besabas a mi novio –dijo Hinata enojada dejando sorprendidos a los maestros-

Novio?! –dijeron todos los maestros asombrados-

Así es ella es Hinata la Guerrera Fenix y mi novia –dijo Po abrazando a Hinata del hombro, Tígresa sintió una apuñalada en el corazón cuando escucho esas palabras-

Que? Po estas bromeando verdad? –dijo Tígresa molesta deseando que fuera mentira-

No lo estoy Tígresa espero que mi novia y tu...-dijo Po sonando serio pero un rugido de dos tigresas lo tomo por sorpresa, todos estaban viendo como Tígresa y Hinata se veían con odio mientras caminaban rodeando a la otra- se lleven bien

Los chicos estaban impacientes para ver la pelea, Grulla y Mantis apostaban por Tígresa, James, Byakun y Mono apostaban por Hinata.

Escúchame bien gato feo por que besabas a mi novio –dijo Hinata sonríendo-

Soy mujer y creo por que el me ama mas a mi ya que yo fui la primera a la que amo –dijo Tígresa segura de sus palabras pero Hinata sonrío-

Uuuuuuu –dijeron los chicos riendo-

Así pues te lo dijo o mejor a un te lo demostró por varios días? –dijo Hinata lamiéndose los labios mientras reía un poco dejando a Tígresa mas molesta-

Ouuuuuoooo que golpe! –dijeron James Byakun y Mono riendo-

Lo hubieras visto fue Mmm Mmm tan salvaje pero tierno todo un Guerrero –dijo Hinata riendo sonrojada mientras Víbora veía a Po sin creérselo, el Pobre Po se tapaba la cara sonrojado- fueron cuatro días de Uuuy ni siquiera pude caminar o sentarme bien por días –a los chicos se les cayo la mandíbula al suelo y Grulla tenía el pico a 90 grados con la lengua de fuera, Boa se sonrojó mucho y Po quería que la tierra se lo tragara, la furia de Tígresa incrementaba mas y mas hasta que su cara se tornó roja de ira-

Y te atreves a decirme eso en la cara? –dijo Tígresa molesta pero recordó algo que la hizo sonreír- pues déjame decirte que yo vi a Po desnudo primero –todos se sorprendieron bastante y Po quedo confundido- si lo vi cuando fue a darse un baño de agua fría una vez, créeme que me contuve mucho para no saltarle encima pero unas horas después le deje un regalo deje que me viera desnuda mientras me cambiaba en mi cuarto –eso ultimo si sorprendió a todos y Po lo recordó-

Po recordó que cuando regreso de bañarse ese día llego al cuarto de Tígresa la cual tenía la puerta abierta un poco revelando a Tígresa desnuda, por mas que trato de no mirar no pudo evitarlo y sus problemas empeoraron cuando su amigo se activo.

Ahora recuerdas Po? Jeje ese fue me regalo para ti –dijo Tígresa en un tono seductor ahora Shifu quería matar al panda, el tenía una mirada llena de odio-

Po es verdad!? –dijo Hinata molesta asustando a Po-

Yo juro que es mentira! Yo te juro que yo no fui –dijo Po asustado-

Ahora si gata mentirosa prepárate –dijo Hinata bajando su cuerpo preparándose para el ataque y Tígresa la imito-

Ambas saltaron gruñendo y se agarraron los pelos de las mejillas jalándolos con fuerza haciendo llorar un poco a la otra, Tígresa paso sus manos a la ropa de Hinata tratando de quitársela, Hinata paso sus manos a la cinta de la cintura de Tígresa para romperla, ambas no peleaban como maestras de Kun fu parecían gatas en celo peleando con arañazos y gritos tratando de quitarse la ropa entre las dos.

Debemos hacer algo! –dijo Víbora alterada-

Po has algo! –Boa gritando-

Solo me queda decir esto –dijo Po serio levantando la mano derecha y el dedo índice- pelea! Pelea pelea pelea! –sonrío animando un poco el ambiente-

Pelea pelea pelea! Pelea pelea pelea! –dijeron todos los chicos sonríendo animando la pelea entre gatas, la pelea se intensificó Tígresa le había abierto la camisa a Hinata revelando que usaba vendajes en el pecho, Hinata le quito la cinta y le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza, Tígresa gruño un poco y le jalo las orejas a Hinata haciendo que gritara un poco, Hinata bajo todo el cuerpo y pasó a los pantalones de Tígresa y se los bajo revelando que Tígresa usaba pantaletas negras con cortes en forma de botones de cerezo-

Los chicos escupieron un poco y se sonrojaron bastante y quedaron con los ojos abiertos y casi saliéndoles de sus cuencas, Tígresa cayo de espaldas se quitó el pantalón y salto hacia Hinata para quitarle el suyo, Hinata se bajo pasando el salto, quedó detrás de Tigresa y siento sus pantis haciéndole un súper calzón chino, marcando todo lo que tenía Tígresa ella gimió un poco por el dolor y los chicos quedaron fascinados, a Po se les formo ojos en forma de corazón que se salieron un poco.

Boa no aguanto mas y le dio un súper golpe en los ojos a Po y a todos los demás en la cabeza, todos tenían un súper chichón en sus cabezas.

Ya fue suficiente! –dijo Boa molesta sacando venas de sus cola-

Hay mis ojos, ojos ojos! Mis ojos! –dijo Po sujetando sus ojos mientras los demás lloraban del golpe, excepto Mono y James los cuales estaban inconscientes-

Víbora ayúdame por favor aquí –dijo Boa soñado molesta viendo como la pelea seguía- vamos antes de que termine en algo peor

Si te ayudare –dijo Víbora seria viendo como las dos solo les quedaban dos prendas los vendajes y las pantaletas, pero los vendajes se estaban cayendo revelando que los pechos de ambas eran muy grandes-

Los chicos seguían viendo todo sin importar nada incluso Po que tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, cuando las chicas iban a golpearse aparecieron Boa y Víbora y les dieron un golpe muy fuerte a las dos felinas deteniéndolas, ambas felinas cayeron a un lado de cara.

Auuu Víbora por que me golpeaste? –dijo Tígresa-

Tu igual Boa –dijo Hinata levantándose-

Por que se están peleando hasta quedar desnudas! –dijeron las dos serpientes, las dos felinas se vieron y se taparon, mientras los chicos tenían una hemorragia nasal y Shifu tenía la mirada baja sonrojado, las felinas dieron un grito muy fuerte y agudo, de un momento a otro se escucharon grandes impactos en la zona, ninguno de los habitantes se acercaron para ver-

En el suelo estaban todos los machos tirados con grandes chichones en sus caras cuerpos y cabezas, algunos hasta sangraban, James, Byakun y Mono tenían ojos en forma de corazón mientras sonreían y pensaban "no me importa morir por que moriría feliz" Po tenía un enorme chichón en su cabeza con la cara completamente morada y rasguños en todo la cara que eran marcas de garras, Shifu estaba igual que Po solo que se quedo visco del lado derecho.

No entiendo...por que...me golpearon...también...? –dijo Shifu con espasmos en su cuerpo-

Eso les paso por andar de mirones y no decir nada –dijo Hinata molesta y sonrojada mientras se vestía-

No entiendo como no pudieron decirnos nos hubieron ayudado mas temprano en ves de dejar que nos desnudáramos así –dijo Tígresa roja de vergüenza poniendo su cinta en su cintura-

Tratamos pero no nos escucharon así que tuvimos que golpearlas un rato –dijo Víbora sonando calmada-

Además los chicos estuvieron como idiotas solo quedándose embobados viendo como se quitaban la ropa –dijo Boa seria-

Esta bien pero... –Hinata iba a decir algo pero vio a Po como estaba y reacciono corriendo hacia el- Po! –se acercó y cargo su cabezota hinchada- hay mi osito perdóname fue la adrenalina del momento –le tallo la cara pero donde tocara estaba hachado y golpeado-

Tu osito? Es mi osito! –dijo Tigres llegando quitándole a Po para ponerlo sobre sus piernas- ya Po todo estará bien perdón por golpearte mucho mi amor –sonrío mientras que Po balbuceaba tratando de decir algo-

Tu amor? Ja no me hagas reír –Hinata dijo con burla y tomo la cara de Po, abrió un poco su camisa librando sus pechos del vendaje un poco y puso ahí la cara de Po- soy suya en cuerpo y alma lo olvidas?

Y eso que? Solo lo hizo contigo pero el me ama mas –dijo Tígresa seria abriendo su camisa revelando sus pechos y volvió a tomar la cara de Po para ponerla en su pecho- no perderé contra ti

Ya perdiste acéptalo –dijo Hinata volviendo a tomo la cara de Po para ponerla en su pecho, Tígresa gruño y volvió tomar la cara de Po, y así siguieron por un rato hasta que Po las tomo de las colas y las dio un tirón haciendo que lo soltaran- hay Po encerio estas de humor ahora? –dijo sonrojada-

Cariño aquí no podemos hay mucha gente –dijo Hinata sonrojada mordiendo uno de sus dedos-

No lo hago por eso –dijo Po hinchado y levantándose- hay que ayudar a esta gente a ponerse a salvo Y todavía hay que componer nuestras caras –dijo babeando un poco por su hinchazón-

Después de que Po y los demás compusieran sus caras empezaron a llevar a la demás gente por un camino, entre la multitud Po buscaba a su padre cuando lo vio cargando un carrito de fideos, el corrió para verlo.

Papa! Papa! –Po grito corriendo cuando el señor Ping reaccionó y buscando con la mirada cuando vio a Po y corrió para abrazarlo-

Po hijo volviste! Me alegro de verte! –dijo llorando un poco viendo a su bebé panda- mírate estas muy delgado pero fornido estuviste comiendo bien?

Si papa estuve comiendo como se debía solo que el entrenamiento fue difícil y pues perdí mucho peso –dijo Po sonríendo- quiero presentarte a alguien

A quien hijo? –dijo el señor Ping confundido-

A mi novia –dijo Po sonríendo buscando a Hinata cuando la vio le hizo señas con la mano llamándola y ella fue hasta donde estaba Po y su padre- papa ella es Hinata la Guerrera Fenix y mi novia

Hola un gusto déjeme decirle que su hijo es uno en un millón –dijo Hinata sonríendo inclinándose con respeto-

Waou eres muy hermosa un gusto soy el papa de Po jeje –dijo el señor Ping sonríendo hablaron por un rato mientras caminaba pero se le ocurrió preguntar algo que siempre es incomodo de contestar- y cuando se casan? –eso hizo sonrojar a la pareja-

Papa perdón pero por que lanzas ese tipo de pregunta? –dijo Po sonrojado-

Bueno es obvio que quiero tener nietos algún día –dijo el señor Ping sonríendo y la pareja se puso aun mas roja-

Papa! Eso da mucha vergüenza –dijo Po cubriendo su cara de pena-

Nada de papa y vergüenza quiero nietos –dijo el señor Ping dandole un leve golpe en el brazo y se adelanto dejando sola a la pareja-

Perdón por eso mi papa suele ser algo excéntrico –dijo Po sonrojado-

No hay problema pero sabes eso de casarse y formar una familia se me hace algo muy lindo, y no se tal ves quiera hacerlo algún día –dijo Hinata tomando el brazo derecho de Po el cual sonrió-

Si seria algo increíble –dijo Po sonríendo Hinata apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y se fueron, detrás de ellos estaba Tigresa la cual veía la escena molesta y triste mientras pensaba "Po fui una idiota que no escucho sus sentimientos y no se fijo en lo que dijo, te recuperare a toda costa" pensó segura viendo a la pareja una pelea mas empezaría-

Fin del capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y para todos gracias por los comentarios, tengo un comentario para todos ustedes ME ENCANTAN LAS PELEAS DE GATAS! Jejeje creo que le pondré mas peleas de gatas entre Hinata y Tígresa **

**Capitulo "Amor de felinas"**

Todos los habitantes del valle de La Paz caminaban rumbo a un lugar desconocido en la noche guiados por los guardianes y los cinco furiosos, Po caminaba junto a su novia Hinata la cual solo lo tomaba de la mano ambos le daban un leve empujón con las caderas al otro, los dos se divertían un poco, mientras atrás Tígresa iba molesta cruzándose de brazos viendo todo la escena, Víbora vio hacia donde miraba Tígresa y decidió acercarse.

Se que te molesta ver a Po con alguien mas pero debes aceptarlo Tígresa –dijo Víbora en un tono calmado y Tígresa gruño-

Víbora no me rendiré así nada más se que el me ama todavía y lo recuperare –dijo Tígresa segura, y Víbora solo bajo la cabeza negando-

Se que no eres de las que se rinden pero solo te pido esto, no le hagas daño a Po ni hagas que terminen de forma horrible por que se que no eres así piénsalo bien antes de actuar –dijo Víbora con pena y Tigresa asintió seria-

Tígresa se adelantó un poco llegando al lado izquierdo de Po y lo tomo del brazo.

He Po dime a donde llevas a todos los habitantes? –dijo Tígresa melosa, Hinata gruño bastante y jalo a Po alejando lo un poco de Tígresa, mientras Po trataba de soltarse pero Tígresa era fuerte-

Los llevo al campamentos de las damas de las sombras –dijo Po calmado tratando de separaré de Tígresa, en eso ambas felinas quedaron sorprendidas mas Tigresa ya que sabia que encontrarían en ese lugar y solo apreto el brazo de Po con fuerza-

Po dime que no le pedirás a Song y su grupo de gatas ladronas que nos den asilo o si? –dijo Tígresa gruñendo un poco y Hinata se puso seria-

Gatas?! Nos llevas a un campamento lleno de gatas?! En que piensas querido? –dijo Hinata molesta sonríendo apretando el brazo derecho de Po haciendo que el panda suelte quejidos-

Lo que pasa es que Song tiene un enorme campamento y se lo pedí de favor, ella aceptó pero no pasara nada entre nadie del grupo lo juro –dijo Po quejándose del dolor haciendo la voz aguda- hay no siento mis brazos

Po dormiré contigo para evitar que una gata ladrona no intente nada contigo –dijo Hinata seria y Po asintió rápido-

Tu no dormirás con el! Yo dormiré con el para vigilarlo! –dijo Tígresa y los dos se pusieron serias dandole una mirada enojada a la otra-

Hinata dormirá conmigo y no pasara nada Tígresa! Ya no siento el brazo! –dijo Po con una voz aguda y Hinata sonrío alegre haciendo que Tígresa se enojara y lo soltara de golpe, ella se fue de brazos cruzados, Po solo gimió como niña aflojando su brazo tratando de sentirlo- dios que feo

Po dime por que vamos al campamento de Song se que solo es tu amiga pero me siento intranquila si ella intenta algo contigo –dijo Hinata sonando herida haciendo sentir mal a Po-

Tranquila no pasara nada te amo y lo sabes Hinata –dijo Po sonríendo abrazando a Hinata- además tu me cuidas mucho jeje

Jejeje yo también te amo Po y sabes que necesitas que te vigilen tu titulo llama mucho la atención de las chicas –dijo Hinata sonríendo dejándose abrazar por Po, ambos se dieron un beso rápido y siguieron avanzando por un rato mas-

Mientras Orochi en su forma humanoide avanzaba sin rumbo llegando a un pueblo lejano devastado, las casa destruidas y en ruinas, los habitantes muertos parecían haber sido cortados por una espada rápida, Orochi camino por el pueblo devastado respirando agitado pero sonrío al ver el rastro de destrucción.

Ese Ebirah volvió a destruir con mucho entusiasmo –dijo con burla camino por un rato mas y vio un palacio intacto al final de pueblo-

Orochi camino por un tiempo hasta entrar al palacio que era para alumnos de Kung fu, dentro estaba una mapache de pelo café oscuro de traje azul rey, tenía varias cortadas en el cuerpo y unos lentes rotos a su lado, también había unos leopardos súper feos delgados con trajes azules, todos cada uno de ellos muerto y con cortadas por todo el cuerpo.

Ya veo el mato a esos sujetos solo para darme el palacio y que pudiera habitar aquí –dijo Orochi viendo el lugar, camino un poco hasta que vio lo que parecía un trono o algo un poco mas pequeño de color negro con amueblado rojo, el sonrío y se sentó un poco estirando su cuerpo- es un buen momento para descansar mi cuerpo después de estar encerrado tanto tiempo, tuve que usar mucho poder, lo poco que me quedaba, el durazno estuvo purificando el poder que me devoraba por muchos siglos

Las luces que salieron con el comenzaron a rodearlo revelando que eran gemas con formas diferentes, una gema roja en forma de flama, una gema café en forma de dos triángulos unidos, una gema azul en forma de gota de agua, una gema verde pálida en forma viento y una gema blanca en forma cuadrada, las cinco gemas resplandecían con un brillo morado mientras giraban al rededor de Orochi.

Si ya se los prometí pero tendrá que ser mañana hoy estoy muy cansado como para lanzarlos a que busquen cuerpos nuevos solo dormiré por esta noche –dijo Orochi cerrando los ojos y se quedo dormido dejando a las gemas de un lado-

Mientras tanto los habitantes caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta hecha de madera con paredes hechas de lo mismo estaba custodiada por dos sujetos kidan con lanzas que al verlos los apuntaron con unas lanzas.

Alto identifíquense –dijo uno serio-

Soy el Guerrero Dragón Po con los habitantes del valle de La Paz, Song ya sabe de mi visita –dijo Po serio y los guardias se hicieron un lado abriendo la puerta- gracias –dijo y todo entraron, el campamento entero estaba compuesto de casa hechas de madera algo pequeñas como para dos felinas en una sola-

Todos los habitantes entraron viendo el lugar, Grulla y Víbora entraron viendo el lugar lo recordaban mas pequeña parecía que lo habían hecho mas grande que la ultima vez que lo visitaron, mas adelante llego Song sonríendo viendo a Po.

Bienvenidos sean habitantes del valle de La Paz, los guardianes me han explicado lo sucedido sobre su hogar así que yo Song la líder de las damas de las sombras les permito quedarse en nuestro campamento, hemos hecho el campamento lo suficientemente grande para que todos puedan estar cómodos así que disfruten con gusto –dijo Song sonríendo frente a ellos y todos pasaron hablando de como se veía el lugar algunas leopardos llegaron y los guiaron a sus casas, los 11 maestros llegaron con Song-

Gracias por la hospitalidad Song –dijo Po sonríendo-

De nada Po siempre es un gusto ayudarte en lo que necesitas –dijo Song sonríendo con los ojos a medio cerrar con una mirada de enamorada cosa que no le gusto a Hinata ni a Tígresa- y dime Po tienes donde quedarte esta noche? Digo por que podríamos compartir mi casa –dijo sonrojada-

Lo siento pero el dormirá conmigo hoy –dijo Hinata llegando celosa y molesta-

Perdón pero es de mala educación contestar cuando no te hacen la pregunta –dijo Song molesta viendo a Hinata-

Song por favor dormiré con ella hoy mientras podrías darle un casa a los demás? –dijo Po calmado haciendo que Song bajara las orejas un poco y lo vio-

Si bien como se dividirán esta noche? –dijo Song un poco intranquila-

Bueno ya que Hinata y Po dormirán juntos creo que Tígresa Víbora y yo podemos compartir una casa juntas sin problema –dijo Boa sonríendo llegando con los demás-

Tu debes ser Boa un gusto y si creo que tienes razón como ustedes tiene un cuerpo pequeño no será problema les pediré unos colchones –dijo Song y dos felinas llegaron para guiarlas-

Gracias por todo –dijo Boa sonríendo-

De nada una cosa para los machos las felinas llevan tiempo sin ver a machos por aquí así que estarán algo emocionadas así que les sugiero que...-no pudo terminar por qué Mono, Byakun y James se fueron corriendo a la primera felina que vieron, Byakun estaba coqueteando con una felina un poco mas grande que algunas con ojos cafés y traje morado ella le sonreía y movía mucho la cola, James estaba sonriendo con una felina de ojos marrones y traje amarillo la cual estaba dandole la espalda sonríendo y moviendo la cola, Mono ya estaba con una caminando como si nada y riendo con otra, la felina usaba un traje color vino- ...las provoquen –termino viendo como los machos estaban con ellas-

Perdón por eso ya los traigo –dijo Boa sonríendo empezando a avanzar con la cola en forma de bola lista para golpearlos-

Déjalos esta bien ellos no han estado con una chica en más de tres años déjalos que sean rechazados por medio campamento –dijo Po sonríendo y Hinata se rió un poco igual que Boa- Bueno y Grulla por que tu no fuiste por una?

Y yo que? –dijo Mantis ofendido-

Para que pregunto no tienes el mañana correcto –dijo Po sonríendo y Mantis hizo su sonido de grillo- y bien Grulla

Bueno yo es que...tengo a una chica mas en la mente –dijo Grulla nervioso y sonrojado, viendo a Víbora un poco y después ocultó su cara con el sombrero-

Mm esta bien me imagino quien es bueno acompaña al maestro yo quisiera descansar –dijo Po riendo y Grulla se fue con el maestro a una casa y Mantis estaba sobre su cabeza-

Muy bien Song no podrías mostrar donde dormiremos –dijo Hinata sonríendo abrazando a Po, Song se enojo un poco con Hinata-

Ella los guiara –dijo Song señalando a una felina de ojos azules con un traje azul- pero Hinata podría hablar contigo un momento por favor? –Hinata la vio raro y Po asintió retirándose con la leopardo-

Muy bien de que quieres hablar? –dijo Hinata seria-

No quiero que te le acerques tanto a Po –dijo Song gruñendo cerca de Hinata-

Y por qué debería hacerte caso? Po ya es lo bastante mayor para decidir con quien estar y con quien no –dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos-

Escucha no se qué relación tienes con el pero yo lo conocí primero y se que fue amor a primera vista, no pienso perder contra ti en nada –dijo Song muy molesta y Hinata entrecerró los ojos-

Escúchame no se que te has creído pero no soporto a los que me hablan así y si sabes lo que te conviene te quedaras callada y no te meterás con Po ni conmigo –dijo Hinata gruñendo-

No me importan tus amenazas se que Po me ama, se lo diré y tu quedaras acabada –dijo Song con burla dándose vuelta dejando a Hinata con cara de burla pensando "ya perdiste manchas" ella se fue a buscar el aroma de Po cuando se topó con Tígresa de brazos cruzados a un lado de la puerta de su recamara-

Aaa Tígresa que pasa noche difícil? –dijo Hinata con sarcasmo-

Nada de eso quiero que me escuches después de esta guerra tu yo ajustaremos cuentas para decidir quien se queda con Po –dijo Tígresa seria dejando a Hinata sorprendida un poco-

Vaya me sorprendiste, siempre pensé que eras la mas seria y madura de los cinco pero veo que solo eres una niña –dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

De que hablas? –dijo Tígresa irritada-

Mira tu y yo no tenemos cuentas que arreglar por que Po me escogió soy su novia y nos amamos por que no puedes dejarlo ser feliz? –dijo Hinata mirándola con pena-

Por que lo amo y cometí el error de dejarlo ir, no quiero perderlo en mi vida, quiero estar con él y que seamos una pareja además no soy de las mujeres que se rinden con facilidad siempre puede terminar contigo o tu con el –dijo Tígresa sonríendo con burla un poco dejando a Hinata confundida pero alerta-

Bien si así lo quieres bien, pero Po no es un pedazo de carne que puedes apostar así nada más –dijo Hinata con una expresión que no expresaba emociones y se fue dejando a Tígresa con un expresión de sorpresa, Hinata camino un poco un poco hasta sintió el aroma de Po y lo siguió, llego a una casa cuando vio a Song entrar usando una bata y un poco de perfume "ahora esta que trama?" Pensó molesta y se acercó hasta la puerta para ver y escuchar un poco-

Song había entrado a la casa donde estaba Po sentado en la cama, ella usaba una bata en su cuerpo sin nada debajo y encima traía un poco de perfume para llamar la atención del panda, Po estaba usando su pantalón nada mas dejando lucir sus músculos marcados en el cuerpo, estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Song hablo un poco.

Estas cómodo Po? –dijo Song sonríendo un poco y Po la vio calmado-

Si gracias por la casa Song y por que estas vestida así? hay muchas personas que te pueden ver –dijo Po tranquilo viendo a Song-

No importa solo vine a verte a ti –dijo Song sonríendo sentándose a lado de el, puso una mano sobra su hombro derecho y comenzó a acariciarlo un poco- te pusiste muy fuerte en estos años –se acercó un poco mas-

Gracias pero quisiera descansar un poco Song –dijo Po sonríendo nervioso alejando se un poco dejando a Song sorprendida y Hinata sonreía afuera-

Esta bien pero que tal si duermo contigo esta noche? –dijo Song en un tono seductor acercándose a su cara un poco-

Lo siento Song pero espero a Hinata encerio –dijo Po levantándose nervioso dejando a la felina avergonzada y un poco molesta-

Bien Po entiendo te veré mañana –dijo Song haciendo su mejor sonrisa falsa, salió de la casa y se fue gruñendo bastante y serpenteando la cola-

Hinata sonrío y se rió un poco, entro a la casa para ver a Po el cual estaba poniendo las cama juntas- veo que manchitas se te insinuó un poco –dijo con burla-

Si pero la rechacé de buena forma no te dijo nada? –dijo Po sonríendo acostándose en el lado derecho-

Si me dijo que la amas y que fue amor a primera vista, creo que hasta tiene su vestido de novia guardado por ahí –dijo Hinata con burla empezando a quitarse la ropa exterior, se soltó las vendas del pecho y suspiro sonríendo sosteniendo sus pechos copa C- haf son libres mis niñas –sonrío y Po no podía apartar la vista de sus senos- deja de mirarlos me da pena –dijo entre risas y sonrojada acostándose con Po-

Perdón solo que me pareces muy hermosa y cada parte de ti me enamora –dijo Po sonríendo y Hinata se sonrojo-

Jeje gracias pero no hay acción hoy, no después de esas peleas que tuvimos, además es tu castigo por dejar que Tígresa me desnudara en esa pelea –dijo Hinata sonríendo poniendo un dedo en la nariz de Po y le dio un leve golpe con el dedo en su nariz- hay que dormir mañana debemos pensar como trasladaremos a todo el pueblo al palacio imperial

Esta bien querida –dijo Po riendo y tallando su nariz, la vio y sonrío dandole un beso apasionado y se separaron sonríendo mucho-

Po...esta noche...No! –dijo alzando de un todo de voz meloso a uno serio-

Rayos pensé que funcionaria –dijo Po divertido haciendo reír a Hinata un poco- buenas noches

Buenas noches –dijo Hinata acostándose y ambos durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente-

A la mañana siguiente Po se levanto temprano, vio que Hinata todavía no se levantaba seguía dormida le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa al campamento, algunas personas estaban afuera ayudando con alguna tareas, estaba todo tranquilo cuando vio a una cabra ya de edad avanzada sentada en una silla a la mitad del campo, era la señora Jun parecía que estaba esperando algo, el se acerco a verla.

Señora Jun? –dijo Po tocando su hombro y ella lo vio- señora Jun se quedo ahí toda la noche?

Si espero que el abuelo pase por mi –dijo sonríendo dejando confundido a Po-

Señora el abuelo murió –dijo Po con algo de pena-

Encerio cuando?! –dijo la señora alarmada-

Hace 20 años –dijo Po con algo de gracia- vamos debe ir a descansar

Con quien? mi esposo murió –dijo alzando los brazos y con un tono divertido, Po sonrío un poco y la ayudo a levantar se un poco para caminar-

Mire señora Jun debo ayudar un poco y usted debe descansar pronto nos iremos a una ciudad algo lejos comprende? –dijo Po sonríendo-

Entiendo perfectamente –dijo la señora sonríendo y Po asintió feliz- me iré a descansar en cuanto el abuelo pase por mi –dijo sonríendo dejando a Po confundido y vio al maestro Shifu frente ellos-

Ahí esta el abuelo –dijo Po señalando a Shifu el cual estaba confundido-

Al fin llegas –dijo la señora Jun acercándose para darle leves golpes en el hombro con la mano derecha Shifu estaba confundido y empezó a caminar para llevársela, ella le sujeto el trasero a Shifu apretándolo un poco dejando a Shifu sorprendido y Po no aguantaba la risa- mm esta muy bien –se fueron y Po no aguanto la risa-

Tígresa salió de su casa que compartía con Boa y Víbora cuando vio a Po solo riendo de algo que veía, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse un poco.

Buenos días Po –dijo Tígresa sonríendo en un tono meloso haciendo que Po se diera vuelta calmándose un poco-

Buenos días maestra Tígresa –dijo Po con algo de gracia empezando a caminar en una dirección y Tígresa lo siguió-

Dime tienes algo planeado para hoy en la tarde? –dijo Tígresa sonríendo, Po estaba indiferente con ella- me preguntaba si querías entrenar ahora o si querías platicar mientras tomamos un poco de te

Lo siento pero estoy algo ocupado hoy –dijo Po serio- debo reunirme con los cuatro y el maestro Shifu mas tarde para planear la traslación de los habitantes al palacio imperial también debemos hacer una inspección de la zona para evitar posibles riesgos de ataque por parte del ejército enemigo si se aproxima –dijo sin mas acercándose a un pozo de agua para sacar algo en una cubeta y comenzó a lavarse la cara con el agua, Tígresa tenía una mirada baja por que sentía que el no quería hablar con ella-

Po dime algo por que te fuiste hace tres años? –dijo Tígresa triste haciendo que se pusiera tenso y la volteara a ver serio-

Realmente quieres saber? –dijo Po serio y Tígresa asintió tímida esperando la respuesta- bien hace tres años el día de la visita de Yujiro encontré un libro que contaba la historia sobre los guardianes que derrotaron al Orochi, lo leí y tuve visiones en unas pocas ocaciones temía lo peor pero sabia que Yujiro estaba involucrado en esto, seguí leyendo el libro la mañana siguiente el libro decía que los guardianes debían estar juntos algo dentro de mi me decía que era verdad y pensé que debía irme pronto, pero no podía dejarte no así pensaba en decirte para que me acompañaras –en ese momento Tígresa sonrío y se sonrojo un poco- te busque y me encontré contigo hablando con Yujiro, cuando el te pregunto si sentías algo por mi bueno, digamos que hiciste que mi partida fuera mas fácil –Tígresa bajo la cabeza triste recordando como dijo todo eso de Po-

Entonces nos escuchaste ese día –dijo Tígresa triste-

Si me sentía muy mal, durante semanas llore en silencio y me desquitaba con cualquier cosa que encontraba Boa y James me ayudaron haciendo que olvidara mis penas con la fuerza, Byakun me ayudo a entrenar mi velocidad y Hinata estuvo para mi siempre –dijo Po serio viendo el agua sin notar que Tígresa soltaba lagrimas en silencio- dos años después me enamore de Hinata y nos hicimos novios aunque debo agradecerte sin no hubiera escuchado lo que piensas de mi yo no tendría todo este poder y no hubiera encontrado a Hinata así que gracias Tígresa por reunirme con ella –Tígresa lloro bastante y Po solo se levanto dandole la espalda y empezando a caminar-

Espera! –Tígresa se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda- perdóname perdóname encerio no sabia que estabas ahí solo lo dije para esconder mis sentimientos y mantener mi orgullo, yo no sabia que te irías –con cada palabra lloraba mas fuerte en la espalda de Po- Po me tarde mucho en decírtelo pero ahora lo digo...Te amo con todo mi corazón –lloro mucho en su espalda mientras que Po sintió muchos sentimientos en su pecho, sentía confusión, alegría de al fin escuchar esas palabra de Tígresa,pero también sentía molestia al saber que solo dijo aquello por orgullo- Po encerio perdóname que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Nada –dijo Po serio separándose- no tienes ni debes hacer nada yo ya te olvide hace mucho Tígresa, primero debo enfocarme en esta pelea y después veré mi vida personal y decidiré que hacer con ella –con cada palabra Tígresa sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos Po solo hablaba en un tono frío con cada palabra lleno de odio- adiós maestra Tígresa –se fue dandole la espalda dejándola llorando, no se dio cuenta que Hinata había escuchado cada palabra se sentía mal por Tigresa, Po estaba en lo correcto el le explico todo hace un año cuando acepto salir en una cita con el, no sabia que hacer después lo pensaría y esperaría a que las cosas se calmaran un poco entre los dos para hablar con ellos-

Hinata camino pensando que hablaría con Po después, no quería terminar con el ni tampoco quería que Tígresa sufriera de esa forma era muy amable para dejarlo solo así, camino un rato cuando vio a James salir de una casa cojeando y con su camisa en las manos, tenía el pelo alborotado y rasguños en la espalda eso le dio mala espina.

A donde vas? James –dijo Hinata sonríendo y James se congelo en su lugar-

Hola buenos días Hinata yo no iba a ningún lado solo estaba recogiendo mi ropa sucia si –dijo James riendo nervioso-

Mmm entonces por que estas rasguñado sudado y con el pelo alborotado? Aparte deberías haber dejado esa ropa ahí dentro –dijo Hinata con burla y James sudo mas, en eso llegaron Byakun y Mono de la misma forma excepto que Mono tenía muchas marcas de besos en la cara y ambos sonreían mucho-

Vaya que buen día –dijo Mono sonríendo y vio a Hinata la cual estaba riendo- hola preciosura –Byakun y James se quedaron con los ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta "esta muerto" y se empezaron a alejarse de ahí- oigan que les pasa? –dijo feliz pero en un momento Hinata lo tomo del pantalón y el chillo, en unos momentos se escucharon varios golpes y Mono gritaba como loco- No No No, Ahí no por favor! Mejor en la cara! –James y Byakun se reían un poco-

Po estaba caminando buscando a Hinata cuando se topó con Grulla y Víbora.

Hola amigos –dijo Po sonríendo-

Hola Po –dijeron los dos sonríendo- oye Po podría hacerte unas preguntas? –dijo Víbora sonríendo-

Claro sobre que? –dijo Po calmado-

Bueno sobre cómo te enamoraste de Hinata? Como su primera cita? Su primer beso –dijo Víbora en un tono de colegiala soñadora dejando a Grulla y a Po extrañados-

Bueno esta bien eso fue...-Po fue interrumpido por un grito de niña siendo golpeada- creo je encontré a Hinata y creo que esta golpeando a mono –dijo divertido y se fueron a buscar a Hinata-

Todos llegaron y vieron a Hinata jalando las piernas de Mono mientras lo golpeaba en su entrepierna con su cola en forma de bola

Que es lo que sucede aquí? –dijo Po divertido-

Nada solo que Mono le dijo a Hinata la palabra que no le gusta –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

Acaso fue...? –dijo Po sonríendo-

Si –dijo James riendo-

Me dijo preciosura –dijo Hinata estirando mas las piernas de Mono mientras Po tenia la mirada baja-

Hinata suéltalo un momento –dijo Po con un voz calmada y Hinata obedeció soltando a Mono- Mono solo te diré una cosa si?

Si gracias Po y que me quieres decir –dijo Mono sonríendo cuando Po estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, pasaron unos momento y Po tenía sujetada las piernas de Mono mientras el estaba boca abajo y Po le doblaba las piernas- Aaaaaa piedad piedad! –grito mientras James le pegaba al suelo contando-

No deberías decirle esos piropos a mi novia –dijo Po forcejeando doblando la espalda de Mono- discúlpate!

Si Perdón! Mil Perdones Mi señora! Usted es una hermosa señorita! –dijo Mono siendo torturado-

Gracias buen monito querido ya puedes soltarlo –dijo Hinata en risas y Po lo soltó levantándose- tienes suerte que fue Po el que te puso el castigo si hubiera sido yo ahora serias Mona y no Mono –dijo sonríendo dejando pálido a Mono-

Esta bromeando verdad? -dijo mono nervioso-

No lo esta, lo haría encerio –dijeron James y Byakun riendo-

Y bueno volviendo a mis preguntas como iniciaron su –dijo Víbora pero fue interrumpida por Grulla-

Sus entrenamientos –dijo Grulla sonríendo y Víbora lo vio molesta- perdón pero me interesa mas sus entrenamientos jejeje

Bueno eso fue hace tres años cuando llegamos al palacio y dos años después jeje bueno será muy interesante de explicar –dijo Hinata sonríendo sonrojada y Po solo le rascaba la cabeza –

Fin del capítulo


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo gracias por sus reviews Po solo esta pasando por una pequeña etapa y Hinata la puse con una personalidad dulce, digamos que la riña entre gatas será un poco más fuerte esta vez. **

**Capítulo "una pequeña historia, Los cinco generales del Orochi"**

Hinata Pov

Hace tres a años llegamos al palacio el imperial estaba siendo atendido por el maestro Leo, que irónica mente era un León de edad madura, cuando llegamos el acepto entrenarnos enseñando a usar el máximo potencial de nuestro chi.

Muy bien guardianes escuchen para entender perfectamente sus chi primero deben entender la naturaleza que hay dentro de ellos –dijo el maestro Leo serio dando vueltas analizándonos al principio nadie le entendió- bueno escuchen la naturalezas de sus chi se ve en los seres celestiales que representan, por ejemplo James tu chi de la tortuga es verde pero su naturaleza es el agua, como el chi de Boa representa la piedra cuando se combinan ambos chi forman la madera.

Genial –dijo James asombrado le entendí bien lo que quería decir-

Como empezamos a entender nuestra naturaleza? –dijo Po sonríendo creo que estaba emocionado-

Entrenaremos duro los ayudare a manipular su chi correctamente –dijo el maestro Leo sonríendo eso me dio mala espina-

Durante meses entrenamos duro, en un semana el maestro Leo le puso un caparazón de tortuga hecha de metal pesado en la espalda de James durante su semanas el camino, corrió y entreno peleando usando ese caparazón, durante varios días se quedo doblado y se quejó como niña, pero con el tiempo se acostumbro, lo peor fue que a todos nos dio una vestimenta pesada, a Boa le dio unas cintas atadas a unas rocas para que avanzara, mientras Byakun, Po y yo usamos los caparazones de tortugas pesadas en las muñecas, tobillos pero Po tuvo que usar un caparazón extra en su cuerpo el debía ser mas fuerte.

Durante meses tuvimos que usar los caparazones siempre, excepto cuando dormíamos o nos dábamos un baño, entrenaba con Byakun hasta quedar cansados, Po entrenaba con el maestro pero el maestro siempre lo derrotaba por que Po tenía un peso extra en su cuerpo, durante seis meses nos acostumbramos a los caparazones, después empezamos con el chi.

Escúchenme para poder usar su chi deben meditar por horas y después solo lo usaran para pelear y utilizar ataques diferentes –dijo el maestro Leo serio-

La primera ocasión fue mía use mi chi en mis brazos creando solo un resplandor rojo corrí hacia un tronco alzando un poco los brazos y le di un golpe al tronco quemándolo un poco para después romperlo por el golpe estaba emocionada pero el maestro seguía serio vi como se acercó al trono y me lo mostró

Hinata dime que ves aquí? –dijo el maestro me quede viendo como el trono estaba algo quemado pero roto-

Esta un poco quemado pero eso que tiene? –dije sin entender el resultado-

Esta quemado eso quiere decir que debes entrenar mejor tus poderes por que con ellos puedes lastimar no solo a tu enemigo si no a tus amigos entrenaremos tu fuego –dijo el maestro Leo calmado y yo me incline-

El siguiente fue Po el se concentró y sus brazos empezaron a brillar de color dorado, vi como banzo y le dio un golpe al trono partiéndolo a la mitad, dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó un rayo desde su puño destruyendo la mitad del tronco estaba asombrada eso fue algo nuevo que ver.

Bien hecho Po parece que tienes algo de experiencia usando ese chi –dijo el maestro sonríendo y Po le regreso la sonrisa-

Si gracias maestro Leo –dijo Po sonríendo podía sentir como estaba sonrojada viéndolo me atraían un macho fuerte como el-

Durante semanas entrenamos en los elementos, meditaba sobre carbones ardientes sentada en equilibrio sobre una barra de madera el fuego y el calor eran realmente horribles podía sentir como me ahogaba en diferentes formas, Byakun entreno con lluvia y rayos en diferentes montañas si no había tormentas entrenaba en montañas nevadas el seguí sin importar el tiempo, James solo nadaba en los mares con piedras atadas a su cola o entrenaba caminando o golpeando con pesas en los brazos y piernas debía ser tan fluido y ágil como el agua, Boa se arrastraba en los campos de entrenamientos con piedras atadas a ella pero rocas gigantes debía ser tan dura y resistente como una roca, Po entrenaba con el maestro usando los caparazones mas pedazos apenas y se podía mover el alcanzó a ser tan veloz como la Luz que el representaba.

Fueron los dos años mas largos de nuestras vidas hasta que el maestro se apiado de nosotros terminado los dos años.

Bien alumnos su entrenamiento esta completado es todo lo que podía enseñarles el resto dependerá de ustedes repasando el entrenamiento –dijo el maestro sonríendo-

Maestro gracias pero antes de repasar estaba hablando con mis amigos y nos preguntábamos –dijo Boa sonando nerviosa y todos nos pusimos de rodillas suplicando- Podemos ir al festival esta noche? Por favor! –todos le rogamos y el nos vio a cada uno, nosotros teníamos cara de perrito y el acepto- siii!

Boa y yo estábamos hablando de que usaríamos en la noche para el festival en eso Po se me acerco nervioso y jugando con sus dedos se veía tan lindo nervioso.

Hinata dime te gustaría ir conmigo al festival co...co...como u...una...ci..-Po trataba de hablar me ríe un poco pero lo ayude-

Como una cita? –dije sonrojada y Po asintió sonrojado- claro Po me gustaría –Po sonrío- nos vemos mas tarde en la entrada del palacio –sonreí-

Mas tarde Boa me maquillo y me puse mi kimono favorito para estar lista para la cita estaba algo nerviosa ya que apenas era la primera cita a la que asistía esperaba que todo saliera bien, cuando salí Po estaba listo usando su camisa blanca y pantalones se veía guapo, me puse nerviosa y estaba segura que Po también lo estaba.

Te ves preciosa Hinata –dijo Po sonríendo me sentí alargada por el-

Nos vamos? –dije tomando su brazo derecho y nos fuimos, cenamos en un restaurante de fideos, Po me comentaba como aprendió a cocinar y como se convirtió en el guerrero dragón, el dijo que solo fue serte haber sido convertido en el guerrero Dragón y yo le dije que no fue suerte fue el destino, el sonrío y nos tomamos de las manos nos sonrojamos pero no me importo se sentía tan bien que no quería soltarlo, caminamos por todo el pueblo viendo los juegos y algunas cosas de tierras extranjeras como un lau pero mas grande creo que le decían guitarra, después ya era un poco tarde y estábamos caminando en un puente hablando y riendo me sentía tan cómoda con el-

Me distraje un rato viendo las estrellas y Po me hizo darme vuelta sorprendiéndome con unas flores en su mano yo no entendí para que me las daba pero me gustaban bastante, las tome y pude olfatear su aroma.

Hinata yo quiero decirte algo –dijo Po seguro de sus palabras yo solo espere a que el lo dijera- te conozco el tiempo suficiente me has apoyado me has ayudado siempre se que puedo ser torpe y bobo –me sentía sonrojada- pero tu me haces sentir como si eso no importara cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz y me siento mas fuerte, yo quiero decirte que yo te amo –lo dijo estaba sumamente sonrojado y yo igual, no lo pensé dos veces y lo bese agrandándolo del cuello, me separe después de un rato-

Acepto ser tu pareja Po también te amo –dije sonríendo y Po sonrío también ambos nos besamos por un tiempo-

Fin Hinata Pov

Después de ese rato no volvimos al palacio hasta la mañana siguiente no diré que estuvimos haciendo jijiji –Hinata soltó una risa traviesa mientras las chicas estaban suspirando por la escena de ellos mientras los chicos sonreían pensando en otras cosas, Po solo estaba sonrojado por ahí-

Mientras tanto Song estaba en su casa viendo algunos papeles en una mesa, ella estaba frustrada viendo las hojas y rollos- bien la seducción no funciono debo separarlo de esa gata llamada Hinata para que le diga lo que siento por el –dijo pensando mientras anotaba en una hoja-

Veré el diseño del vestido de bodas –reviso un rollo con un dibujo de ella usando un vestido tradicional blanco- bien y el lugar y las flores perfecto todo esta en su sitio solo falta el novio –tomo un rollo y lo abrió revelando un corazón con una cruz en el, Song sonrío y lo abrazo con amor- muy bien Po es hora de que te cases conmigo

Song salió de su casa buscando a Po cuando se topó con Tígresa la cual estaba de mal humor dandole un golpe a un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad.

Vaya rayas que te hizo el pobrecito árbol? –dijo con burla viendo a Tígresa-

Cállate Song estoy de muy mal humor ahora –dijo Tígresa molesta-

Bueno no me importa has visto a Po? –dijo Song seria-

Para que lo buscas? –dijo Tígresa cruzándose de brazos para verla-

No te incumbe solo dime donde esta –dijo Song empezando a molestarse-

Hmp no te diré nada mejor déjame sola manchas –dijo Tígresa seria dándose vuelta dejando a Song molesta-

Song se fue de ahí buscando a Po por un rato hasta que los vio platicando con todos y estaba muy apegado a Hinata la cual le hizo gruñir de molestia, solo se quedó detrás de una casa para ver la escena.

Oigan por que no se dan un beso han Po besa a tu novia –dijo Mantis sonríendo, Song abrió los ojos de sorpresa y vio como Po sonrío y le dio un beso a Hinata en los labios- vaya si es verdad se te quito la pena –dijo riendo-

Bueno Mantis es mi novia es algo normal –dijo Po sonríendo-

Hay que envidia me das –dijo Mantis sonríendo, en eso escucharon a alguien que se acercaba detrás de ellos- ha hola Song –alzo una tenaza saludando y todos voltearon a ver a Song la cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa-

Po lo que vi y escuche es cierto Hinata es tu novia? –dijo Song dolida aguantando un poco el dolor-

Si Song Hinata es mi novia desde hace un año –dijo Po sonríendo sosteniendo la mano de Hinata y ella sonrió, Song estaba perpleja-

Es una broma verdad? Es mentira! –dijo Song alterada gritando asustando un poco a todos- y que hay de este rollo? Tu me amas yo lo se! –Po se levanto y la tomo de los hombros-

Song por favor cálmate escucha lo que dices, yo no te amo de esa forma te quiero como una amiga nada mas –dijo Po calmado y Song aparto las manos de Po de forma brusca-

No no! Yo pensé que estaríamos juntos –dijo Song llorando Po trato de decir algo mas pero ella se fue corriendo saliendo del campamento, nadie dijo nada solo se pusieron extrañados-

Vaya eso fue –dijo Byakun extrañado-

Raro en más de un sentido –dijo James de la misma forma-

Po deberías dejarla sola un momento debe estar herida –dijo Boa calmada-

Si pero no iba a buscarla Hinata y yo estábamos deacuerdo en decirle todo pero no esperaba que reaccionara así –dijo Po sentándose con Hinata-

Bueno lo mejor es dejarla sola solo creo que deberíamos dormir con un ojo abierto esta noche –dijo Hinata calmada y todos bajaron la cabeza un poco-

Y como conseguiste esa espada genial de ayer –dijo Mantis sonríendo-

Si eso es la espada que puede matar al Orochi se llama Dragon Slayer la espada mata dragones es lo que puede lastimarlo –dijo Po sonríendo de un momento a otro se olvidaron de Song-

Todos los maestros se la pasaron comiendo y platicando de cosas entre sí mientras el maestro Shifu se logró separar de la señora Jun por un rato y encontró a sus alumnos comiendo y riendo con los guardianes.

Buenos días alumnos –dijo el maestro Shifu calmado-

Buenos días maestro Shifu –dijeron todos juntos mientras Po y Hinata rieron un poco al verlo-

Por que se ríen ustedes dos? –dijo Shifu extrañado-

Nada maestro –dijo Po aguantando la risa-

Si nada jejeje –dijo Hinata riendo- y dígame como esta la abuela Jun? Jajaja –Hinata se rió y Po tampoco se aguanto y comenzó a reír a carcajadas-

Po le dijiste algo? –dijo Shifu avergonzado-

Lo siento no aguante –dijo Po riendo-

De que nos perdimos? –dijo Mantis-

Nada que tengan que saber –dijo el maestro Shifu serio- Po tengo escuchar tu plan para mas tarde te estaré esperando en mi casa para hablar contigo

Si maestro Shifu –dijo Po sonríendo-

Mientras los maestros estaban riendo en su mañana calmada Orochi estaba despertando en su silla después de una noche de descanso se sentía con un poco mas de energía las gemas que tenía con el estaban brillando con el.

Tan temprano y ya empiezan a fastidiar son como niños –dijo Orochi fastidiado- bien vayan busquen sus cuerpos nuevos –uso un poco de su poder y las rodeo con su poder y las lanzó al cielo, las gemas giraron y se separaron un poco sin rumbo fijo- bien volveré a dormir

Las gemas se esparcieron en cinco sentidos, la gema roja se estrelló justo en la cabeza de un león joven, el león grito mientras la gema brillaba, la gema verde se estrelló en la espalda de una Aguila que volaba cerca de su trayectoria, la gema blanca se estrelló con un cocodrilo fornido que ataba caminando en un bosque, la gema café se estrelló con un buey que estaba entrando solo en un campo abierto, la ultima gema estaba cerca de donde estaba Song.

Song se había ido del campamento llorando hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, ella cayó cerca de un río se enderezó y comenzó a llorar gritando un poco, se abrazaba así misma y escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, la gema se puso frente a ella.

Que es lo que te entristece? –dijo una voz femenina que solo Song pudo escuchar-

Quien es? –dijo Song sorprendida y vio la gema frente a ella- tu me estas hablando?

No solo te hablo a travez de tu mente dime que es lo que buscas? –dijo la gema-

Es el Guerrero Dragón, lo amaba y él solo me cambio por otra chica, me hizo a un lado como si yo no importara solo por esa Hinata la Guerrera Fenix –dijo Song llorando y con odio dentro de ella-

Ya veo quieres vengarte? Quieres hacer entender al Guerrero Dragón que tundes ser mejor hembra que esa Guerrera? –dijo la gema y Song y asintió enojada y con una sonrisa-

Si quiero venganza que entienda mi sufrir y acabar con Hinata –dijo Song enojada- adelante dame, aceptare cualquier condición eso tenlo por seguro –dijo segura y la gema se incrustó en su pecho ella empezó a gritar sujetando su pecho del dolor, el poder maligno que emanaba la gema empezó a cambiar un poco a Song, las manchas de su pelaje se volvieron negras, sus ojos comenzaron a cubrirse de un color negro y sus pupilas eran azules, las garras que tenía comenzaron a crecer mas hasta romper sus guantes y sus colmillos también,se empezó a reír un poco- bien ya me siento mejor jaja

Creo que es hora ve por la Guerrera Fenix y destrúyela como gustes –dijo la gema en su pecho Song sonrío con malicia-

Si haré que se arrepienta de haberme provocado –Song sonrío y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas rumbo al campamento-

Po y los otros habían terminado de idear la forma de retirar a las personas rumbo al palacio imperial con el maestro Leo.

Bien creo que también las damas de las sombras deberían venir –dijo Byakun llamando la atención de todos-

Por que quieres que ellas nos acompañen? –dijo Boa sonríendo y Byakun se tensó un poco-

Por que bueno será zona de guerra y ellas podrían verse involucradas en el fuego cruzado –sonrío nervioso y Po alzo una ceja-

Estas seguro que no tiene nada ver que tu y James hayan pasado la noche ayer con una felina cada uno? –dijo Po extrañado-

No como crees, eso no tiene sentido como cuando aquel mono desnudo te robo en el parque –dijo James sonríendo-

A ti te robó un mono desnudo? –dijeron los maestros del valle de la paz sonríendo-

Bueno es que estaba desnudo y me dio pena –dijo Po alzando los brazos- y tenía un arma

Estas seguro que era un arma? –dijo Mantis con burla y sonríendo-

Ya cállate –dijo Po- bien James Byakun reúnan a la gente y que preparen sus cosas para mañana, Boa Víbora hablen con las damas para ver si nos quieren acompañar y alejarlas de aquí lo antes posible no sabemos cuándo podría atacar el Orochi

Entendido –dijeron los cuatro-

Mantis Mono y Grulla ustedes ayuden a James y a Byakun –dijo Po serio y los demás asintieron,ven eso se escucho un rugido y todos salieron de la casa para ver a Song llegando por la puerta principal pero su cuerpo emanaba un poder oscuro- Song?

Si Po soy yo pero algo mas cambiada –dijo Song sonríendo sacando sus garras- Hinata ven a pelear –gritó molesta, Hinata dio un paso hacia en frente-

Song que te esta pasando que clase de energía estas usando? –dijo Hinata extrañada por su energía-

Cállate! Gata maldita ven y enfréntame! Por tu culpa Po no piensa bien y esta confundido creyendo que te ama pero no es así ahora mismo te matare –dijo Song riendo asustando un poco a Po-

Que?! Hinata espera Song no es ella misma no le hagas daño –dijo Po asustado-

Descuida querido le daré un buen golpe para que regrese a la normalidad te lo prometo –dijo Hinata sonríendo-

Esta bien solo cuídate –dijo Po preocupado y Hinata asintió que dando frente a Song en poco de combate-

Estas loca si crees que me ganaras así nada más –dijo Hinata sonríendo-

Ya no soy la misma de antes para que mueras –dijo Song riendo y corrió sacando sus gafas cubiertas de una energía morada, lanzó un golpe directo al pecho de Hinata, Hinata se hizo a un lado dando un salto esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe en la cara a Song asiendo que ella diera una vuelta y le dio un golpe con el talón en la cara- te dije que no soy la misma

Hinata paso su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y vio a Song sorprendida "ese golpe si me dolió pero como es posible? Los ataques comunes apenas y me hacen daño" pensó seria y después siguió con su posición, Song avanzó sonríendo y lanzó un golpe, Hinata sujeto el golpe y con su mano libre lanzó un gancho al mentón de Song, Song esquivo el golpe y sujeto la mano de Hinata desde su muñeca, ambas quedaron forcejando un rato, se soltaron y quedaron separadas, Hinata avanzó y lanzó una patada hacia la cabeza de Song, Song levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada de Hinata, Song sonrío y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que Hinata cayera con dirección al suelo, Hinata se sujeto con una mano y comenzó a girar lanzando patadas con el empeine, Song solo se defendió de cada una de las patadas bloqueándolas con sus brazos, Hinata se detuvo se hinco un momento y dio un salto frente a Song para darle una patada al mentón con el talón.

Song se sujeto un poco el mentón, Hinata le dio un golpe en la cara y otros mas después dio una vuelta y le dio una patada con la planta del pie justo en la boca del estomago, Song solo se sujeto el estomago mientras gemía de dolor.

Como lo esperaba solo hablabas y ni tienes la fuerza para enfrentarme correctamente –dijo Hinata seria viendo como Song estaba hincada sujetando su estómago-

Cállate! –dijo Song molesta gruñendo "que pasa? Esa es todo tu furia Song? Vamos enfurécete libera toda tu furia" la voz femenina sonó en su cabeza y el cuerpo de Song se lleno de mas chi oscuro- si mas poder quiero mas poder! –gritó con furia y el chi comenzó a emanar mas fuerte sorprendiendo a todos-

Song avanzó sacando las garras y dio un corte en forma horizontal, Hinata había recibido el corte en sus brazo izquierdo pero solo fue unos cuatro rasguños, ella dio un salto viendo que los rasguños se convertían en cortadas, mientras Song se reía lamiendo sus garras.

Ya veo así que quieres pelear de esa forma –dijo Hinata seria viendo su brazo lo bajo y su cuerpo expulso un chi rojo brillante- sabes acabaré con esto rápido, cuando expulsamos nuestro chi tendemos a ser mas salvajes por periodos cortos de tiempo.

Song no entendió pero siguió con las garras y las manos alzadas esperando el moviendo de Hinata, Hinata solo gruño un poco y avanzó dandole una patada muy fuerte en el estomago con la planta del pie, la patada fue tan fuerte que se marcó en la espalda de Song, Song grito escupiendo sangre, Hinata le dio un golpe con el codo derecho justo en la cara y después una patada con el empeine en las costillas, Song cayó boca abajo teniendo espasmos por los golpes, Hinata solo se quedo ahí parada viendo como Song seguía acostada.

Rayos como me pudo hacer esto? –Hinata revisaba su brazo izquierdo y los cortes que tuvo- y todavía me siguen sangrando –Po se acercó a ella de forma preocupada-

Estas bien Hinata? –dijo Po preocupado-

Si solo me corto un poco pero por lo general casi no recibimos daño –dijo Hinata calmada pero extraña por el corte, Po tomo con gentileza su brazo y lo reviso- au me duele –se quejó riendo-

Jeje tranquila solo fue un leve corte solo basta ponerte un poco de agua y ponerte unas vendas y ya esta –dijo Po divertido por las cara de Hinata se dieron vuelta dejando a Song acostada, Song se levanto y vio como Po y Hinata estaban caminando juntos tomados de la mano-

Song se levanto apenas, estaba muy adolorida y no respiraba bien "Encerio que eres patética, mira ellos siguen igual de unido y el ni siquiera te hace caso, no lo ves tu no le importas" la voz femenina sonó en su cabeza una ves mas haciendo que Song gruñera- que se supone que haga? –dijo molesta "dame tu cuerpo y yo te daré más poder mas poder del que te imaginas, solo dámelo y te aseguro que el Guerrero Dragón entenderá el error que cometió" Song no lo pienso dos veces- acepto! –dijo y una risa se escucho-

El cuerpo de Song soltó una gran cantidad de energía negra y morada de su cuerpo las manchas de Song desaparecieron y su traje comenzó a rasgarse, las manchas de Po se convirtieron en una especia de tatuajes negros que formaban triángulos desde sus muñecas hasta sus hombros, la parte del pecho de Song se abrió revelando una gema con brillo morado, unas marcas negras iban desde la gema hasta el cuello de Song, los ojos de Song desaparecieron dejando solo unos ojos negros y un pelaje gris mas claro.

Todos los maestros estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de Song, Po protegía a Hinata en sus brazos mientras veía a Song preocupado, las damas y los habitantes estaban asustados por el poder oscuro que Song emanaba de su cuerpo.

Song? –dijo Po preocupado y se acercó un poco- estas bien? Que has hecho?

No guerrero dragón esta ya no es Song –la voz había cambiado ya no era la de Song sino una un poco mas madura y grave- Soy una de los cinco generales del amo Orochi Marry del chi oscuro del agua

Que le hiciste a Song? –dijo Po serio y los cinco guardianes se pusieron en posición de combate serios-

Yo, nada ella quería poder y se lo di pero no supo usarlo correctamente, ella quería pelear con tu novia por que bueno decía que te amaba ba solo tonterías, yo aproveche sus sentimientos negativos los cuales me volvieron a la vida y el ultimo paso fue que aceptara mi poder y me permitió tomar su cuerpo –dijo Marry sonríendo-

Libérala! –dijo Hinata usando su chi-

No puedo hacer eso! –dijo Marry con una gran sonrisa- ella aceptó el trato y soy dueña de su cuerpo, la única forma de que me pueden sacar de aquí es matándola –Marry sonrío y todos se quedaron helado excepto los guardianes ellos sabían de los riesgos- pero aun no es tiempo para pelear no todavía no

Que quieres decir? –dijo Boa enojada-

Nos veremos en cinco semanas en lo que antes era el valle de La Paz para un combate los cinco generales contra ustedes los guardianes los estaremos esperando –dijo Marry sonríendo el campo se lleno de agua que venia del pozo más cercano cubriendo el cuerpo de Marry y ella desapareció en el agua-

Cinco semanas estarán bien –dijo Po serio y todos asintieron-

Fin del capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**jefersong- **escogí a Song buenoor que es un personaje secundario no le tengo nada en contra

**para los demás bueno Tígresa no va a intentar mas por un tiempo mientras les dejare dos capítulos nuevos por que me voy casi todo el fin de semana y no regreso hasta el martes, así que aquí les dejo dos capítulos y sigan comentando **

**Capitulo "No hay lugar para arrepentimientos" **

Después del nuestro con Marry una general del ejército del Orochi, todos los habitantes viajaron rumbo al centro de China, hacia el gran Palacio Imperial, los guardianes iban serios pensando en lo que había dicho Marry en cinco semanas enfrentarían a las fuerzas del Orochi, Tígresa estaba mas que preocupada con esta guerra Po podría morir y las cosas jamás quedarían solucionadas entre los dos estaba decidida a hablar con él al manos que la perdonara o algo un poco mas, las damas de las sombra también los acompañaban ya que el valle en donde estaban estallaría en guerra muy pronto y su líder se había ido por completo, lo mejor era irse o se arrepentirían de haber escapado a tiempo.

Los días pasaron en donde ellos acampaban para descansar del viaje Po estaba solo creando algunas fogatas para las personas, mientras Hinata estaba buscando a Tígresa para hablar con ella acerca de Po, camino un poco y la encontró entrenando golpeando un árbol como siempre, se acercó con cautela.

Hola –dijo Hinata calmada, Tígresa la escucho y se detuvo para darse vuelta-

Que quieres? –dijo Tígresa seria-

Solo vine para hablar contigo de algo importante –dijo Hinata calmada mientras Tígresa se cruzo de brazos y estaba seria-

Lo que sea que tengas que decirme dímelo rápido –dijo Tígresa molesta-

Bien escucha se que estas enamorada de Po, lo entiendo y yo soy su novia –dijo Hinata poniendo su mano en el pecho y Tígresa gruño fuerte- al punto que quiero llegar es que no pienso terminar con Po pero creo que podría aceptar que lo compartamos claro si el acepta que yo sea su esposa y tu su amante –se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó mucho- bueno algún día digo si el decide casarse conmigo digo si creo –estaba nerviosa y no supo que contestar y Tígresa solo sonrió un poco alzando la ceja derecha-

Espera lo entiendo pero no se si pueda compartirlo con otra hembra ¿sabes como se sentiría si dijera que ama alguien mas? –dijo Tígresa preocupada con una mano en su pecho- Siento que no podría compartirlo ni una vez perdón pero no me rendiré

Ya entiendo –dijo Hinata con pena y se dio media vuelta- pero escuche lo que hablaron en el campamento hace unos días el todavía siente algo por ti como cariño, ten en cuenta esto que pasa si ninguno de los dos vuelve de esta guerra? As pensado en eso? –Tígresa desvía la cabeza- lo imagine, escucha en estos momentos no hay que arrepentirnos por eso te sugiero que intentes aceptar lo que te digo –se dio la vuelta y se fue caminado-

Tígresa se quedo sola y le dio un golpe al árbol y lo pensó un momento "en estos momentos no hay que te tener remordimientos" esa frase se le paso por la mente lo medito un momento- y si tiene razón? –lo medito pero no llego a nada- le preguntare a víbora mas tarde –siguió su entrenamiento-

Hinata salió de la parte oscura para ir a ver a sus amigos, mientras los maestros y los guardianes estaban frente a una fogata cocinando unos dumplings en una varita de árbol.

Cielos pensé que el señor Ping haría fideos no que solo nos daría dumplings –dijo Mantis quejándose de no tener fideos para su pequeña pequeña boca-

Ya Mantis deja de quejarte también nosotros queríamos fideos pero el señor Ping dijo que no compro ingredientes para cocinarlos debido al viaje –dijo Víbora rata de escuchar a Mantis-

Pero yo quiero fideos –dijo Mantis quejándose como niño pequeño-

Ya cállate Mantis! –todos le gritaron artos de sus quejas y el pequeño insecto solo se encogió del miedo-

Vaya para ser tan pequeño solo sabe quejarse –dijo Boa irritada sentada a un lado de Víbora-

Deberías escuchar sus ronquidos son peor que sus quejas –dijo Grulla sonríendo-

Como es posible? Alguien tan pequeño debería ser más silencioso –dijo James con burla-

OoO es posible mi cuarto estaba junto al suyo en el palacio y tenían que usar cubre oídos para dormir desde el día que llego –dijo Víbora sonríendo y los demás tuvieron gracia mientras Mantis solo refunfuñaba mientras comía su dumpling-

Oigan y por que ese Mono huele tan mal? –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

Mono? Bueno el solo come plátanos y se baña una vez al mes –dijo Grulla asqueado-

Eso es asqueroso –dijo James quejándose- continua cuanto tiempo tardo mas en bañarse?

Como dos meses en una misión –dijo Víbora haciendo una cara del asco algunos rieron un poco- hablando del apestoso donde esta?

Creo que lo vi con su novia rumbo a un lago –dijo Byakun sonríendo, Grulla, Víbora y Mantis tenían la boca bien abierta y ojos grandes- que pasa?

Mono tiene novia? Como paso esto –dijo Mantis sorprendido-

De seguro la chica trama algo –dijo Grulla paranoico-

Si! Como puede ser posible que Mono tenga novia si yo soy mas guapo e higiénico que el –dijo Mantis alzando sus tenazas- tengo razón o no tengo razón –vio a todos y todos desviaron la mirada silbando inocente mente- Ooo vamos

Mientras lo maestros hablaban de lo que fuera y entre otras burlarse Mantis o Mono, Po estaba analizando la información con el maestro Shifu los dos estaban serios, mientras estaban en una tienda de acampar mas grande que las demás solo tres veces más grande.

Po dime Encerio no hay solución para la señorita Song? –dijo el maestro serio-

Lo lamento maestro pero el maestro León no los dijo antes de salir por eso tengo conmigo a Dragon Slayer su energía por si solo puede cortar las gemas pero no se puede salvar a las personas poseídas por los generales me temo que ellas morirán –dijo Po intranquilo y Shifu bajo la cabeza-

Po exactamente como planeas matar al Orochi? –dijo Shifu sentándose en una silla frente a Po-

Bueno maestro leí la información pasada de los guardianes anteriores y descubrí que dos ellos habían muerto solo quedaban la Guerrera Fenix y el Guerrero Dragon originales pelearon solos contra el, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban sellaron al Orochi dando su vida, se dice que cuando ellos murieron sus espíritus se juntaron como uno solo dando vida a lo que conocíamos como el durazno de la sabiduría celestial, Hay una posibilidad de que el sello sea permanente si lo hacemos nosotros debemos estar los cinco con la espada sellar a Orochi desde su cabeza principal la cabeza con la gema de oscuridad –dijo Po serio y el maestro asintió-

Tígresa regresaba con sus amigos que estaban de frente a la fogata, todos reían y platicaban como buenos amigos, se sintió algo tímida y se acercó para saludar.

Hola –dijo Tígresa seria-

Hola –todos le regresaron el saludo Víbora sonrío y le dio un dumpling en una varilla y ella lo acepto gustosa poniéndose a cocinarlo-

Dinos Tígresa de que quería hablar Hinata contigo? –dijo Boa sonríendo calmada-

Bueno ella me fue a ver para decirme que podríamos compartir a Po, que ella sea su esposa y yo su amante –dijo Tigresa seria viendo el fuego, todos se quedaron impresionados Hinata era muy buena con la gente pero no se esperaban eso- pero lo estoy considerando bueno esta guerra esta por iniciar en una semanas y no hay tiempo que perder debo hacer que Po me perdone pero que puedo hacer?

Bueno pues podrías hablar con Po una ultima vez y con Hinata presente ella lo haría entrar en razón pronto –dijo Víbora y Tígresa sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza-

Y luego se ponen a crear más cachorros –dijo James sonríendo y todos los presentes excepto Tígresa escupieron el te que tomaban, Boa se acercó molesta y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inclinado que un gran chichón que se estaba cocinando en el fuego-

Todavía es muy pronto para llamar a la cigüeña y darle nuestra sangre para que las hadas formen a nuestro bebe –dijo Tígresa tranquila mientras los demás la vieron como si estuvieran viendo una criatura rara, extraña o anormal- que?

Espera acabas de decir llamar a la a cigüeña y hadas? –dijo Grulla sorprendido y extrañado-

Si que tiene eso es normal no? –dijo Tígresa y todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la boca abierta hasta el suelo- que les pasa?

Tígresa nos podrías decir como se hacen los bebes? –dijo Víbora sonríendo tímida-

Bueno esto me lo dijeron de pequeña, cuando dos personas se casan un macho y una hembra ambos van al doctor cuando quieren tener bebes, el doctor les toma un poco de sangre las mezcla llama a una cigüeña y ella se las lleva a unas hadas que usando sus poderes crean a un bebé de un árbol que tarda nueve meses en nacer, cuando el bebe sale de su árbol lo envían con sus padres para que viva feliz –dijo Tígresa calmada y todos sobretodo los machos estaban aguantando la risa sujetando su hocico con las manos e inflando las mejillas- que les pasa?

Nadie dijo nada solo se vieron un momento y después soltaron las carcajadas con fuerza, James se cayo se espaldas mientras lloraba de risa, Grulla solo se rió sujetando su cabeza y alzo las patas pataleando al cielo, Byakun se estaba a punto de orinar, todos se reían sin parar.

Que acaso dije algo gracioso? –dijo Tígresa enojada los demás no aguantaron la risa seguían igual-

Jajajajajaja hadas que crean un bebe de un árbol Buaafff jajajajaja –dijo Mantis golpeando su cabeza en el suelo-

Ti...jajaja..gre...san..jajajaja es encerio? Jajaja –dijo Víbora tratando de respirar pero la risa le ganaba-

Si eso me dijeron hace años bueno esa fue la mama de Sen –dijo Tígresa pensando todo, los demás tardaron riendo un poco y luego se calmaron un poco-

Haber haf haf haf dime sabes que es el sexo? –dijo Boa respirando con dificultad –

Si es cuando un Macho y una Hembra se quitan su ropa solo para darse un abrazo y besarse con amor nada mas –dijo Tígresa de brazos cruzados y los demás volvieron a reír-

Ya ya ya jajaja párenla que me voy a orinar jaja –dijo Byakun riendo-

Jajaja no jaja no no puedo jajaja respirar jaja –dijo James gritando-

Tígresa dime jajaja cuando eras pequeña no te dijeron sobre el amor y sobre crear bebes? –dijo Boa riendo-

Si cuando sentí la curiosidad le pregunte al maestro Oogway pero el me dijo que Shifu tenía el deber de decirme, cuando le pregunte sobre mi cuerpo se puso pálido y me dijo que fuera con la mama de Sen y ella me explico unas cosas –dijo Tígresa calmada-

Bueno con lo del sexo no estas del todo mal jejeje –dijo Boa entre risas- bueno para ti que es demostrar amor? –dijo Boa sonríendo-

Es que dos personas que se amen deben estar desnudos y abrazarse para darse un beso pero no entiendo por que Hinata me dijo que no pudo caminar en días –dijo Tígresa confundida al final y los demás reían un poco-

Tígresa ella se refería al sexo no sabes que es el sexo por loe que escucho –dijo Víbora riendo un poco-

Entonces díganme –dijo Tígresa molesta, Boa iba a a hablar pero James se adelantó-

Es cuando dejas que un macho te de una mordida –dijo James divertido-

Una mordida? Es que acaso me marcara como suya? –dijo Tígresa seria-

Es para los machos algunos te ven como algo deliciosa y te dan una mordida –dijo Byakun sonríendo- entonces cuando te prueban te darán más mordidas con el tiempo

Esperen me morderán mas de una vez? Que van a hacer comerme o algo así? –dijo Tígresa sorprendida y los demás estaban rojos inflando las mejillas aguantando la risa-

No puede ser en verdad piensa que se la van a comer jajajaja –dijo Byakun soltando una carcajada muy fuerte junto con los demás, Tígresa se enojo y todas las chicas le dieron golpes muy fuertes a cada uno dejándolos digamos "dormidos" y con moretones muy grandes por el cuerpo-

No los entiendo –dijo Tígresa seria-

No importa, luego te lo explicaremos –dijo Víbora sonríendo- escucha Tígresa si Hinata te dijo todo eso de compartir a Po es que esta aceptando de que posiblemente ninguno de los dos regrese de esa misión –eso puso seria a Boa y asusto bastante a Tígresa- toma mi consejo creo que deberías intentarlo

Después de hablar con el maestro Po salió de la tienda para ir a ver a sus amigos cuando se topó con Hinata que iba hacia a el, los dos sonrieron y se saludaron un beso rápido.

Po quiero hablar contigo de algo sensible –dijo Hinata algo nerviosa-

Pues dime de que se trata? –dijo Po sonríendo-

Escucha creo que deberías perdonar a Tígresa –dijo suspirando y Po se puso serio-

Por qué debería? –dijo molesto-

Escúchame un momento –dijo Hinata en un tono severo y Po bajo las orejas- escucha no es fácil para mi decirte esto pero que tal si no volvemos de la guerra como los guardianes originales? Has pensado que seria de muchos si no hubieras guardado rencor? Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos vivir con rencor no ahora, si llegamos a morir no quiero dejar cosas sin resolver y tu tampoco deberías piénsalo ella te ama desde hace mucho –dijo Hinata con algo de pena y lo abrazo un poco tallando sus manos en su espalda-

Creo que tienes razón pero no quiero terminar contigo tampoco quiero estar con otra –dijo Po abrazando a Hinata-

Yo no dije que terminemos, yo solo digo que bueno debería compartirte con la gata marimacho solo un poco –dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po soltó una pequeña risa- si ve perdónala y yo estaré contigo si algo llega a pasar

Esta bien pero tratare de que algo no pase –dijo Po sonríendo mientras repasaba lo que Hinata le había dicho "creo que ya se que hacer antes de ir a la guerra" pensó sonrojado- Hinata dime hay algo que te gustaría hacer antes de ir a la guerra? Hay algo que te haga feliz con solo pensarlo?

Mmm no lo se, creo que casarme me haría sentir feliz –dijo Hinata sonríendo apoyándose en el pecho de Po-

Entonces –Po sonrío se apartó un poco y saco un anillo de plata para una tigresa y se lo mostró a Hinata la cual estaba sorprendida- Hinata te amo, no me imagino la vida sin ti, quieres ser mi esposa? –Po sonrío y Hinata estaba llorando de felicidad-

Si acepto! –Hinata sonrío y lo beso desesperada mientras lloraba, Po la abrazo y el beso termino un poco- perdón falta que me lo pongas –Po le puso el anillo y los sonrieron un poco- pero antes de anunciarlo solo te pido que vayas con ella ya le di la idea de que sea tu amante

-Po se quedo de piedra cuando Hinata lo dijo y la miro raro- bueno es solo una idea que yo sea la esposa y ella la amante o podríamos hacer una boda doble –dijo Hinata sonríendo de forma tímida- solo perdónala y que acepte formar parte de la poligamia nada mas –sonrió nerviosa, Po parecía pensarlo y suspiro-

Esta bien hablare con ella y después daremos la noticia –dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso rápido-

Y recuerda nada de placer si yo no estoy presente –dijo Hinata sonríendo y Po igual-

Mientras los dos prometidos hablaban sobre su boda y o harem Orochi Seguía dormido en su trono improvisado cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose de momento, abrió los ojos un poco solo para ver a cinco figuras frente a el.

Así que por fin llegan generales –dijo sonriendo viendo a cada uno-

Soy el general del fuego, Finnyer –dijo un león de melena roja como el fuego y pelo amarillo con un traje chino negro, sus ojos estaban en color rojo completamente con la gema en la cabeza-

Soy el general del elemento roca, Kurrat –dijo un carnero de gran musculatura con cuernos mas largos de lo normal y ojos negros solo usaba un pantalón vino, su gema estaba en su pecho-

Yo soy Mertar general del elemento metal –dijo un cocodrilo robusto con ojos blancos y sus escamas eran blancas en la espalda y la gema la tenia en el estomago, usaba un pantalón blanco-

Yo soy Yinxs la general del viento –dijo una Aguila hembra blanca con plumas negras en las alas y la cabeza con ojos verdes usaba un traje femenino verde esmeralda con una cinta amarilla, tenía la gema en sus espalda entre las dos alas-

Y yo soy Marry su general del agua a su servicio mi señor –dijo ella sonríendo su traje era como el de Song solo que azul oscuro con guantes negros en donde fajaba salir sus dedos- estamos listos para la guerra dentro de cinco semanas cuando su poder este al cien amo

Muy bien todos preparen al ejército con armas como espada, los gusanos de este mundo no podrán contra nuestra fuerza normal por lo cual ellos morirán en la guerra, el único problema serán los guardianes pero con sus fuerzas serán derrotados como los originales antes que ellos –dijo Orochi sonríendo- espero que estén listos para la guerra

Si maestro! –dijeron los cinco inclinándose frente a el, Orochi sonrío estaban apunto de empezar la guerra en solo cinco semanas mas-

De regreso al campamento Tígresa estaba dentro de una tienda con el pelo alborotado, respiraba agitadamente, tenía la cabeza totalmente roja y un pequeño hilo de sangre en su nariz, mientras Boa y Víbora estaban frente a ella la cual no decía nada.

Tígresa estas bien? –dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Creo que fue mucha información –dijo Boa igual cuando Tígresa alzo la mano derecha-

Eso que me dijeron yo no me lo imaginaba, entonces de ahí vienen los bebés –dijo Tígresa con una cara de sorpresa y nervios notables- yo yo haf haf yo haf no puede creerlo pero Encerio es así? –dijo respirando agitada y las serpientes asintieron- vaya creo que debo salir a respirar aire fresco –salió corriendo de la tienda hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol y respiro lo mejor que pudo-

Creo que se nos paso la mano en explicarle que es el sexo –dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Si pero olvide de decirle como se vería un bebe de panda y tigre –dijo Boa sonríendo imaginándose a un pequeño tigrillo jugando con sus piecitos y sonrío sonrojada- hay se vería tan lindo

Tígresa caminaba dando vueltas mientras respiraba profundo y luego exhalaba exaltada por la platica del sexo, Po la estaba buscando cuando la vio hablando sola repitiendo "así se hace un bebe, me crecería un alienigena en el estomago y luego me lo destrozaría, y perdería mi figura y entrenamiento" se lo repetía una y otra vez, para Po se le hizo algo nuevo y anormal así solo se acercó con cuidado.

Tígresa estas bien? –dijo Po nervioso-

He si estoy bien Po solo algo con,ocio nada –dijo Tígresa avergonzada viendo a otro lado- que buscas digo me estabas buscando?

Si quiero hablar contigo de algo –dijo Po tranquilo y Tígresa lo miro esperando algo así que solo se sentó en el suelo esperando que lo dijera tal ves le daría una noticia muy fea-

Bien dime todos los insultos que quieras dime usando me odias –dijo Tígresa seria bajando la cabeza triste, Po se acercó a ella y la abrazo recargando la cabeza de Tígresa en su pecho- que estas?

Hinata me lo explico todo, yo ya no quiero estar molesto contigo otra vez Tígresa –dijo Po con algo de tristeza, mientras Tígresa solo se dejo abrazar- lo siento por tratarte así solo que estaba confundido, en un día la chica que mas amaba me insulto y sentía que me quería cambiar por alguien mas y al siguiente estoy en una guerra apunto de morir –Tígresa bajo la cabeza un poco escondiéndose mas-

Lo he estado pensando desde que Song fue poseía por la gema del agua, ya no quiero vivir guardando rencor, Tígresa yo todavía te amo y Hinata acepta la idea que estemos juntos los tres para ser una familia, yo no quiero ir a la guerra pensando que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho algo? –Tígresa lloro un poco- así que dime aceptarías ser parte una relación de tres personas? –Po tomo la cabeza de Tígresa para verla a los ojos un poco-

Yo...yo...acepto Po, si creo que es mejor compartirte solo un poco –dijo Tígresa con burla se acercó y le dio beso en sus labios, a,nos saborearon sus labios por un tiempo hasta que la falta de oxígeno llego- haf pero no quiero tener intimidad contigo si esta Hinata deacuerdo?

Entiendo Tígresa –dijo Po sonríendo vio a los lados y suspiro viendo a Tígresa- Tígresa dime algo

Si que es Po? –dijo sonriendo-

Te casarías conmigo y con Hinata? –dijo sonriendo nervioso esperando un golpe y cerró los ojos-

Espera! Que?! Apenas iniciamos una relación y ya te quieres casar conmigo?! –dijo Tígresa sonríendo pero Po seguía con los ojos cerrados-

Perdón pero es que que tal si no regreso con vida y muero sin haberme casado también se lo pedí a Hinata y ella aceptó, por favor no me pegues solo era una idea –dijo Po llorando con los ojos cerrados bajando la cabeza-

Tígresa sonrío viendo a Po mientras pensaba un poco su decisión "es verdad no lugar para tener arrepentimientos y si el no regresa yo...no el regresara lo se por eso no debo arrepentirme de mi respuesta" pensó preocupada un poco.

Po yo...acepto –dijo Tígresa tomando la mano de Po y el abrió los ojos mirándola sorprendido- yo acepto ser tu esposa...-sonrío- junto a Hinata..-puso un poco de rencor, Po sonrío y la beso un rato, en eso salió Hinata sonríendo y gritando un poco abrazando a los dos- Hinata?

Si lo escuche todo! Bien todo vamos a ser felices juntos! Jeje –dijo Hinata feliz mientras los dos sonreían-

Pero interrupciones mi beso con el me debe otro –dijo Tígresa divertida-

Ash esta bien –dijo Hinata y la tomo de la cabeza dandole un beso algo apasionado mientras Po sonreí y se imaginaba un trio con ellas en su cabeza haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz- listo te gusto?

Para nada quería el de Po –lo señaló limpiando su hocico pero lo vieron sonríendo- he Po?

Ya se fue a su lugar feliz –dijo Hinata sonríendo- bueno te falta un anillo para ti –dijo sonriendo-

No hace falta después me dará uno que dices si se lo decimos a los demás? –dijo Tígresa sonríendo y Po no volvía de su mundo rosado y feliz- ayúdame a despertarlo –Hinata asintió y las dos se acercaron a un lado de su cara para darle un beso- Po despierta –dijeron las dos-

Si ya me levante –dijo Po sonríendo como idiota y las dos felinas rieron un poco- bueno vamos a decirles a todos la noticia –sonrieron las dos felinas tenían sujetando un brazo de Po, mientras los demás estaban en una fogata sonríendo cuando escucharon los arbustos y vieron al trío llegar- hola amigos

Hola Po dime por que ellas te están sujetando los brazos? –dijo Grulla extrañado-

Acaso se están volviendo a pelear? –dijo Byakun cansado, Po sonrío lo cual le dio una señal a Boa y a Víbora-

Chicos Po y nosotras hemos decidido casarnos –dijo Hinata sonríendo y Tígresa asintió feliz y sonrojada, los chicos estaban con caras tranquilas-

Aaa que bien –dijeron todos dándoles igual mientras Hinata contó con los dedos "3...2...1" a todos se les cayo la mandíbula al suelo, se regreso y volvió a golpear el suelo rompiéndolo un poco con los sus ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas y los vieron asombrados- QUEEEEEEEE?!

Fin del capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo "Preparaciones para la Guerra" **

Todos estaban con la boca hasta el suelo mientras el trío de novios solo estaban sentados asando algo con una vara mientras los veía con cansancio, en eso Mono llego con la leopardo que estuvo en el campamento, solo que esta vez venían con el pelo algo mojado.

Vaya ese baño estuvo muy bueno creo que me gustara bañarme mas seguido –dijo Mono sonriendo y la leopardo solo río un poco abrazando su brazo- Hey amigos –saludo pero todos seguían con la boca abierta y el trio estaba aburrido- y ahora que les paso?

Nada solo que les dijimos que los tres nos vamos a casar –dijo Tígresa aburrida como si nada-

Aaa ya veo –dijo Mono como si nada y cayo de espaldas impresionado- que, que que! QUEEEE.! –se levanto un poco-

Los tres se van a casar como es eso posible?! –dijo la leopardo impresionada tocando sus mejillas con las manos-

Bueno es muy largo y tengo flojera, es sencillo acepte que Po también puede amar a Tígresa, le dije que la perdonara y que aceptara sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero esta bien que se haga una boda triple así ya no gastamos tanto en los adornos –dijo Hinata con pereza, cocinando un dumpling, los demás seguían igual- oigan sus caras aburren

Si es verdad que tiene de malo que dos chicas se casen con un solo chico? –dijo Tígresa aburrida comiendo un dumpling-

Por que es algo nuevo que no se en muchas ocasiones –dijo Shifu apareciendo detrás de ellos con una cara de sorpresa- Tígresa me puedes explicar que es esto de la boda con ustedes tres?

Maestro –Tígresa se levanto y lo saludo- Po Hinata y yo decidimos casarnos antes de la guerra para no tener algún arrepentimiento después –Shifu lo medito un poco y luego abrió los ojos-

Po dime en verdad amas a las dos? –dijo Shifu serio y Po sonrío-

Con todo mi corazón maestro ni la muerte me apartaría de ellas –todos regresaron ante las palabras de Po y sonrieron un poco-

Muy bien en ese caso tienen mi bendición pero creo que es mejor hacer la boda después de la guerra –dijo Shifu sonríendo-

Por que? –dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Bueno creo que es mejor que nos empeñemos en prepararnos para la guerra que en una boda además debemos tener equipo, medicamentos, armas y comida para el ejército que se enfrentará al Orochi –dijo Shifu serio tenía razón la guerra es algo que no suele pasar mucho es mejor hacer prepararse para la guerra que para una celebración- además si ganamos podemos usar su boda como celebración también

Hinata estaba pensándolo un poco- El tiene razón –todos la vieron- digo es verdad es mejor tener la boda regresando del campo de batalla nuestro objetivo es estar listos para el combate a como dé lugar –dijo seria-

Es verdad Hinata tiene razón creo que ya es hora de poner en marcha el entrenamiento –dijo Po serio, Byakun, James y Boa lo vieron serios también-

Si es lo mejor por lo que vimos no hay ninguna ventaja con su nivel actual –dijo Byakun serio-

De que están hablando? Hablan de un entrenamiento? –dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Así es verán nosotros tenemos chis poderosos para pelear pero en realidad todos los seres vivos como nosotros tienen chis para vivir –dijo James serio-

Nosotros lo conversamos antes de salir del palacio por una idea que tuvo Po –dijo Boa seria-

Y cual es esa idea? –dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Entrenarlos a todos ustedes para que aprendan a usar chi solo un poco los suficiente para que puedan defenderse en contra de unos cuantos serpentinos –dijo Hinata seria-

Pero ustedes descubrieron sus chi ase años nosotros no tenemos conocimiento de esas técnicas –dijo Tígresa seria-

Es verdad pero hay una alternativa más –dijo Hinata-

Y cual es la alternativa? –dijo Shifu-

Compartirles un poco de nuestro chi, lo suficiente para que ustedes despierten el suyo y puedan pelear en la guerra –dijo Po serio sorprendiendo a todos-

Pero no hay riesgos sobre eso? –dijo Mono preocupado-

Solo que si no calculamos la cantidad necesaria podrían morir –dijo James bajando la cabeza- pero piénsenlo solo tienen un mes para la guerra y necesitan entrenar ese cuerpo y mente para usar su chi al máximo –todos quedaron serios pensando un poco las palabras de James-

Bien yo acepto –dijo Tígresa seria y todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos-

Estas segura el poder que tendrás será peor de manejar que tu fuerza cuando eras pequeña –dijo Po calmado-

Por ayudarte y protegerte haré cualquier cosa –Tígresa sonrío un poco y Po suspiro-

Muy bien alguien mas? –dijo Po serio y los demás se vieron a los ojos confundidos pero dieron un paso al frente quedando cada uno frente a un Guardian-

Haré lo que sea para ser mas fuerte –dijo Grulla serio frente a Hinata la cual sonreía-

No importa el riesgo debemos defender a los habitantes de China –dijo Víbora segura frente a Boa-

Nosotros guerreros feroces que haremos lo que sea por defender el bien –dijo Mantis frente a Byakun los dos sonreían-

Es verdad todo por nuestros amigos y familia –dijo Mono frente a James sonríendo-

Bien todos tendrán un poder nuevo –dijo Po sonríendo empezando a brillar un poco junto a los demás, Po, James, Byakun y Hinata alzaron un dedo concentrando chi en solo la punta creando una pequeña garra, en el caso de Boa solo creo como una uña pequeña en su cola hecha de chi, todos colocaron la garra justo en donde debía estar el corazón pasando un poco de su chi dentro de los cinco furiosos, el color del chi de Tígresa fue rojo, el de Grulla azul, el de Mono amarillo, el de Víbora fue verde, el Mantis fue blanco, cuando sus chi crecieron un poco los guardianes se apartaron de ahí un poco- vaya que esto me sorprende

Si jamás lo creería pero ellos son mas fuertes de lo pensado –dijo Hinata sonríendo Tígresa y los otros no dejaban de ver sus cuerpos-

Si lo tenían escondidos como se sienten? –dijo James sonríendo-

Esto es algo increíble –dijo Tígresa impresionada viendo sus manos-

Siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Creo que puedo volar mas alto –dijo Grulla-

Creo que soy más rápido –dijo Mantis-

Jamás pensé que tendría este tipo de fuerza –dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Pero no se confíen chicos solo les dimos el poder suficiente para aumentar sus habilidades –dijo James sonríendo- aun falta el control total

Para lograrlo deben entrenar muy bien a partir de ahora, conforme avancemos nosotros los entrenaremos –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

Muy bien cual es la primera lección? –dijo Tígresa sonríendo-

Todo eso lo haremos mañana de momento deben descansar –dijo Po serio- mañana será lo más difícil

Todos obedecieron al panda y se fueron a dormir, Po, Hinata y Tígresa durmiéndonos en la mima tienda todos juntos pero lo que mas le impresionó a Hinata y a Po fue que Tígresa dormía desnuda, Po toda la noche no pudo dormir por tener un estorbo entre sus piernas que le impedía dormir, le daba un cosquilleo y no podía dormir, de un lado Hinata le tallaba los pechos de un lado de sus costillas, sus muslos de un lado de su cuerpo y piernas, del otro lado Tígresa estaba igual tallando su cuerpo desnudo en el cuerpo de Po, ambas felinas ronroneaban mucho, Po estaba volviéndose loco queriendo tomar a una a la fuerza pero apretaba los dientes y las manos mientras sus ojos se hacían mas grandes y rojos por la locura y la tentación.

A la mañana siguiente todos caminaban rumbo al centro de China, mientras Po estaba con los ojos rojos de irritación por ser un panda no se le notaba que tenía ojeras o bolsas en los párpados "no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, todo por que ellas estaban desnudas y me emocione tanto que no pude dormir" pensó con irritación mientras las dos felinas lo sujetaban de sus brazos, Byakun, James, Mantis, y Mono quien iba con su novia leopardo iban a lado de Po viendo como estaban los tres, mientras Grulla, Shifu, Víbora y Boa iban enfrente sin darse cuenta de como Po estaba de cansado.

Oye Po dime estas cansado y con sueño? –dijo James sonríendo y Po lo volteo a ver con una Mirada cansada y roja-

Waou se nota que no pudiste dormir anoche jeje –dijo Byakun sonríendo-

Si digamos que no estaba muy cansado anoche –dijo Po sonríendo-

Si me imagino con dos gatitas rascándote la espalda Miauuuu –dijo Mono sonríendo-

Querían que le rascaras la pancita hasta que quedaran satisfechas –dijo James sonríendo-

Eso explicas los ronroneos de anoche y los miau miau constantes jajaja –dijo Byakun riendo un poco-

"Ho Po mi osito cariñosito dame tus ositos" –dijo Mono con una voz muy aguada haciendo un baile con ojos brillosos como de niña, James y Byakun no aguantaron reírse a carcajadas con eso, estaban riendo tanto que no vieron que detrás de ellos estaban tres figuras de felinas con ojos rojos de furia, los machos pararon de reír cuando sintieron el sur que ellas tenían, cuando voltearon tenían a Hinata, Tígresa y la leopardo que era novia de Mono-

Creo que ya es hora de probar como es mi nueva fuerza y la probare con James –dijo Tígresa sonríendo enseñando los dientes y apretando el puño-

Con cuerdo contigo y Byakun no debes hacer ese tipo de bromas –dijo Hinata sonríendo tronando sus nudillos-

Mono no debes decir esas cosas de doble sentido eres un monito travieso –dijo la leopardo viendo a Mono-

Los tres machos se asustaron y se juntaron abrazados teniendo miedo de las felinas.

Aaa Po nos ayudas? –dijeron los tres asustados viendo a Po el cual se reía un poco-

No ustedes se los buscaron y como su líder estoy deacuerdo –dijo Po riendo-

Nuestro líder nos abandona a la suerte! –dijeron los tres con ojos brillosos y llorando, en un momento a otro se escucharon tres impactos fuertes y dos muy fuertes tanto que se creo una onda expansiva de sonido, dentro de un cráter estaba James con muchos chichones en su cabeza y cara hasta lloraba como un perrito, Byakun estaba casi igual solo que con sangre en la nariz, Mono solo estaba con el trasero levantado y rasguños por el cuerpo, mientras tenía los ojos en forma de corazón.

Espero que con eso aprendan –dijo Tígresa sonríendo-

Vaya golpeas muy bien leoparda –dijo Hinata sonríendo- eres fuerte

Gracias –dijo la leoparda sonríendo y sonrojada- no es algo que me haga muy feliz escuchar tu cabrona –se puso a bailar sonríendo sonrojada- no soy tan fuerte para revivir elogios tu tonta –siguió riendo-

Ya veo es de las que no pueden ocultar sus sentimientos –dijo Hinata sonríendo en un susurro- por cierto como te llamas?

Nami un gusto –dijo sonriendo-

Durante el camino Po les explico como concentrar el chi correctamente, Tígresa lo uso en sus garras una vez dandole un golpe a una rama pero el chi desapareció antes de hacer contacto, durante todo el trayecto ella corría daba saltos y lanzaba golpes con el chi pero apenas tenía experiencia usándolo así que desaparecía o usaba demasiado rompiendo hasta piedras, Grulla usaba su chi en las alas para poder volar un poco mas alto al principio lo logro pero llego mas cerca de la atmósfera hasta el punto de casi congelarse, empezó a caer en eso uso mas chi de lo que pudo y se estabilizó destruyendo el hielo y casi rozando el suelo con el estomago, Víbora le daba golpes a los arboles con la cola llena de chi pero no lo concentraba correctamente así que solo cortaba un poco la corteza pero no el árbol completo.

Mantis si había aumentado la velocidad pero no la condición y así que cansaba un poco más rápido, su fuerza aumentó un poco mas de lo normal pero aun no estaba del todo concentrado, durante todo el recorrido les tomo cinco días llegar a la ciudad durante esos días los cinco furiosos no dejaron de entrenar en el camino con los guardianes, varios días siguieron entrenando hasta llegar directo a la ciudad, llegaron al palacio siendo recibidos por el maestro Leo.

Bienvenidos sean todos –dijo el maestro recibiéndolos a todos- lamento los hechos que destruyeron su valle

No hay problema maestro Leo –dijeron los guardianes sonríendo-

Vaya veo que trajeron a sus amigos, Po –dijo el maestro Leo y Po se acercó con el- dime le diste a Hinata ya sabes que?

Si maestro –dijo Po sonríendo y le hizo señas a Hinata para que se acercara-

Maestro hemos decidido casarnos –dijo Hinata sonríendo- pero hay algo mas

Estas embarazada?! –dijo Leo sonríendo-

Que?! No! No lo estoy! –dijo Hinata alterada un poco y el maestro bajo la cabeza- Es solo que Po también ama a otra hembra y pues decidí compartirlo para una boda triple regresando de la guerra –Tígresa se acercó y sonrío agrando un lado de Po-

Un gusto maestro Leo –dijo Tígresa sonríendo-

Un gusto maestra Tígresa el maestro Shifu me contó mucho sobre ti –dijo Leo sonríendo- ha que recuerdos no Shifu? –sonrío y Shifu asintió- parece que fue ayer cuando practicábamos en las reuniones de maestros y también cuando entraste a ese baño con aquellas felinas la leopardo y la tigresa –sonrío y todos vieron a Shifu el cual corrió rápido y le tapo el hocico a Leo-

No eso no paso solo fueron chismes –dijo Shifu sonríendo nervioso, todos estaban con una gota de sudor viendo al maestro mientras el maestro Leo seguía tratando de hablar-

Vaya y yo que pensé que era un santo ahora resulta que cuando era joven si tenía una vida social con las felinas –dijo James sonríendo viendo a Shifu el cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando lo en el suelo-

No importa bien maestro Leo –dijo Shifu serio y Leo le puso poca atención- díganos tiene algún plan para el ataque contra el Orochi

Si tu plan es conquistar chicas como lo hacías en los viejos tiempos entonces tendremos un ejército de mas de mil cachorritos tuyos y de felinas dispuestos a pelear jaja –dijo el maestro Leo riendo mientras Shifu todavía se molestaba un poco-

Se mas serio! –dijo Shifu molesto haciendo cara de demonio con colmillos y todo-

Bueno rayos Shifu eres un viejo cascarrabias así ya no eres divertido –dijo Leo haciendo pucheros como si fuera un niño mientras Shifu solo se golpeaba la frente con la mano-

Esto es algo anormal –dijeron todo en un susurro viendo a Shifu y Leo-

Bien el plan es formar un ejército de 100 mil guerreros, el emperador nos dará a su ejército mas fuerte para la guerra y los más importante las armas que tienen a disposición –dijo el maestro Leo sonríendo-

Que clase de armas son? –dijo Po serio-

Creo que ya las conoces Po, es la tecnología de los cañones de Lord Shen –dijo Leo serio haciendo que Po se sorprendiera-

Como los consiguieron? –dijo Po serio-

Según los maestros de Gongmen encontraron la fabrica de Lord Shen a pocos días de su derrota, encontraron como formar los cañones, balas, pólvora todo también los informes que enviaste sobre los serpentinos nos hizo darnos cuenta que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible y para eso son los cañones nuevos hechos por el ejército del emperador –dijo el maestro Leo, Po parecía algo molesto pero pensó lo que dijo el maestro y asintió-

Lo considero que es necesario es verdad necesitaremos mucha ayuda ese ejército es muy peligroso mientras dentro de cuatro semanas es la guerra y los cinco necesitan entrenar sus chis para el combate lo antes posible –dijo Po serio y el maestro Leo solo lo vio un poco sorprendido-

Po dijiste que los cinco tienen chi? –dijo Leo-

Así es por que? –dijo Po sin entender-

Me podrías decir como los despertaron? –dijo Leo sonríendo-

A pues James, Byakun, Hinata, Boa y yo les dimos nuestros poderes para hacer que despertara sus chi –dijo Po sonríendo, en un momento Leo le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera a varios metros lejos-

Idiota quien te dio la orden de dar sus chis libremente –dijo Leo serio y Po se desertó-

Nadie pero solo nosotros quisimos –dijo Po levantándose y Leo se inclinó frente a el-

Entiendo que quieras ayudarlos, un hombre ayuda a sus amigos en los peores momentos –dijo Leo soltando un mar de lagrimas tomando del hombro a Po el cual estaba conmovido llorando- tienes el carácter de un niño pero el corazón de un niño

Maestro Leo usted es tan bueno conmigo maestro! –dijo Po llorando cómicamente abrazando al maestro, ambos lloraban con la imagen de la puesta del sol detrás de ellos-

Todos los maestros se les quedaron viendo como los extraños que eran, Mono solo soltó un pequeño grito, Víbora tenía los ojos en blanco, mientras Grulla y Mantis tenían la boca abierta.

Pero la verdad se ve muy dulce como se abrazan y eso –dijo Mantis sonríendo-

Esto es tan raro –dijo Víbora-

No, la verdad es normal para ellos tres –dijo Boa aburrida e irritada-

Los tres? –dijo Grulla confundido, Boa apunto con la cola a los Byakun y James los cuales estaban llorando mientras se tapaban los ojos con un brazo- ya entiendo – a todos les salió una grata de sudor-

No estoy llorando tontos –dijo James llorando-

Si solo sudo por los ojos como siempre –dijo Byakun chorreando de la nariz-

Dime siempre son así? –dijo Tígresa extrañada por el comportamiento de Po-

Si no lo podía dejar solos por que siempre se encontraban abrazados y llorando –dijo Hinata con una mueca en la cara-

Después del mar de lagrimas Po llevo a los cinco a entrenar un poco dentro del palacio, Po entrenaba con Tígresa mas que nada Po le lanzaba ráfagas de chi, Tígresa solo las esquivaba saltando de un lado a otro, en un momento aprovecho y lanzó una esfera de chi roja, Po la desvío con la mano y lanzó una esfera, Tigresa creo una esfera roja en sus manos y detuvo la esfera de Po, con sus fuerzas la lanzo a ambas al techo, Po usó su chi dorado y apareció detrás de Tígresa para darle una patada con el empeine en las costillas, Tígresa cargo chi en sus brazos para detener la patada, funciono y los dos continuaron peleando por un rato usando chi.

Mientras Hinata estaba volando usando chi rojo formando alas en sus brazos con Grulla, le lanzaba bolas de chi que parecían hechas de fuego, Grulla las esquivaba usando su velocidad y chi, en un momento en el aire se dio vuelta y lanzó desde de su pico una esfera de chi azul que Hinata esquivo inclinándose un poco, voló rápido usando su chi y apareció frente a Grulla dandole una patada en la cara haciendo que Grulla perdiera un poco el vuelo y fuera en picada hacia el suelo, Grulla abrió las alas usando chi logro volar mas alto y en el cielo junto sus alas haciendo su técnica "Alas de Justicia" el aire que soltó fue mas fuerte de lo normal haciendo retroceder a Hinata un poco en el aire, Hinata usó su chi del Fenix creando un aura roja en su cuerpo y avanzó hacia Grulla creando un aura con forma de Fenix, Grulla se quedo sorprendido y recibió un golpe de parte de ella.

Mientras Mono y Byakun tenían un forcejeo sujetando los brazos del otro creando un aura de chi algo grande, Mono perdió contra la fuerza de Byakun y cayó al suelo de espaldas, Mono se levanto y corrió lanzando una patada con una vuelta, Byakun alzó el brazo derecho colocándolo frente a su cara deteniendo la patada de Mono, hizo fuerza y lo lanzo a un lado, Byakun corrió y le dio un golpe en la cara, Mono quedo aturdido un poco, uso chi en su cuerpo y corrió muy rápido dejando una sombra de su chi en el camino y le dio lanzó un golpe, Byakun detuvo el golpe levantando la mano y sujetando el puño de Mono, Mono lanzó una patada con el empeine y Byakun la bloqueo con su mano libre, Mono bajo su cuerpo y lanzó una patada con el talón derecho hacia las pierna de Byakun, Byakun solo dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando la patada, se acercó y le dio una patada al mentón, Mono solo quedo de pie y continuaron.

Víbora y Boa chocaron sus colas en un salto que tuvieron creando una pequeña onda de aire y sonido, las dos bajaron, Víbora dio vuelta y lanzó un golpe con la cola y Boa la bloqueo con su cola, Boa avanzo y le dio un golpe con la cabeza justo en su pecho, Víbora se dio vuelta de espaldas y lanzó un golpe con la punta de la cola directo al mentón de Boa, Boa retrocedió y lanzó un golpe a la cara de Víbora con la cola cargada de chi, Víbora cayó al suelo lastimada un poco pero se levanto cargo chi en su cuerpo, dio un salto muy alto y empezó a girar como si fuera un neumático y lanzó un golpe con la cola bajando cargando chi en la punta, Boa lo esquivo y el golpe impacto el suelo rompiéndolo un poco.

James estaba parado en un lado, mientras Mantis brillaba usando su chi saliendo de un lado creando una sombra blanca de su chi y lanzó una patada hacia James, James solo se quedo quieto y detuvo la patada de Mantis con su brazo derecho creando una onda de sonido en el lugar, Mantis volvió a desaparecer y reapareció lanzando una onda de energía desde sus tenazas directo a la espada de James, James solo uso su chi creando un escudo de energía en su espalda, se dio una vuelta y lanzó un golpe con el puño derecho, Mantis recibió el golpe y cayó al suelo, se levanto y lanzó mas patadas que James pudo bloquear.

Durante esas semanas ellos estuvieron entrenando hasta que los cinco furiosos pudieran usar el chi correctamente, usaron los cuatro días antes de la guerra para ir al campo de batalla con el ejército para hacer un campamento, todos estaban esperando al día siguiente, entre las armas que traía el ejército de rinocerontes, leones, leopardos de las nieves y lobos tenían los cañones que Shen había diseñado antes de morir todo el equipo estaba listo para el combate algunos tenían miedo por el resultado.

A la mañana siguiente apareció un trono con dorado parecía que estaba hecho de serpientes, en el estaba sentado Orochi en su forma humanoide usaba una armadura blanca, tenía hombrearas con dos cuernos uno grande y el otro pequeño, tenía un ojo rojo en el centro, protectores blancos y botas blancas también, solo usaba una ropa negra debajo, frente a él estaban sus generales con vestimentas iguales a las de el solo que la armadura de cada uno tenía su respectivo color, la armadura de Finnyer era roja, la de Mertar era plateada, la de Yinxs era verde, la de Kurrat era verde, la de Marry era azul pálido.

El Orochi y sus generales estaban en una montaña de forma plana en la punta frente a ellos estaba un ejército de serpentinos armados con armas y escudos, frente a ellos estaba el ejército empero al usando armaduras blancas lanzas y espadas también, encima de ellos estaban los cinco furiosos usando armaduras parecidas a las del ejército, Tígresa usaba una armadura roja, Mono una negra, Grulla solo usaba un protector en el pecho y unas mallas de metal en las piernas, Mantis no usaba nada debido a su tamaño solo su casco que compro, Víbora solo usaba un casco y una malla de metal.

Hinata usaba un traje rojo con bandas azules como protectoras hasta los codos, un pantalón azul con una cinta dorada y en la espalda tenía el Fenix abriendo sus alas como si las estuviera girando, también llevaba hombreas de metal, Byakun llevaba el mismo conjunto solo que la camisa era azul con el tigre atrás, la cinta blanca y los protectores de metal brillante, James usaba lo mismo la camisa azul con una cinta azul y la tortuga en su espalda y los protectores de metal plateado, Boa solo usaba una cinta verde con detalles dorados y el símbolo de la serpiente en el lomo.

El ultimo era Po, usaba una gabardina negra con un Dragón chino dorado en la espalda, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta blanca, botas de metal casi dorado, hombrearas del mismo material y los protectores de los brazos hasta los codos, en sus manos tenía la Dragon Slayer, todo el ejército lo vio cuando suspiro preocupado.

Escúchenme todos! –dijo Po hablando serio y todos lo vieron- se que muchos de ustedes temen no volver de esta guerra! Se que todos se preocupan por sus familias y que quieren estar con ellos en estos momentos! –Po recordó como los soldados se despedían de sus familias y lloraban por el miedo- pero escúchenme nosotros estamos aquí para proteger no solo a China ni al valle si no a todo el mundo! –elevo mas su voz- toda la gente de este mundo cuenta con nosotros no debemos temer! Quieren volver con sus familias vuelvan como héroes! Pelen para traer un mejor futuro a sus hijos para que ellos puedan crecer sin necesidad de sentir miedo! Por eso no teman nosotros peleamos por nuestro futuro! Peleamos por nuestra supervivencia por todos aquellos que creen en nosotros! Derrotemos a este ejército y todos seremos libres! –gritó con mas fuerza y el ejército se animó gritando- peleemos por nuestro deber! Si! Peleemos por nuestro futuro, por nuestro mundo! Por nuestra Libertad! –el ejército grito mas fuerte y mas animado- adelante marchen hacia la guerra! –el ejército grito y comenzó a moverse con las órdenes de Po-

Mientras Orochi y sus generales estaban Sonríendo.

La guerra ha comenzado vamos! Ejército ataque! –dijo Orochi sonriendo y sus ejército avanzó- esta será mi victoria guardianes

Fin del capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios son muy interesantes, primero las escenas de lemon estoy pensando un poco sobre ellas pero primero me quiero enfocar en la guerra y luego les prometo que haré una escena grande para los que les guste eso.**

**mientras Dark -aparece una loba blanca de ojos azules llamada Shiro- que tiene tu creador contra mi?**

**si y no entendimos mucho sobre las cadenas -dice Shiro sin entender- pero parece que le tiene un cierto afectó a la gatita moteada **

**Capitulo "¡Comenzando la Guerra! Los momentos de desesperación"**

Una hora antes de la guerra del lado del ejército imperial, todos estaban en el campamento algunos de los soldados comían lo que pensaban era su última comida, el habiente estaba tenso, Tígresa se estaba colocando su armadura, el pecho, las hombreras y la botas eran de un metal pintado de rojo y en la espalda un símbolo como una corona, ella se levanto y fue a la tiendo donde Po se estaba poniendo su armadura solo tenía puesto sus protectores en los brazos botas y pantalón, había una cama en donde Hinata estaba van dando su pecho y tenía puesto solo el pantalón y unas pocas protecciones se veía algo agitada ya que su pelaje estaba alborotado y mojado, en eso algo le hizo clic en la cabeza a Tígresa.

Hay no puede ser Po no podías estar quieto con tus impulsos carnales antes de la guerra? –dijo Tígresa con burla haciendo reaccionar a Po y a Hinata los cuales se sonrojaron mucho-

Bueno es que pensamos que sería nuestra ultima vez juntos y solo lo hicimos un rato –dijo Hinata sonrojada tapándose con la camisa- si te hace sentir mejor Po apenas y lo logro un poquito

Oye! es la guerra los nervios y pues ni con el himno se alza –dijo Po nervioso y avergonzado y Tígresa solo río un poco-

Esta bien yo entiendo pero al volver lo quiero por tres días enteros –dijo Tígresa sonríendo-

Bien si me lo dejas en cuatro dos días también para mi sola y en la noche de bodas un trio mientras yo me caso primero con el –dijo Hinata sonríendo-

Hecho ya que tu fuiste la primera en todo –dijo Tígresa irritada si le tenía algo de rencor pero ya no tanto- Po los soldados están algo nerviosos y los demás buscan una táctica que ideas tienes?

Bueno cuando estemos en la colina cerca de aquí empezare el plan y la verán que pasara después –dijo Po sonríendo-

Volviendo al presente apenas era medio día y todos estaban frente al ejército esperando la orden.

Bien Boa tu turno –dijo Po y Boa asintió, ella dio un salto en el aire y cayó cargando chi en todo su cuerpo dando un golpe al suelo-

Técnica del gran desbordamiento! –grito y todo el campo empezó a temblar, haciendo que el campo fuera limitado como si construyera muros hechos de roca firme, parecía de forma redonda, había dos montañas en un lado Orochi y sus generales del otro Po y los guardianes, el muro fue mas largo y amplio para que los soldados se quedaran quietos y pudieran usar los cañones que tenían con ellos, el campo media un total de 100 kilómetros de radio, mientras de alto media 3 metros nada mas, Boa regreso con los demás cansada de usar energía de esa magnitud- gran coliseo listo

Bien hecho –dijo Po sonríendo y vio al Orochi que estaba lejos-

Bien comencemos disparen –dijeron ambos, Finnyer alzo los brazos creando un bola de fuego del tamaño de su cabeza, mientras del lado de Po un rinoceronte encendió la mecha de un cañón, ambos dispararon al lado contrario dando de inicio la guerra, los soldados imperiales corrieron contra los serpentinos y comenzaron a pelear, un lobo dio un salto apoyando se en la espalda de un rinoceronte y clavo su espada en el pecho de un serpentino matándolo, un tigre detuvo una espada con la suya, el tigre forcejeo un poco dio un movimiento empujando al serpentino, le dio un corte en el pecho y después le clavo la espada en el pecho-

Un serpentino corrió y le dio un corte a en rinoceronte en la espalda, un rinoceronte corrió inclinando su cabeza y atarazo a dos serpentino y los lanzó a un lado, un tigre corrió con una bola sujetada en una cadena le dio vueltas y la lanzó de forma horizontal dandole a dos serpentinos, otros serpentinos seguían peleando hasta que un lobo apareció detrás y le dio un corte en la espalda a dos de ellos de hasta que uno lo tomo por la espalda y le clavo la espada en el pecho, un rinoceronte corría con la hacha encima de su hombro derecho y le dio un corte a un serpentino en el cuello, la alzo y le dio un corte a otro que estaba cerca, donde estaba Po los soldados seguían disparando los cañones, dispararon mas de cuatro veces en diferentes direcciones tenían un total de ocho cañones, los rinocerontes seguían trabajando disparando con ellos, ocho disparos mas destruyeron parte del ejército del Orochi mientras seguían peleando.

Hmp esas armas le dan un poco de ventaja por sus explosiones –dijo Orochi viendo la guerra, un serpentino salió quemado de la explosión y un rinoceronte salió sorteando su cabeza con una espada, un serpentino le dio una patada en el estomago a un lobo, un tigre salió y le dio un corte con una espada en la cintura, el tigre ayudo un poco al lobo y siguieron corriendo, detuvieron a dos serpentinos, el tigre desvío la espada del serpentino y le dio una patada en el estomago, después alzo su espada y le dio un corte en la espalda, el lobo le dio una patada en el mentón al serpentino y le clavo la espada en el estomago para después cortarle la cabeza- se ve que están bien entrenados –un rinoceronte corrió clavando la punta de la lanza en el pecho a un serpentino en el pecho, el serpentino escupió sangre pero le clavo su espada en la garganta- pero les falta un poco

Esas armas dan ventaja señor que hacemos? –dijo Marry seria viendo el campo, un rinoceronte llego y golpeó a un serpentino en la cabeza, un serpentino alargo su brazo sujetando a un tigre y lo estrangulo, un lobo corrió y le dio un corte a un serpentino en la cabeza mientras dos mas llegaron y le clavaron las espadas en el pecho, mientras en otras direcciones el campo estañaba por el fuego de los cañones, Orochi iba a contestar pero Finnyer se puso enfrente de un salto-

Que pasa? Piensas pelear?-dijo Mertar sonríendo de brazos cruzados-

Solo quiero comprobar algo y esa es la fuerza del guerrero Dragon –dijo Finnyer serio- ellos usan armas que no teníamos hace milenios veamos si son igual de fuertes esta vez –junto sus manos con los dedos extendidos y comenzó a brillar de color morado, las separo y las alzo creando una bola de fuego algo grande y lanzó directo hacia Po-

Po se quedo serio viendo como la bola de fuego iba directo hacia el, en un momento se sintió la tensión, de un momento a otro James se puso entre Po y la esfera sujetándola con sus manos llenas de energía verde, la sujeto y después la desvió hacia el ejército de serpentinos creando una gran explosión, James sonrío no le había pasado nada, los demás guardianes sonrieron ante la hazaña de su amigo.

Como lo supuse no nos dejaran hacerle daño –dijo Finnyer serio-

Tenemos una ventaja sobre el y es que yo tengo el cuerpo de su amiga no creo que se atreva a hacerme daño –dijo Marry sonríendo viendo a Po-

No te confíes demasiado solo por tener ese cuerpo Marry –dijo Kurrat serio viendo el campo y como los serpentinos cortaban a los lobos, alguno tigres mataban a los serpentinos- aun es muy pronto para adelantarse

Es verdad solo queda esperar el tiempo para actuar –dijo Yinxs seria-

Gracias por cubrirme James –dijo Po sonríendo y James sonrio-

No hay de que Po tu eres uno de los más fuertes pero estos generales no son una broma –dijo James sonríendo viendo sus manos-

Pero aún así usaste mucho chi debemos seguir bien hasta el momento de atacar James sube ya –dijo Boa seria viendo como las fuerzas seguían peleando- artillería sigan atacando a diferentes puntos del ejército enemigo no queremos que mas aliados mueran

Si –dijeron los soldados y siguieron disparando mas lejos matando algunos serpentinos-

Algunos soldados corrieron directo hacia los serpentinos, un rinoceronte tenía un mazo y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal dandole a algunos serpentinos, un tigre le dio un golpe a la cara a un serpentino para después clavarle unas dagas en el pecho que tenía en la mano izquierda, un lobo corrió con una lanza y la clavo en el pecho de un serpentino saco una espada y le dio un corte en el cuello, un rinoceronte corrió y envistió a un serpentino con su cuerno.

Para detener a una serpiente hay que cortar la cabeza directamente –dijo Yinxs de forma fría y se alzó volando sobre el campo, volar hasta llegar frente a Po a unos cuantos metros lejos de el, cargo chi oscuro en su cuerpo- Viento oscuro –movió las alas formando un viento morado que tomo forma de onda cortante y fue directo hacia Po, en un momento apareció la silueta de un animal volando y deteniendo el ataque creando un onda de sonido y energía en el cielo, en un momento la energía paso reveló a Hinata usando alas hechas de fuego rojo en sus brazos- así que las leyendas son ciertas

Así es –dijo Hinata sonríendo- como el nombre lo dice Fenix, yo puedo convertir mi chi en fuego y mi cuerpo en fuego también, yo soy la Fenix –grito sonríendo avanzó volando cubriéndose de energía roja que luego pasó a ser fuego,formando así al Fenix, Yinxs la perdió de vista y se sorprendió, Hinata estaba encima de ella y le lanzó una patada con la planta del pie derecho que pudo bloquear con los brazos cruzados-

Vaya eres rápida y fuerte –dijo Yinxs sonríendo forcejeando con ella-

Ja no me importan tus halagos –dijo Hinata con burla y lanzó una patada con su pierna libre cubierta de energía roja, Yinxs seguía bloqueando pero la patada la regreso al suelo rompiendo unas cuantas rocas- ja ya parece que es débil –Hinata bajo hasta estar alado de Po-

Acaba de mandar a volar a esa Aguila con una patada esa mujer es muy fuerte –dijo un tigre soldado impresionado, del agujero salió un viento y de ahí salió Yinxs con algunos pocos rasguños debido al polvo-

Ya sabia que esto no sería fácil –dijo Yinxs calmada viendo a Hinata la cual sonreía viéndola directamente a los ojos- esto será emocionante de verdad

Esa de Yinxs siempre se esta adelantando –dijo Kurrat serio de brazos cruzados-siempre ataca a distancia –dio un salto bajando en picada enterrando su cornamenta en el suelo sacando un piedra muy grande y la cargo con los brazos alzados y la lanzo directo a Po-

Po alzó el brazo derecho y salió un rayo de energía dorada directo contra la roca destruyéndola en pedazos, Grulla se alzó en el aire y lanzó sus alas de justicia soltando una ráfaga de aire lanzando los pedazos de roca contra el ejército de serpentinos enfrente a ellos.

Tan predecible como siempre Kurrat –dijo Mertar serio viendo como Kurrat gruño- mira esto al fin saldré después de un tiempo –iba asaltar pero la voz de Orochi lo detuvo-

Es suficiente ya deténganse –dijo Orochi y los cinco se calmaron- es obvio que los quiere. Provocar para que peleen así que manténganse al margen del combate, Kurrat vuelve a haya abajo y saca una piedra el triple de grande ahora

Si señor –dijo Kurrat serio y se lanzó en picada clavando sus cuernos en el suelo sacando una roca de un tamaño inmenso y lo lanzó al aire-

Mertar rompe esa piedra –dijo Orochi y Mertar dio un salto convirtiendo su coló en metal puro y lo clavo el centro de la roca destrozándola en pedazos completamente- Finnyer quema los pedazos esos serán la artillería –Finnyer respiro hondo y soltó un rugido exaltando fuego del hocico dandole a las rocas, las rocas se cubrieron de fuego y empezaron a caer directamente en todo el campo hiriendo a algunos soldados del ejército y también dandole a serpentinos, una roca fue a caer donde estaban algunos cañones mientras los soldados gritaban por ayuda, una roca iba directa a Po pero el maestro leo apareció usando una lanza de mango rojo, una guardia dorada y una hoja grande y larga, detuvo el ataque con la lanza- vaya vaya

Maestro Leo –dijo Po sorprendido, viendo que el maestro usaba una armadura negra en su cuerpo, botas, hombreras, peto y un cinturón que lo cubría con una falda de combate, todo negro con detalles dorados-

Así es también vine para ayudaron poco –dijo el maestro serio respiro hondo y le soplo a la roca apagando el fuego con una gran cantidad de aire- bien creo que este fuego sirve para encender una velas de cumpleaños mocosos –sonrío con burla-

Quien es este anciano? –dijo Finnyer serio-

Pudo detener el ataque en un solo intento creo que es mas fuerte de lo que se piensa –dijo Marry seria viendo al maestro Leo-

En el campo de la batalla salió un lobo con una espada mientras un serpentino se cubría usando un escudo, el lobo confió y corto el escudo con el serpentino, en otro lado un serpentino tenía una espada larga y estiro el brazo moviéndolo de forma horizontal cortando a varios soldados de un golpe, un rinoceronte apareció y le corto el brazo con una hacha, después solo toma una espada del suelo y la lanzó directo a la cabeza del serpentino clavándola en su cabeza, un rinoceronte tenía un mazo y lanzó un golpe en forma vertical chocando con el escudo de un serpentino, dos serpentinos salieron del humo y le clavaron el espalda dos lanzas en el cuerpo, el rinoceronte escupió sangre pero comenzó a moverse dando un golpe de forma vertical con su mazo dandole un golpe a los dos serpentinos, dio la vuelta completa alzó el mazo y lanzó un golpe mas fuerte al serpentino con el escudo aplastando su cuerpo con el mazo, respiro agitado y corrió lanzando un golpe mas a un serpentino distraído, tomo su mazo y lo lanzó con fuerza a otro enemigo directo al pecho, detrás de él salió un serpentino con una espada y la clavo en sus costillas, el rinoceronte gruño pero tomo al serpentino de su mano lo jalo y lo tomo de la cabeza impactándolo en el suelo una y otra vez hasta que murió, el rinoceronte solo cayo ahí.

El ejército está avanzando hasta caer des fallecido –dijo el maestro Leo viendo como un lobo tomaba un mazo y golpeaba a un serpentino en la cabeza, un serpentino salió detrás de un tigre y lo estrangulo con fuerza rompiendo su cuello- no hay tiempo ya hay que entrar cinco furiosos –ellos asintieron con algunas armas pero una voz se escucho-

Todavía no es momento de que entren al campo de batalla sin ayuda –dijo Temutai sonríendo llegando con un pequeño ejército de Qidans- venimos a ayudar

Temutai! Tu vienes a ayudarnos en la guerra? –dijo Po sorprendido-

Si escuchamos la guerra desde hace tiempo y decidí venir a derrotar a ese ejército, derrotar a ese monstruo es parte de mi orgullo como rey Guerrero –dijo Temutai sonríendo con orgullo y Po solo ladeo la cabeza-

Deacuerdo solo no causen problemas –dijo Po sonríendo nervioso-

Bien inútiles vayan a ayudarlos –dijo Temutai y los Qidan gritaron entrando al campo de batalla a pelear, un Qidan llevaba un hacha y le dio un corte a un serpentino en el pecho, otro Qidan tomo una lanza y la clavo en el cuello de un serpentino- bien yo me encargare y después tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas pendientes Guerrero Dragón! –apuntó su dedo en el estomago de Po gritándole mucho- aquí voy! Yo soy el rey Guerrero de los Qidans! –gritó lanzándose desde la cima-

Temutai llego al campo tomo una hacha del cadáver de un tigre, grito corriendo y clavo el hacha en el cuello de un serpentino, después corrió envistiendo a un serpentino con su cuerpo y lo estrello en la pared, lanzó golpes directos a la cabeza del serpentino haciendo un pequeño agujero con la cabeza, se alejó grito y corrió tomando una espada, se acercó a dos serpentinos y dio un corte horizontal con fuerza partiendo a los serpentinos con fuerza, tomo una espada mas grandes suelo corrió un poco dando un salto y corto a un serpentino partiéndolo a la mitad.

Vaya es un guerrero despiadado –dijo el maestro Leo sorprendido-

Cuando peleo contra Po no tenía esa agresividad –dijo Tígresa sorprendida-

Me alegro que este de nuestro lado –dijo Grulla nervioso viendo como Temutai tomaba a un serpentino de una pierna y lo lanzaba con fuerza, luego tomo a otro de su brazo y se lo corto para después darle un corte en el cuello- es realmente aterrador

Y no vino solo –dijo Fenghuang bajando del cielo hasta quedar firme frente a Shifu-

Fenghuang que haces aquí? –dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Vaya Shifu te vez adorable con esa armadura para niños –dijo Fenghuang con burla viendo que Shifu usaba su traje de siempre encima una armadura parecida a la del maestro Leo pero esta era muy pequeña por su cuerpo- viene ayudarlos bobo

Que por que?! –dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Obvio si ese monstruo mitológico gana la guerra y por lo que veo están teniendo ventaja –dijo Fenghuang seria viendo como varios serpentinos estaban mandando a los soldados del ejército- toda China caerá y además será mis desquite por haber destruido mi palacio –dijo con burla haciendo que Shifu se pusiera serio- además mato a Junjie

Que como sabes eso?! Como paso?! –dijo Shifu sin creérselo-

Unos días antes estaba volando cuando vía a una especie de camarón que entro al templo donde Junjie entraba a sus leopardos súper feos, me acerque para ver pero yo misma vi como ese camarón mataba a todos y a cada uno luego para sacar una especie de trono días después esa criatura llego solo para comerse los restos de Junjie y sus alumnos –dijo Fenghuang seria-

Eso es horrible –dijo Shifu asustado-

Si escucha estoy aquí solo para detenerlo con mis movimientos imposibles así que no pienses que lo hago solo por que todavía siento algo por ti –dijo Fenghuang dándose cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo un poco- no siento nada por ti quien dijo eso yo hay ya solo cállate –voló entrando al campo de batalla-

Después de tanto tiempo y sigues igual –dijo Shifu con burla y decidió entrar de una vez al campo-

Fenghuang llego al campo y voló un poco, cuando estaba cerca de uno serpentinos puso sus alas en forma vertical y le dio un corte a dos serpentinos y sus cuerpos cayeron a la mitad, Fenghuang se quedo parada sonríendo pero no vio como un serpentino estaba detrás de ella apunto de cortarla en la espalda, ella se dio vuelta y vio al serpentino, en eso Shifu saco una espada China larga que empezaba a brillar de color verde esmeralda y le dio un corte en la cabeza al serpentino matándolo y protegiendo a Fenghuang y sonrío.

Ni creas que te daré las gracias –dijo Fenghuang seria-

No hace falta –dijo Shifu sonríendo- hay que seguir

Shifu avanzó un poco le dio a un serpentino una patada en la cara y después le dio un corte con su espada en pecho, Fenghuang avanzó sujetando a un serpentino con sus alas y lo corto en tiras haciendo que cayera despedazado, Fenghuang voló un poco y le dio una patada a un serpentino en el rostro mandándolo directo a Shifu, Shifu se preparó y le dio una cortada en la cintura partiéndolo a la mitad.

Vaya esos dos se entienden muy bien –dijo Boa sorprendida-

Es que Fenghuang también era alumna de Oogway pero lo traicionó –dijo el maestro Leo sonríendo- ella siempre sintió un cierto afecto hacia Shifu pero a el le atraían las felinas o caninas –vio el campo los Qidan estaban perdiendo algunos compañeros- necesitan ayuda ahí vamos cinco furiosos no hay que perdernos la acción –saco una espada larga de mango verde esmeralda con una cadena dorada con un pequeño mechón de pelo rojo al final- andando! –salto y se fue corriendo al campo para pelear-

Es verdad es hora de que entremos a la batalla –dijo Mantis expulsando algo de chi blanco de su diminuto cuerpo, dio un salto con fuerza y le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza a un serpentino impactándolo al suelo, cargo energía en su tenaza derecha y le dio un corte en la cabeza matando al serpentino- uno menos

Vaya como siempre se impacientan –dijo Víbora seria viendo como Mantis peleaba-

En un segundo Grulla voló rápido dejando un rastro de energía azul, voló alto y después defendió en picada, doblo un poco antes de llegar al suelo y clavo su pico en el pecho de un serpentino, se elevó y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el suelo, Grulla alzo sus alas y las movió con fuerza cruzándolas frente a su pecho, creo una onda expansiva de color azul que le dio a varios serpentinos alejándolos de ahí.

Vaya Grulla cuando se volvió tan fuerte y guapo? –dijo Víbora suspirando enamorada-

Haaa alguien esta enamorada –dijo Boa sonríendo y Víbora se sonrojo- Esta bien parece un buen chico pero debes ayudarlo

Esta bien lo ayudare y si lo estoy desde hace tiempo –dijo Víbora sonríendo y avanzó entre las rocas y cuerpos, llego por detrás de un serpentino y se enredó en su cuello haciéndolo tronar, uso su chi y empezó a enredarse en el cuerpo del serpentino para manipularlo como un títere, uso mas chi y manipulo el cuerpo del serpentino, se acercó a uno cuerpo y tomo algunas espadas, Víbora asomo su cabeza por el hombro derecho del serpentino- bien a pelear

El serpentino tenía la piel del mismo color que el de Víbora y comenzó a avanzar corriendo usando una espada en cada mano, Víbora avanzó usando el cuerpo del serpentino y le dio un corte en la espalda con la mano derecha a otro serpentino, dio una patada en las costillas y al final un corte en el cuello, avanzó mas un serpentino salió frente a ella alzando su espada en forma vertical, Víbora detuvo el golpe colocando su espada derecha frente al golpe, después uso la espada izquierda y la clavo en el pecho del serpentino, el serpentino alejo su espada y Víbora lo aprovecho para clavar su espada derecha en el cuello.

Vaya han despertado nuevas habilidades con el chi que les dimos –dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si esa técnica de Víbora solo era manipular a un adversario como un títere ahora parece que se fusiona con el cuerpo de oponente –dijo Tígresa seria-

Bien ahora me toca a mi miran el verdadero resultado de mi entrenamiento –dijo Mono sonríendo entrando al campo de batalla con un báculo en la mano-

Mono corrió y alzo el báculo brillando de color amarillo, dio un salto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a un serpentino rompiéndole el cráneo, un serpentino lanzó un golpe, Mono se dio cuenta y bloqueo el golpe con el báculo sujetando lo frente a su pecho, el serpentino enredo su brazo en el báculo de Mono y ambos quedaron forcejeando al mismo tiempo.

Tonto será mejor que lo ayude –dijo Tígresa seria dando un salto, en su mano derecha junto chi y la alzo sacando las garras y le corto el brazo al serpentino- Mono eres muy descuidado –le grito, un serpentino salió corriendo frente a ella con una espada, el serpentino alzo su espada inclinando la en su hombro derecho listo para lanzar un golpe, Tígresa solo esquivo el corte dando un salto hacia atrás, avanzó y lanzó un golpe con la palma abierta haciendo un corte en la cabeza del serpentino con las garras-

Presumida –dijo Mono molesto-

Te escuche –dijo Tígresa sacando una espada China de mano negro de su cintura- te recomiendo que no te metas conmigo

Mono se asusto un poco pero un serpentino salió detrás de él y Tígresa dio un corte en forma vertical lanzando una onda roja de energía partiendo el cuello del serpentino, Tígresa tenía a cinco serpentinos rodeándola, ella avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en el pecho a un serpentino con la planta del pie, después lo tomo de una pierna y le dio una vuelta lanzándolo a otro con fuerza, un serpentino trato de darle un corte por la espalda, Tigresa se dio media y le dio un corte con la espada brillando de color rojo, el serpentino cayo partido en dos Tígresa tomo la espada y ahora maniobraba las dos.

Un serpentino corrió alzando una espada y Tígresa le dio una patada en las costillas, Tígresa aprovecho y le dio un corte cruzado en el pecho con las dos espadas, un serpentino lanzó una patada dandole a Tígresa en la cara, alzo su espada para clavarla, Tígresa detuvo el golpe con el costado de una espada y lanzó una estocada con la otra creando una pequeña onda de energía roja dandole al serpentino justo en la frente, Tígresa dio dos cortes uno fue al cuello y el otro fue a la cintura, los serpentinos restantes corrieron hacia ella corriendo uno frente a el otro, Tígresa se quedo en guardia esperando a los serpentinos, un serpentino corrió frente a ella y lanzó un golpe con la espada en forma inclinada, Tígresa lo detuvo y el otro serpentino lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal, Tígresa movió su espada bloqueando el golpe, quedo apresada forcejeando con ambos enemigos, en eso comenzó a expulsar chi rojo de su cuerpo y las espadas de Tígresa comenzaron a cortar las espadas de los serpentinos, Tígresa aplico fuerza a las espadas y corto las espadas de los serpentinos junto con sus cuerpos.

Creo que tendremos más ventaja con los cinco furiosos –dijo James sonríendo-

Si pero esta guerra aun esta comenzando y por lo que veo Orochi esta muy confiado –dijo Byakun serio viendo como Orochi seguía en su trono contemplando los gritos la batalla y las explosiones por los cañones-

Algo trama por estar tranquilo tal vez cuando los generales se muevan nosotros entramos será una batalla difícil –dijo Hinata seria viendo a los generales-

El maestro leo también entro al campo –dijo Po serio viendo como el maestro Leo usaba una espada cortando a sus enemigos usando su chi amarillo hasta la lanzó un golpe con energía reunida en el-

Lo que me sorprende son los movimientos de esa maestra –dijo Boa seria viendo a Fenghuang- acaso esta haciendo un movimiento imposible?! –gritó viento como Fenghuang efectuaba sus movimientos con las alas, inclino su cuerpo alzando sus alas dejándolas en forma paralela creando una esfera naranja muy grande de energía- es la Bola de Fuego Mongol! –dijo sorprendida, Fenghuang lanzó la bola haciendo que estallara en un punto alejada de a batalla, la bola adsorvio a todos los oponentes posibles durante unos segundos- como puede hacerlo?

No es mucho yo también puedo hacerlo –dijo Po serio y todos lo vieron sorprendidos- la enfrente una vez solo dura diez segundos –la esfera desapareció después de ese tiempo- o quizá más

Todavía nos es tiempo de nuestro movimiento –dijo Byakun impaciente-

Bien creo que es hora de acabar con la guerra y darle mas ventaja a nuestro ejército mi general Finnyer ve y pelea –dijo Orochi sonríendo maliciosamente y Finnyer sonrío-

Como usted ordene señor –dijo Finnyer sonreído y dio un salto entrando al campo creando una pequeña onda de sonido- es momento de pelear

Llego la hora el primer general es el general del fuego –dijo James serio- yo me encargo de el –sonrío-

Espera antes de que te vayas recuerda que el es fuego debes tener cuidado hermano –dijo Boa preocupada-

Descuida tengo un plan –dijo James sonríendo avanzó y salto entrando al campo viendo a Finnyer- bien vamos a terminar con esta pelea

Vaya el Guardian del chi de la tortuga negra, el Guerrero tortuga negra me haces recordar cuando el original destruyó mi cuerpo y me humillo –dijo Finnyer enojado apretando los puños haciendo sangrar sus manos-

Muy bien terminaremos con esto –James corrió y Finnyer también corrió rápido, Finnyer creo fuego en sus brazos y James creo agua en sus manos también, Finnyer salto y lanzó un golpe, James levanto el brazo y bloqueo el golpe con el antebrazo creando una onda de vapor, Finnyer lanzó un gancho con brazo débil y James lo sujeto con su mano libre ambos forcejeaba con fuerza, se soltaron y quedaron alejados, Finnyer avanzó y lanzó un golpe hacia la cabeza de James, James inclinó la cabeza y lanzó un golpe a las costillas de Finnyer dandole, Finnyer lanzó una patada con la pierna derecha, James bloqueo la patada con la mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe con su puño libre, Finnyer sujeto la mano de James con ambas manos y lo lanzó por encima de su espalda hacia otro extremo, James dio una vuelta en el aire quedando hincado, Finnyer avanzó lanzando una patada con la planta del pie, James bloqueo la patada cruzándose de brazos, James dio un pequeño empujón con sus brazos alejando a Finnyer de el, James avanzó dio una vuelta y lanzó una patada con el talón izquierdo dandole a Finnyer en la cara, James dio un pequeño salto y lanzó una patada con la planta de su pata, Finnyer quedo algo desorientado y James aprovecho dandole varios golpes en el cuerpo, james dio unos cuantos golpes y patas hasta que terminó con un gancho en el mentón, Finnyer quedo dando unos pasos hacia atrás limpiando su hocico-

Jejeje no estuvo mal pero apenas estamos empezando –dijo Finnyer sonríendo- ven

James suspiro y avanzó corriendo preparándose para lanzar un golpe, Finnyer encendió sus brazos otra vez corrió y sujeto a James del cuerpo ambos chocando, lo sujeto y lo lanzó hacia una roca levantada por ahí, James se golpeo en la roca y se levanto gruñendo un poco, cargo agua en sus manos creando garras en sus manos corrió a cuatro patas muy rápido, Finnyer lo espero y lanzó un golpe, James lo esquivo y se levanto sujetándose de sus manos y empezó a girara lanzado patadas a la cara de Finnyer, se paro y le dio un golpe con ambos brazos disparando el agua en un solo tiro haciendo que Finnyer se alejara con la presión del agua, Finnyer se levanto y James lo siguió corriendo, en eso lanzó dos golpes con bolas de fuego, James dio saltos entre las bolas de fuego evitando el contacto, llego hasta Finnyer y trato de golpearlo, Finnyer esquivo el primer golpe y lanzó un golpe al estomago, James gruño por el golpe y le dio un golpe a la cara, Finnyer dio un salto y lanzó un bola de fuego con las manos juntas, James dio un salto hacia la izquierda evitando el fuego y le lanzó una bola de agua directo a las costillas.

Finnyer cayó hincado y rugió un poco molesto, avanzaron y chocaron sus puños creando una pequeña onda de impacto, James comenzó a brillar de color verde y Finnyer de color morado, James lanzó un golpe y le dio a Finnyer en su estómago, le dio un golpe a las costillas, Finnyer solo se sujeto de un lado y James avanzó, Finnyer le dio una vuelta al cuerpo de James y termino dandole un golpe con el codo en su espalda, James se inclinó por el golpe y se sujeto del suelo levantando las patas traseras lanzando una patada con ambas patadas, Finnyer esquivo la patada y lo sujeto de los tobillos levantándolo y estrellándolo al suelo, James grito un poco y Finnyer lanzó un golpe que James esquivo rodando por el suelo, James se levanto y lazo una patada al estomago, Finnyer se quejó del golpe y James le dio tres golpes a la cara, James uso chi verde en su pierna derecha y dio una vuelta lanzando una patada muy fuerte en el estomago de Finnyer, Finnyer dio un quejido y salió alejado de ahí por el impacto.

James quedo hincado y cansado de momento, respiro agitado y solo se puso de pie un momento – ese enero si es fuerte apenas mis golpes con agua le hicieron efecto en cambio su fuego apenas causo daño –dijo agitado-

Del lugar donde estaba Finnyer salió gritando y expulsando fuego con brillo morado dejando a James sorprendido, tenía algunos rasguños en el cuerpo y un poco de sangre en su hocico y frente, se acomodo y trono un poco su cuello.

Eso estuvo bien niño pero apenas esto comienzo –dijo Finnyer sonríendo-

No esperaba menos de unos monstruos como ustedes –dijo James sonríendo brillando con su chi verde-

James dio un grito pero una roca salió dispara chocando con el del lado izquierdo, James recibió el golpe y salió alejado.

Kurrat –dijo Finnyer viendo como el general Kurrat se acercaba- esta es mi pelea no te metas en esto

Hmp no te das cuanta de que ese chico uso muy poco chi para lastimarte es mejor que me meta o te perderemos en el cuento –dijo Kurrat serio viendo como Finnyer solo gruño-

Kurrat dio un pisotón al suelo sacando una roca muy grande, mientras James se levanto saliendo de los escombros cuando vio bien una roca iba a hacia el, en eso una especie de onda semicircular llego cortando la roca en dos alejando cada pedazo de James.

No se mataran con mi amigo –dijo Byakun entrando al combate-

Otro guardián dispuesto a morir –dijo Kurrat serio viendo a Byakun-

James estas bien? –dijo Byakun ayudando a James a salir de los escombros-

Si pero me dolió el golpe de la roca creo que ahora tenemos el mismo daño ese general y yo –dijo James parándose y sujetando su lado izquierdo- gracias Byakun te puedes hacer cargo del carnero?

Si déjamelo a mi –dijo Byakun alejándose hasta ponerse frente a Kurrat, James lo siguió y se quedaron frente a los dos- están listos?

Este es mío lo llevare a otro lado para pelear –dijo Kurrat-

Has lo que quieras el lobo es mío –dijo Finnyer serio-

Vamos Byakun –dijo James gritando-

Si! –dijo Byakun gritando corriendo-

James avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe con el hombro derecho a Finnyer en el cuerpo empujándolo del lugar, Byakun brillo de color azul creando chispas en sus manos y lanzó un golpe, Kurrat levanto unas rocas en su brazo derecho y se defendió usándolas, el puño de Byakun le dio a las rocas rompiéndolas un poco, Kurrat preparo su brazo libre con rocas y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Byakun en el estomago, Byakun se sujeto del brazo de Kurrat y creo rayo en sus brazos para darle un golpe con ambos manos rompiendo las rocas en sus manos, Byakun callo hincado y dio un salto hacia enfrente dandole un golpe con los brazos extendidos, Kurrat se alejo un poco y se detuvo, a vos avanzaron y chocaron sus antebrazos, Kurrat lanzó una patada, Byakun la detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo y lanzó una golpe, Kurrat bajo su pierna y dio una vuelta esquivando el golpe de Byakun, lanzó una patada las costillas de Byakun alejando lo un poco, Byakun creo rayos en sus manos y avanzó rápido, Kurrat se preparó un poco atrajo mas rocas y lanzó un golpe espero Byakun desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás de él dandole un golpe en la espada haciendo que se quejara, Byakun no se detuvo y le dio otro golpe mas, Byakun siguió lanzando golpes rápidos en la espalda de Kurrat a una alta velocidad.

Millar de golpes relámpagos! –dijo Byakun lanzando una serie de golpes rápidos en la espalda de Kurrat creando un onda azul de energía-

Mientras James estaba esquivando los impactos de fuego que Finnyer le lanzaba, en una explosión salió James dando un salto y le dio una pasta con el talón derecho en la frente a Finnyer, cargo chi verde en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Finnyer se enojo y lanzó un rugido escupiendo fuego, James salto a un lado esquivándolo avanzó y le lanzó una patada con el empeine, Finnyer detuvo la patada con ambas manos y le dio un leve empujón separándolo, James no se alejo y le lanzó tres golpes, Finnyer los detuvo con su brazo derecho, Finnyer creo fuego en su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un desgarre creando unas leves ondas de fuego, James se sorprendió cargando chi y bloqueo las ondas cruzándose de brazos, las ondas de fuego lo alejaron un poco, en eso James dio un leve grito y las separa extendiendo los brazos, James y Finnyer avanzaron James lanzó un golpe y Finnyer lo esquivo aprovecho y lanzó uno, James bajo la cabeza y lanzó una patada directo a las patas de Finnyer, Finnyer dio un salto esquivando la patada, alzo la pierna derecha y la bajo en un golpe, James se cruzo de brazos deteniendo la patada rompiendo un poco el suelo que estaba en sus pies, lo alejó haciendo que diera una vuelta en el aire, Finnyer cayó de pie y James aprovecho para lanzar una patada al mentón, Finnyer lo esquivo haciendo a un lado su cabeza, James bajo la pierna con fuerza dandole un golpe en el hombro, grito y le dio varios golpes a la cara rompiéndole un colmillo del hocico, James no se detuvo expulso mas chi verde y continuo dandole mas golpes hasta el final que le dio una patada a las costillas del lado izquierdo y lo alejó un poco.

Finnyer se puso molesto y retrajo sus manos hasta las costillas, James se quedo parado e hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban expulsando su chi hasta el máximo, en eso Finnyer grito y libero una gran cantidad de fuego en forma de bola al extender los brazos, James junto sus manos y las estiro por encima de su cabeza y después la bajo juntas con los dedos entrelazados liberando una gran anidad de agua a alta presión.

Cañón Acuos –dijo James liberando el agua, ambas técnicas chocaron creando una gran onda de vapor, el agua de James parecía tener ventaja en el choque, mientras el fuego de Finnyer estaba siendo detenido y retrocedía-

Mientras Byakun esquivaba una patada hacia la cabeza y lanzó un golpe al mentón de Kurrat, Kurrat retrocedió con el golpe, Byakun se apresuró y le dio una patada con el talón en la cara, después brillo y creo una pequeña carga de rayos en la mano y le dio con la mano en el estomago, Byakun se lo llevo empujando hasta que se estrellara con una roca, Kurrat grito con fuerza y dio un pisotón al suelo levantando una roca debajo de Byakun dandole en el mentón, tomo un pedazo de roca y le dio en el estomago con el puño cubierto de piedras, Byakun se quejó un poco cargo mas rayos en su mano y lanzó un desgarre creando ondas de trueno, Kurrat alzo rocas que estaban frente a él protegiendo se un poco de las ondas que partieron las rocas pero no le dieron, Byakun y Kurrat avanzaron, Kurrat levanto su pierna derecha y lanzó una patada de forma horizontal que Byakun esquivo saltando y usándola como apoyo para elevarse mas, Byakun bajo lanzando un golpe y Kurrat se defendió con su antebrazo izquierdo, Byakun llego e impacto su puño, bajo al suelo y comenzó a lanzar golpes, Kurrat se defendía con sus antebrazos aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la cara a Byakun, ambos no se detuvieron e intercambiaron golpes de forma rápida, en eso Byakun salto dando una vuelta y le lanzó una patada con el talón derecho, Kurrat levanto el brazo derecho y se defendió, los dos comenzaron otro intercambio de golpes, en eso Kurrat le dio un golpe en el estomago y un codazo en la espalda, Byakun soltó el aire y se agacho un poco, Kurrat levanto una pierna para darle un patada, Byakun sujeto la pierna cuando iba cayendo, lo sujeto con fuerza y le dio varias vueltas hasta lanzarlo contra una roca.

Kurrat se estrello con la roca destruyéndola, en el choque con James y Finnyer, James gano y el agua le dio de lleno a Finnyer en el estomago alejando lo del lugar hasta un punto más lejos dejando a James algo cansado, Byakun corrió hasta donde estaba Kurrat en el aire grito alzando los brazos creando bolas de trueno y las lanzó con fuerza creando una ligera explosión azul, Byakun bajo y se hincado un tiempo respirando agitado.

Vaya esos dos mejoraron mas de lo que pensé –dijo Hinata viendo a James y Byakun-

Impresionante –dijo Mono sorprendido, Tígresa vio un serpentino que lo iba a tacar por la espalda y le dio un corte al serpentino matándolo-

Mono! Recuerda que esto es una guerra concéntrate –dijo Tígresa molesta y Mono volvió a su pelea- realmente son fuertes incluso más que yo –siguió su pelea con otro serpentino-

Vaya esos dos realmente son muy fuertes –dijo Fenghuang con algunos rasguños y sudando, un serpentino iba hacia ella gritando levanto una espada y ella dio un corte en el cuello con sus garras-

Si ellos han sobrepasado la fuerza de los maestros que conocíamos anteriormente –dijo Shifu cortando la cabeza de un serpentino y quedando alado de Fenghuang-

Un día de estos cuando te descuides ese panda podría tomar tu lugar como maestro del palacio –dijo Fenghuang con burla-

Lo he estado pensando y ya casi es hora de que Po tome mi lugar –dijo Shifu agitado sorprendiendo a Fenghuang- deberías darte cuenta no? Nosotros ya hemos pasado por una buena vida ya siento que es tiempo de mi retiro y jubilación

Por que piensas eso? –dijo Fenghuang levantando un poco su vuelo y le dio una patada a un serpentino haciéndole un desgarre en la cara- Yo aun tengo mucha fuerza y maldad que repartir

Algún día te arrepentiste del camino que escogiste? –dijo Shifu serio dandole un corte a un serpentino cortándole el brazo y después le corto la cabeza- alguna vez pensaste en tener una familia?

Lo pensé muchas veces –dijo Fenghuang seria cortando a un serpentino en su cuello con sus garras- Alumnos a quienes entrenar muchas veces lo pensé pero solo pensé en la venganza

Nunca es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse –dijo Shifu serio y Fenghuang solo se quedo quieta-

Parece que Kurrat y Finnyer perdieron nosotros entraremos maestro –dijo Marry con una sonrisa siniestra y los dos la siguieron entrando al campo de batalla- bien guardianes ejército preparen e para su muerte

Fin del capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien aquí esta otro capítulo por lo menos en cuatro días mas, ya estamos llegando al punto clave y para jefersong o como se no entiendo algunas partes de tus mensajes y también creo que me facilitaste una decisión, también me diste una buena idea para el fic **

**Capítulo "Continuando con la Guerra"**

La guerra seguía su transcurso, las balas de los cañones seguían sonando en el campo, los choques de espadas eran más frecuentes como los gritos de los soldados, algunos lobos gritaban siendo cortados por los serpentinos, los serpentinos sujetaban a los rinocerontes y los golpeaban con todo lo que tenían por sus pieles tan duras, en un instante se escucho un trueno y se ve a Tígresa rugiendo saltando con una espada en mano cortando a un serpentino por la mitad del pecho, Mono salió y le dio un golpe a un serpentino con el báculo en la cabeza, cargo energía y le dio un golpe mas fuerte en el pecho destrozando sus músculos y huesos, Mantis dio saltos entre las rocas y le dio cortadas a un serpentino por todo el cuerpo, en un momento llego al hombro del serpentino y le dio una patada en la cabeza muy fuerte, Víbora soltó un cuerpo de serpentino y todo dando le un golpe con la cola a un serpentino en la cabeza, avanzó rápido y sujeto a otro de su cuello y lo trono con fuerza, bajo tomando una espada se impulso y paso por detrás de la espalda de un serpentino y le dio un corte detrás de la cabeza, Grulla voló en picada creando una esfera de energía en su pico y se estrelló en el pecho de un serpentino lanzándolo lejos chocando con otros mas, Grulla se quedo parado en el suelo en eso un serpentino trato de cortarlo pero el dio un salto hacia atrás, cerró las alas y le dio un golpe en la cara al serpentino, el serpentino dio una vuelta y lanzó una apuñalada, Grulla se hizo a un lado y lo sujeto del brazo, le dio una vuelta rompiéndole el brazo, el serpentino soltó la espada y Grulla la sujeto para darle una apuñalada en el pecho, Grulla dejo el serpentino y voló de nuevo.

Po había bajado con Hinata y Boa, Po estaba usando la espada choco espadas con un serpentino y le dio una patada con el empeine en las costillas haciendo que se inclinara y le dio un corte en la cabeza, Hinata salto usando los hombros de Po y le dio un zarpazo a un serpentino en el pecho, lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo estrello en el suelo, tomo una espada cercana de un soldado y le dio un corte a un serpentino en el cuello, Boa paso rápido enseñando los colmillos, sus colmillos brillaron de color amarillos y crecieron cuatro veces más, avanzó veloz y le dio un corte a un serpentino en el cuello arrancando su cabeza, aboga escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca.

Esto esta por terminar pronto –dijo Boa seria viendo el campo-

Después daremos el pésame ahora tenemos un problema mas grande –dijo Hinata seria y con pena- pobres de estos soldados

Escuchen yo me encargo de Marry –dijo Po serio-

No! Po ella sabe que no le harías daño al cuerpo de Song, déjamela a mi –dijo Boa seria-

Si además Yinxs atacaría desde el aire esa me toca a mi ya que soy la única que puede volar tú encárgate de Mertar –dijo Hinata sonríendo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Po-

Esta bien haré lo que pueda –dijo Po tomando la mano de Hinata sonríendo- llévenlos a diferentes lugares si necesitan un poco de ayuda los cinco furiosos se las darán

Entendido –dijeron las dos chicas-

Bien y Hinata te amo –dijo Po calmado-

Yo también te amo Po –dijo Hinata sonríendo, se alejó y creo alas Rojas hechas de energía en su espalda hasta llegar donde estaba Yinxs- te enfrentaras a mi

Bien ya tenía ganas de pelear contra ti por lanzarme lejos –dijo Yinxs sonríendo-

Boa avanzó juntando rocas en su cola y las lanzó frente a Marry, Marry golpeó el suelo con ambas manos y del suelo salió un torrente de agua deteniendo las rocas, en eso salió Boa abriendo el hocico tratando de darle una mordida, Marry solo dio un salto lateral y Boa cayo del otro extremo dándose vuelta, Boa aprovecho y le dio un golpe con la cola en las costillas, Marry gruño un poco y la sujeto con las manos, Marry la apreto un poco y la atrajo hacia ella, Boa aprovecho eso y junto rocas en su cabeza, Marry se asusto un poco y junto un poco de agua en su palma para lanzar un golpe, ambos ataques chocaron, la mano de Marry salió algo lastimada y las rocas en la cabeza de Boa se rompieron, Marry soltó a Boa y se sujeto la mano lastimada.

Vaya no pensé que fueras tan peligrosa –dijo Marry con burla-

No sabes lo que te espera, peleare encerio –dijo Boa seria-

No importa quien sea mi oponente pero dime el Guerreo Dragón no vendrá a enfrentarme? –dijo Marry sonríendo-

El vendrá y te derrotara –dijo Boa sonríendo, Marry sonrío pero algo pasaba dentro de su mente-

Dentro de la mente de Marry estaba Song amarrada de todo su cuerpo, Marry apareció en un campo blanco mientras Song estaba dormida.

Levántate Song –dijo Marry en un tono cariñoso y Song abrió los ojos-

Que sucede donde estoy?! –dijo Song asustada-

Tranquila solo tome tu cuerpo prestado escucha es la guerra y déjame pelear a mi, Hinata la Guerrera Fenix no esta peleando conmigo cuando ella venga la enfrentaras eso quieres verdad? –dijo Marry sonríendo-

Si cuando esa zorra venga yo la destruiré –dijo Song molesta levantándose- por que me ataste?

Solo fue por que estabas molesta y tuve que contenerte un poco pero descuida cuando Vega la zorra tu pelearas confía en mi –dijo Marry sonríendo y Song asintió con la cabeza, fuera de la mente Marry sonreía viendo a Boa- perdona la tardanza

Marry corrió y dio un salto alto, Boa la espero en el suelo y Marry bajo dando un golpe, Boa se impulso hacia atrás y Marry golpeó el suelo, del suelo salieron Torres de agua, Boa avanzó esquivando cada posible torre que saliera, Marry salió corriendo con agua en su garra, Boa cargo energía en su cuerpo avanzó rápido, Marry lanzó un zarpazo que lanzó agua a alta presión cortando rocas cercanas, Boa paso por de ajo y. Le dio un golpe con la cola enrollada pensó sonríendo "tanto darle golpe a mi hermano y a Byakun sirvió", Marry solo escupió un poco y lanzó un golpe con la otra mano llena de agua, Boa espero el impacto pero en eso apareció Víbora sujetando el cuerpo de Marry Impidiendo que se moviera, Grulla apareció y cargo a Boa en sus patas.

Que hacen? –dijo Boa sorprendida-

No hay tiempo atacar desde el aire –dijo Grulla viendo como Víbora forcejeaba con Marry, Víbora enrollo su cuerpo en el brazo derecho de Marry haciendo que se golpeara a si misma, Marry uso mas fuerza en su chi y forcejeo con ella para soltarse, Víbora la soltó pero la sujeto del cuello con el cuerpo, Marry gruño y la sujeto de la cola y la cabeza haciendo que soltara su agarre en el cuello, Grulla bajo en picada dandole una patada en la espalda y Boa bajo del cielo dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Marry haciendo que soltara a Víbora-

Víbora avanzó por su cuerpo y Grulla la recogió alzando el vuelo con las dos serpientes en su espalda.

Gracias por la ayuda –dijo Víbora tosiendo un poco-

Estas bien? –dijo Boa algo preocupada-

Si pero descubría algo, trate de manipularla y descubrí que Song esta atrapada dentro de su mente tenemos que liberarla –dijo Víbora seria-

Crees que si la soltamos de su control mental podremos separar la gema de su cuerpo? –dijo Grulla convencido-

Podría funcionar pero –dijo Boa sonríendo y vio a Marry- ella es muy fuerte abra que debilitarla primero, hay que pelear con todo –se puso seria y los demás asintieron- Grulla baja! -Grulla bajo con rapidez y Marry solo se preparó-

Que ilusos vienen directo hacia mi –dijo Marry sonríendo y el agua se juntó debajo de ella y la lanzó en un torrente-

El agua donde estaba Marry la lanzó tan lejos casi cerca de Grulla, Marry lanzó un desgarre pero Grulla lo esquivo, Boa y Víbora saltaron de la espalda de Grulla, Boa le dio un golpe a Marry en la cara, Víbora dio una vuelta y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con la cola, Marry se enojo y sujeto del cuello a Boa y a Víbora de la cola, en el aire Marry les daba vueltas como si fueran listones, Grulla que estaba volando le dio un envestida en la espadas haciendo que gritara un poco, Marry se dio vuelta molesta y lanzó una patada en forma horizontal que Grulla esquivo, Marry dio una vuelta y lanzó una patada con el talón izquierdo, Grulla solo levanto la alas defendiéndose del golpe, Grulla solo le dio una patada en la cara con la planta de la pata, Marry lanzó una patada al mentón con su pierna derecha, la patada le dio a Grulla en el pico y se dio vuelta en el aire hacia atrás, Grulla voló un poco y le lanzó una patada que ella bloqueo levantando la rodilla, Boa se enredó en el brazo de Marry estrujando con fuerza debilitando el agarre, Víbora se balanceo un poco y se sujeto de su cintura, Boa impulso su cuerpo doblando el brazo de Marry hacia su espalda, ella se enojo y soltó a Víbora, en eso Grulla sujeto a Víbora con sus patas y le dio un golpe a Marry en la cara con el ala llena de chi, Marry gruño y soltó a Boa, Grulla voló y atrapó a Boa, mientras Marry solo junto agua en sus manos y la atrajo hacia ella deteniendo su caída a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, Grulla solo que volando a unos pocos metros lejos de ella.

Mientras tanto un estruendo se escucho y ese fue Po, estaba chocando su espada con la mano de Mertar que estaba cubierta de metal, los dos se separaron y Mertar corrió creando una cola de metal, dio una vuelta con un salto y lanzó el golpe con la cola, Po alzo su espada y detuvo el impacto creando un impacto que dejó un pequeño agujero en las rocas, Mertar sonrío y bajo, en eso lanzó una patada y Po la detuvo con un golpe, ambos se separaron, Mertar levanto la pierna y la bajo dando un golpe, Po la detuvo con la mano y lanzó un corte, Mertar solo atravesó su cola cubierta de metal y la detuvo, se dio una vuelta impulsando en el aire y le dio una patada a Po con la planta del pie, Po solo se alejó un poco y cargo chi dorado en su cuerpo, Mertar sonrío y avanzó haciendo que su garra se convirtiera en metal, Po se preparó y detuvo el ataque con el cuerpo de su espada,Mertar siguió atacando con sus manos que parecían sables, Po solo hizo un movimiento desviando las garras, soltó la espada y le dio una patada a Mertar en el mentón, se dio una vuelta rápido y le dio una patada de talón en la cara, dio un salto y le dio una patada con los pies juntos en el pecho, la espada cayo y Po la sujeto del mango.

Mertar solo se alejó un poco corrió y Po hizo lo mismo, Mertar creo metal en sus brazos como si fueran sables, los cruzo frente a el y Po solo le dio un golpe vertical chocando en un alto impacto, Po se separó y comenzó a lanzar ataques en forma vertical, Mertar solo se hacia a un lado esquivando los ataques con dificultad, en eso su brazo derecho se convirtió en metal y detuvo el ataque de Po, con su mano libre la convirtió en metal creando sables y lanzó un golpe hacia Po, Po solo se hico a un lado y sujeto el brazo de Mertar con su mano, los dos se liberaron del forcejeo, Po aprovecho y le dio un golpe con la mano izquierda llena de chi dorado en el pecho, Mertar salió alejado por el impacto del chi en el pecho, Po solo vio el cuerpo de un tigre muerto rezo un poco y tomo su espada con la mano izquierda.

Bien ahora ven –dijo Po serio cruzando las dos espadas-

Aaa eso quería Guerrero Dragon –dijo Mertar sonríendo y corrió-

Ambos corrieron, Mertar convirtió sus garras en garras de metal, Mertar choco su mano derecha con una espada y lanzó un golpe con la libre, Po solo doblo la espada y detuvo el ataque, lo desvío se dio una vuelta y le lanzó una patada con el talón, Mertar solo se defendió levantando el antebrazo, convirtió su antebrazo libre en metal y lanzó un corte, Po vio el corte y lo bloqueo con su espada derecha, tomo la espada y dio un corte bajando en forma inclinada sobre el pecho de Mertar, la espada choco con la piel del cocodrilo y solo saco chispas por el roce, Mertar sonrío y alzo la pierna derecha convirtiéndola en metal, Po la detuvo con la espada izquierda y lanzó una apuñalada directo al pecho que Mertar convirtió en metal, Po cargo chi directo a la espada la cual brillo todos de color dorado, la espada atrevido un poco la piel del cocodrilo sacando sangre, Mertar solo se hizo a un lado saltando, toco su vientre y vio la sangre, gruño y corrió hacia Po, Po lo siguió y continuaron peleando, en un choque entre sus manos y espadas los dos lanzaron una patada que chocaron y se fueron corriendo por un lado, Po lanzaba estocadas que disparaban energía, Mertar solo se defendía y lanzó un golpe con un puño de metal, Po detuvo el golpe colocando su izquierda frente a su pecho, toMo la derecha y lanzó un corte con chi, el corte le dio a Mertar por el hombro izquierdo, no le importo dio una vuelta lanzando un golpe con la cola, Po cruzo espadas deteniendo el golpe ambos forcejeaban para ver quien era mas fuerte, en eso Po clavo las espadas en el suelo, se apoyó en ellas y giro dandole una patada a Mertar en la cara, Mertar solo se apartó de un brinco y sus brazos se cubrieron de metal.

Corte Endemoniado –dijo Mertar con chi morado en cuerpo-

Corte Doble dorado –dijo Po cruzando las espadas frente a el con un brillo dorado-

Los dos avanzaron, Mertar tenía los dedos juntos y los brazos cruzados, Po solo Tania las espadas extendidas a los lados, los dos chocaron haciendo un corte entre los dos creando una onda, del lado de Mertar salió una onda morada y del lado de Po salió una onda dorada, en un instante un impacto se escucho y el suelo se quebró, mientras los dos soltaron sangre de heridas hechas durante el choque.

Temutai salió de una cortina de humo con una espada y la clavo en el cuerpo del serpentino, la movió y lo partió a mitad, en su espalda salieron dos serpentinos y le dio un corte en la espalda cada uno, Temutai se quejó se dio vuelta lanzando un corte con la espada a ambos, y cayo hincado, en el aire salieron dos mas, tomo una espada cerca y levanto las dos apuñalando los pechos de los serpentinos, uno medio vivo le clavo su espada en el hombro derecho de Temutai, Temutai solo los dejo caer y el se quedo recargado con sus manos y saco la espada de su hombro.

Maestro Temutai –dijo un Qidan preocupado ayudando a Temutai a levantarse un poco- resista por favor

Estoy bien pero todavía puedo pelear –dijo Temutai aguantando un poco el dolor y sudando-

Señor creo que es mejor ir a que lo venden y seguirá peleando –dijo el Qidan ayudándolo a caminar un poco- todos protejan al rey mientras lo llevo a que lo curen

Si –dijeron un grupo de Qidan entrando a una pelea con los serpentinos-

Tígresa salto con dos espadas y le dio un corte a dos serpentinos en el pecho, Mono salto con ella y lanzó varios golpes con la punta del báculo que lanzó una lluvia de ráfagas amarillas de energía, el maestro Leo salió corriendo, tomo su lanza y lanzó un corte horizontal con energía en la hoja, la energía liberada salió en forma de onda de energía amarilla, Fenghuang uso otra vez la bola de fuego mongol, Shifu daba vueltas como un tornado creando chi verde en su cuerpo, el maestro Leo rugió aumentó el chi en su brazo izquierdo.

Bola de fuego Mongol! –dijo Fenghuang lanzando la bola-

Martillo de viento Thurdering! –dijo Shifu lanzando una esfera grande energía verde-

Gran impacto! –dijo Leo lanzando una gran cantidad de energía desde su puño-

Las tres técnicas se fusionaron creando una gran explosión en un lado del campo, todos los soldados que seguían peleando se cubrieron lo mejor que podían para que el aire que soltaba la explosión no los arrastrara.

Los maestros son muy fuertes –dijo Byakun levantándose con James a un lado-

Si no olvides que el maestro Leo es mas fuerte que otro de sus estudiantes –dijo James sonríendo cansado- pero esto a un no termina creo que debemos ir a ayudar a los demás un poco

Deacuerdo pero primero debes descansar un poco y después pelearas –dijo Byakun preocupado-

Descuida solo estoy a dolorido no he usado mi máximo poder –dijo James sonríendo- creo que mi hermana y los otros estarán bien por un rato pero y Hinata...? –alzaron la vista y Hinata estaba peleando contra Yinxs en el cielo- estará bien

En el cielo Hinata avanzó con las alas en su espalda hechas de fuego, Yinxs también avanzó y las dos crearon una onda de choque entre las dos, en un lado salió Yinxs y del otro Hinata, Yinxs avanzó lanzando un golpe con su ala, Hinata la esquivo y le dio una patada en el estomago con el empeine, Yinxs doblo el ala derecho en forma de puño lleno de energía morada y le dio un golpe que disparó una onda de energía morada alejando a Hinata del lugar, Hinata caí un poco y se detuvo en medio vuelo, Yinxs avanzó con un aura morada cubriéndola en todo el cuerpo, Hinata se preparó un poco, cuando Yinxs estaba cerca se dio una vuelta y creo fuego en su mano derecha creando una bola y la lanzó con fuerza dandole a Yinxs en la espalda, Hinata no se detuvo y creo fuego en sus pierna derecha, dio una vuelta apoyándose en la punta de esa pierna y bajo con la pierna extendía dandole un golpe muy fuerte a Yinxs en el estomago, el impacto fue muy fuerte y Yinxs cayo directo al suelo creando un pequeño agujero, Hinata respiraba algo agitada desde hace unos minutos peleaba en el aire usando mucho chi.

Yinxs salió del agujero algo dolorida, se levanto y voló muy rápido, apareció detrás de Hinata y le dio una patada en la espalda, Hinata solo se dio vuelta en el aire y se detuvo, avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe, Yinxs se elevó un poco y la le dio un golpe en la cara y una patada en las costillas, Hinata se dio vuelta y le dio una patada en la cara, Yinxs se quejó y le dio un golpe mas en la cara, Hinata sujeto el brazo de Yinxs y le dio una vuelta arrojándola a un lado en el aire, junto chi rojo hasta que creo fuego en su mano y la lanzo con fuerza, Yinxs se cruzo de alas y la esfera choco con ella creando una cortina de humo, Yinxs salió con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, avanzó rápido juntando chi en su pico y sus alas, avanzó rápido y Hinata solo se elevó un poco, cuando Yinxs paso y corto una roca con facilidad, Hinata se tengo un poco y decidió volar más rápido alejándose de ahí, Yinxs siguió a Hinata por todo el vuelo.

Mientras Víbora y Boa sujetaban los brazos de Marry impidiendo que se moviera, ella seguían forcejando con toda la fuerza de sus cuerpos, Marry solo dio un pisotón al suelo saliendo una torrente de agua caliente sobre ellas, Marry lo pudo aguantar pero Boa y Víbora no así que la soltaron, Marry salió del torrente de agua sonríendo, Grulla apareció frente a ella dandole un golpe en la cara de distracción y una patada en el pecho, Marry lanzó una patada y Grulla retrocedió, lanzó un golpe y Grulla se defendió con los brazos, Marry tenía el puño sujeto en las alas de Grulla, en eso con su mano libre junto el agua que estaba hirviendo y la lanzó a una alta presión haciendo que Grulla soltara un grito de dolor y se fue empujado por el agua, Grulla solo se alejó hasta golpearse en una roca y cayó casi inconsciente.

Grulla! –dijeron las serpientes preocupadas, Víbora solo avanzo preocupada hasta Grulla el cual estaba mojado y con vapor cubriendo todo su cuerpo-

Grulla! Dime estas bien? –dijo Víbora preocupada viendo como Grulla apenas estaba moviendo se, hasta que se levanto un poco, tenía algunas heridas en su cabeza que estaba sangrando un poco- espera quédate ahí no debes moverte tanto

Estoy...bien Víbora...solo fue un baño de agua...-dijo Grulla escupiendo agua con un poco de sangre- agua caliente buagg aun puedo pelear –se levanto sujetando su ala izquierda-

Grulla espera! –dijo Víbora poniéndose en frente de el- Si peleas otra vez esta vez si te podría matar no quiero que eso pase –estaba llorando-

Lo siento Víbora pero somos maestros esto puede pasar y es nuestro deber –dijo Grulla serio y avanzó hacia donde estaban Boa y Marry peleando- si no vuelvo quiero que sepas que te amo –Víbora abrió los ojos sorprendía y volteo a ver a Grulla pero el ya estaba volando hacia Boa y Marry-

Boa estaba esquivando los disparos de agua caliente de Marry, Grulla voló lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un corte con el pico lleno de chi justo en el hombro a Marry, en eso se dio vuelta y le dio una patada con las garras cubiertas de energía justo en la cara haciéndole un rasguño, dio otra patada en el pecho de Marry pero estaba ves el rasguño el pecho y un pedazo de las telas que llevaba, Marry solo se alejó y froto su pecho revelando la gema del general del agua.

La gema Grulla hay que quitársela –dijo Boa avanzando y Grulla avanzó también-

Ni quitármela funcionara –dijo Marry tomando una corriente de agua y se dio vuelta lanzando una onda de agua hacia los dos, Grulla lo esquivo volando y Boa se metió debajo la tierra y Marry se sorprendió- ¿Como..? –debajo de ella salió Boa brillando de color amarillo y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con la cola, Grulla descendió y le dio una patada en la cara, Boa aprovecho que estaba mareada y se enrollo en su cuerpo sujetando sus brazos con fuerza expulsando chi amarillo- me atrapo!

Bien mantenla sujeta –dijo Grulla expulsando chi, la sujeto con sus garras en la espalda y ropa para después elevarse hacia el cielo-

Que hacen?! –dijo Marry gritando viendo como se alejaban mas y mas-

Es verdad, Grulla que planes hacer?! –dijo Boa preocupada viendo como Grulla se levo mas de 10 metros en el aire- estas pensando en matarte?

Posiblemente si –Dijo Grulla y eso sorprendido a Marry y a Boa, Marry se asusto y trato de soltarse del agarre de Boa, Grulla llego a una altura de 20 metros de altura, se detuvo un momento y bajo en picada rápidamente- cuando te diga que la sueltes la sueltas Boa!

Víbora y los demás vieron como Grulla se elevaba en el cielo con Boa y Marry sujetadas, viendo como el suelo estaba mas y mas cerca decidió actuar.

Boa suéltala! –Grulla grito y Boa se soltó del agarre, en eso Grulla también la soltó, Marry extendió un poco los brazos-

Detendré mi caída –dijo Marry gritando pero Grulla la sujeto del cuerpo en una especia de abrazo y le dio vueltas en el cielo hasta soltarla mientras ella gritaba, Grulla vio a Boa que estaba cayendo y la sujeto en el aire, ellos llegaron al suelo arrastrándose por una leve caída, mientras Marry impacto el suelo con una gran fuerza, en el suelo se creo un agujero con algunas rocas salientes-

Po y Mertar chocaron una vez mas y quedaron forcejando mientras se veían directo a los ojos.

Que pasa Guerrero Dragon? Preocupado por tu amiguita? –dijo Mertar con burla-

Y a ti que te pasa? No deberías estar preocupado por tu compañera? –dijo Po serio el cual estaba algo herido y con cortadas leves en el cuerpo, Mertar también tenía heridas en el cuerpo-

Nosotros no somos tan sentimentales como ustedes nosotros nacimos para pelear y morir en cuerpos falsos –dijo Mertar sonríendo aplicando mas fuerza con sus brazos-

Mertar lanzó un corte con su brazo y los dedos juntos como si fuera espada, Po levanto su espada derecha y detuvo el ataque lanzando una estocada de energía con la izquierda, Mertar recibió daño en su estómago y lanzó un golpe con la cola en forma cubierta de metal, Po recibió el golpe en las costillas del lado derecho y salió alejado un poco, en eso cargo chi dorado en su espada derecha la levanto y la bajo creando una onda cortante de energía dorada, Mertar se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el taque por unos momentos, el ataque lo arrastro y lo llevo lejos, se escucho una leve explosión y Po solo respiro agitado guardando su espada derecha en la espalda.

En el cielo Yinxs estaba peleando con todo contra Hinata, en un momento Hinata bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe con ambas manos en la espalda a Yinxs, Yinxs se quejó y siguió lanzando golpes sin detenerse, Hinata detuvo su mano derecha sujetándola desde la muñeca y con su mano libre creo una bola de fuego y la lanzó en un golpe, Yinxs recibió el disparo de fuego en el pecho y cayó al suelo de espaldas, solo se escucho como unas rocas se rompieron y un sonido seco, Hinata bajo respirando agitada un poco.

Hinata estas bien? –dijo Po llegando con ella para verla-

Si querido y tu estas bien? –dijo Hinata preocupada-

Si lo estoy pero que paso con Boa y los otros? –dijo Po viendo como Boa y Grulla estaban en suelo respirando agitados- vamos con ellos creo que Byakun y James están con el maestro Leo

Bien vamos –ambos fueron rumbo con Boa y Grulla para verlos un poco-

Chicos como se sienten? –dijo Po ayudando a Grulla el cual respiraba agitado-

Estoy bien Po –dijo Grulla cansado- lamento lo de Song no hubo otra opción

Esta bien esta bien –dijo Po cerrando los ojos, mientras Hinata ayudaba a Boa, en eso llego Víbora llorando y empujó a Po con la cola haciendo que Po cayera con las otras hembras mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Grulla desesperada-

Grulla! Estas loco! Sabes como me sentí?! –dijo Víbora desesperada apretando mas a Grulla- si lo vuelves a hacer juro que yo te si te mato! Lo entiendes casi me causas el infarto!

Perdón Víbora –dijo Grulla sonríendo limpiando las lagrimas de Víbora con una ala-

Si perdón perdón! –dijo Víbora algo molesta- en cuanto a lo otro –dijo un poco mas calmada se acercó y le dio un beso en el pico- eso fue por que te amo también –Grulla sonrío y los demás igual, Grulla quería otro beso y cerró los ojos, Víbora retrocedió la cabeza y le dio un cabezazo en la frente o cabeza, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos viendo que Grulla tenía un enorme chichón-

Y eso por que fue?! –dijeron Po, Boa y Hinata sorprendidos-

Se lo merece por idiota –dijo Víbora seria con la frente roja y Grulla semi inconsciente-

Si pero no tenías que hacerlo tan drástico –dijo Hinata sorprendida, Víbora iba a contestar cuando se escucho un ruido de las piedras dentro del agujero en donde Marry había caído, en eso salió una pata y de ahí salió Marry con la frente llena de sangre, su brazo izquierdo derramaba sangre y la gema en su pecho estaba rota, sus ojos eran diferentes tenía el fondo negro y el ojo de Song del lado izquierdo, el derecho era morado- como sobrevivió?!

Con esa caída debía haber muerto –dijo Boa sorprendida-

Lamento interrumpir esto pero ahora si –dijo Marry sonríendo pero paso a un gruñido- Me han lastimado y roto mi gema! Se lamentaran de haberse metido conmigo! –Marry avanzó y le dio un golpe con la mano a Hinata justo en la cara y cayó a un lado, con su mano junto un torrente y lo lanzó como un látigo directo al cuello de Po sujetándolo- te matare Guerrero Dragon

Po solo se sujetaba el agua pero no servia, dentro de la mente de Marry Song lo vio y se levanto gritando, rompió las cuerdas y se levanto gritando.

"No Déjalo!" –gritó Song dentro de su mente, en el exterior Marry sintió un dolor en su cabeza y se detuvo un poco-

Que haces?! Esto es lo que querías no? Hacerlo pagar por su traición –dijo Marry gruñendo sujetando su cabeza con una mano-

"No permitiré que lo hagas!" –dijo Song en su mente, mientras en el exterior Marry parecía que peleaba consigo misma-

No lo entiendes ganaras si me lo dejas a mi –dijo Marry peleando y deshizo el agarre del cuello de Po el cual pudo respirar-

Po...Po...ayu...da...ayuda..me –dijo Song tomando el control del cuerpo-

Song tu puedes, Song libérate debes concentrarte para liberarte –dijo Po serio viendo como Song trataba de liberarse un poco mas mientras el cuerpo se retorcía y se sujetaba la cabeza, detrás de Po salió Mertar molesto y le dio un golpe con la cola en la cara-

Po cayó a un lado sujetando su cara, Mertar estaba herido, tenía una cortada desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura de su lado izquierdo, su hocico estaba cortado en algunas partes y su frente derramaba sangre sin parar.

Aaagggg Maldito –dijo Po limpiando se la sangre de la boca, en otro extremo estaban Byakun y James peleando con algunos serpentinos de espalda cada uno cuando una roca salió directo a Byakun y una bola de fuego salió directo a James, Byakun detuvo la roca con una mano llena de chi azul y James detuvo la bola de fuego con agua en sus manos- los demás también

Como es posible ya deberían estar muertos –dijo Byakun destrozando la roca, Kurrat apareció sin un cuerno, la nariz le sangraba al igual que muchas heridas en su cara y cuerpo, la espalda la tenía quemada-

Son muy resistentes estos malditos –dijo James viendo a Finnyer el cual sangraba por el hocico, frente y pecho, su cuerpo estaba mojado pero herido-

Mertar grito golpeando a Po en sus puños cubiertos de metal, Hinata iba a ayudarla pero Yinxs salió por detrás y la elevó en el aire, James y Byakun aun tenían problemas peleando con los generales, Boa aun estaba adolorida por el golpe y Grulla apenas y se podía levantar, Víbora quería ayudar pero Song y Marry seguían debatiendo por el control del cuerpo, Mertar le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago, lo levanto un poco y la arrojó a un lado, Po no tenía deseos de pelear de momento.

Bien despídete –dijo Mertar juntando los dedos de su garra derecha convirtiéndola en un sable- este será tu fin – Po estaba acostado y gruñendo un poco, comenzó a brillar de color dorado preparándose, Mertar brillo de color morado y avanzó corriendo, dio un salto en el aire y lanzó una estocada con todo el brazo, todos se asustaron y le pusieron atención a lo que sucedía, en un momento a otro solo se escucho como el metal atravesaba la carne, Hinata, Boa, Grulla y Víbora no daban crédito a lo que veían, Mertar también estaba impactado y Po solo tenía los ojos abiertos, en un momento solo se escucho como la sangre cayó al suelo- no...puede...ser

Im...imposible...-dijo Hinata totalmente sorprendida y asustada-

No puede ser –dijo Tígresa viendo el lugar donde estaban con los demás, Yinxs, Kurrat y Finnyer tenían una mirada de sorpresa, mientras James y Byakun no le daban crédito a lo que vieron- Po...

Fin del capítulo


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de los cuatro guardianes**

**crWolf- perdón por untarte el sueño pero quería dejarlo en suspenso unos momentos**

**shinigami2020 bien gracias pero todavía no se sabe si Song muere o no **

**jefersong -no soy muy fanático de las bromas por lo cual aveces no las distingo.**

**si algunos buscan lemon les informo que estoy pensado hacer un capítulo con todo eso pero despues**

**Capitulo "Muertes trágicas siempre se hayan en la Guerra"**

Todos en el campo de batalla estaban sorprendidos, Tígresa estaba sin habla y estaba sorprendida, Grulla y Víbora estaban callados, mientras Po solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos mientras la sangre seguía derramándose en el suelo.

No me esperaba esto –dijo Hinata tapándose la boca preocupada y bajo al suelo-

No...puede...ser..-dijo Po sorprendido y pasó a una cara seria- NO! Song! –gritó con fuerza frente a él estaba Song dandole la espalda con la espada de Mertar atravesando su pecho y gema también, Song solo escupió sangre derramándola en todo su hocico-

Marry! Por que detuviste mi golpe?! –dijo Mertar alterado viendo a Song-

Yo...no...lo..hice ella to...tomo...el control –dijo Marry perdiendo la conciencia- esta niña se metió y lo detuvo...astuta sabia mi...punto débil...la gema –escupió sangre y la gema se rompió cayendo en pedazos- al...menos...tu...perdiste...Guerrero...Dragon –Mertar saco su sable y Song volvió a la normalidad cayendo de espaldas, Po la atrapo-

Maldición! Pero esta vez no fallare –dijo Mertar alzando su brazo en eso Hinata apareció con un chi rojo rodeando su cuerpo y le dio una patada en el estomago soltando un aura de fuego, Mertar solo salió disparado hacia un lado-

Alguien! Ayuda! Necesitamos ayuda aquí! Alguien –Po gritaba desesperado con sus Song en sus brazos-

Po basta! –Hinata llego y lo detuvo con sus manos- debe haber una forma de salvarla! Tal vez mas chi algo que la cure el maestro debe saber como! –le grito y Po se calmo-

Alumnos! Que pasa?! –dijo el maestro Leo llegando para ver la herida en el pecho de Song, solo paso sus dedos en donde estaba la gema y puso una cara de pena-

Maestro que pasa? –dijo Po asustado y elevó la voz- Oiga maestro! Haga algo por favor!

PO! –Tígresa le grito bajado la cabeza-

No hay nada que se pueda hacer –dijo el maestro Leo bajando la cabeza- corto parte de los pulmones y la energía estaba muy baja

Lo lamento Po –dijo Hinata abrazando a Po el cual solo derramo unas pocas lagrimas ante el cuerpo de Song- tal vez hayamos sido diferentes pero no la odiaba –Hinata solo lloro un poco y sus lagrimas llegaron a la herida de Song en su pecho, lo curiosos era que las lagrimas al hacer contacto solo sacaron algo de vapor-

No se olviden de mi! –dijeron Mertar y Yinxs atrás de Hinata y Po, en eso Po levanto la vista furioso con los ojos verdes brillando con fuerza, Hinata le paso lo mismo pero sus ojos eran rojos sangriento, Po se enfureció y tomo a Yinxs del cuello deteniéndola en su vuelo, Hinata solo creo alas de fuego y cargo fuego en su manos derecha clavándola en el pecho de Mertar-

Que?!...haces...sueltame! –dijo Yinxs siendo estrangulada por Po el cual sólo tenía una mirada de odio-

Miserable –dijo Mertar escupiendo sangre, Hinata gruño con fuerza y saco su mano del pecho de Mertar-

Mertar se enojo y lanzó un golpe con chi oscuro Hinata lo detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo creando una onda de impacto, Po estaba sujetando el cuello de Yinxs con fuerza, la sujeto bien y la lanzó directo a Mertar en la cara alejándolos de ahí.

Yinxs se levanto y junto chi morado en su pico creando una esfera de energía, la lanzó y Po la detuvo con su mano izquierda, el rayo solo fue partido en varias direcciones, se detuvo, Hinata avanzó dandole una patada a Yinxs en la cara arrojándola lejos hasta impactarse en la pared de piedra.

Yinxs salió adolorida y volvió a crear su ataque pero esta vez Hinata creo una esfera roja de energía en su mano derecha, ambos ataque chocaron creando una gran explosión en el campo matando ya sea enemigos y aliados, Yinxs voló por la explosión y busco a Hinata con la mirada pero no la encontró, Hinata apareció detrás de ella y le dio un zarpazo dejando ondas de fuego en su espalda rompiendo algo la gema, Yinxs grito y empezó a caer al suelo sin parar, Hinata extendió los brazos con las manos abiertas con su chi creo una bola grande fuego y la disparo directo a Yinxs, Yinxs solo pudo ver como la esfera de fuego la golpeo directo en el cuerpo, en el aire se escucho una explosión mas, Yinxs solo se había convertido en cenizas.

Po por otra parte acaba de lanzar a Mertar con una rayo. De energía dorado, Mertar no se podía defender solo se sujetaba el pecho, cargo energía morada en su cuerpo y avanzó rápido con su garra hecha de metal listo para lanzar un ataque más fuerte esta vez, Po solo lo esquivo desapareciendo de ahí, Mertar lo busco y Po apareció detrás de el, Mertar convirtió su brazo izquierdo en un sable y lanzó un golpe de lado, Po solo con su energía sujeto el brazo de Mertar con su mano izquierda lo estiro y le dio un corte con su espada cortándole el brazo, Mertar grito y se sujeto el hombro donde estaba antes su brazo, Po solo tenía la mirada baja mientras la energía que cargaba en su cuerpo iba en aumento, Mertar solo dio unos pasos alejando se de el un poco por el miedo que tenía, Po tomo la espada y avanzó haciendo un corte en Mertar cortándolo a la mitad en forma vertical.

El cuerpo de Mertar se quemo enseguida y exploto volando con la gema destruida, Hinata y Po sentían que no estaban satisfechos todavía, James, Byakun y Boa estaban asombrados así como asustados, Tígresa no podía estar más preocupada por Po y su repentino cambio de actitud, Po solo camino hasta quedar frente a Finnyer, Hinata cola hasta quedar cerca de Kurrat, James y Byakun solo se hicieron a un lado preocupados.

Finnyer gruño viendo como Po guardo la espada a un lado, Finnyer avanzó corriendo creando fuego en sus manos y lanzó varios golpes, Po solo los esquivaba sin esfuerzo, tomo el brazo de Finnyer y le dio un golpe en el pecho creando una esfera de energía que lo lanzó lejos, Po avanzó rápido tomándolo del tobillo izquierdo y lo impacto en el suelo de espaldas, Hinata por su parte volaba en donde estaba Kurrat lanzándole piedras, tomo una piedra más grande y la lanzó con fuerza, Hinata tomo la piedra con una mano y le dio un golpe rompiéndola en varios trozos, con sus manos llenas de fuego las levanto un poco y varias bolas de fuego salieron disparadas directo Kurrat, Kurrat solo levanto una roca y se cubrió un poco pero las esferas le daban no solo a la roca si no a todo el campo y a los enemigos que estaban por ahí, el maestro Leo no podía estar más sorprendido.

Maestro Leo, algo le pasa a Po y a Hinata nos podría explicar –dijo Tígresa llegando agitada con el-

Acaban de despertar –dijo el maestro sorprendido y Tígresa no entendió nada, en el campo de batalla Hinata bajo en picada creando una esfera de color rojo en su cuerpo entero y avanzó directo a la roca, el golpe le dio a la roca y a Kurrat se lo llevo arrastrando por el capo quemándolo un poco, Po por su parte tomo la cabeza de Finnyer y empezó buscar la gema en el cuerpo de Finnyer para romperla- ellos an entrado en un estado donde su chi se incrementó mas, su fuerza, sus poderes han incrementado mucho mas

Como es posible? –dijo Mono asustado-

Creo que el odio que sintieron los ayudo a llegar a ese limite de poder ahora están dispuesto a matar a sus enemigos –dijo el maestro Leo sorprendido-

Po solo junto chi en su mano libre y le dio un golpe de lleno a Finnyer en el cuerpo dejándole un agujero, el cuerpo del León cayó al suelo y la gema apareció a un lado, Po solo tomo su espada y la clavo en la gema destruyéndola, Hinata por su lado había soltado la bola de fuego la cual estaba quemando completamente a Kurrat dentro de la esfera, cuando la gema se destruyó la esfera solo se borro en el aire como si nada.

Impresionante –dijo James sorprendido viendo el campo-

Ya te sientes bien? –dijo Boa preocupada-

Si pero lo que me preocupa son ellos –dijo James viendo a Hinata y a Po-

Creo que el enfado los esta llevando a un nivel mas alto creo que habrá hablar con ellos –dijo Byakun preocupado pero el maestro Leo y Tígresa se acercaron a ellos-

Po me escuchas? –dijo Tígresa acercándose a el pero Po solo volteo a verla respirando agitado- escúchame debes calmarte por favor, solo respira quieres –Po la obedeció y respiro hondo perdiendo un brillo dorado que tenía hasta que cayó sentado en el suelo- ya tranquilo ya paso que tienes

Estoy bien solo –dijo Po respirando agitado aguando el aliento- necesito descansar que me paso? –vio el campo destruido y Hinata sostenida por el maestro Leo- Hinata estas bien?

Si solo estoy algo mareada –dijo Hinata cerca de Po-

Descuiden solo usaron mucha energía en un breve momento, sus cuerpos recibieron un gran incremento de poder en instantes estarán mareados unos momentos lo mejor es que nosotros no hagamos cargo de momento –dijo el maestro Leo juntando a los dos-

Yo los llevare vamos –dijo Tígresa ayudando a Hinata- Mono ayuda a Po

Si –dijo Mono cargando a Po para levantarse, mientras Orochi estaba serio-

Bien ahora es mi turno –dijo Orochi levantándose de su trono y dio un salto llegando al campo-

Cuidado el Orochi se acerca! –dijo un tigre líder de un escuadrón, el ejército se puso en guardia-

Tígresa Mono llévense ya a Po y a Tígresa para que descanse el resto vengan a ayudarme! –dijo el maestro Leo y los demás escucharon, Shifu, Fenghuang, James, Byakun, Boa y Mantis se pusieron junto a el, Víbora seguía ayudando a Grulla para que descansara en las tiendas de sanación, junto a Po y Hinata-

En la tienda de cuidados todo era un desastre, había camas en donde los soldados que habían sobrevivido estaban siendo vendados y entendidos por diferentes leopardos, lobas, y demás enfermeras y doctores.

Necesito gasas aquí –dijo una leoparda con un bata blanca sosteniendo algunos vendajes ensangrentados en el cuerpo de un lobo-

Ayuda vendajes y demás –dijo otra leopardo ayudando a vendar el brazo de un rinoceronte-

Chicos necesitamos que se queden aquí un rato mas –dijo Tígresa dejando a Hinata en una cama-

Pro debemos ir a ayudar si Orochi avanza estarán en problemas –dijo Hinata tratando de pararse pero Tígresa la detuvo y la sentó-

Ella tiene la razón debemos ir a pelear –dijo Po cansado levantándose-

No Po deben descansar quédense aquí si nosotros les avisaremos si los de necesitamos en el campo de batalla –dijo Tígresa seria, se acerca a Po y lo besa en los labios- solo quédate aquí si descansen –se da media vuelta y Mono solo la duda despidiéndose –

Grulla regresare mas tarde solo quédate aquí y descansa –dijo Víbora preocupada-

No Víbora no puedo quedarme quieto mientras mis compañeros arriesgan la vida –dijo Grulla tratando de levantarse, en eso Víbora solo pone su cola en su hombro y le da un beso en el pico-

Solo confía en nosotros el maestro Leo esta con nosotros no pasara nada –dijo Víbora tranquila y Grulla solo bajo la vista- me retiro –cansa hacia la puerta cuando un tigre entra con el cuerpo de Song cubierta por una manta roja, varios solo desviaron la mirada, en como el tigres solo la dejo en un lado y la cubre completamente con la manta, algo en ella estaba raro tal vez nadie lo noto pero su cuerpo tenía una cicatriz en lugar de una herida-

En el campo de Guerra Orochi estaba parado de brazos cruzados viendo el campo, Tígresa y los demás se acercaron al maestro Leo el cual sudaba de forma fría y preocupado, Orochi solo los vio de forma fría "fácilmente puedo acabarlos con mi forma gigante pero así no tendría diversión, también parece que el Guerrero Dragon y la Guerrera Fenix alcanzaron un poder superior al de sus amigos bien creo que me divertiré con el ejército un poco" pensó sonríendo y empezó a caminar un poco.

Se acerca –dijo el maestro Leo el resto del ejército que estaba ahí se preparó, los que estaban en el muro tenían los cañones listos para un ataque, el resto de ellos tenía una arma lista y rezaba a su dios para poder salir con vida, Orochi empezó a correr un poco- No tengan miedo ataquen todos! –grito con un rugido y los soldados gritaron y empezaron a correr directo hacia Orochi quien estaba corriendo directo a ellos-

Orochi corrió hacia el ejército que avanzaba, cuando el choque llego se escucho un estruendo en donde varios soldados salieron volando, Orochi tomo del cuerno a un rinoceronte que estaba frente a el, lo sujeto y le dio vueltas lanzándolo a un tigre, un lobo trato de cortarlo con un hacha, Orochi le dio un golpe en el estomago mandándolo lejos, otro tigre trato de cortarlo pero Orochi le dio una patada con el empeine en su cara rompiéndole el cuello, sus ojos pasaron a verdes y dio un salto volando por encima del ejército, llego al suelo siendo rodeado por cuatro rinocerontes, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, sus puños se convirtieron en metal, un rinoceronte trato de golpearlo con un mano, Orochi detuvo el mazo con un golpe rompiéndolo, le dio una patada en el pecho al rinoceronte rompiendo la armadura que tenía, otros dos mas trataron de atacarlo, Orochi tomo del brazo a un rinoceronte, lo jalo y le dio un golpe en la cara, avanzó rápido dandole un golpe a un rinoceronte en el mentón con el antebrazo, otro trato de cortarlo por la espalda, Orochi se dio vuelta y detuvo el corte con el antebrazo y le dio una patada al mentón, se dio vuelta y le dio una patada al pecho con la planta del pie, sus ojos pasaron a morado y comenzó a leer los movimientos de todos los que estaban ahí, avanzó rápido golpeando a dos tigres que estaban ahí parados, en un momento a otro el ejército se detuvo, alzo las manos y las extendió a los lados creando dos esferas de color morado y las lanzó creando dos pequeñas explosiones, los soldados en los cañones vieron una oportunidad y dispararon dos balas, Orochi las vio y las detuvo con los ojos en blanco, sus ojos volvieron a ser morados y las encerró en dos esferas moradas, las sujeto con las manos y las lanzó a un lado creando explosiones con el ejército.

Con las explosiones se creo una cortina de humo negro, el cielo se tornó negro en ese momento debido al humo que había, Orochi le rompió el brazo a un tigre que lo intentó atacar, le robo la espada y le dio un corte en el pecho, sus ojos cambiaron a rojos, un lobo intento atacarlo pero Orochi solo se movió y le dio un corte en la espalda, un rinoceronte trato de envestirlo, Orochi solo dio un salto y soltó desde su boca una bola de fuego que le dio a todo el cuerpo del rinoceronte, un lobo le lanzó su lanza, Orochi solo tomo la lanza con una mano y la lanzó de vuelta al lobo, un tigre trato de hacerle un corte horizontal, Orochi solo bajo la cabeza y le dio un corte al estomago, creo una bola de fuego en su mano y la lanzó rápido dandole a unos cuantos guerreros, entre guerreros y humo salió peleando y rompió la espada, tomo el mango que tenía una pequeña parte de la hoja y la clavo en el cuello de un tigre, dio un giro y le dio una patada a un rinoceronte con el talón, avanzó entre las cabezas con los brazos cubiertos de metal dandole cortes a varios, sus ojos cambiaron a azules, junto agua en sus manos tomando la forma de espadas, extendió los brazos y dio vueltas coartando a quien fuera su enemigo, varios trataron de cortarlo el solo dio una patada en las costillas y le dio una apuñalada a cada uno, otro trajo una especie de hacha, Orochi solo corto el hacha con sus hojas de agua a alta presión, extendió una mano y el agua salió a presión en un largo alcance cortando a varios enemigos.

En un intento por atacar salió un tigre joven, tratando de apuñalarlo por la espalda, Orochi solo se dio vuelta sujetando sus muñecas y le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza con su mano libre y lo levanto.

También quieres bailar y morir –dijo Orochi con burla, en eso un torrente de agua le dio en el cuerpo, Orochi solo se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el torrente, en eso un rayo azul salió del torrente dandole una descarga severa en todo el cuerpo y bajo un poco el cuerpo solo para ver una roca gigante encima de el, la roca bajo y le cayo encima-

No nos subestimes –dijo Byakun serio-

Aun estamos aquí –dijo James sonríendo bajando los brazos-

No se confíen esto apenas empieza –dijo Boa seria viendo como del montón de escombros salió Orochi con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo, Orochi solo se sacudió la armadura un poco y los vio con ojos rojos-

Bomba de fuego! –Orochi respiro profundo e inflo las mejillas, soltó una enorme bola de fuego rumbo a todo el ejército-

James! –grito el maestro Leo asombrado-

En eso voy –dijo James serio y puso las manos en el suelo- Gran inundación! –grito y una gran ola salió de debajo del suelo, la ola y la bola de fuego chocaron, la ola detuvo el impacto de momento, Orochi se detuvo un poco solo para ver como el agua se evaporaba- haf haf estuvo cerca haf –James estaba algo agitado-

Orochi salió del vapor pero era mas grande estaba vez, tenía dos cabezas, una cabeza tenía una gema roja, la segunda una cafe, la cabeza de gema roja escupió fuego quemando a varios, la segunda cabeza sus ojos brillaron y dio un pisotón al suelo levantando varias rocas que cayeron encima de muchos, con la mano izquierda levanto una roca y con la segunda le prendió fuego y la lanzó a varios enemigos, levanto otros roca e igual la incendio, esta roca la lanzó a los soldados que trabajaban en los cañones.

James, Boa detengan sus movimientos –dijo el maestro Leo serio, Boa trepó a los hombros de James, ambos mezclaron sus chis, el amarillo de Boa y el verde de James, ambos chis formaron un chi verde pálido con detalles dorados, James bajo las manos y del suelo empezó a salir árboles, raíces y mas ramas- bien

Las ramas fueron rumbo a Orochi y empezaron a detenerlo, las ramas se enredaron en sus brazos, piernas y cuerpos, Orochi solo forcejeaba con las ramas en su cuerpo, en su espalda salieron dos ramas mas y lo sujetaron del cuello de ambas cabezas, Byakun corría a cuatro patas entre las ramas que había por ahí, su cuerpo empezó a brillar de color azul y su aura era como chispas, dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas hasta el cielo concentro todo su poder en su puño derecho, bajo en picada lanzando un golpe muy fuerte en donde salió una tormenta de rayos, todo el cuerpo del Orochi brillo de color azul siendo electrocutado por el trueno de Byakun, una tercera cabeza emergió tenía una gema dorada, abrió la boca y salió un rayo amarillo dandole de lleno a Byakun alejando lo de ahí hasta el suelo, Byakun solo cayó al suelo y se levanto con dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Una cuarta cabeza salió de los costados estaba tenía una gema morada y osos morados, ambas cabezas rugieron y el Orochi se hizo cuatro veces el grande lo que era, si media 2 metros de alto ahora media 8 metros de alto, la cabeza de gema dorada disparo un rayo de su hocico, la cabeza de gema morada disparo esferas de energía en todo el campo destruyendo el lugar con algunos del ejército presentes, James y Boa usaron más energía y los arboles crecieron hasta enredarse en el hocico del Orochi deteniendo los ataques, Orochi solo se movió un poco y empezó a bajar sus tamaño ocultando tres de sus cuatro cabezas.

Que hace? –dijo James cansado viendo como Orochi se soltaba bajando su tamaño-

Creo que pretende enfrentarnos en su tamaño de una cabeza –dijo Boa seria sudando-

Eso puede ser –dijo el maestro Leo mientras Byakun regreso sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, en eso vio la madera y los ojos rojos del Orochi, en eso el maestro Leo reacciono asustado- Todos los soldados! Aléjense de la madera y el bosque! –grito y los soldados se alejaron corriendo-

Ataque ígneo! –dijo Orochi soplando una ráfaga de fuego quemando toda la madera que estaba encima de el, en eso volvieron tres cabezas mas y con su gran tamaño, la madera quemada fue esparcida por todo el campo, algunos soldados fueron atrapados en el campo por la madera encendida, los guardianes y los maestros se alejaron del lugar, Orochi solo dio un paso y regreso a su tamaño de una cabeza- esa táctica fue muy buena para detenerme unos momentos incluso el trueno me detuvo y me paralizo, los reconozco como fuertes guerreros

Frente a Orochi estaban siete energías diferentes, Tígresa, Mono, Mantis, Víbora, James, Byakun y Boa estaban frente a el con expresiones serias, Orochi sonrío, Mono y Mantis avanzaron rápido, Orochi cambió sus ojos a blancos, Mono lanzó varios golpes rápidos con la punta de su bastón, Orochi se impresiono algo y los detuvo con las palomas de sus manos convirtiéndolas en metal, Mantis avanzó rápido y le dio una patada en pecho que lo alejó un poco, Mono le dio una vuelta a su bastón y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Orochi lo sujeto con su mano derecha, en eso apareció Tigresa encima de Mono y lanzó un corte con su espada, Orochi solo la sujeto y la espada saco chispas por donde paso, Mantis y Víbora avanzaron, Mantis le dio varios golpes en el cuerpo pasando de un lado a otro, Víbora brillando de color verde paso y se enredo en su cuerpo deteniéndolo un poco, Byakun y James aparecieron y juntos lanzaron un golpe a sus cuerpo con las energías al máximo, Orochi resistió un poco.

Orochi gruño un poco y expulsó su propio chi morado, sujeto bien el báculo de Mono y la espada de Tígresa, se dio una vuelta completa lanzando un golpe usando el cuerpo de ambos animales, James y Byakun recibieron el golpe alejándose de ahí un poco, Mantis trato de golpearlo pero el solo levanto la mano deteniéndolo, en eso preparo un golpe y Mantis fue lanzado a un lado, Orochi cambió sus ojos a morados y apreto a Víbora del cuerpo y la empezó a separar de el, la tomo del cuello dandole vueltas como un arma y la lanzó a un extremo, una roca paso y se estrelló con el, Orochi solo sujeto la roca con fuerza y la rompió dandole un golpe, un chorro de agua electrificado apareció y le dio de lleno en el estomago, sus ojos cambiaron a amarillo y creo una esfera amarilla y la lanzó directo a James y Byakun, ellos solo la esquivaron y se creo una explosión, James tomo algo de agua y la acumuló en su mano derecha, alzo su brazo y la bajo con los dedos juntos creando una onda cortante de agua a alta presión, el agua fue directo a Orochi el cual tenía ojos rojos, creo fuego en todo su cuerpo y el agua perdió presión un poco pero si le creo una cortada pequeña en el hombro derecho, Mono salió alado dandole varios golpes con la punta de su bastón, Tígresa apareció y lanzó un corte horizontal, Orochi solo detuvo los golpes con su palma y detuvo la espada de Tígresa, Mono y Tígresa soltaron las armas.

Tígresa avanzó corriendo y lanzó su golpe de fuego con chi en las palmas, Orochi lo contrarrestó lanzando un golpe con chi oscuro, ambos golpes crearon una colisión de energía y Tígresa salió despedida por la energía, Byakun apareció corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cara con chi azul, Orochi solo desvío la mirada y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Byakun se quejó y sujeto su brazo con fuerza, James apareció a su lado y tenía una hoja cortante de agua, Orochi cambió los ojos a blancos y su cuerpo se hizo de metal, James lanzó el corte y con chi verde rodeándolo, el corte solo le dio en el costado, Byakun aportó el brazo y su chi azul apareció dando una descarga mas fuerte, James grito con fuerza expulsando mas chi con intención de cortarlo, Byakun retiró su brazo derecho y se preparó para lanzar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, Orochi sujeto el brazo de James en donde tenía la hoja de agua, James dejo el ataque y preparo todo su chi en su mano libre, los dos seguían cargando energía en sus cuerpos y puños.

Están locos si hacen eso morirán! –dijo Orochi preocupado viendo largan esfera de energía que crearon los dos, era una esfera verde con destellos azules muy grande-

Ya es tarde! Toma esto! –dijeron los dos y lanzaron la esfera con todoS sus fuerzas, la esfera le dio a Orochi en todo su cuerpo, la esfera empezó a crecer hasta que estalló en una explosión grande creando un gran agujero en el campo, los soldados que aun seguían sentían miedo de estar ahí así que se alejaron lo mas posible,el agujero creció más con la energía dentro hasta que soltó una onda de energía y aire alejando a quien estuviera cerca, Byakun y James salieron de ahí heridos y cansados, los dos habían salido alejados por el impacto de la energía-

Hermano! Byakun! –dijo Boa acercándose a ellos con los demás-

Están bien chicos? –dijo el maestro Leo viendo como estaban de lastimados-

Contesten –dijo Tígresa preocupada-

Si...casi...bien...-dijo James hablando cansado como si le faltara el aliento-

Usamos...mucha...energía...en...ese..ultimo...golpe –dijo Byakun respirando agitado-

Use...lo...ultimo...de mi...energía haf haf –dijo James tratando de levantarse pero cayó-

Los llevare con los demás a descansar –dijo Shifu serio-

Si llévatelos ese ultimo golpe si sirvió pero –dijo el maestro Leo viendo el cráter en donde salía humo- no creo que se haya muerto así date prisa Shifu ya! –Shifu los cargo a ambos en su cuerpo y usando su paz interior se los llevo del lugar a una alta velocidad-

Vaya ese ataque si que fue efectivo hasta pensé que me mataría –dijo Orochi saliendo del agujero sin un rasguño en el cuerpo, solo tenía una especie de cicatriz en el pecho por un gran impacto, todos se quedaron helados viendo como Orochi cargaba una especie de cuerpo- no estuvo mal

Como es posible? –dijo Tígresa sorprendida- recibió el ataque de dos guardianes combinados y no tiene ni un rasguño

Acaso es inmortal? –dijo Boa asustada-

No lo soy así como muchos de ustedes también puedo morir –dijo Orochi sonríendo-

Entonces dinos como es que aun sigues con vida –dijo el maestro Leo molesto-

Sencillo me conocen como el Orochi en otras palabras la serpiente de ocho cabezas es decir que por cada cabeza yo tengo una vida y poder, cuando pierdo una de mis cabezas no hay problema por que aun tengo siete más para pelear –dijo sonriendo y enseño un cuerpo con una gema plateada sin brillo y parecía gris en la cabeza- este es el resultado por cada una de mis cabezas perdidas yo suelto una piel o cuerpo la vida que me quitaron fue la gema de metal que desperdicio

Todos se pusieron en guardia cuando lo vieron avanzar

Así que para matarte tendremos que matarte siete veces mas –dijo Mantis molesto pero asustado- no hay problema

Je no lo tomaría ala ligera insecto –dijo Orochi sonríendo con burla- perdieron dos de sus guardianes por esa técnica debilitados no pueden hacerme nada

Eso lo veremos –dijo el maestro Leo serio-

Fenghuang avanzó rápido y Tígresa la seguía debajo, Tígresa dio una vuelta y lanzó una patada, Orochi la sujeto y la lanzó a un lado, Fenghuang avanzó con sus alas en forma recta y lanzó un corte en la mejilla de Orochi, Tígresa apareció por detrás y le dio un golpe con ambos puños, Boa avanzó brillando de color dorado y le dio un golpe con la cola en la cara, Orochi solo se detuvo esperando el siguiente golpe, Tígresa avanzó y le dio una patada con el talón, Orochi la detuvo tomando su pierna y la estrelló en el suelo, Tígresa grito de dolor junto sus piernas y lanzó una patada con las piernas juntas, Orochi recibió el golpe en el estomago, Boa empezó a juntar chi en su boca y la disparo dandole a Orochi en su cabeza, Orochi creo una bola de energía morada en su palma derecha y la lanzó en forma de rayo formando una serie de explosiones, Tigresa y Boa fueron alejadas de ahí por las explosiones, Fenghuang estaba dando vueltas en el aire y lanzó su movimiento imposible el martillo de viento.

La pequeña esfera azul de energía le dio a Orochi en el pecho, lo arrastro un poco, Orochi se detuvo y sus ojos se volvieron verdes, en su espalda aparecieron una especias de alas de demonio pero con piel de serpiente, voló y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Fenghuang, Shifu apareció corriendo usando La Paz interior, Shifu apareció frente a Orochi y le dio una patada en la cara, Orochi le iba a regresar el golpe pero desapareció y reapareció dandole una patada en la espalda, Orochi se dio vuelta y Shifu no estaba de nuevo, Shifu apareció a dandole un golpe, desapareció y reapareció dandole varias patadas rápidas en el cuello, Orochi se enojo apareció una segunda cabeza con una gema dorada, Shifu trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza, Orochi desapareció en un flash amarillo y reapareció detrás de Shifu dandole un golpe horizontal con el brazo, Shifu iba cayendo, Orochi creo una bola de energía en su hocico y la escupió dandole a Shifu estrellándolo en el suelo, Orochi llego con el y regreso a su forma de una cabeza con ojos azules claros, alzo las manos y un torrente de agua salió debajo de la tierra, movió sus brazos y lanzó el torrente de agua directo Shifu dentro del agujero, Shifu no se podía mover rápido debido al dolor, Fenghuang apareció volando y detuvo el golpe con la bola de fuego mongol, Orochi bajo los brazos y concentro el agua en su mano izquierda, se movió rápido y le dio un golpe horizontal a Fenghuang en las costillas del lado derecho.

Fenghuang grito un poco y cayó acostada boca abajo, Orochi tomo el látigo de agua y le dio otro golpe en la espalda, Tígresa gruño y le dio un golpe con energía chi en ella, Orochi solo fue arrastrado hacia atrás por el impacto, Víbora apareció y se enredó en su cuerpo sujetando el brazo de Orochi deteniendo el látigo de agua, Boa apareció con su cola cubierta de rocas, le dio una apuñalada en la espalda a Orochi, Orochi solo grito, se quedo parado y se dio una vuelta lanzando una patada directo a la cabeza de Boa y sujeto a Víbora del cuello estrangulándola, Mono apareció maniobrando una lanza y le dio un corte vertical a abrocho en el brazo izquierdo, le dio una vuelta y le dio un corte horizontal en el estomago, Orochi solo soltó a Víbora por el dolor, Mantis salió y le dio varios golpes en el cuerpo deteniendo su cuerpo unos momentos, Víbora salió del agarre del Orochi, Fenghuang vio la oportunidad y empezó a hacer la bola de fuego mongol para lanzarla, Orochi cambió sus ojos a morados y una gema morada, sus cuerpo se lleno de chi morado y se movió, Fenghuang lanzó la bola y la detuvo con una bola de energía negra, ambas energías chocaron y estañaron un poco, Shifu se levanto y comenzó a girar lanzando el martillo de viento.

Orochi brillo de color morado y lo desvío con las dos manos hacia el cielo, Fenghuang avanzó rápido y lanzó un desgarre con sus patas, el desgarre le dio a Orochi en el pecho se enojo y la tomo del cuello con fuerza, los ojos de Orochi cambiaron ahora eran azules de agua, concentro agua en su mano derecha formando una navaja de agua, apuñaló a Fenghuang en el pecho, Fenghuang escupió sangre de su pico en una gran cantidad, Shifu corrió con todas sus fuerzas directo a darle un golpe, en eso Fenghuang lo vio.

No vengas Shifu! –Fenghuang grito y Orochi le puso atención, debajo de la cara de Fenghuang hubo un brillo dorado, en su ala derecha tenía una pequeña bola de fuego mongol- bola de fuego mongol – dijo débil y voló alejándose de el lanzando la bola que se hizo mas grande, la bola adsorvio un poco y después exploto un poco, Fenghuang solo cayó al suelo y se quedo acostada respirando con dificultad-

Fenghuang! –Shifu corrió hasta estar cerca de ella y levanto su cabeza un poco- resiste por favor hallaremos la forma de curarte –vio su pecho con un gran agujero y el corte-

Shifu –dijo Fenghuang débil- no digas...nada mas...hasta aquí...llegue...di todo...lo que tenía –tosió algo de sangre- antes de...irme..hay un...par...de cosas...que te...quiero...decir...hace años...sentía algo...por ti...pero cuando...escogiste a...Mei Ling...me hizo sentir...muy mal...y por...eso ataque...a Oogway...quería que me...notaras quería...atraerte...pero solo...mi ambición...me segó –Shifu solo puso una sonrisa sincera pero con algo de pena y tristeza- también hay...otra cosa acércate...-Shifu obedeció y se acercó a ella, Fenghuang le hablo al oído por unos momentos y Shifu abrió los ojos sorprendido-

Es encerio?! –dijo sorprendido-

Si...solo prométemelo –dijo Fenghuang respirando con dificultad-

Lo prometo –dijo Shifu serio y Fenghuang sonrío, cerrando los ojos y murió en brazos de Shifu- descansa compañera –se levanto serio y vio el agujero donde debía estar Orochi-

El humo de la bola de fuego paso y Orochi salió con otra piel fuera pero la gema azul estaba rota, solo tronaba sus huesos y cuerpo.

Vaya esa hembra peleo muy bien ahí va la segunda vida –dijo Orochi sonríendo-

Basta no permitiré que más gente de su vida para matarte están vez yo me haré cargo de mínimo tres de tus vidas –dijo el maestro Leo serio entrando al campo-

Eso quiero verlo –dijo Orochi sonríendo-

Ambos empezaron a emanar energía, Orochi tenía una energía morada y Leo tenía una de color amarilla, ambos avanzaron y chocaron sus antebrazos creando una onda de energía muy grande que parecía que el aire se partía en dos direcciones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien aquí esta el nuevo capítulo esta vez será un poco mas corto bien, tengo nuevas ideas para un fic humanizado nuevo, y jefersong lamento lo que paso con Song pero la guerra siempre es así y el secreto de Fenghuang no será revelado hasta el final de la guerra **

**Capitulo "¡Colisión! ¡El maestro Leo vs Orochi!"**

Orochi avanzó rápido con el cuerpo lleno de energía morada, Leo avanzó con energía amarilla rodeando su cuerpo, alzo la lanza para dar un corte en forma horizontal, Orochi solo le dio una patada con la planta del pie en el guardia de la lanza debajo de la hoja, la colisión exploto y libero un aire caliente alejando a los soldados y maestros que estuvieran cerca de ellos, Orochi libero su pierna creando una onda de destrucción, Orochi regreso su brazo izquierdo creando una burbuja de energía en el, Leo hizo lo mismo en su brazo derecho su aura era amarilla.

Todos aléjense del fuego cruzado! -Shifu grito y los soldados empezaron a correr con rumbo a la colina por protección- Tígresa ven necesito ayuda por favor! -Tígresa avanzó y se acercó-

Que sucede maestro?! -dijo Tígresa alterada-

Ayúdame con el cuerpo de Fenghuang -dijo Shifu Serio y vio la con ambos se preparaban para lanzar un golpe- rápido! -Tígresa obedeció y cargo a Fenghuang en sus brazos para llevársela- todos los soldados que aun se puedan mover ayuden a los demás rápido! -los soldados que se podían mover ayudaron a los heridos para que pudieran caminar alejándose lo mas posible-

Vamos a probar nuestras fuerzas -dijo Orochi sonríendo-

Ya quiero ver tu fuerza y pelear al máximo -dijo Leo sonríendo y ambos lanzaron su golpe, el golpe de Orochi tomo la forma de una cabeza de serpiente morada, el golpe de Leo tomo la forma de una cabeza de León ambos ataques chocaron, la colisión se partió en dos lados uno morado y el otro amarillo, la energía de ambos batallaba para ver cual era el mas fuerte-

Todos aléjense el fuego cruzado es muy peligroso -dijo Mantis avanzando lo mejor que podía, Mono corrió cargando a Víbora y a Boa en sus hombros y tomo a Mantis para correr lo más rápido mas posible, la colisión exploto y creo una onda de energía empujando a todo el que tuviera cerca de ahí-

Dentro de la onda Orochi avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Leo detuvo el golpe con el antebrazo derecho y lanzó un corte horizontal con la lanza, Orochi bajo el cuerpo y lanzó una patada horizontal con la pierna derecha hacia las patas de Leo, Leo dio un salto y bajo apuntando con la lanza directo al pecho de Orochi, Orochi cambio de color de ojos a amarillo y se movió muy rápido dejando un destello amarillo en su lugar, Leo lo busco con la mirada y Orochi apareció como un fantasma en una ventisca verde de aire, Orochi le dio un golpe con su cabeza en el pecho y lo alejó con el impulso, Leo vio a donde se dirigía así que concentro energía en su codo derecho y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Orochi gruño un poco y callo al suelo.

Leo dio un salto dispuesto a golpearlo con el mango de la lanza, Orochi solo se apartó rodando y el mango se clavo en el suelo, Orochi cambió sus ojos a rojo y lanzó una bola de fuego directo hacia Leo, Leo inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y la esfera le quemo un poco de su melena, Leo creo una burbuja de energía y lanzó con fuerza, Orochi cambio sus ojos a azul bajo y concentro energía y lanzó una bola azul con rayos directo hacia la esfera de energía de Leo creando una leve explosión, Orochi avanzó con energía de electricidad en todo el cuerpo, esta vez los rayos se extendían por varios lados de su cuerpo, extendió su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe horizontal lanzando un rayo que seguía su curso directo a Leo, leo cargo energía en su lanza y le dio vueltas frente a él creando una especie de escudo amarillo, el rayo reboto y se desvió directo a otro lado, termino de dar vueltas y cargo energía en la hoja de la lanza y lanzó un corte horizontal seguido por uno vertical, ambos cortes lanzaron una onda de color amarilla cada uno.

Las ondas se dirigieron directo al Orochi, Orochi solo se cruzo de brazos una vertical y el otro horizontal y concentro energía azul en un solo punto y disparo un rayo de energía, la energía salió en forma de cruz y ambas chocaron otra vez, Leo salió corriendo dandole vueltas a su lanza y le dio un golpe al Orochi en su cara y un corte en el hombro derecho, Orochi se enojo y le dio un golpe en el estomago sacandole el aire de momento, Leo alzo su mano izquierda y sujeto el hombro de Orochi, preparo su arma para dar un corte, Orochi se preparo y de su hombro libre salio una cabeza de serpiente con ojos amarillos y sujeto la lanza en su hocico, ambos quedaron forcejeando un poco para ver quien era el mas fuerte, Orochi expulso energía morada y la concentro en su puño izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Leo lanzándolo lejos.

Leo impacto unas cuantas rocas que estaban cerca de ahí, se levanto algo aturdido pero estaba bien e ileso, Orochi solo regreso a su forma de una cabeza con los ojos rojos, respiro profundo y exhalo fuego de su boca creando una onda de fuego, Leo se levanto y puso atención, comenzó a brillar de color amarillo y la onda de fuego paso sobre el, Orochi sonrió viendo que el fuego paso y Leo ya no estaba.

Bien parece que se convirtió en cenizas -dijo Orochi sonriendo-

Lo derroto? -dijo Mono preocupado viendo el lugar mientras ardía en fuego-

No lo creo -dijo shifu buscando a Leo con la mirada, en eso Orochi solo dio un paso y del suelo salio Leo dandole un golpe en el mentón y alejando lo de ahí, Orochi solo retrocedió y cayo de espalda apoyando se de manos en el suelo y comenzó a girar lanzando patadas con los talones, Leo se defendió de algunas usando los antebrazos pero Orochi dio una patada mas fuerte dandole en el brazo y en las costillas del lado izquierdo-

Orochi sonrió, Leo gruño por la atada y lo sujeto de su pierna con la mano derecha y lo alzo hasta impactarlo en el suelo, lo volvió a alzar una vez mas, Orochi se despertó y le lanzo una esfera de fuego directo al cuerpo, después de que paso el humo se vio que la bola de fuego le había quemado la ropa un poco a Leo, Leo bajo un poco su brazo y vio a Orochi, Orochi sonrío y comenzó a darle varios golpes rápidos por todo el cuerpo, Leo solo se quejo un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, Orochi sangro por el labio extendió los brazos frente a el y creo una esfera morada de energía, Leo creo una esfera de energía en su brazo, ambos lanzaron la esfera y le dio al otro en el cuerpo, ambos quedaron en lados opuestos, Leo corrió a cuatro patas para buscar su lanza y volvió corriendo para perseguir a Orochi.

Orochi se levanto y vio como Leo corría con la lanza en sus manos, cambio sus ojos a amarillos y corrió creando una espada de energía amarilla en cada mano, ambos corrieron hacia el otro, Leo tomo la lanza con ambas manos y dio un corte vertical con energía, Orochi cruzo sus espadas dando un corte, ambos chocaron creando una onda de sonido y energía, la energía y un destello pasaron y los dos estaban peleando rápido, Orochi hizo un corte en forma horizontal con ambas espadas, Leo movió la lanza poniéndola en forma recta, las espadas se detuvieron en un momento, Leo le dio un empujón con la pierna en la base y le dio una vuelta empujando las espadas de Orochi a un lado, tomo la lanza y lanzo una estocada con fuerza, Orochi cambio sus ojos a verde y se movió muy rápido esquivando el golpe, cargo energía en su cuerpo y lanzo varios golpes rápidos a todo el cuerpo, Leo giro su lanza a una alta velocidad frente a el deteniendo los golpes, movió la lanza al lado derecho empujando a Orochi de el, Leo rugió un poco y le dio un corte a Orochi en el pecho, Orochi aguanto un poco el corte, cambio sus ojos a azul pálido y creo un pequeño rayo en su mano derecha y le dio un corte en el estomago a Leo.

Leo retrocedió un poco, cargo energía en la punta de la lanza y dio una estocada con fuerza expulsando energía en forma de flechas, la flecha de energía le dio a Orochi en el hombro izquierdo, Leo le dio varios golpes directo al cuerpo y Orochi retrocedió siendo cubierto por una cortina de humo, Leo dejo de lado su lanza esperando un movimiento mientras respiraba algo ahitado y sudaba, Orochi salio y lanzo varias esferas de trueno directo a Leo, Leo solo movió su lanza cubierta de energía y desvió las esferas de un lado a otro, una esfera salio y le dio en el hombro derecho haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran por el dolor, Orochi avanzo con ojos rojos y creo una esfera de fuego con las manos juntas, Leo lo vio y dio un corte en forma vertical partiendo la esfera de fuego por la mitad, Orochi tomo las dos mitades y las lanzo al cielo, Leo dio un corte en forma horizontal desde el lado derecho hacia el izquierdo superior, una bolas de fuego cayeron sobre Leo en forma de lluvia cubriéndolo en humo y creando algunas explosiones leves.

Creo que con eso lo vencí jeje -dijo Orochi con burla viendo el humo y bajo la cabeza respirando tranquilo, solo dio unos pasos y la lanza de Leo se clavo en su pecho, escupió sangre frente a el estaba Leo con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo ropa y melena, su cara estaba llena de sangre sujetaba la lanza con poca fuerza- como es...que estabas...vivo?

Tu ataque fue brutal pero leve...haf apenas me canso -dijo Leo sonriendo, Orochi creo fuego en todo su brazo derecho se acerco pasando la lanza por todo su cuerpo y le dio un golpe a Leo en el estomago, Leo creo un escudo de energía en su estomago, las energías chocaron ambos forcejeaban un poco, el puño de Orochi atravesó el escudo de Leo y perforo hasta el estomago, Leo grito y una flama salio de su estomago dejando un agujero con una quemadura en el, Leo saco la lanza del pecho de Orochi y se sujeto el pecho escupiendo sangre- juegas sucio

Ya se termino para ti -dijo Orochi lastimado y saco la lanza de su cuerpo y la sangre cayo, la piel se volvió gris y sin vida, Orochi salio por la espalda haciendo un cambio de piel solos se veían las cicatrices de la batalla- lo vez solo me has matado una vez mas aun me quedan cinco vidas je

Leo estaba respirando agitado mientras veía a travez del fuego, el fuego lo hizo ver a Orochi pero en eso recodo algo, fue cuando hablo con el maestro Oogway una ultima vez.

Recuerdo

Maestro Oogway es un honor que me haya invitado a beber el te con usted en el durazno -dijo Leo de joven, era un león delgado con la melena apenas creciendo en forma de un mechón en su cabeza, se sentó en el suelo y frente a el estaba Oogway sonriendo-

No fue por nada es un gusto hablar con los nuevos alumnos de kung fu -dijo Oogway sonriendo dandole una taza de te al joven león- dime joven como te llamas?

Leonidas pero me apodan Leo -dijo sonriendo aceptando la taza de te, mientras la anciana tortuga sonrío complacido- disculpe pero tengo unas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle -Oogway sonrió queriendo escuchar la pregunta- exactamente que es un maestro de kung fu? o que es la vida para un maestro de kung fu?

Mmm eso es algo difícil de explicar -dijo Oogway viendo hacia el cielo y sonrió- para mi ser un maestro de kung fu es servir a tu pueblo ayudarlo a protegerse, cuando las personas inocentes no pueden protegerse un hombre muy fuerte puede protegerlas, siempre es dar tu fuerza a las personas que te aprecian y te quieren, las personas que amas siempre debes protegerlas, la vida de un maestro de kung fu siempre es algo dura pero cuando encuentras algo que quieras proteger algo o alguien que ames con todo tu corazón siempre tendrás la fuerza para pelear, la paz te dará fuerza y sabiduría -sonrió mientras que el joven Leo se notaba algo preocupado-

Maestro y si yo no encuentro algo que quiera proteger ¿como sabré que quiero proteger o por que quiero poder si no tengo nada por que pelear? -dijo Leo bajando la cabeza y Oogway puso su mano en su hombro derecho y Leo lo vio-

Lo hallarás cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro, tu paz vendrá junto a un poder inimaginable, debes creer que algún día tendrás a alguien que proteger y ese día será cuando menos te des cuenta -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Leo sonrió con algunas lagrimas-

Gracias maestro Oogway le prometo que encontrare mi paz algún día -dijo Leo sonriendo-

Fin del recuerdo

Leo aun seguía viendo a travez de las llamas cuando ese recuerdo le dio en su mente, "maestro Oogway al fin encontré lo que quiero proteger" imágenes de James, Byakun, Boa, Hinata y Po venían a su mente, todos entrenando y sonriendo junto a el, las veces que rieron juntos, los llantos como hermanos, y todas las veces que sonrieron "al fin lo entiendo gracias maestro Oogway creo que mi momento será mas dulce ahora, solo quiero verlos vivos y que sonrían siempre" pensó sonriendo una ultima vez y se levanto con dificultad sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí.

Parece que aun no te rindes bueno acabare contigo -dijo Orochi sonriendo su ojos eran azules pálidos, retrajo su brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía y la lanzo con fuerza en su puño- será tu fin! -dijo y todos se asustaron esperando el sonido pero en eso Leo lo detuvo con su mano derecha cubierta por un brillo dorado- que es esto?!

Que le pasa a Leo? -dijo Shifu sorprendido viendo como el cuerpo de Leo se cubría por una energía dorada en forma de llamas era algo increíble-

El maestro Leo a alcanzado su paz interior y un gran aumento de energía -dijo Boa sorprendida viendo al maestro, Byakun y James salieron de las tiendas con vendas en el cuerpo al sentir la energía de su maestro aumentarse de esa forma, Po y Hinata también estaban en la cima viendo todo el evento el cuerpo del maestro Leo parecía casi hecho de oro puro-

Po eso es...?! -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si no hay duda -dijo Po sorprendido viendo a su maestro, el cuerpo de Leo parecía brillar de color dorado y su melena era rojiza como la sangre- la tercera fase de chi! La paz interior, incluso mas es la Gran Iluminación -Po estaba que no tenia palabras estaba totalmente sorprendido tanto que no cabía del asombro-

Que es ese brillo?! -dijo Orochi sorprendido viendo como Leo apretaba su mano con fuerza y Leo rugió un poco clavando sus garras en la piel- que es esto?!

Es la paz interior de los maestro de Chi, es como una tercera fase de manifestación del chi solo los que han trabajado su chi pueden adquirir este aumento de energía tan grande -dijo Leo sonriendo y le dio un golpe en el pecho a Orochi alejando lo-

Orochi se estrello en una roca y limpio su boca que sangraba un poco.

Jejeje note como tu fuerza y velocidad aumento bueno hagámoslo interesante -dijo Orochi sonriendo y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una energía morada oscura muy fuerte-

Ambos avanzaron, Orochi lanzo un golpe con la mano izquierda y Leo la sujetó, Orochi uso su mano libre y lanzo otro golpe, Leo igual la sujeto desde el puño, ambos quedaron forcejeando sus energías parecían mezclarse conforme forcejeaban, el suelo se rompió un poco y se formo un circulo con las energías de ambos, Leo sentía como la sangre de sus heridas salían con la fuerza que imponía "que hago? no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo así no me queda otra opción debo derrotarlo ya!" Leo se soltó lanzando un golpe con el antebrazo en el mentón y lo tiro al suelo, Orochi retrajo las piernas y lanzo una patada con ambas piernas liberando se, Leo fue alejado estrellando se en una roca, Leo se levanto tomo la roca y la lanzo directo a Orochi.

Orochi cambio sus ojos a unos cafe oscuros, alzo la mano derecha y detuvo la roca con la palma, cerro la mano y la roca se destruyo convirtiendo se en pequeñas rocas filosas, Orochi alzo las manos y las rocas lo cubrieron dando vueltas en el aire, bajo los brazos y lanzo las rocas, Leo se cruzo de brazos creando una onda de color dorada como escudo, las rocas se impactaron y se destrozaron con la energía del escudo, Leo corrió avanzando y le dio un golpe en la cara, Orochi se detuvo y le dio un golpe al mentón, ambos se empezaron a dar golpes fuertes por el cuerpo, Leo le dio un golpe en le pecho, Orochi le dio un golpe en el pecho debido a las heridas que tenia Leo en el estomago, Leo lo tomo de los brazos apartándolo y lo lanzo al cielo , Orochi dio una vuelta en el aire y bajo dandole una patada en la cara, Leo cayo al suelo de espaldas se impulso y se paro de manos, Orochi se quedo viendo y Leo le dio una patada en las costillas con el empeine, Orochi se quejo lo tomo de la pierna y comenzó a darle varias vueltas hasta lanzarlo en un extremo.

Leo se apoyo del suelo con las manos y se quedo hincado, Orochi avanzo y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, Leo empezó a caer de espaldas, lanzo una patada al mentón, ambos dieron una vuelta y quedaron de pie de nuevo.

Avanzaron y comenzaron a lanzarse golpes en un intercambio, Leo era mas rápido y podía darle golpes mas rápidos al cuerpo, Orochi apenas contraatacaba y se defendían mas, bajo el cuerpo y dio una patada en las piernas a Leo, Leo se inclino cayendo se sujeto con la mano izquierda y lanzo una patada hacia la cara de Orochi, Orochi inclino la cabeza y le dio un golpe con la rodilla derecha en el pecho, Leo salio impulsado y dio una vuelta para correr lejos de ahí, Orochi dio un pisotón al suelo sacando rocas en el camino de Leo, Leo se detuvo cuando apareció una frente a el dando le un corte en el pecho, le dio una patada con el empeine rompiendo la roca, tomo un pedazo y desapareció, Orochi lo había seguido para darle un golpe el desapreció cuando le iba a dar el golpe, lo busco pero no lo encontró, Leo apareció detrás de el y le clavo el pedazo de roca en la espalda haciendo que gritara, Leo aprovecho y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el pecho, Orochi escupió un poco, sus ojos cambiaron a Verde, alzo el brazo derecho en forma diagonal y le dio un corte justo en el pecho, solo le dejo una cicatriz, Orochi retrajo el pucho derecho y con los dedos juntos atravesó el centro del pecho del maestro Leo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había pasado.

Creo que hasta aquí has llegado fue un buen encuentro -dijo Orochi sudando y respirando agitado, mientras Leo no decía nada y tenia cabeza con la mirada baja- bien creo..-no termino por que Leo lo sujeto del hombro derecho y retrajo el izquierdo juntando energía en el-

Este será su ultimo golpe -dijo Po serio mientras apretaba los puños y dientes-

No si yo puedo evitarlo -dijo Orochi cambiando el color de sus ojos a Café de nuevo, alzo su brazo libre cubierto de energía y rocas formando un brazo mas grande, lo bajo gritando con fuerza-

Leo grito con un rugido muy fuerte y lanzo el golpe, ambos puños chocaron con fuerza creando una colisión una vez mas, la fuerza de la colisión comenzó a romper todo el campo de guerra con fuerza, las placas del suelo comenzaron a levantarse en formas rectangulares, los soldados que estaban escapando fueron arrastrado por el impacto algunos cayeron entre las grietas de las placas, el aire era levantado con fuerza, los maestros que estaban alejándose se cubrieron con sus brazos por el aire.

Ese poder es superior a cualquiera -dijo Shifu sorprendido y se asusto mas al ver como el suelo y los muros de roca eran levantados con la fuerza del impacto, el cielo oscuro parecía alterarse con las fuerzas de ambos- es como si el cielo fuera destruido también

Es algo monstruoso -dijo Mantis asustado viendo toda la destrucción, Leo dio un rugido con mas fuerza explotando toda la energía que tenía en el brazo y cuerpo, la explosión salio con dirección a Orochi creando una gran onda de destrucción en donde estaba Orochi, con la onda de energía Orochi fue lanzado a lo lejos, Leo cayo hincado cansado, el suelo se lleno de su sangre que salio del agujero de su pecho- el maestro cayo

Los guardianes corrieron con rumbo al maestro, el cual estaba levantándose hasta quedar de pie, estaba tambaleando se y respiraba con dificultad, su visión estaba borrosa de toda la destrucción.

Maestro! -gritaron los cinco llegando frente a el-

Alumnos -dijo Leo respirando cansado-

Maestro por favor resista lo llevaremos a las tienda para que lo curen -dijo Po preocupado- Hinata ayudame a que camine o ayudenme todos a que vaya -todos asintieron pero el maestro alzo la mano derecha-

Ya no importa Po he cumplido con mi deber y he tenido una buena vida -dijo Leo sonriendo-

Maestro no diga eso aun puede pelear y sobrevivir -dijo James al borde de las lagrimas- todavía puede vivir vamos a que pueda recuperarse

James ya basta -dijo Leo sonriendo, Byakun bajo la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos- Byakun no hay que estar tristes mi vida fue muy buena, Hinata Po les deseo una gran felicidad -Hinata y Po lloraban un poco mientras Hinata se tapaba la boca-

Maestro gracias por todo nosotros no lo olvidaremos -dijo Byakun llorando apretando las manos-

Boa siempre cuida los y recuerda que James también merece algo de libertad -dijo Leo respirando agitado- siempre se valiente

Lo haré maestro gracias por todo -dijo Boa llorando-

Escuchen me su deber es detener al Orochi, la vida de un maestro siempre esta llena de dificultades, el poder que nosotros tenemos siempre será mas grande cuando nosotros defendamos a quienes nosotros amamos, un maestro debe ser libre de amar y tener su propia vida, las reglas que se impusieron fueron las equivocadas, solo por tener una familia no simboliza una debilidad -dijo Leo serio en eso paso el recuerdo de su maestro Oogway sonriendo, sonrió- El sufrimiento y el amor, son los que nos traerán la paz! el amor no es una debilidad! -grito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-

Maestro Leo -dijo Shifu sorprendido, los demás se quedaron asombrados viendo al maestro Leo el cual se quedo quieto, en eso un viento soplo en el campo, fue algo tranquilo como si algo en el ambiente se huviera ido- usted...tu...ya te has... -dijo Shifu bajando las orejas-

Ha muerto...-dijo Po llorando- de pie..como un guerrero -Hinata solo bajo la mirada con la mano en su boca llorando, James, Byakun y Boa lloraban viendo el cuerpo de su maestro el cual tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, en un montículo de rocas salio Orochi con una piel en sus manos-

Vaya ese hombre fue muy fuerte -dijo Orochi levantándose y tiro la piel a un lado- aun me quedan cuatro vidas mas hmm -vio a los guardianes rodeando el cuerpo- oigan llévense ese cuerpo la batalla aun no termina y solo hará estorbo -Po y Hinata se enojaron al igual que los otros-

Basta! -grito Po con enfado y se dio vuelta caminando un poco- yo acabare con esta guerra de una vez!

No permitiremos que domines el mundo -dijo Hinata en guardia, tanto Po como ella estaban expulsando su chi como si fueran llamas, los ojos de ambos brillaban con fuerza-

Bien si eso quieren entonces -dijo Orochi con los ojos amarillos, alzo el brazo derecho lleno de energía amarilla, Po tenia un aura dorada apareció frente a el y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, mandadolo lejos-

Mas vale que te calmes maldito asesino -dijo Po serio mientras el aura en su cuerpo aumentaba cubriendo todo su cuerpo, Hinata también pasaba por lo mismo pero su chi pasaba por rojo y tenia algunos detalles amarillos- mataste cruelmente a muchas personas

Todas esas personas tenían familias hijos y seres que los esperaban en sus hogares -dijo Hinata molesta en la espalda de ambos se acumulaba energía a un mas, en la memorias de ambos se mostraban como los soldados se despedían de sus familias mientras soltaban lagrimas- te atreviste a matar a nuestro maestro -recordó como murieron Fenghuang y Leo-

No permitiremos que destruyas nuestro hogar! -los dos gritaron con fuerza y sus energías aumentaron, en la espalda de Po se formo un dragon chino verde en forma de tatuaje, el solo llevaba su pantalón negro con una cinta dorada, en Hinata aparecieron un par de alas como de un aguila tenían algunas plumas rojas con otras azules, sus auras parecían flamas, todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo los poderes de ellos- acabaremos con esto!

Fin del capitulo


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo "Llegando al Limite, La batalla final primera parte" **

Po y Hinata estaban expulsando una gran cantidad de poder de sus cuerpo, el chi de Hinata era rojo como las llamas y con partes doradas también tenia alas de fénix con plumas rojas, el chi de Po era completamente dorado solo tenia el tatuaje del dragon en su espalda, atrás de ellos estaban los demás guardianes los cuales estaban sorprendidos por los poderes de sus amigos.

James Byakun Boa -dijo Po serio volteando a verlos con una mirada seria y un brillo verde esmeralda- quiero que se lleven el cuerpo del maestro y se vayan lejos de aquí

No! yo también quiero pelear -dijo Boa seria aguantando el llanto-

Boa hazle caso a Po ustedes están muy débiles solo nos estorbarían váyanse ya! -Hinata les grito enseñando todos los colmillos-

Pero Hinata también -dijo James pero fue cayado por Po-

Váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Obedezcan! -Po les grito y los demás solo asintieron tomando el cuerpo del maestro Leo y se lo llevaron corriendo de ahí, Po volteo a ver a Orochi el cual solo sonreía como si nada- acabare con esto

Po dio un grito avanzando corriendo, Orochi sonrío esperando el momento, Po lanzo varios golpes rápidos, Orochi se sorprendió por la velocidad que tenían los golpes de Po, levanto los brazos deteniendo algunos, Po le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y le dio un golpe en la cara, dio un salto y lanzo una patada, Orochi se cruzo de brazos teniendo la patada que hizo una onda de sonido en el lugar.

Que como es que tiene tanta fuerza ahora?! -dijo orochi sorprendido, Hinata voló por encima de Po y le dio un golpe en la cara a Orochi, Orochi se alejo y sus ojos cambiaron a verde alzando el vuelo, Hinata abrió sus alas y voló hasta quedar frente a el, ambos lanzaron un golpe y chocaron los puños, la energía de ambos hacia que el aura entre los dos formaran rayos de color rojizo- imposible!

Ambos forcejearon sus puños mientras el aura en choque solo salían chispas por la energía, se separaron, Orochi sujeto uno de los puños de Hinata, Hinata sujeto el puño de Orochi ambos estaban en el aire forcejeando un poco, en eso comenzaron a chocar sus rodillas el impacto de las rodillas era muy fuerte y las energías chocaban entré si, Orochi aprovecho y le dio un golpe con la cabeza en la frente, Hinata grito por el dolor y se alejo un poco, Orochi iba a darle un golpe pero Po apareció y le dio un golpe justo en el mentón alejando lo de Hinata.

Orochi avanzo y se preparo para lanzar un golpe, Po inclino el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, Orochi aprovecho y lanzo un gancho directo a la cara de Po siguió y le dio golpes en el estomago, Po se quejaba por el dolor de los golpes, se compuso sujeto de las muñecas a Orochi, Hinata avanzo y le dio una patada con la planta del pie en la cara, Orochi se alejo un poco y Hinata aprovecho para darle una patada en las costillas, Orochi con la fuerza choco con las rocas del muro que habían caído, Orochi se levanto y los vio.

Aun no es suficiente para matarme -dijo Orochi serio y expulso energía morada creando una onda, se levanto y avanzo caminando, ambos quedaron de frente y comenzaron a expulsar energía, en un momento comenzaron a pelear rápido intercambiando golpes, uno bloqueaba y el otro contraatacaba, Po y Orochi lanzaron un golpe, en eso los dos se dieron un golpe mutuo en la cara, Orochi se enojo y le dio una patada con el empeine en el estomago, Po solo se alejo un poco-

Hinata avanzo y tomo a Orochi de los hombros, en el cielo le dio una vuelta y lo lanzo a las rocas que estaban cerca, Orochi uso sus ojos verdes voló evitando el impacto, se dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia Hinata, ella también avanzo y los dos comenzaron a pelear rápido en el cielo, Hinata le dio dos patadas con la pierna derecha, Orochi las bloqueo con los brazos, Hinata dio una vuelta en el aire y le dio una patada en la cara con la planta del pie, Orochi se desoriento y Hinata aprovecho para llenar su puño derecho de energía roja y la dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el suelo, Po que estaba en el suelo cargo energía en su pierna derecha espero a que llegara un poco mas el Orochi aprovecho y le dio una patada con el empeine justo en las costillas y lo lanzo lejos por el impacto.

Orochi tenia los ojos verdes sus alas de energía parecieron con un marco de piel de serpiente, Orochi voló por encima de ellos, Hinata lo siguió en el cielo y comenzaron a pelear rápido, en eso Hinata se elevo un poco y lanzo una patada con el empeine derecho , Orochi la bloqueo con su brazo la sujeto y la lanzo hacia el suelo, cambio aus ojos a morados y lanzo una esfera de energía mientras caí, apareció una segunda cabeza y tenia una gema verde, volvió a hacer sus alas de energía y aumento su tamaño manteniéndose en el aire, Hinata estaba cayendo y la esfera de energía la seguía, Po atrapo a Hinata en plena caída y la llevo a otro extremo la esfera de energía se estrelló en el suelo creando una leve explosión, Orochi rugió desde el cielo y lanzo una seria de esferas desde el hocico con la gema oscura, Po y Hinata avanzaron esquivando algunas que caían cerca de ellos, Hinata voló y Po también la siguió con un rastro de energía dorada, Hinata voló rápido y le dio una patada en la cabeza de la gema verde, Orochi le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, Hinata solo fue alejada un poco, Po apareció con un aura dorada por el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomagó.

Orochi fue empujado por la fuerza del golpe, uso sus alas y detuvo un poco el empujón de parte de Po, sujeto a Po con ambos brazos y empezó a estrujarlo con fuerza haciendo que Po gritara de dolor, Hinata voló maniobrando para mantenerse en el aire, creo chi rojo en sus manos y lo lanzo con fuerza, las esferas apenas hacían efecto en el cuerpo de Orochi, Hinata concentro mas poder esta vez y la disparo al ojo derecho de la segunda cabeza, Orochi grito un poco sujetando su cara y solto a Po, Hinata lo atrapó y lo ayudo a quedarse en el suelo, Po se levanto aguanto un poco el dolor, cargo chi en sus brazos y avanzo volando con Hinata, Orochi apareció una tercera cabeza con una gema azul, la primera cabeza lanzo esferas de energía oscura persiguiendo a Po, la tercera lanzaba esferas de trueno tratando de darle a Hinata, Po avanzo rápido y lanzo un esfera dorada de energía directo al pecho, la esfera solo creo un poco de humo, Orochi le dio un golpe con el puño a Po alejando lo de ahí, Hinata cargo chi en sus garras y le dio un zarpazo en el pecho, Orochi uso la energía de la tercera cabeza y le dio con una esfera de trueno que salía de su hocico.

Po y Hinata cayeron al suelo, Orochi lo vio como una oportunidad y disparo con la primera y la tercera cabeza una esfera de energía cada una, las esferas impactaron en el suelo donde estaban Po y Hinata, el humo paso y se vio un flecha de fuego que le dio a Orochi en el pecho creando una nube de humo, Po apareció detrás de el y le dio un golpe con una gran fuerza, Orochi casi se cae al suelo, apareció la cuarta cabeza del Orochi y le lanzo una esfera de energía amarilla, Po solo la sujeto creando una gran colisión entre los dos, Po hacia todo lo que podía para mantenerse en el aire pero la esfera era mas fuerte.

Hinata voló y lanzo una patada con energía cubriendo todo su cuerpo, la patada fue detenida por una mano del Orochi, Hinata uso mas energía y la patada empujo su mano asta el pecho, la primera cabeza disparo una ráfaga de energía morada directo a Hinata, ella se cubrió con las las que tenia, la tercera cabeza le disparo a la energía amarilla haciendo que explotara con Po, después disparo otra esfera hacia Hinata creando una explosión, ambas explosiones cubrieron el campo con humo nadie de los que estaban alejados podía ver nada.

Tigresa estaba preocupada buscaba con la mirada cualquier signo de Po, no lo vio hasta que vio que un cuerpo cayo al suelo, era Po había caído hincado con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo, Hinata estaba igual solo tenia rasguños, Orochi solo flotaba en aire esperando el siguiente ataque.

Es muy fuerte -dijo Tigresa asombrada-

Si no lucho así contra nosotros o contra el maestro Leo creo que trama algo malo -dijo Shifu viendo el campo esperando que todo terminara pronto-

Vaya es mas fuerte ahora que tiene cuatro cabezas -dijo Po molesto tronando su cabeza-

Ni lo menciones con la gema amarilla es rápido y todavía lo es mas con la gema azul del rayo -dijo Hinata irritada- tendremos que atacar juntos o distraerlo

Muy bien vamos Hinata -dijo Po corriendo y voló hacia el Orochi Hinata lo siguió-

Po voló rodeándolo y le lanzo esferas de energía mientras lanzaba golpes, las esferas explotaron y detuvieron el campo de vista del Orochi, Hinata aprovecho y voló mas alto en el cielo, cuando estaba a una máxima altura cargo energía en su mano derecha, Po lanzaba energía a cualquier punto que tuviera fijo, Orochi con la energía amarilla creo una especie de espada y dio un corte, Po la esquivo y el corte le dio al suelo creando una explosión inmensa, Po voló rápido, Orochi lanzo mas cortes con ambas espadas creando ondas de energía destruyendo el campo todavía mas, Po sobre voló y le dio un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos en el pecho, la fuerza hizo que Orochi se alejara con su enorme cuerpo un poco, Orochi alzo su brazo derecho lanzando un corte de energía que le dio al suelo, se cruzo de espadas y comenzó a formar una esfera de trueno muy grande frente a el, Po uso mas energía en su cuerpo formando una esfera en su puño derecho, Orochi bajo las espadas y la esfera salio disparada, Po lanzo el golpe con energía dandole abajo de la esfera ambas energías chocaron pero la energía de Po solo desvió la esfera de trueno hacia la derecha directo al bosque creando una gran explosión.

Po respiraba algo agitado por la cantidad de energía, Orochi creo otra esfera pero estaba inserto dentro una espada de energía amarilla, solo la lanzo con fuerza y Po la esquivo volando hacia el lado derecho, Po avanzo rápido y Orochi lo perseguía lanzando las esferas de rayo y energía por todo el campo, el lugar comenzó a arder en llamas como si fuera un coliseo hecho de fuego, Po voló entre el fuego y Orochi se anticipo lanzando una esfera frente a el creando una explosión que lo empujo hacia un lado, Orochi cruzo sus espadas por encima de su cabeza y bajo para hacerle a Po un corte de energía, Po estaba en suelo cargando energía en su puño derecho con toda la fuerza que tenia, Hinata bajo en picada con la mano derecha llena de energía y las alas las movía muy fuerte, Orochi la vio con su primera cabeza y preparo energía en su hocico para lanzarla, con su tercera cabeza creo una esfera de trueno juntando toda la energía posible para dispararla contra Po.

Hinata avanzo rápido creando una gran llamarada de fuego que empezó a tomar forma de fénix, Orochi disparo las dos energías, y ambas energías chocaron con los dos maestros, Po había lanzando el golpe con energía chocando con la esfera creando una gran colisión, igual que Hinata ella estaba avanzando un poco mas hacia abajo tratando de darle un golpe a Orochi en una de sus cabezas pero la energía se lo impedía, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido y seguían sus paso, Orochi disparo mas energía desde sus hocicos haciendo una gran ráfaga destructiva, Hinata dio un grito con fuerza y bajo con las alas abiertas, Po avanzo dejando un gran resplandor dorado por detrás, ambos habían conectado su golpe pero Orochi solo movió sus cabezas logrando que le cortaran una cabeza, la cabeza que fue cortada había sido la de la gema verde del viento, la cabeza de serpiente cayo al suelo quedando atrapada en una llama haciendo que se quemara en el campo.

Po y Hinata habían volado de mas y cayeron diferentes direcciones, Orochi estaba perdiendo tamaño hasta quedar en solo tres cabezas seguía siendo algo grande.

Vaya me han cortado una cabeza pero sus energías deberían Haber disminuido -dijo Orochi con una voz gruesa viendo a los lados- tengo que terminar con esto rápido

Estoy en lo correcto terminemos con esto rápido vamos vuelve a una cabeza -dijo Po serio saliendo de unas rocas un hilo de sangre en los labios- tengamos una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo

Bien este será el final así que mejor lo aprovechamos -dijo Orochi sonriendo y volvió a su tamaño de una cabeza de ojos azules- sabes el campo se volvió un infierno con tantas explosiones -todo el campo estaba destruido con rocas calientes, algunas señales de fuego todavía ardiendo- esta vez peleare enserio no necesito el tamaño gigante ahora

Que quieres decir? -dijo Po sin entender-

Veras mi tamaño gigante es solo un medio de controlar las ocho gemas pero creo que con este tamaño esta bien controlar las tres sobrantes -dijo Orochi sonriendo y su cuerpo brillo de color morado y con rasgos negros, en un momento a otro comenzó a expulsar un aura de rayos y sus ojos se volvieron rojos- los tres estarán combinados en mi cuerpo -dio unos gritos y comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder oscuro del cuerpo, Po expulso algo de su poder dorado y ambos chocaron creando un estallido que destruyo un poco el suelo-

Comencemos ya! -dijo Po serio-

Bien y que pasara con tu amiga -dijo Orochi sonriendo, el cuerpo de Orochi cambio un poco, en las muñecas se levantaron algunas escamas como si fueran protectores en los brazos, en las piernas igual se formaron unas escamas negras tomando forma de botas con tres cuernos en la planta del pie, en los hombros aparecieron como hombreras y el pecho aparecieron las gemas combinadas en una gema grande, parecía que la armadura que tenia puesta se había combinado con su piel, por ultimo le crecieron un par de cuernos en la cabeza en forma puntiaguda apuntando hacia atrás- bien

Te ayudare un poco Po -dijo Hinata seria llegando- yo peleare primero contra el para ver que tan fuerte es en ese estado mientras tu descansa un poco necesitaras toda tu fuerza para el final -le sonrió levemente y Po le dijo que si sonriendo se fue caminando un poco alejando se-

Bien tu serás mi oponente ven y pelea Guerrera Fenix -dijo Orochi sonriendo-

Orochi avanzo y lanzo un golpe, Hinata puso su brazo derecho frente a su estomago y detuvo el golpe creando un impacto, los dos comenzaron a pelear rápido, Hinata le lanzo una patada a las costillas, Orochi detuvo la patada con el ante brazo, la sujeto del tobillo y la lanzo al aire, Hinata se dio vuelta y lanzo varias esferas de fuego con forme daba golpes rápidos, Orochi se cubrió cruzándose de brazos, Orochi lanzo una esfera de trueno directo a Hinata, ella la detuvo con una mano llena de energía y la desvío a un lado, Orochi vio como una oportunidad y lanzo una esfera amarilla directo al hombro de Hinata, ella se sujeto el hombro y voló mas hacia arriba, Orochi la espero en el suelo y Hinata apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe en forma horizontal, Orochi la sujeto con sus manos, se dio una vuelta y le dio una patada en las costillas con el empeine, Hinata retrocedió un poco y le dio una golpe con el puño cubierto de fuego justo en la cara.

Orochi retrocedió y creo una esfera de energía morada y la arrojo dandole de lleno en el pecho, Hinata voló sujetando su pecho que había recibido unos pocos rasguños, respiro hondo y creo fuego en sus garras, bajo rápido y lanzo un golpe con ambas manos extendidas era el golpe de fuego del estilo del tigre, el golpe le dio a Orochi pero el se había cubierto con los brazos cruzados llenos de energía morada, se creo una onda de choque ambos habían chocado sus golpes y energías de forma fuerte, un sonido de impacto con una onda sonó en el campo, Hinata bajo quedando hincada, Orochi avanzo y le lanzo una patada con el empeine derecho, Hinata puso las manos frente a ella bloqueando la patada, Orochi le lanzo golpes de forma vertical golpeando sus hombros, Hinata solo recibió un par de golpes en cada hombro, sujeto las muñecas de Orochi y le dio una patada doble en el pecho con ambos pies, Orochi solo retrocedió un poco, la solto y bajo quedando una patada con el talón en forma vertical, la patada le dio en las piernas a Hinata, ella se inclino se sujeto del suelo con una mano y lanzo una patada directo al estomago de Orochi.

Orochi se separo un poco, Hinata se alejo y volvió, ambos chocaron Hinata detuvo un codazo de Orochi y el detuvo un golpe de parte de ella, ambos comenzaron a pelear rápido en el lugar en donde estaban, Hinata lanzo un golpe, Orochi desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella lanzando un golpe con ambos puños juntos, Hinata lo vio y dio un salto impulsándose con las manos en el suelo, Orochi perdió el golpe y Hinata le lanzo una esfera de fuego que choco con el, Orochi solo lanzo una pequeña esfera de energía morada, Hinata solo se cruzo de brazos y la esfera exploto frente a ella, Orochi avanzo y le dio una patada con el empeine en la cara, Hinata fue lanzada a un lado un poco mas lejos, se quedo parada y Orochi avanzo, lo espero y lanzo un golpe, Orochi lo esquivo inclinando el cuerpo y lanzo un gancho al mentón, Hinata lo recibió y se levo rápido con sus alas, alzo los brazos un poco y los bajo lanzando una gran esfera de fuego, Orochi se cubrió doblando los brazos y lanzo una esfera de energía, Hinata solo se inclino y la esquivo.

Orochi lanzo mas esferas y Hinata voló esquivándolas por todo el aire, Orochi le lanzo una de rayos con un espada de energía amarilla atravesada, la lanzo, Hinata voló para evitarla pero el filo de la espada amarilla le dio un corte por las costillas solo fue un rosa, Orochi siguió asiendo lo mismo, Hinata volaba lo mas rápido posible, las esferas habían conseguido mas velocidad por las energías mezcladas, Hinata voló en forma recta hacia a la derecha, Orochi comenzó a correr creando las esferas en sus manos y la persiguió, una de las esferas estaba cerca de Hinata, ella se cruzo de brazos y puso sus alas frente a ella deteniéndola un poco, uso mas fuerza pero la esfera era mas fuerte y exploto creando una gran explosión, Orochi sonrió esperando ver a Hinata herida pero ella salio volando y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho mandándolo lejos, Hinata estaba herida junto sus manos frente a ella creando un energía roja y amarilla, solo extendió las manos y la energía salio disparada chocando con Orochi creando un gran explosión.

Hinata a causa de la explosión tenia heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo, su ropa estaba algo rasgada y tenia un leve hilo de sangre en su hocico, sus brazos estaban con algunas heridas y solo tenia roto el pantalón de las rodillas, cayo hincada respirando agitada por el consumo de energía, del humo salieron dos esferas mas de rayo con dos espadas dentro una amarilla y una morada, las dos esferas se estrellaron en los lados de Hinata creando una gran explosión, Hinata se había cubierto con sus alas, usando una gran cantidad de energía creo fuego en todo su cuerpo extendió el brazo derecho hacia atrás de ella y las llamas se juntaron en su brazo, las llamas de su cuerpo formaron una esfera, lanzo un golpe con las llamas formando una gran esfera de fuego.

Orochi estaba saliendo del humo con algunos rasguños cuando vio el fuego en el puño de Hinata, extendió los brazos a un lado y creo dos esferas de trueno que después cambiaron a un color negro, las junto creando una gran esfera de trueno negra.

Gran emperador de las llamas! -Hinata grito arrojando el uño junto a la gran esfera de fuego, Orochi también disparo su energía, ambas energías chocaron creando una esfera dividida en dos por la colisión, en un lado era negro del otro era rojo y amarilla por el fuego de Hinata, la energía de los dos iba en aumento y exploto, la explosión fue muy grande que destruyo todo el campo y casi alcanza a los soldados que estaban protegiéndose en las colinas-

Todos retrocedan escondan ce en el bosque -dijo Shifu aguantando el viento por la fuerza de la explosión los soldados empezaron a correr con rumbo al bosque, las tiendas donde eran atendidos los heridos estaban mas alejadas, la tierra templo tanto que asusto a todo el personal medico y heridos conscientes-

La explosión creo un gran agujero lleno de llamas en donde Orochi estaba en un extremo sudando y respirando algo agitado con algunos rasguños, Po por otra parte tenia a Hinata en sus brazos, estaba herida y algo cansada, estaba en uno de los extremos con sus amigos que apenas se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Po! -dijeron todos viendo a Po frente a ellos-

Que le paso a Hinata? -dijo Boa alterada viendo como estaba Hinata estaba herida y era bajada por Po al suelo para acostarla-

Solo se canso uso toda su energía en el encuentro -dijo Po serio pero tranquilo- llévenla a que la atiendan el Orochi esta cansado no me tomara mucho detenerlo ahora

Si nosotros nos encargamos -dijo Byakun serio cargando a Hinata- Po vencelo te lo confiamos

Es una pena que nosotros no hayamos tenido los mismos poderes que ustedes -dijo James sonriendo con algo de lastima- te seriamos de ayuda ahora

Realmente es humillante nosotros somos los guardianes y solo dos de nosotros han hecho un gran progreso -dijo Boa sintiendo pena de si misma-

Basta! -dijo Po serio- todos ustedes han peleado muy bien, Byakun james hicieron un gran trabajo y an detenido al Orochi una vez y le quitaron una vida de las ocho eso es una gran hazaña no sientan pena por ustedes -ellos asintieron con el discurso de Po-

Po escucha este combate será el ultimo de Orochi y tuyo da lo mejor de ti -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po le regreso la sonrisa- por cualquiera que sea el resultado estoy feliz de haberte conocido y me enorgullece haber sido tu maestro

Gracias maestro Shifu siempre lo consideré como un segundo padre para mi, me alegra haberlos conocido a todos -dijo Po sonriendo y algunos asintieron-

Tu puedes Po -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

No te rindas -dijo Mono-

Recuerda que todos contamos con tigo -dijo Grulla-

Ni se te ocurra perder -dijo Víbora, Tigresa se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo-

No te vayas a morir y mucho menos pierdas quiero que regreses para compartir el resto de mi vida contigo -dijo Tigresa viéndolo a los ojos Po sonrió y le dio un beso-

Volveré -dijo Po sonriendo y se acerco a Hinata para tallar su cabeza- lo hiciste bien Hinata solo descansa lo venceré

Po te estaré esperando no pierdas -dijo Hinata débil pero sonriendo, Po le dio un beso y empezó a bajar en un salto- la esperanza recae en ti Po

Orochi estaba cansado frente a un gran agujero el cual estaba lleno de llamas, había usado parte de su energía pero no estaba cansado solo agitado.

Jamas pensé que un montón de seres mortales me harían llegar a estos extremos cuando pelee contra los guardianes originales había utilizado toda mi energía y ellos ya estaban casi muertos, pero con sus ultimas fuerzas me sellaron por milenios -dijo Orochi alzando la cabeza viendo a Po quien estaba frente a el- eres mas fuerte que el guerrero Dragón original

Vaya gracias pero eso no me interesa -dijo Po serio- lo que me interesa es derrotarte aquí y ahora - se puso en sus posición de combate-

Bien terminemos con esto de una ves Guerrero Dragón -dijo Orochi serio y también se puso en posición- espero que me des una buena batalla

Fn del capitulo


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo "Doble K.O la batalla final segunda parte" **

Po avanzo rápido corriendo, en la base del agujero dio un salto y lanzo un golpe, Orochi lo detuvo con la mano derecha lo sujeto y lo lanzo a un lado, Po dio un salto y quedo de pie, Orochi avanzo y lanzo un golpe con la mano izquierda, Po se inclino a un lado esquivándolo y lanzo una golpe con la rodilla derecha, Orochi se defendió con su brazo libre, ambos se quedaron de pie y comenzaron a pelear rápido, Orochi le dio a Po un golpe en el mentón, Po le dio una patada en las cotillas del lado derecho, continuaron intercambiando golpes, Po se defendió con el antebrazo y lanzo un golpe, Orochi bajo su cabeza y lanzo una patada con el talón derecho con una vuelta directo a las piernas de Po, Po cayo se sujeto del suelo con una mano uso energía y se impulso al aire, cargo su chi en una mano y lanzo una bola de energía a Orochi, la energía le dio en el pecho, Orochi salio y lanzo una esfera morada algo grande directa hacia Po, Po la sujeto con ambas manos y la detuvo en el aire, expulso mas chi dorado y la desvió a un lado, Orochi avanzo dando le un golpe en el estomago con la rodilla y luego lo golpe en la mejilla con la mano en un golpe de forma horizontal, Po cayo al suelo estrellando se rompiendo algunas rocas.

Orochi llego al suelo calmado y una roca se le estrello en el cuerpo, la roca apenas le hizo daño, Po salio corriendo lanzando varios golpes, Orochi los detuvo cruzándose de brazos, ambos pelearon un rato intercambiando golpes, Orochi le dio una patada al mentón, Po salio alejado se dio una vuelta y regreso dandole un cabezazo en el pecho, Orochi retrocedió un poco y Po lo había seguido, ambos lanzaron varios golpes rápidos, los puños de ambos chocaron y así siguieron creando grandes ondas de sonido y energía, Po le dio una patada en la mejilla con el mentón, Orochi le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po le dio un golpe en la cara y Orochi le lanzo una patada con la planta del pie, Po lo detuvo con otra patada, se impulsaron y se separaron.

Orochi creo una esfera de trueno negra, creció un poco mas, Po creo una esfera dorada muy grande ambos lanzaron el ataque chocando y crearon una explosión, Orochi salio empujando a Po desde el estomago con su antebrazo, Po le dio un golpe con ambas manos juntas Orochi cayo al suelo hincado, Po iba a lanzarle una patada, en eso Orochi sujeto la pierna de Po, lo elevo con un salto y lo tiro al suelo de espaldas, Po se quejo se detuvo con sus manos y le dio una patada en la cara con la pierna libre, Orochi lo solto, Po se dio una vuelta y quedo de pie, Orochi avanzo lanzando una patada con el empeine, Po se dio una vuelta lanzando una patada con el talón izquierdo, ambas patadas chocaron creando una onda, lanzaron un golpe con las rodillas y ambos chocaron, sus puños chocaron, Po lanzo un golpe a la gema, Orochi lo bloqueo con su ante brazo derecho, Orochi gruño y comenzó el intercambio de golpes rápidos, ambos lanzaron un ataque de energía creando otra explosión, salieron con algunos rasguños.

Po junto sus manos frente a su pecho creando una esfera dorada, Orochi retrajo sus puños cargándolos de energía oscura, Po lanzo un rayo de engría dorada, Orochi lanzo los golpes ambas energía chocaron haciendo una colisión, Po soportaba la presión de engría con todas las fuerzas que tenia, Orochi apareció a un lado de el con un resplandor morado y le lanzo un golpe de engría morada que le dio en el cuerpo y se alejo de la explosión de la colisión, Orochi corrió hasta el dandole un golpe en la mejilla, Po le respondió dandole un golpe en el estomago, Orochi se quejo y le dio una patada con el empeine izquierdo en las costillas, Po se quejo y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, Orochi le lanzo un poco de energía al pecho alejando lo un poco, corrió hacia a el, saltó y alzo la pierna derecha, empezó a caer y lanzo una patada con el talón, Po lo sujeto con ambas manos, lo atrajo hacia el y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho, dio una vuelta y lo lanzo a una roca haciendo que la rompiera y cayera al suelo arrastrando su pecho en el suelo.

Vamos hasta yo se que no perderías con un ataque tan simple -dijo Po algo cansado viendo hacia donde mando a volar a Orochi, en eso apareció detrás de el y le lanzo un golpe con energía directo en su espalda creando una leve cortina de humo- vaya no pensé que fueras un cobarde para atacar -se hinco por el dolor viendo hacia atrás-

Esto es la guerra no importa que me dio utilices solo debes ganar -dijo Orochi sonriendo algo sangre en su boca, Po sonrió y avanzo de un paso dandole un cabezazo en el pecho alejando lo de el, Po cargo energía con sus manos juntas y la disparo hacia el, creando una explosión, Orochi salio en un destello y le dio un golpe con la rodilla derecha y después un golpe con energía en la cara- aun puedo pelear no te confíes Guerrero Dragón

Po solo escupió algo de sangre de su hocico, ambos dieron un grito cargando energía en sus cuerpos- bien pelearemos hasta que no podamos mas!

Ambos avanzaron chocando los puños creando un gran estruendo, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en enseguida, Po le dio un golpe en la cara con energía, Orochi le dio una patada en el mentón, bajo la pierna dandole un golpe con el talón en la cabeza, Po bajo un poco la cabeza, en su brazo derecho cargo energía y la dio un golpe en el pecho, Orochi la dio un golpe con el codo derecho en la cara, Po solo se impulso y dio una vuelta lanzando una patada con la pierna izquierda justo en el rostro, Orochi se alejo sangrando por los labios.

Ambos respiraron hondo y continuaron peleando por un rato mas, Po lanzo un golpe, Orochi lo sujeto del puño y lanzo un golpe, Po lo detuvo con la palma, ambos forcejeaban con fuerza, enterraron sus pies en el suelo, en eso comenzaron a expulsar energía de sus cuerpo haciendo temblar un poco la tierra, la energía de Po era dorada, la energía de Orochi era morada, ambos seguían forcejeando, mientras cerca de las tiendas de atención medica estaban todos los soldados y los maestros viendo el combate a una distancia ideal.

Esto es una locura -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Es como si sus fuerzas fueran capaces de destruir toda la tierra -dijo Mono asustado hincado viendo el campo-

Es toda una locura! -dijo Víbora siendo abrazada por Grulla-

Pro aun así la pelea apenas comienza debemos tener fe en que Po ganara -dijo Hinata seria estaba vendada en la mayoría de su cuerpo-

Po y Orochi se soltaron creando una onda expansiva de aire, en eso Orochi sonrió y tomo de cuello a Po con la mano izquierda- te mostrare mis verdaderas habilidades -dijo sonriendo, le dio un golpe en la cara, lo alzo un poco y le dio una patada con la planta del pie en el estomagó arrojándolo al suelo, cargo energía en su mano derecha y la lanzo formando una flecha morada, cargo mas energía en la mano izquierda y arrojo una flecha mas grande de energía, Po cayo al suelo y las flechas impactaron en el creando una explosión-

Po salio del humo algo lastimado y sin dejar de correr, Orochi creo una esfera morada en sus manos juntas algo alejado de el, después rió un poco y junto un trueno negro en la esfera haciéndola mas grande y peligros, Po solo respiro hondo cuando vio el resplandor la energía había sido lanzada hacia el, el ataque impacto y creo una explosión morada de energía.

Ja apenas y me afecto -dijo Po sonriendo mientras derramaba sangre desde su hocico-

Considerate afortunado no use todo mi poder pero esta vez ser diferente -dijo Orochi usando mucha energía en su cuerpo, Po uso energía en su puño derecho, Orochi lo imito pero cargo energía en su puño izquierdo, ambos avanzaron rápido y chocaron sus puños creando una gran explosión mientras los dos forcejeaban con todas sus energías, el ataque creo rayos morados y dorados en diferente direcciones, en eso la explosión creció y ambos oponentes salieron en diferentes direcciones chocando con las rocas que se encontraban levantadas, Po estaba dormido al igual que Orochi, los dos estaban en acostados en una roca sin reaccionar-

Los soldados y maestros que estaban en las tiendas se cubrieron cuando apareció la gran explosión, en el suelo había un cráter debido a la colisión, los amigos de Po buscaban en diferentes direcciones donde estaba Po, hasta que Boa lo vio.

Y vi a Po esta en ese extremo -dijo Boa apuntando hacia la derecha del capo cerca de los muros- parece que esta inconsciente

Tenemos que ayudarlo pero y Orochi? -dijo James viendo a los lados cuando lo vio acostado cerca de unas rocas- ya lo vi

Parece que los dos están inconscientes después de esa explosión -dijo Byakun viendo como Orochi solo estaba acostado sin mover un solo dedo-

Que podemos hacer? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Solo nos queda esperar a que Po despierte y Orochi también para ver el transcurso de la pelea -dijo Hinata seria viendo al campo- o darle ventaja a Po

De que hablas? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Sencillo James Byakun Boa todavía tienen energías de sobra? -dijo Hinata seria viendo a los tres-

Lo siento pero a mi ya no me quedan fuerzas -dijo James algo intranquilo-

Tampoco tengo mi cho se ha bajado demasiado -dijo Byakun serio bajando la mirada-

A mi todavía me queda un poco, dime cual es tu plan Hinata? -dijo Boa seria viendo a Hinata-

Darle a Po lo poco que nos queda de Chi -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Pero Hinata solo quedamos muy pocos que usan el chi, ademas ellos no saben como transferirlo -dijo Boa señalando a los demás maestros, en eso Tigresa corrió a cuatro patas hacia el campo- Tigresa a donde vas?! vuelve! -grito alterada viendo como iba con rumbo hacia Po-

Po..-Tigresa susurro acercandose a Po para verlo como estaba- mírate nada mas...tu siempre...-apreto la mandíbula llorando un poco- tu siempre...arriesgas tu vida por nosotros -Tigresa tomo la cabeza de Po y lo abrazo apoyándolo en su pecho- cuando llegaste al palacio pensé que había sido una broma cruel del destino -ella recordó como lo encontraron al caer desde el cielo por su idea de los fuegos artificiales- jamas creí que tu un panda tan grande y gordo podría convertirse en el Guerrero mas fuerte de todos, era una burla una vergüenza -recodo como se golpeo en la ruta de entrenamientos- estaba dispuesta a mostrarle a Shifu cuanto valía, para que me viera como una hija no quería que me arrebataras el orgullo de Shifu también pero fracasé al derrotar a Tia Lung, me sentía avergonzada y sin fuerzas

Pero tu derrotaste a Tia Lung lo hiciste con una técnica muy avanzada y al final lo comprendí tu podías ser un gran maestro en el futuro pude ver un potencial dentro de ti -sonrió al recordar como vencieron a Tai Lung- cuando ocurrió lo de Shen, y vi como volaste por el muro siendo empujado por la bala de cañón sentí mi mundo romperse como si me hubieran arrancado el alma del cuerpo -las lagrimas surgían y caían en el rostro de Po- me sentía impotente, me sentía una basura había perdido a mi amigo, no, a mi mejor amigo, pero cuando volviste sentí que mi mundo recupero el color y mis ánimos volvieron, no quería hacerlo frente a los demás pero quería abrazarte y llorar en tu pecho hasta no poder mas, quería celebrar que estabas vivo, poco a poco tu fuiste formando parte de mi vida, no como los demás tu eras diferente Po, me hiciste darme cuenta que en la vida hay mucho mas que solo kung fu

Cuando conocimos a Yujiro sentí atracción por su estilo de pelea era impresionante ver como un sujeto de ese tamaño tuviera grandes habilidades, cuando pensé que había muerto me sentí molesta contigo por como no aceptaste tus debilidades, en como no aceptaste las decisiones de los demás como un hombre y solo te dejaste guiar por lo que otros pensaban de ti, actuaste impulsivo como un niño y habías causado la muerte de alguien quien pensaba era inocente, pero al ver a Yujiro vivo lo abrace solo para causarte celos o que al menos reaccionaras un poco ante eso, pero solo sonreías, cuando conocimos a Song y tu la habías invitado desconfiaba por que estaba celosa solo que yo no lo sabia, pero aunque desconfiara de ella yo no podía odiarla, por mas que lo intentara no podía ya que ella también vio lo mismo que yo en ti, alguien a quien amar y que siempre te apoyaría sin importar nada -las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos de Tigresa solo recordó como Song se interpuso en el golpe de Mertar rompiendo así la gema, una lagrima al caer hizo un eco, en la tienda de enfermería estaba Song cubierta solo por una manta, no tenia ropa, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero se abrieron un poco solo para soltar una lagrima, muchos la creían muerta pero algo en sus ojos decía que estaba viva con una leve conciencia, muy leve pero estaba ahí peleando por vivir-

Po...tu puedes pelear contra Orochi no lo olvides...eres el Guerrero mas fuerte de China...solo tu puedes detener esta Guerra -el cuerpo de Tigresa comenzó a Brillar de color rojo- ahora entiendo que los sentimientos que sentía por ti no eran una debilidad como decía el maestro Shifu -en eso el recuerdo del maestro herido y sus ultimas palabras pasaron por su cabeza _"__El sufrimiento y el amor, son los que nos traerán la paz! el amor no es una debilidad!"_- es verdad tu me trajiste paz con el amor en ves de sufrir siempre por algo que me faltaba desde niña -el brillo se incremento y se convirtió en un aura roja-

Miren eso -dijo Víbora asombrada y todos le pusieron atención- el cuerpo de Tigresa esta brillando de color rojo

Eso quiere decir que alcanzo la paz interior! -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Pero ni siquiera ha hecho los pasos -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Los pasos no hacen falta cuando se trata del corazón -dijo Hinata sonriendo- yo lo se también descubrí mi paz interior -sonrió, recordó después de la primera cita con Po el le enseño los pasos, fracasaba algunas veces Po siempre la animaba para seguir, después de un error ella cayo sobre Po en una colina y rodaron hacia abajo mientras se reían, Hinata lo vio a los ojos dandole un beso en los labios, se separo y le dijo _"Te amo"_ Po sonrió y le contesto de la misma forma, el hi de ambos brillaba con intensidad y después de eso Hinata logro la paz interior- es su oportunidad para despertarlo

Tigresa se acerco a los labios de Po _"Po no puedo permitir que todo por lo que hemos luchado juntos se destruya, perderte seria lo mas horrible en mi vida, por eso no pierdas debes ganar, por nuestro pueblo, nuestros amigos y nuestra familia, te amo Po" _la distancia termino y le había dado un beso en los labios, el brillo de Tigresa se hizo mas grande dejando cegado a los que estaban un poco alejados, en un momento Tigresa sintió que era abrazada, cuando abrió los ojos Po estaba frente a ella levantado, la estaba abrazando y besando, se separaron después de un rato.

Te amo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Tonto también te amo -dijo Tigresa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Po- Orochi esta vivo?

Lo esta -dijo Po serio viendo como movía las manos- gracias por la energía es poca la que tengo pero servirá para acabar con esto, gracias -sonrió-

De nada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo en eso recordó algo- es verdad Hinata quiere que vayas para que los demás te den energía -Po la siguió mientras corrían hasta llegar con los demás- aquí esta

Bien Po debemos darte algo de energía -dijo Hinata abrazando a Po llevándose una mirada rara de Tigresa- que? tu lo besaste yo lo abrazo y hago cosas con el después de la Guerra

Pero yo también quiero estar con el -dijo Tigresa abrazando a Po por otro otro lado-

Niñas niñas después discuten el trio en la luna de miel -dijo Boa seria haciendo reír un poco a los machos y poniendo de mal humor a Shifu- Víbora Grulla, maestro Shifu vengan son los únicos a quienes les queda energía

Bien yo daré mi poder Tigresa ya le diste energía es mejor que le demos los demás -dijo Hinata calmada expulsando algo de energía de su cuerpo, Víbora también transfirió un poco, Grulla también, al igual que Shifu, las energías salieron un poco y se juntaron con la energía de Po haciendo la un poco mas grande- me temo que es toda la energía

Así es ya me duele el cuerpo -dijo Boa cayendo al suelo- me temo que no nos queda nada

Ya se esta levantando -dijo Mantis viendo a Orochi el cuál se levanto y expulso energía de su cuerpo con un grito- hay mami

Bien yo me haré cargo de esto todos mantengase a salvo -dijo Po serio dio un salto y llego al campo de Guerra viendo a orochi como se levantaba, en un momento comenzó a llover, fuerte-

Vaya resulta refrescante algo de lluvia en esta pelea -dijo Orochi con gracia- bien ya es hora de terminar con todo esto ni tu ni yo tenemos tan ta energía vamos -se puso en posición-

Ben terminemos con esto -dijo Po serio-

Ambos cargaron energía en sus cuerpos y chocaron puños creando una onda de sonido, empezaron a correr mientras lanzaban golpes, la zona se veía como las ondas de sonido e impacto avanzaban por todo el campo, Orochi y Po chocaron sus piernas en un choque de fuerzas, los dos se separaron y continuaron peleando rápido, Orochi se separo y lanzo varias esferas moradas de energía, Po esquivo las primeras dos, formo una esfera dorada en las manos, desvió una esfera hacia otra dirección y la lanzo, Orochi la rechazo con un golpe en forma horizontal, Po formo una esfera mas grande, Orochi lo imito haciendo una esfera negra, ambos lanzaron sus esferas creando una gran explosión en el campo, el lugar se destruyo todavía mas y se lleno de llamas, Po y Orochi fueron arrojados por el impacto a otro extremo.

Y me convertiré en el ser mas poderoso el mas fuerte! -Orochi grito con todas sus fuerzas creando un campo alrededor de su cuerpo de color morado, Po se levanto gruñendo y avanzo, Orochi avanzo lanzando un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos, la esfera salio dispara directo hacia Po, Po grito por el dolor de la esfera, expulso su energía la sujeto con ambas manos y la desvió al cielo creando una gran explosión en el cielo, Orochi apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en el estomago con el brazo cubierto de energía negra- no perderé contra ti!

Y no pienso dejar que me mates -dijo Po alzando la mirada, sus brazos se llenaron de energía y lanzo un golpe soltando la energía directo en la cara de Orochi, Orochi se alejo por el golpe y Po arrojo el segundo golpe directo al pecho de Orochi, Po se hinco un poco y Orochi le dio una patada en la cara del lado derecho, lo sujeto de la cabeza y avanzo arrastrando la cabeza de Po por el campo- no...puedo...-lo estrello con una roca y lo sujeto del cuello- no...puedo...perder! -Po expulso energía y lanzo una patada directo al pecho con la planta del pie, un rayo de energía dorada salio dispara de su pie alejando a Orochi-

Ambos comenzaron a pelear rápido por todo el lugar, Orochi salto lanzando una patada con la planta del pie, Po la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, y le dio una patada con el empeine en la espalda, creo una esfera de chi pero comenzó a tener un brillo rojo, Orochi se dio vuelta y Po solto la energía en el pecho de Orochi soltando un rayo que se lo llevo lejos, solo se vio como el rayo desapareció cuando creo una explosión al final, Po estaba agitado y veía el campo, Orochi salio sonriendo lastimado por todo el cuerpo.

Que no te afecto?! -dijo Po sorprendido- Imposible use toda mi energía en ese golpe

Soy muy poderoso no pienso perder aquí -dijo Orochi sonriendo y solto varios rayos de su cuerpo-

Es momento de terminar con esto! -dijo Po corriendo-

Adelante! -Orochi también avanzo-

Fin del capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo "Una lucha hasta el final" **

Po avanzo rápido al igual que Orochi, los dos chocaron peleando rápido, Po le dio una payada directo en las costillas alejandolo de el, Orochi se detuvo en el suelo, Po avanzo rápido lanzando una patada de talón con energía, Orochi se hizo a un lado y la dio un golpe con rayos en las costillas, Po grito de dolor soltando algo de sangre pero leve, lo sujeto con aus manos y lo lanzo a una roca haciendo que se estrellara, creo una esfera dorada en cada mano, corrió con rapidez y le dio un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos, las esferas salieron y arrojaron estrellandoce con cada roca, Orochi se levanto avanzo rápido, le dio un golpe en la cara a Po y después una patada en el mentón, lo siguió golpeando mientras avanzaba, dio un salto y le dio una patada en el estomago con la planta del pie, Po se alejo perdiendo algo de aire, Orochi se quedo respirando un momento, Po se levanto adolorido por tanto golpe, dio un salto en el aire y lanzo una patada con energía dorada que le dio a Orochi directo en el pecho mandándolo a un extremo, Po cayo al suelo cansado y respirando agitado.

Rayos la energía fue demasiada -dijo Po cansado, Orochi se levanto y le arrojo una esfera de energía negra- rayos -la energía le paso dandole un corte en la mejilla- que? -vio como Orochi cayo de rodillas al suelo quedando agitado- ya veo mi ultimo ataque su te afecto ahora te debe estar costando un gran esfuerzo quedarte de pie

Cállate -dijo Orochi molesto "es verdad mi energía esta muy baja si me descuido me matara" se enojo bastante y se levanto- bien ven

Si es verdad, Tigresa dame mi espada -dijo Po serio y Tigresa reacciono la espada la había dejado en la tienda, ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y la tomo-

Po atrapala! -Tigresa le lanzo la espada y Po la sujeto del mango-

Bien con esta espada se terminara todo Orochi -dijo Po serio-

Bien terminemos con esto -dijo Orochi serio, Po guardo su espada en la espalda-

Tu nunca me podrás ganar -dijo Po riendo-

Cállate! -Orochi grito con sus fuerzas avanzo y le dio un golpe en el estomago con la rodilla-

Jejejeje esto ya no están divertido -Po seguía riendo Orochi lo tomo del hombro derecho lo alzo y le dio un golpe en la cara alejandolo, Po dio una vuelta se sostuvo en una roca salto y volvió para darle una patada en la cara, Orochi cayo al suelo algo cansado- ya no nos queda mucha energía acabare con esto rápido -saco su espada-

Orochi formo una espada con sus energía y avanzo, Po tomo su espada la cual brillaba de color dorado, ambos chocaron, Po lanzo un corte horizontal, Orochi lo detuvo colocando su mano en forma vertical cubierta de energía, ambos seguían peleando, en eso Po dio un corte en forma vertical cortando un poco la mano de Orochi haciendo que la energía dejara de fluir, Po lo tomo del cuelo y lo estrello en el muro que estaba ahí cerca, comenzó a golpear el pecho de Orochi en donde estaba la gema fusionada, la empezó a golpear con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cada vez usa mas energía y sus golpes seguían igual de fuertes.

Destruyete! -Po siguió golpeando pero cambio y empezó a golpearlo en la cara enterrando mas el cuerpo del Orochi en las piedras, Orochi se enfado sujeto a Po de ambas manos y le dio un golpe con la frente en la cabeza, ambos se separaron y Orochi le dio una patada en el estomago, lo golpeo varias veces en la cara, Po apenas reaccionaba con los golpes que le daba, en eso tomo su espada desde su espalda y le dio un corte en las costillas del lado derecho, Orochi sintió un enorme dolor en las costillas, cuando vio Po lo había apuñalado en las costilla, Orochi se enfado, cargo energía en su mano derecha, junto los dedos y lanzo un una apuñalada, Po vio la dirección y se inclino recibiendo el ataque en su hombro izquierdo, el brazo de Po se lleno de sangre y se alejaron del otro.

Orochi soltaba mucha sangre desde sus costillas al igual que Po desde su hombro, Po alzo la espada y lanzo un tajo de energía directo a Orochi, Orochi creo una esfera negra de energía y la lanzo creando un choque con el tajo, Po salió del humo lanzando una estocada con la espada formando una esfera de energía dorada, Orochi aumento sus músculos y creo un campo de fuerza morado en su cuerpo deteniendo la estocada de Po, las energía chocaron y crearon una leve explosión, Po fue alejado chocando con unas piedras se levanto y sintió mucho dolor de su hombro que tuvo que sujetárselo con su mano, Orochi salio de la cortina de humo cansado.

Por que no te mueres ya?! -Orochi grito creando dos esferas negras de energía en sus manos, Po se levanto y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una energía dorada formando una esfera- MUERE! -lanzo un rayo desde sus manos, Po se movió rápido esquivando el ataque- que?! -Po apareció dandole un golpe con el antebrazo derecho justo en las costillas en donde tenia el corte, Orochi grito escupiendo algo de sangre, Po lo llevo arrastrando y le dio un golpe en la cara, Orochi le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado derecho, Po se quejo y se alejo jadeando y sangrando mucho del cuerpo, Orochi ya estaba que casi no se podía mover-

Orochi lanzo un golpe y Po lo detuvo con su mano derecho, Po lanzo una patada y Orochi le dio una patada con la planta del pie deteniéndolo, Orochi lanzo un golpe al mentón Po lo detuvo con el codo, ellos estaban peleando con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, lanzaban golpes y el otro los detenía, Orochi se enojo y le dio una cabezazo en la frente, Po dio una vuelta y le dio una patada con el talón derecho, Orochi se quejo creo una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda y la lanzo directo al estomago de Po alejandolo de el, Po quejo la sujeto y la desvió un poco a otro lado, Orochi volvió a crear otra esfera, Po también ambos lanzaron sus energía, chocaron y crearon una gran explosión, ambos quedaron alejados mientras la lluvia mojaba sus rostros y se notaban sus heridas mientras el campo se llenaba de sangre.

Po expulso energía dorada y Orochi también expulso una gran cantidad de energía negra de su cuerpo, Orochi avanzo dio un salto y alzo la pierna derecha para lanzar una patada de talón, Po alzo los brazos y se cubrió con ellos, la patada llego haciendo un gran estruendo, bajo la pierna libre, Po la detuvo con su mano derecha y sujeto la otra pierna con su mano izquierda, lo sujeto y lo lanzo a un extremo para que chocara con el suelo, saco la espada de su espalda y concentro una gran cantidad de energía en la hoja, Orochi se detuvo y creo un rayo negro en su mano derecha, el rayo creció y formo algo parecida a una red, ambos avanzaron corriendo, Po extendió la espada sujetando el mango com ambas manos, Orochi sujeto su mano dandole mas energía al rayo se acercaron y chocaron, ambos ataques crearon una gran explosión, Po tenia la espada extendida chocando con la palma de Orochi, la colisión siguió hasta explotar, Po y Orochi salieron por un lado de la explosión.

En un momento Po apareció sujetando un puño de Orochi así como este sujetaba su puño, en el pecho de Orochi se veía una cortada en la gema, ambos forcejeaban y expulsaron energía, se alejaron quedando a un extremo, Po y Orochi crearon energía en formas de esferas en todo el cuerpo, las lanzaron creando una leve explosión, los dos salieron peleando con fuerza, lanzaban golpes y patadas mientras el otro lo bloqueaba, ambos seguían peleando como si nada, Orochi aprovecho y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, Po se alejo y Orochi creo una esfera morada algo grande pero le estallo en la cara lastimándolo levemente, Po avanzo y le dio una patada en la cara alejandolo.

Como lo creía el corte que te di te afecto mucho tus energías ya no son las mismas -dijo Po sonriendo, mientras veía como la gema soltaba un liquido verdoso y rojo-

Es verdad mi vitalidad como mis energías se van pero no moriré sin llevarte conmigo -dijo Orochi corriendo hacia el-

Po hizo dos esferas de energía dorada, Orochi se detuvo creo una esfera roja, ambos la lanzaron y se crearon una explosión, así se siguieron mientras corrían, lanzaban esferas de energía intentando darle al otro pero las rechazaba o chocaban creando leves explosiones, Po acelero un poco mas el paso y lanzo mas energías, las esferas le dieron a Orochi en el pecho dañando mas la gema, Orochi se enojo y creo una esfera roja con ambas manos y la lanzo directo a Po creando una leve explosión.

Jeje admito que esto es muy emocionante -dijo Po sonriendo, saco la espada y lanzo una estocada de energía dorada en forma de esfera, Orochi alzo las manos en forma recta y lanzo varias flechas de energía, las flechas apenad detuvieron el golpe y le dio en el hombro derecho, algunas flechas se movieron y le dieron a Po en las piernas y hombros- haf haf es hora de acabar con esto

Ambos avanzaron peleando con rapidez, Po detuvo un golpe con el ante brazo derecho, Orochi le dio dio una patada en el estomagó del lado derecho, Po se alejo un poco movió los brazos formando un circulo frente a el, Orochi avanzo y Po solo dio un leve toque con el dedo indice, se creo una onda azul frente a Orochi soltando lo que parecían ser estrellas, con la onda de color azul Orochi se alejo mucho, se detuvo, junto sus manos frente a su pecho formando una esfera roja con detalles negros y morados, Po solo podía concentrar una gran cantidad de energía dorada en sus manos, ambos lanzaron la poca energía que les quedaba, las energías chocaron creando una gran explosión en el campo, la onda fue tan fuerte que alejo a los que estaban en las tiendas, durante la explosión, Po salio lanzando una estocada que le dio a Orochi en el pecho, pero la espada solo se incrusto un poco en la gema ya que Orochi la detuvo con las manos, le dio una patada a Po en el estomago con la planta del pie alejandolo un poco, Po cayo hincado, mientras Orochi trataba de sacar la espada de su gema, pero el mango lo quemaba en las manos al tocarlo, Po comenzó a girar de forma rápida y lanzo una bola de chi verde que le dio a Orochi en el pecho haciendo que soltara la espada, Orochi avanzo con apenas la punta de la espada atorada en su gema, Po avanzo igual y ambos lanzaron un golpe, en el campo se escucho un fuerte impacto, en el campo se vio a Po siendo golpeado por Orochi en la cara, mientras Po había golpeado la espada desde el mango enterrándola completamente en el pecho de Orochi, Orochi escupió sangre y golpeo otra vez a Po en la cara, Po solo expulso energía le dio un golpe con energía en el pecho, la espada brillo y salio completamente del pecho, pasando por la espalda hasta caer al suelo llena de sangre.

Orochi ya no podía sostenerse, el campo se lleno de su sangre y cayo acostado, Po respiraba agitado y cayo de espaldas, ambos estaba a un lado del otro en la lluvia, hasta que todo se detuvo, Orochi respiraba agitado y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas igual que Po.

Jejeje me...diste la pelea...de mi vida...la ultima -dijo Orochi sonriendo viendo el cielo como se aclaraba- dime Guerrero...cual es tu...nombre?

Po, mi nombre es Po y soy el Guerrero Dragón -sonrió- tu también me has dado la batalla mas larga y mas barbara de mi vida, tu vida ya llego al final no es verdad?

Si ...si puedes...mira ...mis...pies -dijo Orochi débil, Po vio sus pies y se sorprendido, se estaban convirtiendo en cenizas poco a poco- se acabo...fue casi igual...cuando me enfrente...al Guerrero Dragón...original...solo que...el me...sello...junto a su...amante...la Guerrera...Fenix

Como eran ellos? -dijo Po inconsciente en verdad quería saber-

Eran...tigres -eso sorprendió bastante a Po- era un...tigre de...bengala...como...una...de tus...amantes...y la Guerrera...también...era una...tigresa...los...demás eran...un lobo...una tortuga...y un mono...jeje...el mono era...la serpiente...la tortuga...irónico era...la tortuga negra...

Y el lobo era el tigre si que es irónico -dijo Po sonriendo- ojalá te huviera conocido en otra vida pero como una buena persona

Ni te hagas...ilusiones...yo no tengo...un alma...solo fui construido...por un dios...-dijo Orochi triste, mientras sus manos se convirtieron en cenizas- je ya se acaba...mi tiempo...es ilógico que un panda...me haya ganado...cuando los...vi existir...solo eran...seres tranquilos...agricultores y tranquilos...jamas pensé...que un descendiente...me acabaría

Si todos pensaban que era un panda gordo e inútil pero les demostré lo contrario, este era mi destino -dijo Po viendo el cielo como era de atardecer-

Si...tu si tuviste...un destino...-la gema se agrieto y la cintura se convirtió en cenizas- cuando muera...toma mis restos...y sellaos...para siempre...en una urna...para siempre...así nadie podrá...perturbarme en...mi muerte...por favor...-lo vio-

Si lo haré descuida -Po le dio una sonrisa y Orochi solo asintió-

Gracias por todo -Orochi termino convirtiéndose en piedra y después se convirtió en cenizas en el lugar-

Vaya no me esperaba esa petición de el -dijo James sonriendo llegando con una urna- como te sientes Po?

Como crees? mi cuerpo esta temblando y no puedo moverme -dijo Po enojado sacando colmillos en la boca-

Perdón -dijo James sonriendo, se acerco y tomo las cenizas en la urna- los demás están por venir, cuando los vieron acostados se fueron a curar, Tigresa puso resistencia pero se fue con el maestro Shifu

Lo hiciste bien Po todos están impresionados y orgullosos -dijo Byakun llegando junto a el, con una botella blanca y unos vasos redondos- y ahora a gozar!

Que tienes ahí? -dijo James dejando la urna a un lado, saco unas rocas y ayudo a acomodar a Po en una roca para que quedara sentado- cómodo?

Como tronco sobre piedra -dijo Po con burla, James se sentó en el suelo-

Traigo sake lo guarde en un lugar para celebrar un poco -dijo Byakun mostrando la gran botella blanca con relleno alcoholico- vamos a brindar -sirvió un poco en los tres vasos pequeños-

Bien por nosotros -dijo Po sonriendo tomando el vaso pequeño con una poca fuerza- impresionante aun me queda fuerza para mover la mano

Si lo hiciste bien Po esta fue la batalla mas grande todas -dijo James algo tranquilo-

Brindo por la victoria de Po sobre el mal mas grande existente -dijo Byakun alzando el vaso-

Salud -dijeron los demás alzando el vaso y bebieron-

La Guerra ha terminado -dijeron los tres dando un grito, estaban emocionados, todos la gran guerra se había acabado-

Solo queda esperar a tu boda -dijo Byakun sonriendo- quien será tu padrino de bodas Po?

Serán los dos y Boa será la madrina de Hinata, Víbora será la madrina de Tigresa

Vaya dos tigresas como esposas, prepárate escuche un par de cosas sobre los bebes tigres -dijo James sonriendo bebiendo mas con los demás-

Si pero me pregunto como serán los bebes -dijo Po bebiendo-

Serian que pangres? -dijo Byakun sonriendo y lo vieron raro- es una convinación de panda y tigre

Yo creo que serian tigres apandados -dijo James riendo, los demás siguieron bebiendo-

Bueno lo importante es que ellos nazcan y sean felices -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos asintieron en eso se vio una nube de polvo donde Tigresa y Hinata corrían para ir con Po- que es eso?

Los dos se sorprendieron cuando las dos les saltaron encima, Tigresa pateo a James y Hinata pateo a Byakun en la cara, los dos fueron lanzados a un extremo dejando un rastro de baba, las tigresas abrazaron a Po sollozando

Estas vivo! estas vivo! -repetían las dos abrazando a Po, el sonrió y las abrazo con sus brazos-

Estoy vivo pero muy herido tranquilas estoy vivo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pero por que nos golpearon? -dijo James adolorido-

Hay nadie me respeta -dijo Byakun con una voz aguda a un extremo, los demás avanzaron corriendo hacia ellos solo para ver a Po abrazando a sus felinas-

Po! estas vivo -dijeron todos viendo a Po herido-

No vuelvas a pelear solo quieres? -dijo Grulla llegando con el, los demás lo abrazaron cuando dejo a las tigresas-

Déjame decirte Po que me enorgullece el resultado y tus combates fueron los mejores que he visto creo que has alcanzado un nivel mas grande que cualquier maestro que ha existido -dijo Shifu sonriendo con calma-

Gracias maestro gracias a todos -dijo Po sonriendo- oigan y las demás? Temutai y sus qidans?

Se fueron hace una hora cuando bajaste a pelear -dijo Grulla serio- y también hay algo mas Po -bajo la mirada y Po lo vio confundido- veras el cuerpo de Song desapareció hace unos minutos

Que dijiste?! -dijo Po sorprendido levantándose con esfuerzo- como es posible? como sucedió?

Po cálmate tu cuerpo esta en los limites espera y descansa -dijo Víbora intranquila-

Po escucha hace unos minutos las enfermeras dejaron el cuerpo de song con las pertenencias que tenia, la cubrieron y la prepararon para su traslado, cuando regresaron de atender a los demás ya no la encontraron parecía que se había ido sin sus pertenencias no sabemos como explicarlo pero ella desapareció -dijo Shifu serio y Po bajo la cabeza-

Como fue que ella desapareció?! -Po alzo la mirada- Song donde estas?

Lejos de ahí estaba una leopardo caminando tambaleandose cubierta solo por una sabana blanca, se veía perdida y desorientada, era Song estaba viva pero en sus ojos se veían sin brillo, camino un poco hasta un rió y se sentó en la orilla viendo su reflejo en el agua.

Quien soy? -dijo en un susurro sin entender lo que veía- que paso? quien soy? -lo que había ocurrido con ella fue que las lagrimas de Hinata en su pecho, le cerraron la herida, el chi de Po le devolvió la vitalidad para sobrevivir, las lagrimas del fénix pueden sanar heridas graves y el poder del dragón tenia la habilidad de dar poder y vida, pero Song había perdido su memoria, no recordaba quien era-

Disculpe señorita esta usted bien? -dijo un macho cubierto por una gabardina negra de un gran tamaño y un cuerpo algo robusto- se encuentra usted bien?

Si pero me siento débil joven -dijo Song triste- y usted quien es? -el macho la cubrió con su gabardina, debajo resulto ser un leopardo de las nieves, usaba un pantalón negro junto a una camisa azul, pero su cara seguía cubierta por un gorro negro-

Solo un ermitaño que pasaba por aquí dime como te llamas? -dijo el leopardo-

No lo recuerdo pero me podría ayudar por favor? -dijo Song bajando la mirada-

Lo haré descuide venga conmigo creo que necesita ropa -dijo el leopardo, Song asintió y lo acompaño pero cayo un poco- creo que mejor la cargo pare estar muy débil -el leopardo la cargo al estilo princesa pasando su mano por debajo de sus piernas y su brazo por la espalda de ella-

Gracias -dijo Song sonriendo y apoyo en el pecho del leopardo y los dos se fueron sin un rumbo quien sabe que pasara ahora-

Fin del capitulo


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo "Funerales, maravillosas noticias y recuerdos de una pequeña fiesta" **

Ha pasado una semana desde la guerra que devasto por completo el valle de la paz, el valle entero había sido destruido por la liberación del Orochi y la gran pelea que se tuvo contra el, en ese mismo campo muchas vidas se habían perdido, todos ellos fueron valientes guerreros que dieron sus vidas por la paz, por un lado los maestros del palacio de Jade ya no tenían a donde volver debido a que su hogar había sido destruido, los habitantes decidieron quedarse en la ciudad imperial siendo ayudados por el emperador, mientras los guardianes todavía podían quedarse en el palacio imperial.

En ese día estaban reunidos soldados con vendajes por todo el cuerpo, usaban armaduras y tenían banderas en las manos algunos, estaban acomodados en filas, estaban rodeando a un gran cantidad de animales que tenían velas en las manos y expresiones tristes, familias incompletas, madres abrazando a sus hijos, niños llorando, otras familias estaban completas con un padre y una madre abrazando a los niños, la razón de esta escena era que se efectuaban los funerales de los soldados que participaron en la pelea contra el Orochi y no habían regreso, era un gran campo verde con un árbol de cerezos a lo lejos de ahí, Po, Hinata, James, Byakun y Boa estaban frente a una gran lapida blanca con flores en cada esquina, eran flores de diferentes colores, era la tumba del maestro Leonidas, encima de la lapida estaba la lanza del maestro, los guardianes usaban ropa negra y debajo de esa ropa se notaba que seguían vendados por sus heridas, los maestros del palacio de Jade estaban detrás de ellos, Hinata llego con un ramo de margaritas y las puso en la lapida con una expresión triste.

Po se que muchos te habrán dicho esto pero gracias -dijo Hinata sonando triste-

No hace falta que lo digas mi amor, fue nuestro deber y el maestro Leo dio su mas grande esfuerzo -dijo Po triste viendo la lapida que tenia escrita _"maestro Leonidas un gran maestro"- _

El estaría orgulloso de todos nosotros -dijo James calmado-

En estos momentos solo quiero estar aquí un poco mas -dijo Byakun viendo las flores volar por su rostro- recuerdo algo y es que le gustaba la bebida alcohólica de Japón o también conocida como sake -se acerco con una botella y lo sirvió en un pequeño vaso rojo dejándolo en la lapida-

Era su favorito siempre lo bebía -dijo Boa sonriendo con tristeza- nunca lo olvidaremos maestro

Po las familias han terminado de momento con algunos amigos y familiares -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Es verdad donde esta Shifu? -dijo Po algo extrañado-

Fue a la casa de Fenghuang dijo que tenia que cumplir una promesa -dijo Tigresa extrañada, mientras en las montañas que estaban cerca de un poblado había una cueva en donde Shifu estaba entrando a la cueva se veían luces debido a velas encendidas-

Bien Fenghuang he venido a cumplir mi ultima promesa a ti -dijo Shifu dentro de la cueva, viendo que dentro de ahí había un nido rodeado de velas largas sostenidas por pedestales cilíndricos, dentro del nido había un huevo de búho- he venido a cuidar de tu cría como te lo prometí

Recuerdo de Shifu

Shifu estaba sosteniendo a Fenghuang la cual estaba con un agujero en su pecho y estaba débil, lo acerco a su oído y le dijo _" yo...me entregue a un...búho macho que...conocí hace meses...logre quedar...embarazada y puse...un huevo...quiero que...el tenga...la vida que...yo no pude...Shifu quiero...cuando el bebe nazca...sea uno de tus estudiantes...el que lo eduque...para que sea un buen...maestro en el futuro" _Shifu estaba conmociado y mas decir sorprendido y helado, _"solo quiero...lo mejor...para mi bebe, esta en las montañas... algo cercanas al valle...en una cueva...solo esta protegido...por velas...cuídalo en una semana...podría nacer" _Shifu asintió entiendo todo _"prometelo" _-Shifu la vio serio y dijo- _lo prometo _-Fenghuang murió con una sonrisa-

Fin del recuerdo

Shifu abrió los ojos viendo que el huevo se movía un poco y tronaba debido a que el cascaron se comenzó a romper, tomo una sabana morada que tenia por ahí y también había algo de ropa de bebe, de la parte baja se rompió revelando una patita, salio la otra y el huevo en la parte frontal donde salio el pico del pequeño, Shifu tomo partes del cascaron y las fue quitando poco a poco hasta que el pequeño bebe fue revelado, Shifu sonrió al ver al bebe Búho, como era recién nacido sus ojos seguían un poco cerrados pero parecían ser de color amarillos su plumaje aun estaba blanco, era la horrible y babosa magia del nacimiento, Shifu limpio al bebe con una manta que tenia cerca de ahí y lo envolvió en sus brazos como si fuera un capullo.

Bienvenido al mundo pequeño Búho -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo al bebe envuelto en una manta roja con detalles negros- es un día hermosos y debes reposar unos minutos, tomo al bebe en brazos cubierto por la manta y lo llevo con el doctor que había en un pueblo cercano no le tomo ni una hora llegar, camino por el pueblo hasta encontrar en donde lo atendieran, cuando dejo al niño para que lo examinaran se quedo esperando en la sala de afuera por alguna noticia, paso un tiempo y salio el doctor que era un conejo usando una bata blanca- y doctor dígame como se encuentra el niño?

Pues el niño esta sano y esta muy bien desarrollado, descuide esta bien -dijo el doctor sonriendo y Shifu asintió- bien ahora me gustaría saber si tiene otra duda

No solo cuanto tiempo me tomara esperar para que el niño pueda viajar conmigo a un pueblo algo lejos? -dijo Shifu algo serio y el doctor lo pensó-

Pues el niño es aun un recién nacido para un viaje tan largo yo diría que tendría que esperar una semana o ir viajando de día en día -dijo el doctor calmado y Shifu lo pensó-

Seria viajar un día y descansar dos por el bebe bien entiendo -dijo Shifu asintiendo- bueno lo puedo dejar aquí de momento lo que pasa es que tengo que comprar muchas cosas

Si lo tendremos en observación unas horas mas en los que le dan leche materna de una vaca que trabaja aquí -dijo el doctor sonriendo, una vaca le estaba dando al pequeño búho algo leche en una botella debido a que Shifu les dijo que la madre del pequeño murió hace unos días en la guerra y el había cuidado el huevo-

SHifu camino por todo el pueblo buscando alguna tienda de ropa para bebe y también cosas como mantas gruesas para el frío abrigos, botellas con chupetes para el y leche que debía transportar, se tardo como dos horas buscando hasta que encontró todo se dispuso hacer un rollo con un mensaje y se lo dio a una aguila mensajera indicando a donde y a quien debía entregársela, después de pedir el envío del mensaje se fue al hospital para ver al bebe estaría ahí unos días hasta después retirarse con el niño en brazos, el mensaje se tardo como dos días en llegar Tigresa lo recibió y cuando lo leyó se quedo impresionada de saber que Fenghuang esperaba un hijo y que se lo había encomendado a Shifu, cuando lo supo fue a buscar a los demás maestros en el palacio pero solo junto a los furiosos y tres de los guardianes ya que Po y Hinata no estaban presentes.

Donde están Po y Hinata? -dijo Tigresa seria viendo a todos-

En su recamara -dijeron todos con algo de burla señalando el pasillo, Tigresa comprendió rápido tomo un balde agua fría y llego al cuarto-

Ya basta! par de calenturientos! -Tigresa grito con fuerza lanzando el agua fría dentro del cuarto se escucho un grito de parte de Hinata, la cual estaba siendo vendada por Po en la zona del pecho, pero al sentir el agua fría se subió a la cabeza de Po clavando sus garras en su piel- enserio no pueden dejar de aparearse como conejos? -Tigresa se sonrojo-

Tigresa estábamos cambiando nuestros vendajes viejos por las heridas que están sanando todavía -dijo Po algo serio pero trataba de sacar las garras de Hinata de su cabeza- querida quita las garras -Hinata reacciono y se bajo con cuidado-

Así que solo se estaban cambiando los vendajes perdón -dijo Tigresa apenada-

Si pero antes nos apareamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Tigresa gruño un poco-

Hinata acepte compartir a Po en el matrimonio pero yo quiero hacerlo con el una vez -dijo Tigresa seria- no es justo te lo quedas por las noches o cuando no estoy -parecía una niña peleando por un muñeco de peluche-

Perdón pero ya en la noche de bodas podremos compartirlo en un buen trio -dijo Hinata con picardía sonrojando al extremo a Tigresa y Po- bueno querido ayudame a ponerme mis vendas -dijo Hinata poniéndose frente a Po pero no recibía ninguna señal- Po? -volteo y vio a Po con una mirada de idiota babeando mientras estaba perdido en su mundo- creo que le gusto la idea del trio -sonrío después de componer las vendas de Hinata y despertar a Po con un golpe en la cabeza los tres regresaron a donde estaban los demás- bien cual es la noticia que tenias que decirnos?

Bueno en la guerra Fenghuang le dijo algo a Shifu y ese algo fue que...-Tigresa hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción fea-...que tuvo un hijo -todos los maestros del palacio de Jade se quedaron en shock, los demás guardianes excepto Po estaban confundidos ya no conocían a Fenghuang- le pidió a Shifu que cuidara del huevo en su nido hasta que naciera, hace dos días acaba de nacer y Shifu se retrasara unos días en llegar con el bebe

Vaya eso no me lo esperaba -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Ahora Tigresa tiene un hermanito -dijo Mono con burla pero se quedo callado al ver la expresión fría de Tigresa- que el lo va a cuidar no?

No, no lo hará, otra petición de Fenghuang fue que cuando naciera Shifu tendría que darlo a uno de sus alumnos para que cuidara como a su hijo -Tigresa estaba seria mientras que los demás bajaban la cabeza sin saber que decir- en mi opinión deberían cuidarlo Víbora y Grulla -todos se quedaron sorprendidos y los dos mencionados se sonrojaron-

Espera por que nosotros? -dijo Grulla asustado-

Bueno por que es un ave lógico tu le puedes enseñar a volar -dijo Tigresa simplemente-

Esa parte la entiendo pero por que yo también tengo que meterme? -dijo Víbora algo nerviosa-

Bueno es una buena idea ambos ya son pareja así que felicidades por el pequeño milagro -dijo James sonriendo mientras la pareja seguía sonrojados-

En parte James tiene algo de razón, Grulla es un ave que le puede enseñar a volar al pequeño búho también le puede enseñar como pelear en el aire, en cuanto a Víbora ella es su novia y muy cariñosa como una madre creo que si estarían bien como padres -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Ahí lo tienen creo que luego le haremos un baby shower a Víbora -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Esperen aun no hemos aceptado! -dijeron los dos-

Eso me recuerda que Po tenemos asuntos importantes por la boda -dijo Hinata algo seria- Tigresa, Boa vengan Víbora si quieres quédate y habla con Grulla sobre el bebe -las chicas dejaron el grupo mientras salían del palacio-

Esperen! yo voy quiero descansar para después tener una idea de todo esto -dijo Víbora calmada y las siguió-

Bueno parece que nos quedamos solos que quieren hacer? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Beber Sake! -dijo Byakun trayendo consigo como diez botellas grandes-

Noooooo! -dijeron James y Po tratando de quitarle las botellas-

Oigan sonaba una buena idea por que no bebemos? -dijo Mono confundido-

Si que pasa no les gusta beber? -dijo Mantis-

Lo que pasa es que Byakun es algo...como decirlo -dijo Po forcejeando con Byakun por una botella-

Todo un borracho empedernido y alocado -dijo James tratando de quitarle dos-

Vamos solo paso una vez! -dijo Byakun haciendo pucheros-

Y la pagamos muy caro! por poco nos morimos en esos cinco días -dijo James alterado sacando los colmillos-

Si por poco y vomito los intestinos aquella vez! -dijo Po quitándole tres botellas-

Pero nos divertimos! y mucho mas con esas gatitas! -dijo Byakun sonriendo dejando confundido a los furiosos-

De que están hablando? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Suena como se divirtieron a lo grande -dijo Mantis sonriendo pero por dentro estaba algo celoso-

Si, nos divertimos hace como dos años -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras lloraba un poco ya que James y Po le habían quitado las botellas-

No lo fue -dijeron James y Po- bueno si al principio

Que paso cuento cuento cuento! -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Mono tomo una de las botellas y vasos y sirvió un poco a cada uno, Po y James estaban sentados a los lados de Byakun evitando que tome mas de una botella-

Nos van a contar? -dijo Grulla dandole un vaso a cada uno-

Bien recordare un poco -dijo Po tomando todo el vaso de golpe- bien todo empezó

Vean al vacío e imaginen -dijo James sonriendo y todo vieron al mismo tiendo en un solo extremo-


	19. Chapter 19

Flashback Po pov

Todo comenzó hace dos años ya tenia un año desde que había dejado el palacio de jade, todavía no era novio de Hinata y todavía me sentía mal por lo que había pasado con Tigresa, ese día el maestro nos había dado la semana libre, en ese tiempo Hinata era muy buena conmigo y me empezaba a enamorar pero todavía no estaba muy seguro, estaba muy decaído así que me quede encerrado en mi cuarto todo el día.

Po vamos has estado encerrado todo el día -me dijo James, el y Byakun estaban entrando en mi cuarto- no puedes quedarte así

Es verdad no es sano Hinata esta preocupada por ti -dijo Byakun preocupado, cuando me dijo de Hinata me dio algo de pena de pensar que me viera así- ya se estos días hay que ir a la ciudad a divertirnos un rato en el centro

Si eso suena mejor -me dijo James sonriendo, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir-

Gracias chicos pero sigo dolido por lo de Tigresa la verdad no se si...-no pude terminar por que en seguida los dos me tomaron en sus brazos y me llevaron casi secuestrándome al centro de la ciudad- a donde me llevan?

Tengo un amigo que tiene una casa por aquí cerca y me la presto para un fiesta -dijo Byakun sonriendo algo me daba mala espina- James llévatelo yo tengo que ir por un asuntito -Byakun se fue y James me cargo como si se tratara de un muñeco de felpa ((bromeas pesabas como 900 kilos y te tuve que llevar solo -dijo James quejándose-))

Como seguí James me cargo hasta una casa color blanca cerca de la bahía entro por la puerta y me tiro al sofá, caí de boca y después me cai al suelo como si fuera un simple muñeco, solo soltaba quejidos por mi baja autoestima, la casa era de color cafe con un sala apenas entrando con un juego de sofás y una mesita de centro con una chimenea, había puertas de cristal que daban una vista a una terraza, solo escuche como James cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

Cielos Po ya ha pasado un año y ni una vez te habías puesto así por que? -dijo James se notaba algo enojado y aburrido-

Es que hoy se cumple un año desde que me fui del palacio -dije aburrido la verdad estaba de un pésimo humor- hay un cuarto por aquí que pueda usar?

Si por el pasillo hacia la derecha hay un cuarto creo -dijo James sonando calmado entonces me arrastre como un gusano por todo el suelo- por que te arrastras?

Por que no tengo deseos de caminar -esta bien si era melodramático, solo me arrastre por todo el suelo y entre por la puerta había una cama grande en el fondo con sabanas rojas, solo me subí y me acosté en la cama sin decir nada, después de una hora escuche un grito-

Hey Po ven rápido! -Creo que James me había gritado y yo salí para ver cuando salí me tope con la sorpresa que James y Byakun estaban rodeados de felinas de un muy buen cuerpo ((eran bien sexys -dijeron Byakun y James))- Sorpresa!. -gritaron todos y las felinas usaban pantalones muy cortos o faldas muy cortas que dejaban ver mucho de sus muslos y solo usaban un sostén como un bikini revelando que algunas tenían un gran pecho-

Po saluda a mis amigas el equipo de bailarinas que me encontré en un salón de despedidas de soltero -dijo Byakun sonriendo con un plato de cuadros cafés de chocolate y el equipo de bailarinas estaba compuesto por 8 leopardas de las nieves, 4 tigresas siberianas, 5 panteras hembras y 5 lobas sexis-

Po prueba uno de estos pastelillos están mmm buenos -dijo James sonriendo con ojos rojos, tenia la camisa abierta mostrando el abdomen-

Gracias por intentar animarme pero aun sigo dolido por lo de Tigresa -dije regresando triste-

Entonces que hacemos con este grupo de felinas en celo, sexis, en bikini, medio borrachas y que están a punto de perder la razón?! -dijo James sonando algo triste-

Tienes razón soy demasiado egoísta -dije regresando y tome una botella de saque- hay que bailar toda la noche

Siii Po esta aquiiiiii! -Byakun grito y las felinas también se emocionaron-

Se escuchaba una canción cantada por una pantera y una tigresa estaban bailando muy juntas yo estaba bailando con unas cuantas felinas dentro de la casa usando una camisa azul abierta y una playera roja debajo con uno lentes negros mientras bebía mucho de la botella, Byakun estaba afuera con unas seis felinas mientras una le estaba hechando chocolate, estaba cubierto en el pecho por crema batida, tenia cerezas en los pezones y solo usaba su ropa interior.

Ok señoritas tienen sus cucharas?! -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras veia como las felinas estaban sacando cucharas mientras se reían- oigan estoy sabroso? por que me siento muy sabroso -las chicas se reían sin parar-

Hey Byakun volví -dijo James llegando cargando un churro muy grande en sus manos, tenia el pelaje de la cara pintado como si fuera el pelaje de un tigre de bengala-

En donde estabas? -dijo Byakun confundido-

No tengo la menor idea -dijo James sonriendo estábamos algo idos por los pastelillos, James entro a la casa la canción seguía mientras yo bailaba con unas cuantas felinas que me rodeaban el cuerpo subiendo y bajando de forma sexy, tallaban sus colas por mi pecho, entonces vi a James y se quedo para tomar una botella-

No puede ser estoy viendo a un gato gigante con un churro -dije riendo estaba algo desorientado por los pastelillos, estabamos bailando cuando James se sumo al baile usando un gorrito de fiesta y comenzó a girar bebiendo y unas cinco felinas lo siguieron- ahora el gato gigante esta bailando!

Yo estoy viendo a un dumpling parlante jeje con algo negro jeje -dijo James confundido y riendo, yo me reí un poco y comencé a bailar agitando el trasero y las felinas me siguieron, algunas me peñiscaron el trasero, en eso se escucho el timbre- oigo campanas dentro de mi cabeza

Es el timbre jejeje -dije riendo mientras bailaba abrazando a dos felinas por el trasero- si es un ratón gigante entonces tiene un gran problema -James se empezó a reír y abrió la puerta-

Hey es una tigresa de canela -escuche que dijo el pero en realidad quien estaba ahí era Tigresa que al parecer estaba nerviosa-

Si muy lindo escucha estoy buscando a un panda de apellido Ping lo conoces? -dijo Tigresa-

Un panda? que es un panda?! jejeje -James se reia por lo drogado que estaba-

Es un animal de mi casi de mi tamaño de pelaje negro y blanco -dijo Tigresa seria-

No se si tengo uno, déjame ver -cerro la puerta y se fue a un rumbo, lo pensó un poco y regreso, para abrir la puerta otra vez- dijiste panda verdad? -solo se escucho un "si" y volvió a cerrarla- oye Po están buscando un panda

Y que es un panda? -dije riendo estaba muy drogado mientras bailaba con un gorrito en mi cabeza y las felinas me seguían-

No se la tigresa de canela dice que es un animal como ella pero blanco y negro -dijo James señalando la puerta-

Preguntale a Byakun es como una tigresa, es blanco y negro, ooo tal ves sea el escondelo! -dije sorprendido siertamente no savia que decia-

Tienes razón -dijo James sonando un poco serio y se fue a la terraza mientras las felinas rodeaban a Byakun-

Ok señoritas tienen sus cucharas? -las felinas le mostraban sus cucharas a Byakun- pues dejanlas por que esto es barra libre -las felinas se reían en eso llego James lo tomo en sus brazos y los cargo poniendo el pecho de Byakun en su espalda- oye que haces?!

Luego me lo agredeceras -dijo James y lo lanzo por el marco de la terraza-

Puedo volar! -dijo Byakun gritando y se escucho un "Splash"ósea que había caído de boca en su charco de de crema- aaauuuu no no puedo -James solo hizo mueca de dolor y se fue a la sala bailando moviendo las manos con una sonrisa, mientras yo bebía mas bailando en la mesa de la cocina con unas felinas-

Dijiste que buscabas a un animal de blanco y negro verdad? -dijo James en la puerta hablando con Tigresa, solo se escucho un "si" algo amargado- pues no tengo nada parecido

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa desconfiando-

Oigan deberiamos hacer lo mismo que Byakun pueden comerce la banana que tengo en los pantalones -grite en la cocina con las felinas rodeándome y saque de mi bolsillo una banana- miren aquí tengo la banana -las felinas gritaron con fuerza-

Hay alguien mas ahí dentro? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

No solo unas chicas confundidas y borrachas -dijo James y Tigresa asintió con desconfianza y se fue de ahí- adiosito adiosito -movió la mano con una boca- se ve mejor con un guante de cocina -cerro la puerta después de que se fue en eso estaba Byakun con el cuerpo y cara cubierto de tierra-

James! -lo escuche gritar sonaba molesto-

Hola Byakun te ves algo sucio -dijo James sonriendo-

Por que me lanzaste de la terraza al suelo? -dijo Byakun molesto-

Lo que pasa es que había una tigresa de color canela buscando a un panda y no sabiamos que era un landa asi que te buscamos a ti pero te tuve que lanzar por la terraza para que no estuvieras aquí y asi le pudiera decir que no estabas aqui -dijo james riendo-

Pero Po es un panda y no era mas fácil darle a Po o decirle que no estaba aqui sin tener que lanzarme de la terraza? -dijo Byakun fastidiado-

Jejeje la próxima ves -dijo James sonriendo, las felinas seguían cantando- deberian besarce -les dijo a las dos felinas y le hicieron caso las felinas se besaron chocando sus pechos mientras se acariciaban entre las dos, los pechos de ambas eran grandes los gemidos que salían de sus hocicos eran extraordinarios, sus piernas temblaban por su exitacion, la saliva de ambas bajaban pos sus cuello, sus caras estaban rojas y les gustaba esa cara que tenían era hermosa les gustaban besarce y les gustaba mucho-

Es el mejor día de mi vida -dijo James sonriendo, a la mañana siguiente todos despertamos con la casa patas arriba todos estaba cubierto de botellas de bebidas, James y yo estabamos en una silla cada uno en ropa interior, no supimos como pero Byakun era el unico que estuvo bien esos días-

Fin del recuerdo

Y eso fue lo que paso -dijo Po sonando calmado todos lo presentes no sabían si impresionarse o sentir celos de ellos- por favor no se lo cuenten a las chicas -los tres furiosos estaban celosos pero vieron cuatro figuras detrás de ellos y se pusieron pálidos-

Que les pasa? -dijo Byakun sorprendido viendo a los tres-

No me digan que mi hermana y las demás están detrás de nosotros -dijo James poniéndose pálido, los tres voltearon a ver y estaban las hembras, Hinata, Tigresa y Boa estaban muy molestas Víbora solo estaba impresionada-

Hola mi cielos -dijo Po con miedo-

Con que tu, James y Byakun estuvieron bailando con unas gatas en celo en ropa interior y haciendo quien sabe cuantas locuras hace dos años?! -dijo Hinata sonando molesta con un aura asesina rojiza y morada-

Vaya Po asi que te divertiste mucho pero prepárate para tu castigo por sernos infiel -dijo Tigresa tronando sus nudillos-

Esperen aun no estabamos comprometidos era soltero y todo fue culpa de Byakun -dijo Po asustado-

Yo soy inocente no tienen por que golpearme -dijo James asustado-

Pero por que me golpearían yo solo quería divertir a Po -dijo Byakun aterrado-

Tu embriagaste a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano y mi hermano estaba drogado bailando con muchas chicas eso es motivo suficiente para mi -dijo Boa ardiendo de ira-

Preparen ce para el castigo divino! -dijeron las tres hembras-

Auxilio! -gritaron los tres guardianes por un tiempo se escucharon impactos de golpes y gritos de niñas-


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo "una buena noticia una despedida de soltero rara"**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que los guardianes vencieron a Orochi en aquella guerra, Po, James y Byakun estaban algo rasguñados y golpeados de la cara eso se debía a que Hinata, Tigresa y Boa los habían golpeado debido a su fiesta que habían tenido hace dos años, Hinata entendió que Po en ese tiempo era soltero y libre asi que ella lo perdono rápido, Tigresa tardo un poco debido a que era muy desconfiada.

En una aldea algo alejada estaba Song apenas había podido recuperar parte de su memoria y recordó que su nombre es Song, ella estaba usando un kimono color vino con detalles azules por el cuerpo en la espalda tenia un moño muy grande y el kimono era ajustado revelando su perfecta figura que tenia, ella caminaba por las calles del pueblo cargando una canasta con algunos vegetales, tenia una vida tranquila y feliz, camino hasta un pequeño restaurante.

Buenos días señorita Song -dijo un cerdo pequeño en el mostrador-

Buenos días llego tarde? -dijo Song dejando la canasta en el mostrador-

No, llegas a tiempo apenas acabo de abrir el restaurante me podrías ayudar a acomodar las mesas? -dijo el cerdo sonriendo-

Claro gracias por haberme contratado a pesar de que apenas se cocinar -dijo Song sonriendo colocandose un delantal-

No hay problema eres buena camarera puedes llevar tres bandejas a la vez, una en la cabeza y las otras en la mano -dijo el cerdo sonriendo bajando las sillas de las mesas acomodando el lugar- me alegro que estés viviendo feliz con tu novio -ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Song-

No es mi novio -dijo Song con una sonrisa tímida- es solo un buen amigo al que le estoy pagando un gran favor -ella estaba limpiando las mesas con un trapo húmedo-

Entiendo el habla mucho de ti cuando llega de sus descansos como es un leopardo macho el se siente atraído por ti le gustas -dijo el cerdo sonriendo, Song en un momento se sonrojo y se detuvo aplastando el trapo en sus manos- pero bueno todo a su debido tiempo no es fácil estar con un soldado de la guardia imperial

Si sus entrenamientos y después sus rondas de observación aveces me preocupa pero creo que la vida de una esposa de un soldado imperial es asi -dijo Song tímida en eso se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo mucho dejando su pelaje rojo,cel cerdo solo tenia una sonrisa en la boca y la miraba diciendo te cache- bueno ya lo admito si me gusta es algo guapo y fornido aparte bueno con los niños aunque aveces no les tiene mucha paciencia -solto una risa mientras acomodaba las especias en la mesa-

Bueno cuando los dos se casen puedo cantar en su boda? -dijo el cerdito riendo- apuesto que cuando tengan hijos de seguro tendrán un niño y una niña uno para cada quien- el cerdito reia un poco pero en eso se escucho un golpe y volteo a ver a Song la cual estaba desmayada, sonrojada, sonriendo y un poco de sangre le salía de la nariz, murmuraba algunas cosas mientras soltaba risas pequeñas- hay estos niños de hoy no les puedes decir la palabra hijos por que lo primero que piensan es en la cama jeje

Después de ayudar a Song con su desmayo el cerdito y ella abrieron el restaurante para ponerse a trabajar, de vuelta a la ciudad imperial Shifu cargaba a un pequeño búho de plumajes blancos debido a que apenas estaba recién nacido, Shifu lo llevaba cargando en los brazos y entro al palacio buscando a sus alumnos los cuales estaban acostados en el patio trasero el cual era un gran jardín con dos arboles de cerezos y un patio amplio cubierto de lozas para entrenar combates, Po y su tigresas estaban acostados viendo el cielo tranquilos, James y Byakun tenían una leopardo cada uno, Mono estaba acostado boca abajo parecía que la leopardo lo había dejado, Boa estaba enrollada dormida, Víbora y Grulla estaban juntos dormidos y Mantis estaba tirado por ahí, el maestro al verlos asi sonrío un poco, saco una corneta y la toco al estilo militar asustando a todos los maestros, Tigresa y Hinata se subieron al árbol y clavaron sus garras en las ramas, Byakun solo abrazo a su leopardo y vio a los lados, James era cargado por la leopardo al estilo princesa.

Atención! firmes ya! -dijo Shifu gritando y los maestros se pusieron frente a el firmes- la guerra termino pero esa no es excusa para no entrenar

Maestro con el debido respeto habíamos entrenado toda la semana hoy es nuestro día libre de la semana -dijo Tigresa calmada y el maestro asintió- y ese bebe? -todos prestaron atención al bebe que Shifu cargaba el cual los veía con atención a todos-

Es el hijo de Fenghuang lo traje para que decidan quien lo va a criar -dijo Shifu calmado y los puso frente a ellos mientras el bebe parecía que reia-

Creemos que los mejores para el caso son Víbora y Grulla -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los dos dieron un paso al frente-

Y ustedes están deacuerdo con criar a este bebe? -dijo Shifu calmado-

Maestro lo discutimos un poco, Grulla le puede enseñar a volar y a pelear en el aire mientras yo le puedo enseñar combate terrestre y ser como una buena madre para el, apenas comenzamos una relación y creemos que podemos ser buenos padres sin estar casados -dijo Víbora sonriendo con calma- quien sabe tal ves si nos casemos algún día -se sonrojo y Grulla asintió con una sonrisa-

Bueno confío en que ustedes serán buenos padres para el bebe -Shifu les paso al bebe Víbora lo cargo con ternura enrollando su cola para cargarlo-

Hola bebe soy tu mama ahora te voy a querer mucho ya veras -dijo Víbora acariciando su cabeza en la frente del búho haciéndolo reír un poco- Grulla ven y conoce a tu hijo

Bueno -Grulla no estaba del todo convencido con lo de criar un niño juntos- hola pequeño soy Grulla y será tu papá -no se escuchaba del todo feliz solo puso su ala derecha acariciando la cara de bebe el cual bostezo y con su halita tomo la de Grulla, en eso el maestro sintió algo nuevo, comenzo a llorar un poco y preocupó a los demás- hay eres mi bebe! eres mi hijo -Grulla tomo al niño y lo cargo llorando- eres mi bebe y te quiero mucho! -esos asusto un poco a los presentes- DIOS! -grito mientras lloraba y abrazaba al bebe-

Es muy sentimental -dijo Boa extrañada-

Yo creí que la única posibilidad de que tuviera un hijo seria si fuera violado por una lesbiana confundida -dijo Byakun extrañado viendo como Grulla lloraba cargando al niño-

De que me perdí? -dijo Mantis llegando de sorpresa-

Grulla es papá -dijo Mono señalando a Grulla y a Víbora juntos viendo al bebe-

Grulla fue violado por una lesbiana confundida? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Cállate Mantis esto es hermoso -dijo Hinata enternecida viendo a ambos padres conviviendo con el bebe- me gustaría tener un bebe mas adelante Po

A mi igual me daría una gran felicidad -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata lo abrazo un poco- y tu que dices Tigresa? -Po la abrazo con el brazo izquierdo-

También me gustaría pero después de la noche de bodas -dijo Tigresa con un poco de picardía dejando a Po con una idea-

Saben en la boda tal vez Hinata y Tigresa deberian besarse si besan al novio por que no las novias deberian besarce entre ellas -dijo Po sonriendo con un gran sonrojo en la cara-

Si! -dijeron los machos hasta Grulla quien recibió un golpe de parte de Víbora en la espalda-

No, Po te daremos todo lo que quieres en la noche de bodas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Ya se por que no...-Hinata se acerco al oído de Po y le contó algunas cosas mientras Po tenia una sonrisa- y luego Tigresa y yo...-Tigresa escuchaba todo y sonreía tallando el pecho de Po haciéndolo reír un poco-...y asi será la noche o semana -le guiño un ojo y Po solo solto una risa y cayo al suelo boca abajo- listo eso lo dejara fuera de combate por un tiempo

Bien Hinata debemos ir a ver algunas cosas para la boda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Hinata asintió-

Es verdad ya es hora de la despedida de soltera y de soltero -dijo James sonriendo y Byakun paro las orejas sonriendo- hay que ponernos locos

Esperen! -dijo Hinata seria- recuerdan lo que paso hace dos años? -James y Byakun solo asintieron avergonzados- escuchen me no quiero que mi Po este rodeado de gatas en celo y que el este muy ebrio si eso pasa los mato -dijo con una voz muy gruesa asustando a los dos machos-

Y mas le vale que este estable y normal el día de la boda por que si le hacen algo malo o lo pierden los castro -dijo Tigresa sacando las garras dejando pálidos a los demás-

Pero es la despedida de soltero hay que estar locos por que será la ultima vez que se pueda decir soy soltero y me gusta vivir la vida loca por favor siiii?! -dijo Po con ojitos brillos, dejando enternecidas a las tigresas-

Esta bien pero promete que estarás aqui en una semana para la boda si? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió- bien diviértete esta semana

Si esperen por que una semana? -dijo James algo confundido-

La boda es la próxima semana y estabamos pensando que seria bueno que tuviera una semana libre todo un pase libre de una semana de hacer lo que quiera como si no tuviera una relación -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento-

Entonces quieren decir que lo dejaran soltero toda una semana en lo que ustedes terminan de hacer la boda? -dijo Byakun viendo a ambas extrañado, ellas asintieron- suertudo!

Esperen puedo ayudar con la boda? -dijo Grulla sonriendo pasando el bebe a Víbora-

Lo siento Grulla pero ya tenemos a un administrador de bodas me temo que tendrás que ir con los demás a la despedida de soltero -dijo Boa sonriendo mientras el pobre Grulla sentía un golpe al orgullo-

Descuida Grulla cuando vuelvas podrás jugar con el pequeño Ikki -dijo Víbora cargando al bebe-

Esta bien -dijo Grulla algo animado-

Bien a divertirnos a lo grande! -dijo Byakun cargando a Po en sus brazos-

Maestro no viene? -dijo Mantis viendo a Shifu-

No lo se ya estoy muy viejo -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Nunca se es demasiado viejo para las fiestas -dijo James sonriendo-

Vamos maestro debe vivir su vida a parte del kung fu -dijo Mono sonriendo- tal vez encontremos una linda conejita para usted -Shifu pareció pensarlo-

Esta bien vamos -dijo Shifu sonriendo- una semana de soltero y juventud bien vamos -todos los machos se fueron con Byakun cargando a Po, mientras las hembras y el bebe salieron para ver los últimos toques para la boda-

Hinata llevaba un rollo en sus manos escribiendo algo.

Muy bien pastel, debemos ir con el panadero para ver lo del pastel -dijo Hinata y las hembras lo siguieron, Tigresa tenia cargando al bebe debido a que Víbora no podía avanzar con el, llegaron hasta la pastelería- buenos días

Oo buenos días señorita Hinata supongo que viene a ver sus pasteles de boda -dijo un ganso con sombrero de chef y Hinata asintió- por aqui -avanzaron-

Como que pasteles? cuantos pasteles pediste Hinata? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Pedí dos uno para representar la union de Po y mía y el otro es para representar la union de Po y Tigresa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Asi que compraste una pastel para cada una gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si solo pensé que seria bueno que los habitantes vieran como las parejas cortan sus pasteles -dijo Hinata sonriendo, vieron que el chef había hecho dos pasteles de cuatro bases sostenidos por unas pequeñas columnas, no estaban decorados- son los suficientemente grandes para la fiesta ahora vamos por el servicio de banquetes

Las maestras y el bebe salieron de la pasteleria rumbo a una tienda decorada en el interior para una fiesta con mesas cubiertas por telas blancas y sillas también cubiertas por telas.

Hola buenas -dijo Hinata sonriendo y fueron atendidas por una cabra joven- venimos a probar las muestras del banquete

Muy bien que bueno que llegan tenemos una selección nueva de comida -dijo la cabra sonriendo- siéntense -abrió las sillas y las hembras se sentaron- tenemos una nueva variedad -llevo un ganso con una bandeja llena de muestras de comida- prueben estas muestras -las chicas probaron las muestras y les encanto la comida-

Vaya esto esta rico -dijo Hinata sonriendo- mas por favor -el ganso le dio un poco mas de comida-

La comida esta deliciosa -dijo Víbora sonriendo en eso vio al bebe que Tigresa tenia cargando y movía la boca mientras Tigresa probaba algo- disculpe tiene leche en un vaso?

De echo si es parte de algunas bebidas -dijo la cabra y trajo una botella de leche en un vaso pequeño-

Gracias Tigresa me ayudas -dijo Víbora acercandose al bebe- ponlo sentado -Tigresa solo acomodo al bebe y quedo sentado viendo a Víbora- a ver bebe ten es leche -le acerco el vaso y el bebe pico el vaso bebiendo poco a poco-

Como sabias que tenia hambre -dijo Tigresa viendo como el bebe seguía tomando-

Bueno Ikki movía el pico mientras tu comía y pensé que tenia hambre -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Ikki así llamaran al bebe? -dijo Boa sonriendo- serás una buena madre

Gracias -dijo Víbora sonriendo pero se extraño mas viendo como Hinata comía un plato de muestras- he Hinata tienes hambre?

Creo que si tengo un hambre voraz vamos a comer algo -dijo Hinata sonrojada después de encargar un banquete Hinata empezó a tomarse de el estomago y se sentía extraña- he chicas podemos para un momento no me siento muy bien

Te sientes mal Hinata? -dijo Víbora extrañada viendo como Hinata se acercaba a un cesto-

Con todo lo que comiste algo debió haberte caído pesado -dijo Boa preocupada acercandose a ella, si previo aviso Hinata vomito dentro del cesto- Hinata mejor vamos a una enfermería

Wakala esta todo verde y mohoso -dijo Tigresa asqueada- Hinata casi no has comido mejor vamos a la enfermería para que te examinen -Hinata asintió y volvió a vomitar, la llevaron a una enfermería cercana atendida por un doctor que era un conejo- hola venimos a pedirle que examine a nuestra amiga

Deacuerdo pasen en esa sala -dijo el conejo por el pasillo en una tercera puerta, dentro había una cama con unas cortinas a su alrededor- acuéstese en la cama y descubra su estomago -Hinata se acostó en la cama y abrió la parte del estomago de su camisa- dígame cuales an sido los síntomas y desde cuando empezaron

Bueno hace dos días vomite en la mañana y me sentí mejor por la tarde, a la mañana siguiente paso lo mismo pero mi apetito no cambia tenia hambre como siempre -dijo Hinata calmada el doctor paso sus manos y aparatos por el vientre de Hinata-

Dígame cuando tuvo su ultimo celo -dijo el doctor sonrojando a Tigresa que le paso el bebe a Víbora-

Bueno ese fue hace como cuatro semanas -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Muy bien es sexualmente activa? -dijo el doctor calmado y todas se sorprendieron un poco-

Si y la ultima vez que lo hice fue hace dos semanas por si lo pregunta -dijo Hinata tranquila y el doctor se alejo-

Bien pues felicidades -dijo el doctor sonriendo dejando algo confundidas a las chicas- usted esta embarazada los síntomas empezaron hace poco

Que?! esta seguro -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si vera las tigresas pueden sentir los latidos de sus crías en su vientre como a la primera semana pase mis manos y pude sentir los latidos -dijo el doctor sonriendo Hinata tallo su vientre con sus manos sonriendo, las hembras se acercaron y al abrazaron


	21. Chapter 21

Mientras tanto con Po y sus amigos el seguía siendo cargado por Byakun rumbo a una ciudad vecina, después de una caminata algo larga llegaron a la casa de hace dos años en donde hicieron la foto.

Esta casa -dijo James sonriendo viendo la casa-

Si -Byakun bajo a Po y abrió la puerta- esta noche será muy buena bien como comenzamos?

Vamos a un bar -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Mejor Vamos a un club de bailarinas exóticas -dijo Mantis sonriendo los demás lo pensaron y asintieron pero Po estaba algo confundido- que pasa Po la idea no te gusto?

Es que no se ir a ver a otras mujeres no se siento que le soy infiel a mis amadas -dijo Po-

No seas idiota Po! -dijo Byakun sorprendiendo a los demás- piensa por un momento ellas te dieron un pase libre tienes toda una semana libre de la relación!

Piénsalo en toda tu vida a cuantas mujeres has visto que se quiten la ropa por ti? -dijo James irritado y Po parecía pensarlo- Po cuantas mujeres te rechazaron en la vida? mereces sentir la libertad de ser soltero ahora que tienes ese físico aprovéchalo Po, te casarás en unos días y no has disfrutado de tu vida piensa

Si! todas las chicas me rechazaron por ser gordo y cuando me puse en forma me aceptaron bien vamos a buscar chicas y a rechazarlas vamos a vivir la vida! -dijo Po alzando el puño y los demás gritaron "SI!" excepto Shifu que solo sonreía-

Bien vamos a un bar de desnudistas -dijo James sonriendo, todos avanzaron rumbo a un bar con un gran letrero que decia "El leopardo lujurioso" era un bar con velas cubiertas por telas rosadas dentro había felinas, leopardos, panteras, también había aves dentro, todas las hembras usaban bikini solo ropa interior o leotardos, llevaban bandejas en las manos con tragos, también había una mesa larga en el centro con un tubo brillante al final, había cuartos en los extremos, también había diferentes animales comiendo y bebiendo en algunos lugares con hembras bailando sobre sus piernas-

Bienvenidos al lugar mas feliz sobre china ajua -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Este lugar es fabulosa hay chicas insecto? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Si por haya -dijo James sonriendo y señalo una puerta con dos mariposas en la entrada Mantis sonrío y se fue en un flash-bien a divertirnos

Los machos restantes se sentaron frente a la mesa larga donde salían las bailarinas y le sirvieron diferentes tragos, unas cuantas le hicieron caricias en el cuello a Po y a Shifu provocando una risa

Bien cuando sale Ester? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Ya sale es muy cotizada estos días -dijo una leopardo con un bikini azul-

Genial! -dijo James sonriendo-

Quien es Ester? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Ester es la bailarina mas fantástica que existe hace trucos con su entrepierna -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Como es eso posible? -dijo Grulla confundido tomando su bebida-

Ya verán -dijo James sonriendo-

Caballeros denle la bienvenida a Ester la leopardo -salio una leopardo con un leotardo abierto entre las piernas revelando su vagina, ella bailo un poco quedando sostenida por sus rodillas y el cuerpo extendido, tomo una ballesta con una flecha puesta, no se sabia como lo había hecho pero se lo puso en la vagina y disparo dandole a un blanco a tres metros cerca de la puerta-

Dulce madre naturaleza!-dijo Shifu impresionado-

Como diantres lo hizo! -dijo Mono sonriendo mientras Grulla tomaba como loco-

Ou ou ou has el truco de la carta -dijo James riendo, Esther se acerco y le paso una mano de diez cartas, James tomo una la vio y la devolvió, Esther tomo las cartas sin ver la carta y las barajo, las introdujo en su vagina, hizo algunos gestos en la cara y solo se vio como las cartas salieron volando llenando a los maestros con ellas, Grulla solo bajo su vaso algo espantado, Mono se cayo impresionado, Shifu estaba apunto de un infarto viendo como una de las cartas estaba en su vaso, había una carta en la cara de James y la tomo- hey esta es mi carta! -James les mostró a todos en el club su carta, mientras Byakun y Po asentían riendo-

Después de unos bailes para Po en donde diferentes hembras se sentaron y le bailaron en la cara dejándole un brillo por toda la cara, todos salieron del bar con una felina cada uno excepto por Grulla y Mantis los cuales solo estaban ebrios y Mantis estaba cubierto por un gel extraño y brillante, Po iba muy ebrio y algo desorientado, estaba buscando en diferentes casa cual era la casa en la que se quedaban hasta que llegaron a la correcta.

Muy bien la quinta es la vencida -dijo Po sonriendo metiendo la llave dentro de la cerradura y la abrió- si era esta

Wauu es una bonita casa -dijo una leopardo entrando con James el cual estaba casi colgado de ella-

Si pero el chico es adoptado -dijo James borracho-

Vengan les preparo mas tragos y quizá unos pastelillos -dijo Byakun entrando a la cocina- hey miren ya los había preparado -saco una bandeja de pastelillos y todos los comieron-

Unas horas después Shifu seguía comiendo pastelillos mientras una pantera le ponía plumas en el pelo de la cabeza, Po salio corriendo ocultando algo en sus manos, en eso salio una leopardo sosteniendo sus senos con sus manos.

Dígame ha visto a su nieto? -dijo la leopardo viendo a Shifu-

Mi nieto? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Si Po el panda tiene mi bikini -dijo la leopardo riendo-

Que es un panda jaja -dijo Shifu riendo drogado, la leopardo que le ponía las plumas también se reia- no lo he visto pero si a uno blanco y negro por ahí -señalo el pasillo, se vio el dedo y luego movió la mano- esos pastelillos tenían algo raro

Oiga maestro mire -dijo Po saliendo con el bikini en su cabeza cubriendo sus orejas- tengo un calentador de orejas jejeje -Shifu se reia y Po se fue-

Mientras en la bahía Byakun estaba con Mono y Grulla, tenían también unas leopardos con ellos, estaban muy borrachos.

Oigan tengo una idea por que no nadamos desnudos? -dijo Grulla riendo-

Grulla ya estas desnudo -dijo Byakun riendo-

Ya se robémonos ese bote -dijo la leopardo señalando un bote rojo atado a un puerto- hay que navegar -la leopardo se acerco y corto las cuerdas, los demás se subieron y se fueron en el bote por un rato, estaban bailando mientras veían que tenia el bote, la celebración siguió por toda la noche hasta que todos despertaron, Byakun y Mono estaban en la playa con el bote tirado atrás de ellos, Grulla tenia una pantaleta atorada en el pico, James estaba dormido en la silla de la terraza, Shifu estaba con la cabeza cubierta de plumas mientras salía de un cuarto con una bata, Mantis estaba comiendo tranquilo en la cocina-

Buenos días -dijo Mantis sonriendo viendo a Shifu cubierto de plumas-

Mantis desperté con chupetones en el cuerpo y con plumas en la cabeza que paso? -dijo Shifu algo cansado-

Buenos días -dijo Po llegando cubierto por una sabana solo tenia un short debajo y tenia cargando un balde-

Vaya la fiesta si fue muy larga -dijo Mantis riendo, en eso llegaron Grulla, Mono y James quejándose por algo de dolor- se divirtieron?

Cállate desperté en la silla de la terraza con un bikini en ves de mis pantalones -dijo James adolorido-

Yo desperté en la arena de la playa con un bote -dijo Mono adolorido-

Y yo desperté en la terraza con unas bragas en la cara y creo robamos ese bote -dijo Grulla adolorido-

No me extraña con toda esa orgia, James y Po le robaron a las bailarinas sus bikinisnpara ponerse los en las caras y cuerpo -dijo Mantis riendo, James y Po se vieron extrañados-

Byakun Mono y Grulla se fueron con unas leopardos a bailar y a embriagarse tanto que Grulla se llevo a una volando y a Mono lo persiguió -dijo Mantis riendo, Grulla y Mono se asombraron-

Buenos días -dijo Byakun sonriendo llegando y se sirvió un vaso con agua-

Por que estas tan feliz? -dijo James débil-

No se solo como bebo y voy al baño pum estoy como nuevo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- bien quien quiere un margarita? -la mayoría hizo gesto de asco-

Ya no puedo beber mas alcohol -dijo James cansado-

"ya no puedo beber mas alcohol" -dijo Byakun con burla como si hablara un niño- rayos eres un lobo macho con una vagina -algunos lo vieron raro-

Esta bien beberé un poco mas -dijo Po cansado abrazando su balde-

Yo quiero seis grandes -dijo Mantis riendo, Grulla y Mono lo vieron raro- no me vean así ustedes se robaron un bote

Después de unas horas confusas Po, James, Grulla y Shifu estaban afuera en la terraza tirados por diferentes direcciones cubiertos por solo toallas, Po se movió un poco y se volteo para ver a James.

James -dijo Po delicado y le pico el hombro- James despierta

Ha que? -James despertó- que paso?

No se -dijo Po débil- pero en donde estamos que hora es?

Ouuu oo -Shifu se movió- estoy muerto?

No solo es resaca -dijo Grulla vomitando-

El sol se esta metiendo o esta saliendo? -dijo Po, James trataba de ver pero no podía ver, en eso se escucho un fuerte ruido voltearon a ver y la casa estaba llena de animales, lobos, leopardos machos y hembras, pero mas hembras que machos, adentro estaba Byakun bailando, Mantis y Mono igual- que diantres? -los maestros entraron y vieron a Byakun besando a una loba-

Hola amigos como están? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- se ven mal

Que esta pasando? y como es que sigues en pie? -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Solo como bebo y al baño ustedes necesitan medicinas -dijo Byakun-

No podemos mas estamos medio muertos -dijo James sonando cansado-

Tengan esto les servirá -dijo una loba dandole una botella con semillas dentro-

Que es esto? -dijo Po tomando el brazo-

Son semillas especiales quien las coma reducirá su dolor -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Eres doctora? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

No, soy estudiante de una doctora de vida sexual -dijo la loba sonriendo, los machos la vieron y luego al frasco-

Una doctora de vida sexual es como una doctora normal -dijo Grulla y los machos se tomaron las pastillas-

El tiempo paso y la casa estaba patas arriba todo el suelo estaba cubierto de basura, ropa, botellas , vasos y demás cosas con alcohol, Shifu estaba acostado en el sofá con solo su ropa interior, Grulla estaba tirado con un bikini en la cabeza, Mono estaba en la mesa con una cosa blanca saliendo por su boca y había algo mas por su cola no tenia ropa, Mantis solo estaba tirado por ahí, James estaba costado en el sofá usando su ropa interior, Po salio cubierto por una manta y su balde vio todo la destrucción.

Oo Cielos! -dijo Po asombrado- esto parece la casa de Charlie Sheen

Una doctora de vida sexual no es una doctora de verdad -dijo James llorando en el sofá- por que estoy acostado en el sofá en ropa interior?

Por que fui tan amable de ponerte la ropa interior mientras aún estabas dormido -dijo Po bajando con cuidado, no volverían a celebrar en mucho tiempo-


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo "Boda una luna de miel violenta" **

Ha pasado la semana preparándose para la boda Po tuvo que esperar cinco días para que sus fuerzas volvieran después de una casi intoxicación por el alcohol provocada por Byakun, todos se quedaron a descansar en la casa de playa para recuperar fuerzas, compraron su trajes para el evento mientras los invitados del valle de la paz y la ciudad imperial también maestros de Gongmen, todas las personas estaban llegando para la ceremonia, James estaba afuera sentado en una banca con Byakun a su lado.

Que loco tiempo el que pasamos juntos -dijo James sonriendo-

Si en un día somos tres amigo solteros de fiesta y al siguiente nuestro amigo se casa -dijo Byakun sonriendo los dos estaban usando trajes negros con camisas blancas debajo-

Si ya quiero ver cuando nazca ese bebe solo espero que no sea como su madre si es niña -dijo James con burla-

Que tiene de malo que nazca una niña? -dijo Ayumi la hermana de James llegando usando un vestido rosado con una flor en la cabeza-

Hola hermanita pues ya sabes si nace siendo una niña podria golpear a sus tíos pero yo se que seré el favorito -dijo James riendo-

Por que debes ser tu el favorito? -dijo Byakun sonriendo los dos estaban discutiendo cuando salio Boa usando una flor en la cabeza-

James Byakun el novio necesita ayuda con su traje -dijo Boa riendo-

Si ya vamos -dijeron los dos y se fueron todavía discutiendo-

Peleando por quien será el tío favorito? -dijo Boa riendo-

Si desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Hinata no hablan mas que de otra cosa -dijo Ayumi riendo- por cierto Byakun me dijo que vigiláramos a una leopardo llamada Ming

Ming? asi esa loca no creo que de problemas Mono se hará cargo y los amigos de Byakun también si causa algún problema -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Bueno vamos a ver a la novia -dijo Ayumi riendo-

En el cuarto del novio Po estaba frente a un espejo usando un traje negro viendo que flor ponerse en la camisa era una blanca y una azul.

El novio necesita ayuda? -dijo James entrando-

Cual de estas rosas debería ponerme la blanca o la azul? -dijo Po nervioso- no se la flor que elija será la flor que podria usar el resto de mi vida, habré elegido la flor correcta por que no quiero que esta se marchite y me deje -estaba nervioso-

Descuida usa la blanca -dijo Byakun sonriendo- tienes dos rosas usa las dos -puso una en cada lado- descuida los nervios son comunes el día de la boda pero descuida estarás bien

Si gracias solo espero hacerlo bien -dijo Po nervioso-

Descuida ellas te aman por como eres estarás bien Po -dijo James sonriendo-

Todo iba bien del lado del novio, en el lado de la novio Hinata solo usaba una bata rosada en su cuarto estaba Tigresa la cual también estaba usando una bata mientras Víbora la maquillaba un poco.

No entiendo por que me tengo que maquillar? -dijo Tigresa algo seria-

Tigresa es el día de tu boda debes lucir hermosa así que no quiero quejas ni peros solo déjate maquillar -dijo Víbora algo molesta poniéndole maquillaje- lista -Tigresa se vio en el espejo, se impresiono, tenia una leve sombra extra en los ojos debido a su pelaje natural, los labios estaban pintados de rojo y un leve rubor en su rostro debido al pelaje, Hinata por su parte también estaba maquillada su pelaje natural era maquillaje, solo tenia pintado sus labios-

Estoy bella es la primera vez que me siento asi -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Solo falta un detalle para presumirte completamente -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Y cual es? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Pues -Hinata le bajo la bata y solto sus vendajes revelando sus senos de talla C- revelar tus atributos -Tigresa se cubrió enseguida- lo siento Tigresa pero en el día de tu boda debes presumir tus senos grandes

No quiero -dijo Tigresa sonrojada, Hinata llevaba los vendajes ya sueltos pero aun los tenia para mantener sus senos-

Ella tiene razón y se te pones los vendajes solo ajustados para mantener tus senos estables? -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Tigresa lo pensó y asintió, Hinata le coloco los vendajes sosteniendo sus senos para que no se movieran tanto- a Po le encantaran sus regalos de boda -dijo con picardía y riendo-

Hinata ya llegue -dijo Boa sonriendo y llego con una bolsa en la mano- listo te tengo algo nuevo y azul -le dio un peine con una flor azul- algo viejo y prestado -le dio un brazalete con un corazón- esto era mío es viejo y te lo presto para la boda

Gracias Boa esto será de utilidad -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bien Tigresa aqui te tengo algo viejo -dijo Víbora sonriendo y le dio una cinta blanca- también es prestada y es para la cintura lo único malo es que no te traje fue algo azul

Víbora no puedo casarme si no tengo algo azul debes conseguirme algo azul -dijo Tigresa apretando el cuello de Víbora-

Tigresa suéltala no puede respirar -dijo Boa forcejando con ella-

Que importa asi tendré algo azul -dijo Tigresa gruñendo-

Espera -dijo Hinata sonriendo y consiguió una liga de color azul para el muslo- ten esto es azul y va en la pierna derecha

Gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se lo puso- bien ya es hora del vestido -las demás asintieron, en eso llego Ayumi con dos cajas y un lazo rosado en cada una-

Perdón por interrumpir pero Hinata y Tigresa llegaron sus camisones para la luna de miel -dijo Ayumi riendo con picardía, Hinata tomo el zullo igual que Tigresa- bien nena como es?

Ben muñeca es -dijo Hinata sonriendo revelando un camisón atrevido de color- negro?! -se enojo un poco- es negro, por que es negro? yo lo pedí blanco debe ser blanco por que es negro? -lo saco algo preocupada-

Que tiene? tiene clase no perdón pero solo lo mandaron en negro -dijo Ayumi nerviosa-

Debe ser blanca para parecer virgen -dijo Hinata alterada y Ayumi alzo una ceja- dije parecer

Ok pero no se si te consiga uno en blanco de ultimo minuto -dijo Ayumi-

Pues consiguelo o la nena mata a la muñeca! -dijo Hinata amenazando y Ayumi salio corriendo por un camisón blanco a la media hora-

Una hora paso, había una iglesia dentro estaba decorada con unas bandas de tela en el camino rumbo al altar, el padre estaba esperando la ceremonia era una tortuga ya anciano, el señor Ping estaba llorando sentado en una banca con Mono, Mantis y Grulla quien cargaba a su bebe, del lado de la novia estaban los amigos de Byakun, en eso entro Po acompañado de Víbora.

Me alegro que este llegando ese día les deseo la mayor felicidad -dijo Víbora la cual solo usaba unas flores en su cabeza-

Gracias amiga -dijo Po sonriendo y se separaron al llegar al altar, James entro acompañado de Ayumi, Byakun salio acompañado por Boa, en eso se escucho el piano y se vio a Shifu entrando con Tigresa a su lado derecho, ella usaba un vestido de manga larga, tenia el velo puesto con una cinta de flores en su cabeza, el pecho de Tigresa se notaba mas grande debido a que había aflojado los vendajes, llegaron al altar y Po sostuvo su pata-

Cuidala y hazla feliz. Panda -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Lo haré maestro Shifu -dijo Po sonriendo, en eso se escucho los pasos y volteo a ver que Hinata entraba sola ella usaba un vestido blanco con el cuello descubierto, el pecho se le notaba inflado, también tenia el velo en el rostro, ella llego con Po, puso a ambas frente a el y les quito el velo a ambas, se quedo maravillado estaban hermosas-

Están hermosas ambas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Gracias Po -dijeron las dos, Tigresa se quedo a la izquierda de Po y Hinata a su derecha-

Bienvenidos sean todos estamos aqui para celebrar la union de estas dos tigresas y este panda en sagrado matrimonio, ahora cada uno dirá sus votos primero la maestra Hinata -dijo el padre-

La primera en tirarse a Po en la cama -dijo James susurrando y Byakun se rió un poco-

Po cuando te conocí estaba sola, tenia amigos pero aun así sentía que debía me hacia falta algo importante y ese algo eras tu, fuiste mi amigo y te convertiste en algo mas, siempre te dare mi amor por el resto de mi vida -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ahora Tigresa tu turno -dijo el padre sonriendo-

La virgen rabiosa -dijo Byakun riendo por lo bajo-

Po cuando te conocí pensé que intentabas arrebatarme lo que mas deseaba en la vida, solo un titulo que no era para mi, solo un titulo no valía nada si no estabas con la persona correcta, por años me concentre en el kung fu nunca deje salir mis sentimientos y ahora llegas tu, tu me hiciste diferente para bien te amo con todo mi corazón -Tigresa sonreía mientras derramaba lagrimas-

Ahora Po tu turno -el padre vio a Po el cual estaba pensando algo-

Chicas las palabras no con suficiente para expresar lo que siento, ambas me acompañaron en muchas ocasiones, cuando me sentía débil me apoyaron, me hicieron sentir que ya no estaba solo, sentía que al fin había hallado la paz que todo animal macho o hembra anhela, por fin me siento completo y con una gran felicidad -dijo Po sonriendo, James estaba llorando un poco igual que Byakun-

Bien Po prometes amar a Tigresa y a Hinata en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -dijo el padre sonriendo-

Acepto -dijo Po sonriendo-

Tigresa y Hinata prometen amar a Po en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -Tigresa sonrio igual que Hinata, mientras James y Byakun les pasaron los anillos a Po-

Acepto -dijeron Tigresa y Hinata, Po les puso sus anillos a cada una mientras ambas le pusieron un anillo juntas-

Si alguien tiene alguna razón para que estas tres personas no deban unirse que hable ahora o calle para siempre? -dijo el padre, Boa y Víbora vieron de forma amenazante a todo los invitados viendo cual era el que se atrevería pero nadie dijo nada- Por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujeres -dijo el padre Po sonrio y le dio un beso a cada una-

Los tres salieron de la iglesia, había una fiesta en un lugar cerca del palacio, todos comían tranquilos James evitaba que Byakun bebiera demasiado, Po y Tigresa recorrían el lugar viendo a los invitados, Hinata también llevaba a Po hablando con algunos mientras mostraba su vientre levemente abultado, Hinata había comido por dos y Po por tres, Tigresa comía normalmente.

Los tres salieron del lugar donde una carroza estaba esperando afuera de la iglesia, había seis bueyes con cuerdas que tirarían de la carroza, Hinata y Tigresa se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a todas las solteras entre ellas estaba Ming peleando para ver de donde salía un ramo, Tigresa lanzo el primero y Víbora lo atrapo con Grulla su lado cargando al pequeño bebe búho Ikki, Hinata lo lanzo y Shifu lo atrapo mientras se despedía, algunos sonrieron y ellos se fueron de ahí.

_Feliz final escrito esta! que buena situación -_James estaba cantando mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hermana Ayumi-

_Su libertad paso a la historia -_Byakun continuo y los dos se pusieron a cantar- _domado esta el Dragón! _-los dos comenzaron a llorar mientras sus narices sonaban con fluidos-


	23. Chapter 23

Los bueyes habían llevado al trio a un hotel algo alejado de la ciudad, los tres entraron y pidieron un cuarto grande, era un cuarto don una tina en el baño, una cama grande en forma de corazón.

Bien es el gran momento -dijo Po suspirando y entro, Hinata y Tigresa salieron rumbo al baño para quitarse los vestidos, Po se acostó en la cama para suspirar un poco, después de un rato Hinata y Tigresa decidieron salir desnudas, Po al verlas se quedo embobado viendo los cuerpos delgados y firmes de sus esposas debido a los entrenamientos de kung fu- wauuuu

Jeje siempre te quedas asi cuando me ves desnuda -dijo Hinata riendo- pero esta noche la primera será Tigresa -Hinata tomo por los hombros a Tigresa la cual estaba sonrojada y nerviosa- lista compañera?

Bueno estoy nerviosa -dijo Tigresa, Hinata sonrio y le hizo señas, Po se fue quitando la ropa hasta solo quedar usando su pantalón, Hinata paso sus manos por los senos de Tigresa, los masajeaba un poco eran grandes redondos y suaves, los pezones rosados de Tigresa se levantaron hasta estar duros, Po se acerco y chupo sus pezones con delicadeza, uso sus labios y solo chupaba un poco, Tigresa estaba sonrojada y gemía un poco- si Po ámame haaa! -Po pasaba sus dedos indice y medio por la vagina de Tigresa la cual se comenzaba a Mojar un poco, Hinata apreto su seno derecho mientras Po apretaba y chupaba su seno izquierdo, Hinata paso su mano por el trasero de Tigresa hasta la punta en donde salía la cola, Hinata paso sus dedos por toda la curvatura y masajeaba la punta con delicadeza causando que Tigresa gimiera mas y su vagina se mojo mucho-

Po vio sus dedos levemente mojados y los probó dejando sonrojada a Tigresa, sonrio y metió su dedo medio en la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa solto un gemido un poco mas fuerte, Hinata solto los senos y paso a masajear el trasero de Tigresa hasta masajear dentro de la raya, Hinata metió un dedo dentro ella, Tigresa por ambos lados la estaban masturbando mientras sus pezones eran mordidos y masajeados, su vagina se corrió un poco mas soltando su liquido, en la mano de Po, el le puso mas fuerza y Hinata también y Tigresa dio un grito soltando sus liquido de placer en toda la mano de Po, Tigresa estaba roja y respiraba agitada mientras Po sonreía con la mano empapada.

Eso...ahf...ahf...eso estuvo muy bueno...-Tigresa respiraba agitada en eso Hinata apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa sonrojada- que...pasa..?

Recuerdas la idea que tuvo James? -dijo Hinata y Tigresa asintió- hay que hacerla -Hinata le dio un beso en los labios, Tigresa respondió el beso sonrojada, en eso abrieron las bocas revelando sus lenguas que estaban bailando, volvieron a unir sus labios un poco mas, Tigresa paso sus manos por la espalda de Hinata hasta su trasero, lo masajeo provocando un gemido de parte de ella, paso sus dedos por sus curvas y en medio de sus piernas, en eso paso a su vagina y metió dos dedos masturbándola hasta mojarla, Po observada todo mientras se quitaba el pantalón, Hinata paso sus manos por los senos de Tigresa mientras las dos se abrazaban, Tigresa masturbaba muy rápido a Hinata hasta hacerla que se mojara un poco mas-

Ahora es tiempo de hacerlo de otra forma -dijo Tigresa volteo a Hinata acostándola en la cama, en eso paso su cara a su vagina y comenzo a lamerla con cuidado, Hinata gemía y mas cuando Tigresa metió sus lengua probando todos los jugos de parte de Hinata, Hinata paso sus manos masajeando el trasero de Tigresa y comenzo a lamerla hasta meter su lengua- mmm que rico...mas! -Hinata movió su lengua y metió uno de sus dedos dentro de su trasero- siii ah -Tigresa gemía mientras Hinata seguía lamiéndola, ambas se corrieron un poco empapando a la otra-

Bien Po ahora es tu turno -dijo Hinata acostando a Tigresa y ambas cruzaron sus piernas, las dos comenzaron a masajear sus vaginas juntas haciendo que el jugo de ambas creciera mas- van Po...ahaaa -Hinata gemía mucho mientras se movía con Tigresa-

Po se acerco y puso su pene erecto frente a ellas, las dos sonrieron y comenzaron a lamerlo entre las dos dejándolo mojado y la punta comenzaba a expulsar su liquido, Hinata paso sus manos por debajo y tomo los genitales de Po comenzarlos a masajear, Tigresa se levanto mas y comenzó a masturbar a Po con sus senos, Po alzaba la cabeza sonrojado, ambas felinas estaban sonrojadas mientras saboreaban el pene de Po, en eso Hinata ayudo a Tigresa y comenzo a masajearlo con los senos, Po estaba muy excitado, Hinata y Tigresa se movían de arriba hacia abajo, en eso Po no aguanto y solto todo su semen en la cara cara de ambas felinas, Tigresa se acerco a Hinata y comenzó a lamerla por toda la cara quitando el semen de su cara, Hinata hizo lo mismo con ella ambas se tragaron el semen de Po.

Tigresa se acostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas junto a su vagina que estaba mojada- estoy lista -dijo sonriendo, en eso Po se acero y metió su pene lentamente, Tigresa hacia muecas de dolor en eso el pene de Po entro completamente y salio un poco de sangre de la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa apreto un poco las sabanas en eso paso el dolor paso un poco y los ojos de Tigresa se volvieron afilados, en eso le dio vuelta a Po, comenzo a dar centones sobre el pene de Po, los saltos eran rápidos y fuertes, Tigresa gemía bastante, Hinata sonreía mientras se tocaba sus senos y se masturbaba bastante, Hinata tocaba sus pezones y metía dos dedos en su vagina mojándose mientras veia a su compañera y a su esposo tener sexo- mas Po...quiero que me partas -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras seguía moviéndose-

Hinata sonrio y puso se vagina en la cara de Po, Po tomo sus caderas y comenzo a lamer su vagina y a meter la lengua, Tigresa se hinco un poco y Po comenzo a mover sus caderas embistiendo a Tigresa, Tigresa se apretaba los senos mientras gemía con fuerza.

Si Po lamela toda -decia Hinata clavando sus garras en el hombro derecho de Po-

Mas Po parteme -dijo Tigresa gritando, después de unas embestidas mas los. Tres se corrieron, Hinata mojo la cara de Po, Tigresa mojo a el pene de Po pero Po eyaculo dentro de ella- hay que bueno estuvo -en eso Po la acostó y la tomo de los tobillos- espera Po que vas a -no termino por que Po comenzo a embestirla con fuerza en su vagina, Po le alzaba las piernas mientras la vagina de Tigresa escurría su liquido de excitación- Po me vas a partir mas! mas! rápido panda!

Hinata seguía respirando agitada mientras veia la acción, Po le daba duro a Tigresa, ella se levanto y abrazo al panda, en eso vio en su espalda varias cicatrices, algunas formaban una X en su costado derecho otras parecían rasgaduras de una garra, en lo comprendió todas la veces que lo hacia con Hinata, por la excitación ella sacaba las garras y las clavaba en su espalda, alzo su mano derecha, saco sus garras y las clavo en la espalda de Po, la puso en su hombro izquierdo y la fue subiendo hasta su pecho, ya lo tenia marcado como su pareja, Po solo cerro los ojos aumentando su velocidad y por el dolor, en eso dio una ultima embestida y eyaculo dentro de Tigresa liberando su tercera descarga, Tigresa grito sujetando la cabeza de Po con sus manos y derramaba liquido de su vagina en la sabana, Po se alejo mientras Tigresa temblaba un poco y respiraba agitada.

Bien nuestra pequeña virgen esta complacida ahora sigue la segunda esposa -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po estaba respirando agitado y asintió, Hinata se acerco al pene de Po y comenzo a masajearlo un poco para que se volviera a poner erecto, en eso lo lamió un poco y se puso duro de nuevo- vaya el dragón volvió jejeje

Hinata se puso a cuatro patas y Po metió su pene por la vagina de ella. En eso le dio varias embestidas rápidas mientras le metía dos dedos de una mano en su trasero, las masturbaba mientras se lo hacia, Hinata estaba gimiendo mucho su placer crecía mucho mas, en eso Po la tomo por las rodillas y la levanto abriendo sus piernas mostrando todo de ella, Hinata estaba sonrojada y sonreía, Po le daba varias embestidas a Hinata y ella gritaba, en eso Po no aguantó y eyaculo dentro de ella, la situación cambio y ahora Hinata estaba apoyándose en una mueble de la habitación mientras tenia su pierna derecha por el hombro izquierdo de Po, Po le daba varias embestidas fuertes.

Siento que me partes mi amor! nuestro bebe necesitara hermanitos vamos preñane! -dijo Hinata entre gritos y Po le puso mas fuerza- si llename con tu leche mas Po! -el le hizo caso y le dio mas fuerte llenando su vagina con su eyaculacion- si si!

Después de unos momentos Po estaba recostado en la cama con las tigresas a sus lados, estaba algo pálido cinco corridas eran algo fuerte para el, Tigresa y Hinata volvieron y sonrieron, tomaron el pene de Po y el se sorprendió.

La noche es muy joven -dijo Hinata tomando un lado-

Es verdad y con esto no me quedare satisfecha todavia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Po se puso pálido, después de dos semanas de no salir del hotel todo el cuarto estaba cubierto de manchas de líquidos de dudosa procedencia, también algunos algunos muebles estaba con rasgaduras en diferentes lugares, en la cama la manta y el colchón estaban deshechos con diferente cortadas, debajo de eso estaba Po el cual estaba pálido y muy delgado, sus músculos tenían cortadas y rasguños, también estaba mas delgado y su musculatura había bajado un poco, se veia pálido y cansado también medio muerto y lo ojos en blanco, en eso entraron Hinata y Tigresa las cuales tenían bolsas con mucha comida dentro.

Ya volvimos cariño -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ambas tenían un brillo especial y se veían muy felices-

Espero que tengas hambre Po ya nos complaciste ahora es nuestro turno -dijo Tigresa sacando platos de comida ya hecha- Po tengo buenas noticias -Po se acerco arrastrando se por el suelo-

Cuales noticias mi cielo -dijo Po tomando el plato y se puso a comer-

Estoy embarazada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po sonrio lo mejor que pudo pero estaba muy débil para pensar en algo mas-

Me alegro nuestra familia será muy grande estoy tan feliz que no puedo creer que estoy tan vivo -dijo Po sonriendo- siento que por fin encontré lo que mas anhelaba las amo

Y nosotras a ti Po -dijeron las dos felinas sonriendo, si las cosas pasan por una razón, es el destino siempre se encuentra lo que buscas y una verdadera felicidad-

Fin del capitulo


End file.
